Locura II: Reloaded
by Thaly Black
Summary: Siguen siendo adolescentes y siguen estando locos. Pero ahora hay un problema. Se acercan tiempos oscuros y una época de dificultad. La pregunta es sencilla: ¿sobrevivirán? -Segunda parte de Locura-
1. Living through the past

**Disclaimer (tal vel el más largo de mi historia): **_De los personajes que aparecerán en este fic, algunos son míos en su totalidad, otros son de personas con muchísimo dinero, que se dedican a maltratarlos, y otros son de personas como yo, que se dedican a vivir la vida y ser felices cuando pueden. Para empezar, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans, Regulus Black, Alice (Daniels en este caso), Severus Snape, Edgar Bones, Mary Macdonald, Hestia Jones, Amelia Bones y Frank Longbottom (además de algún agregado ocasional) pertenecen a JKRowling, que para mi es la maestra, y es gracias a sus obras que estoy en esto. Luego, Sam y Dean Winchester pertenecen a Erik Kripke, su director y creador. Son los personajes de la serie Supernatural, yo me he limitado a quitarlos de su contexto e introducirlos en este. Kripke es quien me hace soñar. Luego, Destiny Taylor es de la grandísima Isilme Lupin, pero yo le doy una vida propia que os hace odiarla y quererla casi tanto como yo quiero a su dueña. Y los demás, ¿qué decir de ellos? Bethayi Redford, Jeyne Darcy, Diane Rushmore y Sophie Langley son mis niñas. Yo las creé, y seguimos con ellas. Y las nuevas chicas del fic: Juliet Blossom, Ananda Justock y Dhalya Hitchens son completamente mías, y más os vale no utilizarlas sin mi permiso, porque podría enfadarme. Yo no utilizo a ninguno de los personajes antes citados con ánimo de lucro, tan solo de divertirme y de que nos lo pasemos tan bien y tan mal juntas como nos lo hemos pasado en la edición anterior._

_Agradeceros desde lo más hondo de mi corazoncito a todas esas personas que estuvisteis ahí en la primera parte, apoyándome y animándome a seguir, odiándome y queriéndome por lo que escribía. Gracias a Isilme Lupin, Sonia, Erised Black, BaTuKeRa, Elianita11, Zory, Druella Black, chukii, 44, Alba Diggory-Black, -41tz1-, kaori Potter, Aury Lupin Potter, lira21, alguien anónimo, ALI TONKS BLACK, Narcotic.love, By.me, Clara-Black, Emma Bovary, Lidia, sel, Ozzygirl, Judith Malfoy, Revés-Potter, dama de hielo, Mariale-26, Juupotter, Jaqui Evans, Hela Morrigan, Kry, chepita1990, Sybilla.in.Wonderland, PauLy, ColibriBlack, Lali Evans, loli, Lulii, Ccii Tnks, Vics23js, astoria greengrass-malfoy, Nixi Evans, IDALIA2209, Sol Potter, Evans, eetta, Bell Evans, isa.asi.isa y SOL por haberme dejado aunque solo fuese un review en la primera parte. Gracias por estar ahí._

_Este capítulo tiene una dedicatoria muy especial, para dos personas que están de cumpleaños, y a las que quiero mucho… muchísimo. Isilme Lupin y Sonia. Destiny Taylor y Sophie Langley. Dos amores, dos amigas. Dos personas maravillosas. Os quiero, chicas._

_En fin... ahora que ya me he deshecho en agradecimientos y etcéteras, os voy a explicar un poquito de que va todo esto: como ya sabéis, Locura transcurre en tiempo real, y el tiempo que pasa para los personajes es el mismo que pasa para nosotros. El último capítulo de la Primera Parte se ubicaba el 18 de enero de 1977 (fue publicado el 18 de enero de 2008) y este capítulo se sitúa seis meses después, 18 de julio de 1977 (y se publica 6 meses después, 18 de julio de 2008). Ahora, repasemos lo que ocurrió en el último capítulo: Lyanna ha muerto, Bethany se debate entre la vida y la muerte y Jack se ha suicidado. Y lo más divertido… Voldemort ha entrado en Hogwarts._

_Para que entendáis un poco mejor la narración, lo que está en cursiva son momentos en el pasado, todo lo demás es narración presente…_

_Espero que os guste y todo eso xD_

_Tras la nota de autora más larga de la historia, APB Productions presenta…_

* * *

_18 Julio 1977_

1. Living through the past

La noche era oscura, como las puertas del infierno. La luna, casi llena, brillaba en el cielo como un anuncio de dolor para la noche siguiente. Al menos, para esos desafortunados que corrían su destino pendientes de su brillo.

Se quitó la pesada capa de terciopelo, y entro en casa, fatigado, antes de arrastrarse precariamente a la ducha, y dejar que el agua helada cayese sobre su cuerpo febril y convulso. Cada noche, al empuñar la varita, sentía que no podría. Que jamás sería capaz de hacerlo. Pero al volver a la cama, se encontraba con el motivo. Recordaba como su prima, sangre de su sangre, lo había obligado a escoger un destino.

_Todo era caos y confusión. Los profesores habían ofrecido resistencia, defendiendo, con uñas y dientes, la integridad de sus alumnos._

_Los Gryffindor, más temerarios que sensatos, habían optado por defender a sus compañeros más pequeños. Y él había corrido por todo el castillo, intentando encontrar a su joven e insensata esposa. Pero ella lo había encontrado a él._

_-Vaya, vaya, primito…-su prima mayor, Bellatrix, se alzaba ante él, imponente, cubierta de polvo y sangre, tan majestuosa como solo alguien de su familia puede llegar a serlo._

_Regulus la había mirado, dividido entre la desconfianza y el alivio._

_-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó él, con brusquedad. Estaba preocupado por Jeyne. Por su hermano y por su cuñada._

_-Cazar-dijo ella con una media sonrisa depredadora, salvaje.-Matar a niños impuros, que no se merecen estar aquí._

_Regulus tragó saliva, intentando ignorar el retortijón de estómago que había tenido._

_-¿Te apetece unirte a nosotros?-dijo luego, con su voz de terciopelo y acariciándole la mejilla con suavidad._

_-Estoy ocupado…_

_-Es tu deber, primito.-dijo ella, clavando sus ojos grises en los de su primo._

_-Lo sé, pero ahora tengo otras prioridades…_

_-¿Cómo buscar a tu gritona, colorista y descuidada esposa?-preguntó, como quien pregunta el tiempo._

_-¿Dónde está?-la voz de Regulus se redujo a un susurro, fiero y posesivo. Jeyne era suya. Y como alguien le pusiese una mano encima, conocería el instinto territorial de los Black._

_Bellatrix soltó una carcajada._

_-¿La quieres, eh?-dijo con sorna._

_-Eso no es de tu incumbencia-le espetó él a su prima. Si cabía una pequeña posibilidad de que Jeyne estuviese en peligro, no había espacio para la paciencia._

_-¿Temes por ella?-preguntó luego._

_Regulus desvió la mirada._

_-Mira, Bella, me encantaría quedarme aquí intercambiando conversaciones, pero mi esposa podría estar en peligro y…_

_-No tiene por qué…-susurró ella, tentadora._

_-¿Ah no? ¿De qué hablas?_

_-Si te unes al Lord, no tiene por qué pasarle nada malo. Estaría, por muy cabezota que sea, fuera de peligro._

_Regulus la miró a los ojos. Idénticos a los suyos. A los de su hermano. Y se centró en Jeyne. No podía permitir que le pasase nada malo. Sabía, de alguna forma que se escapaba al conocimiento humano habitual, que por ella, sería capaz de todo._

_-¿Segura?_

_-Te lo juro._

_Respiró profundamente. Ya se arrepentiría luego. Ella, Gryffindor, irreflexiva, lo hacía irreflexivo también._

_Sabía que su madre estaría orgullosa de él._

_-Acepto._

Salió de la ducha, intentando apartar de su mente las imágenes de aquella noche. A él, de momento, solo le obligaban a mirar, a aprender. Le enviaban con su prima, a aprender las artes del oficio. Y cuando estuviese preparado. Cuando ella considerase que estaba preparado, pasaría a formar parte de ellos, en pleno derecho. Podría proteger a Jeyne. Con total fiabilidad.

Y hablando de ella… dormía, tumbada de costado, en la cama de sábanas de seda negra, con un fino camisón blanco, casi transparente. El pelo, de aquel color, dorado oscuro, que ella tenía, se extendía a su alrededor, formando bucles imprecisos sobre la almohada.

Regulus se tumbó a su lado con cuidado, intentando no despertarla. Hacía calor. Demasiado, incluso para ser julio. El pantalón de lino que usaba para dormir, le sobraba, pero, pese a ello, se acercó a Jeyne, en busca de un calor diferente, algo que solo ella podía darle.

Intentó no despertarla cuando le pasó un brazo por la cintura, y respiró profundamente, al llenarse su olfato, del dulce olor de su pelo.

Lentamente, ella se giró entre sus brazos, y lo miró a los ojos con una media sonrisa, antes de acariciarle la mejilla con suavidad.

-¿Dónde has estado?-preguntó con suavidad, mirándolo a los ojos.

-He salido con Mulciber y Rosier-dijo con suavidad. Técnicamente no era mentira.-Siento haberte despertado, mi niña.-añadió luego.

-No importa, Reg-dijo con suavidad, acercándose todavía más a él.

El chico la estrechó entre sus brazos con fuerza. Tener su cuerpo, frágil y fuerte, entre sus brazos, era lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo. Lo que le ayudaba a no volverse loco ante los macabros festivales de cada noche.

La besó con dulzura. Ella era lo único que lo aferraba al mundo de la luz. Lo único que le impedía hundirse en las tinieblas de las noches de matanza.

Y necesitaba olvidarlas. En su cuerpo.

* * *

Allí estaban los cuatro, tumbados en el jardín de la casa de James, bajo el calor de julio, casi asados. Miraban la luna, y Remus se revolvía incómodo, sabiendo que en menos de veinticuatro horas, lo peor de si mismo saldría a la superficie.

Hacía calor, y él, debido a su condición de licántropo, y faltando tan poco para la transformación, estaba, literalmente, hirviendo. Tanto que, si le ponían un cubito de hielo en el pecho, se derretía casi de inmediato, con un siseo.

Sirius bromeaba sobre ello. Siempre bromeaba, aun que en realidad solo desease estar muerto. Había perdido demasiado en una guerra que no había hecho más que empezar. Había perdido más de lo que él mismo sabía. Y, afrontarlo, a veces, era casi imposible.

La última vez que la había visto, no era si no una burda imitación de lo que había sido en el pasado. Cuando había sido su niña.

_Madame Pomfrey le había dicho que había perdido la memoria, y que no le diese impresiones emocionales demasiado fuertes. Por lo demás, estaba estable._

_Él había pasado a verla, y se le había hecho pedazos el corazón, al verla tan pequeñita como siempre, y más pálida que nunca, en aquella cama, que parecía demasiado grande para ella, en la que parecía tan, tan perdida._

_Lo peor, había sido, cuando ella lo había mirado, sin reconocerlo, porque Sirius sintió que se le reducía el corazón a pedazos mucho, muchísimo más pequeños._

_La batalla había pasado. Casi sin bajas, y menos de los suyos. Dumbledore había vuelto a tiempo. Si. Pero no para salvarla a ella. Y a él._

_-Hola…-la voz le salió ronca, atragantada por las lágrimas que no iba a derramar._

_-Hola.-su voz era débil, como si la pérdida de sangre la hubiese debilitado demasiado.-No te ofendas pero… ¿Quién eres?_

_Sirius quiso llorar. Pero no podía. Tenía que ser fuerte. Por los dos._

_-Soy… soy Sirius. Sirius Black…-dijo con la voz ronca.-Tu… tu… mejor… amigo-no se veía capaz de pronunciar una palabra más. No podía pronunciar ni una palabra más, al menos, no sin derrumbarse y llorar. Contárselo todo, y que fuese lo que Merlín quisiese._

_Ella extendió una mano, blanca y fría, como la nieve, y le acarició la mejilla con suavidad. Sirius cerró los ojos ante el contacto. Aquello era como una especie de salvación en medio de un mar que lo ahogaba._

_-Sirius…-los ojos verdes de la chica lo asaetearon con preguntas._

_Él la miró a los ojos, con los suyos grises, rebosando de un amor tan, tan grande que sentía que podría volverse etéreo de lo mucho que la quería._

_-Dime._

_-¿Qué me ha pasado?-sonaba perdida, desorientada. No tenía ni idea de qué había pasado. Como había llegado allí. A ese estado._

_-Te… te caíste por una escaleras y te golpeaste la cabeza.-dijo Sirius, aliviado de no tener que mentirle._

_-Ah…-respiró profundamente.-Es que me duele un montón la tripa…-susurró a modo de confidencia._

_Sirius, ante ese comentario, quiso morirse, solo si eso le paliaba el dolor. Habían estado a punto de tener un hijo. Un pedacito de vida. Un pedazo de sus almas, que había crecido en el interior del cuerpo que él más amaba. Y se había ido. Para siempre. Junto con sus ilusiones._

_-Bueno, enana, tengo que dejarte descansar-susurró él, acariciándole el pelo, embelesado. La adoraba. Por Merlín. Con toda su alma._

_-¿No puedes quedarte?-preguntó ella con suavidad._

_¿Cómo decirle que no podía verla así, que se moría por dentro?_

_-No, enana, me tengo que ir. En serio.-susurró._

_Ella intentó incorporarse, pero le salió una mueca y soltó un quejido de dolor._

_-¿Estás bien?-preguntó él alarmado. Sintiendo, casi, como si le doliese a él._

_-Si, si… ha sido la tripa… no sé, tal vez me haya roto algo en la caída…-musitó pensativa, recostándose contra la almohada.-Sirius, por favor, acércate-pidió luego, con dulzura._

_-¿Para qué?-inquirió él, sin embargo, obedeciendo. No sabía negarle nada. Ahora menos que nunca. Estaba indefensa. Y él debía cuidarla._

_-Porque quiero que me des un beso de buenas noches-susurró ella, al tiempo que él se acercaba._

_Sirius depositó un suave beso en su frente, y respiró su suave aroma a coco, que parecía no abandonarla nunca. Lo que daría ahora por abrazarla, por susurrarle que la quería. Que la quiere. Con toda su alma._

_-Buenas noches, princesa-susurró luego, casi en su oído. Fue consciente de cómo se estremecía, y los labios de la chica buscaron su mejilla con suavidad, al tiempo que él se giraba, de modo que acabó depositándole un beso en la comisura de los labios._

_-Buenas noches, grandullón-susurró luego ella, con una sonrisa._

_Aquel no había sido el final. Había sido un comienzo. Uno nuevo para ellos. Para Beth, de la mano de Sirius, y de sus amigas, que la trataban como si fuese un cristal._

_Si cualquier soñador hubiese esperado que no hubiese consecuencias para lo que había pasado, al menos, no más que la perdida de toda una vida de recuerdos, Beth, empezó a cambiar._

_Las hormonas, por culpa de la pérdida del niño, aceleraron su metabolismo, y la convirtieron en una masa redondeada de casi noventa kilos, que, al medir poco más de un metro cincuenta, parecía una gigantesca pelota de playa._

_Y sin embargo, lejos de lo que Lily y las demás habían pensado, Sirius no se apartó de ella. Nunca. Siguió a su lado, sintiendo como el corazón se le rompía en mil pedazos, cada vez que ella daba un nuevo paso hacia la degradación._

_La última vez que la había visto, las hormonas le habían convertido la piel del rostro, de su precioso rostro, en un cromo del más triste pus y sangre._

_Y, ni siquiera entonces había dejado Sirius de quererla._

_Había comprendido, de alguna manera ajena a sí mismo, que una cosa es el amor, y otra el sexo. Que para uno es necesario atracción. Para el otro es solo necesario dejar flotar el alma._

_Y Sirius siempre amaría a Bethany. Por mucho que cambiase…_

-Canuto… tío…-la voz de James parecía llegar desde lejos.-¿Estás bien?

Y Sirius sintió que volvía de muy, muy lejos.

-¿Qué?-estaba levemente desorientado.-¡Claro que estoy bien!

-Estabas pensando en ella… ¿no?-la voz de Peter no era más que un susurro, casi una brisa que atravesó el jardín de James, sobre la hierba.

-Siempre estoy pensando en ella-repuso Sirius, con total dignidad.

Remus suspiró, y logró, por fin, apartar la mirada del subyugante control que la luna ejercía sobre sus sentidos.

-¿Y en qué piensas de ella?-preguntó con suavidad.

Sirius miró las estrellas. Luego miró a sus amigos. Sus hermanos. Su manada.

-En que tenemos que recuperarla. A la Beth de siempre. A mi niña.-dijo con suavidad, levantándose del suelo.

Sus amigos lo imitaron, antes de entrar a la casa de James, con las esperanzas puestas en sus mullidas camitas.

-Hay muy pocas maneras, Sirius, por no decir ninguna, de que Beth vuelva a ser la chica que te hizo faltar a tu palabra-la voz de Remus, dolorosa, pese a ser sabia.

-Si hay alguna manera, Lunático, la encontraré.

-Si hay alguna manera, Canuto, te ayudaremos.-corroboró James.

Porque los Merodeadores siempre estarían juntos.

* * *

Se sentó en la cama, con el sol filtrándose por las rendijas de las persianas. Se apartó el flequillo de los ojos y se volvió hacia donde su hermano roncaba. Solo le veía la parte superior de una despeinada cabeza de pelo castaño. Estaba tapado por mantas y más mantas, pese a estar en verano.

Salió de la cama y empezó a agenciarse la ropa por la habitación antes de que su hermano se levantase.

-Joder, Sammy, ¿no sabes caminar sin hacer ruido?-la voz de su hermano increpándolo es lo primero que oye Sam Winchester, a medio vestir, con el pantalón sin abrochar y la camiseta en la mano.

-No son horas de estar en la cama, Dean-replica mordaz.

-No son horas de estar en la cama-se burla Dean apartando las mantas. Camina, en calzoncillos, hasta llegar al baño.-No estás en edad de ser un sabelotodo inaguantable, y lo eres.

-No estás en edad de ser un sabelotodo inaguantable-ahora era Sam quien se burlaba de Dean.

-Eh, capullo, como no te calles, saldré de aquí y te tragarás la del 45-se oyó la voz de Dean desde la ducha.

Sam puso los ojos en blanco y empezó a meter las armas en el bolso de cuero castaño claro que tenía a los pies de la cama, antes de que tuviesen que abandonar el hotel.

Cuando estuvieron listos, Sam miró a Dean con una media sonrisa.

-¿Crees que los encontraremos?

Dean lo miró, casi con insolencia.

-Hermanito, eso ni se duda.

* * *

Abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama. A veces le parecía toda una proeza el hecho de seguir viva, sobre todo al tener en cuenta que no recordaba nada, absolutamente nada de lo que había sido su vida antes del 18 de enero de ese mismo año.

El primer recuerdo que tenía, tan nítido como si hubiese ocurrido la noche anterior, era a Sirius en la enfermería de Hogwarts, contándole que se había caído por las escaleras.

Dejando a parte ese tema, era una chica completamente normal.

En realidad había estado un poquito gorda, porque, desde su caída, había empezado a engordar como una auténtica foca, y le salieron granos en la cara, aun que Sophie le dijo que era algo absolutamente normal en ella, que le pasaba siempre por esas fechas.

Aun que eso había sido antes del verano. Porque ahora volvía a ser la de siempre, al menos, según Destiny. Porque si, Destiny era la mejor amiga de Bethany. Tan buenas amigas que estaba pasando el verano en su casa.

Beth veía a Destiny como a la hermana que siempre quiso y nunca tuvo.

Y lo mejor de todo, era que Destiny le había ayudado mucho ese verano. Porque Beth se había enamorado, o bueno, algo así.

El afortunado se llamaba Stan, y trabaja en Zonko, la tienda de bromas de Hogsmeade. Beth lo había conocido cuando había ido con su mejor amigo, también conocido como Sirius, a comprar bombas fétidas para tirarle a Snape el día de San Valentín. O al menos, es lo que decía la rubia.

Beth adoraba a Sirius. Era como el hermano mayor que nunca tuvo. Era el chico que siempre estaba ahí. Su mejor amigo. Su mitad. Le escribía todos los días, preguntándole qué le pasaba, cómo estaba, y, vaya, preocupándose por ella. La verdad es que era un cielo. Un ángel de chico. Y a Beth la entristecía que Sirius no saliese con chicas… porque el chico necesitaba a alguien. Eso lo tenía muy claro. Pero es que Sirius _no quería_.

_-Sirius… anda… si es guapísima.-había dicho por novena vez consecutiva. _

_-Beth, que no le voy a entrar a Rosmerta._

_-Entiendo que sea un poco mayor para ti, pero parece buena chica._

_Entonces Sirius bufaba y luego sonreía. Ella se ponía delante de él, con los brazos en jarras._

_-Sirius Black, te gusta alguien y no me lo has dicho-acusaba mirándolo muy, muy mal._

_Sirius se reía._

_-Si, Beth, me gustas tú._

_Y entonces ella se cruzaba de brazos y se hacía la enfadada. Que Sirius bromease con algo así no era agradable. Y punto._

Destiny entró en ese mismo instante en la habitación que compartía con Beth, y le dedicó una sonrisa a su amiga.

Bethany se había convertido en algo mucho más importante que su mejor amiga, casi, casi, como una hermana. Por poco, no había llenado el espacio que Lyanna había dejado en su alma. Estaba pasando el verano en su casa, y aun que la rubia no supiese nada de lo de Jack, era, en parte, mejor; ya que él había dejado una carta para su hermana. Sophie la había guardado sin abrir, con la esperanza de que si Beth recobraba la memoria, pudiese leerla.

Dest estaba muy contenta con Beth, porque había vuelto a ser la de siempre. Había engordado. Si, pero había vuelto a adelgazar, y estaba estupenda. O casi. Porque solo hacía falta mirar a Sirius para ver que estaba loco por ella, aun cuando estaba gordita.

El caso es que, como su amiga se había colado por un tío de Hogsmeade, no tenía ojos para nadie más. Y ella no tenía ojos para nadie más que para Justin. Porque el chico era un cielo. Un verdadero ángel. Ella, desde que Lyanna había muerto, exactamente seis meses atrás, no había podido tener contacto físico con ningún chico. Básicamente porque cada vez que besaba a Justin, sentía como si una mano gigante le apretase el estómago, y como si su sistema respiratorio se volviese de algodón.

Y no podía acercarse a él. Y él lo entendía, y la respetaba. No la había abandonado o forzado a ir más rápido. Era un absoluto cielo.

Beth salió de la cama y se acercó a Destiny antes de abrazarla y darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Felicidades, canija-le dijo con una sonrisa.-Dieciséis, eh… ya te me haces mayor…

Destiny soltó una risita.

-Te acaba de llegar una carta de Sirius-dijo lanzándosela a la cama.

Beth se acercó a ella y la cogió. Distinguió la caligrafía de Sirius. Tenía una letra que a ella, al menos, se le antojaba preciosa.

-Tenemos que mandarle una carta a Sophie, que también está hoy de cumple-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Lo sé, lo sé-replicó Destiny con impaciencia.-Abre la carta de Sirius de una vez…-la urgió luego.

Beth obedeció, y desplegó el pergamino.

"_Hola enana_

_Dale las felicidades a Destiny de mi parte y de la de estos tres capullos que están leyendo sobre mi hombro lo que te estoy escribiendo. Es que se piensan que estamos saliendo en secreto, pero no entienden que tú no quieres saber nada de mi… pobres criaturas… viven de ilusiones._

_Y nada, Bethy, que quería saber cómo estás y eso, enana, porque hace más de dos semanas que no nos vemos, y te echo de menos. Sobre todo a los masajes y el chocolate._

_A lo mejor nos pasamos hoy por casa de Dest, que Remus quiere llevarle un regalo. Pero no le digas nada, porque se supone que ni siquiera yo sé que tiene algo. Es que, ya sabes, desde que se pusieron a empollar juntos en la biblioteca… se nos han vuelto más empollones que de costumbre._

_Y nada más, enana, que nos vemos esta tarde._

_El abrazo más grande del mundo para la niña más guapa._

_Sirius"_

Destiny miraba el pergamino absorta. Beth lo dobló con cuidado, y lo guardó en la misma caja en la que tenía el resto de cartas de Sirius.

-Es un cielo.-dijo con un suspiro.

-Beth… ¡despierta! Sirius está colado por ti.-le dijo su amiga.

Bethany se echó a reír.

-No, no lo está… es como un juego. Pero en realidad sé que no le gusto. Me quiere demasiado como para enamorarse de mi… Es… soy su mejor amiga…

Destiny sacudió la cabeza, apenada.

-Vale, si, lo que tú digas, Beth. Vamos a desayunar.

* * *

Salió de su dormitorio, sacudiéndose la melena, y siendo plenamente consciente de que el ayudante de su padre, joven, unos cinco años mayor que ella, la miraba, como si desease devorarla.

Se giró levemente y le dirigió una mirada cargada de la más pura insolencia. Como si estuviese desafiándolo a abandonar su puesto e ir a por ella; desafiándolo a arrinconarla contra la pared… o a dejar que ella lo arrinconase.

El joven se limitó a alzar una ceja, fingiendo que no había percibido su mirada, y había continuado con lo que hacía en el escritorio del pasillo.

Juliet bajó por las escaleras de su casa con cuidado. Había llegado a Londres tan solo dos días antes, y la verdad era que recordaba más bien poco de cuando era pequeña. Tan solo las prólijas fiestas a las que acudía con su padre, para las que se vestía con unos horrendos vestidos de lacitos y volantes.

Gracias al cielo, tenía diecisiete años, no cuatro, y podía vestirse a su gusto, sin que nadie se atreviese a impedírselo, básicamente porque su padre pasaba mucho de ella.

Se sentó sola, ante la inmensa mesa del comedor, y se apartó un mechón de pelo castaño que le caía sobre los ojos.

Kimberly, su elfina doméstica, se apresuró a llevarle un tazón de café y una bandeja con pasteles de hojaldre recubiertos de miel y azúcar glasé.

Juliet dio un sorbo a su café, negro y cargado, y luego soltó un suspiro.

-Kimby, ¿podrías decirle a mi padre que quiero dar una fiesta en casa?-pidió con suavidad.

-Claro que si, señorita Juliet. Lo que mande la señorita-dijo la pequeña criatura haciendo un par de reverencias mecánicas y envaradas.

La chica cerró los ojos y se recostó en la silla, sintiendo como el café empezaba a hacerle efecto y a despertar su sistema nervioso.

Si. El único recuerdo del Londres de su infancia eran las fiestas que organizaban los magos de Sangre Limpia. A las que ella acudía. Y recordaba a un chico de su edad, más o menos, con unos modales exquisitos, y una sonrisa, para su edad, de las que quitaban el hipo.

Debía mandarle una carta. Invitarlo a su fiesta. Que, por supuesto, sería por todo lo alto.

* * *

Apoyó la mejilla en el frío cristal de la ventana. Hacía bastante calor, tanto en el interior como en el exterior de la habitación, y la ventana aportaba un tipo de frescor a sus mejillas acaloradas, que nunca antes había sabido valorar.

Alice suspiró, al tiempo que su mirada se perdía por el Cairo. Notó como alguien la abrazaba por la espalda, rodeando su cintura con un brazo, y apoyaba la barbilla en su hombro. Se giró levemente, y depositó un suave beso en la mejilla de Frank.

Sus padres le habían hecho un espléndido regalo de fin de estudios, ya que el chico había acabado en Hogwarts, y la familia Longbottom le había obsequiado un viaje a Egipto, con Alice.

En realidad, Alice no estaba incluida en los planes, pero la chica estaba bastante mal al terminar Hogwarts, ya que Beth había perdido la memoria, y eso las había afectado a todas mucho, ya que, a parte, su amiga había empeorado mucho, físicamente. Y a parte, Frank no podía sobrevivir un mes y medio sin Alice. Así que, no sabía todavía cómo haría para arreglárselas cuando ella tuviese que ir a Hogwarts y ella a la Academia de Aurores.

Lo único que les importaba, a ambos, era disfrutar del tiempo que les quedaba juntos, de la mejor manera posible.

-¿Qué tal has dormido?-preguntó Frank a su novia con suavidad.

-Bien, cariño, bien.-susurró ella, girándose entre sus brazos. -Hoy es el cumpleaños de Destiny y Sophie-dijo luego, acariciándole una mejilla antes de darle un beso suave en los labios, poniéndose de puntillas.

-Entonces tenemos que ir a comprarles algo, y luego a la lechucería mayor de la ciudad, para enviarles un regalo… ¿has pensado en algo?-preguntó luego, alejándose de la ventana, con ella todavía abrazada, y pegada a él.

-No… pero tal vez… algo mágico y útil…

-Se me ocurre que en el rastro del borde del río venden colgantes de protección… según tengo entendido no esquivan maldiciones demasiado fuertes, pero sirven para salir airoso de un duelo con facilidad…

-Si, me parece bien…-dijo con suavidad, soltándose de Frank para buscar su ropa. Quería darse una ducha.

El chico se sentó en el bordillo de la cama. Ladeó la cabeza mirando a Alice. Sabía que la echaría muchísimo de menos cuando se fuese a Hogwarts. Pero algo, en lo más hondo de sí mismo, le decía que sobrevivirían. Que se querían lo suficiente como para resistir a eso, y a mucho, muchísimo más.

Salieron a la calle, y, de la mano, caminaron por interminables calles de puestos de tiendas la mar de monos. Llegaron al borde del río, donde se alzaba una fila interminable de puestos ambulantes, en los que vendían objetos muy extraños. Algunas tiendas de los comerciantes del desierto, que atendían a sus clientes en el interior. Y una, que llamó especialmente la atención de Alice. La tela del exterior de la tienda, era completamente negra, y del interior procedía un aroma a incienso muy cargado, que hizo que la rubia tosiese levemente, al tiempo que se giraba hacia Frank.

-¿Entramos?-preguntó con suavidad.

-Si tú quieres…

Y entraron.

En el interior, el calor era sofocante, como si acabasen de entrar en un horno, y un anciano de piel curtida, y morena, con la cara más arrugada que Alice había visto nunca, presidía la estancia, en medio. Tras una mesa baja, de color negro, con unos recamados en plata, que hablaban de la exquisitez del lugar.

El suelo estaba sembrado de alfombras, colchones y cojines. Y del techo, del palo que sostenía la tienda, colgaba un quemadero de incienso.

-Jóvenes ingleses. ¿Desear magia del sabio Farikki?-dijo el anciano en un rudimentario inglés, mirándolos con unos ojillos blanquecinos y cegados por la edad.

Alice se giró hacia Frank e intercambiaron una mirada desconcertada al preguntarse cómo había sabido aquel anciano que eran ingleses.

-Oh, jóvenes, no temer. Sabio Farikki todo saber. Sabio Farikki ciego estar y saber que joven rubia regalo de amigas buscar.

-¿Puede usted leer la mente?-preguntó Alice acercándose a la mesa con cautela.

-Sabio Farikki mente no leer. Solo con los ojos del alma ver.

-¿Y qué me recomienda para mis amigas?-inquirió la rubia arrodillándose delante de la mesa, al tiempo que Frank se acercaba para sentarse a su lado.

-Amiga rubia de joven rubia muy enferma estar. Ella quien ser no recordar. Sabio Farikki saber que amigo rubio de joven rubia un monstruo en él albergar. Y Farikki el Sabio un libro para él regalar.-dijo chasqueando los dedos, haciendo que un libro se materializase ante Alice y Frank, con una nube de polvo.-Secretos de era antigua despertar van. Y mago de luna, libro necesitar. Pues libro contar secretos oscuros. De magia de oscuridad. Libro ayudar al amigo rubio a ayudar a la amiga rubia.

Alice miró el libro. Seguramente Remus lo adorase. Sabía que a Remus le encantaban los libros antiguos, y aquel parecía muy, muy viejo. Ahora faltaban Dest y Sophie. Los regalos de los demás los buscaría antes de marcharse.

-Y joven rubia llevar, para amigas que envejecen lindo de colgar.-chasqueó los dedos, y aparecieron ante ellos dos colgantes que tenían forma de prisma picudo, de obsidiana, con una parte plana, y la otra con aristas. Unas cadenas de plata.-Lindo de colgar ser magia pura. Negra cuando luna redonda estar. Amiga rubia de joven rubia ambas partes necesitar, cuando luna redonda estar y sangre su cuerpo empapar.

Alice miró los colgantes, y luego miró a Frank.

-Son preciosos-susurró luego, sobrecogida.

-Farikki saber que preciosos ser.-dijo el anciano.

Una vez salieron de la pequeña tienda, Alice con el libro para Remus bajo en brazo y Frank con los regalos de Destiny y Sophie en el bolsillo, se dirigieron hacia la estafeta de lechuzas de la zona turística del Egipto mágico.

El paseo se les hizo agradable. La gente caminaba con amplias túnicas y hablaban con voces agradables. Pese a que ellos no entendiesen muy bien qué decían.

De repente, una anciana de rostro arrugado, se aferró a Alice, que soltó un respigó e intentó soltarse. Pero la mujer empezó a hablar, y tanto Alice como Frank escucharon anonadados lo que la mujercita les dijo.

-Se acerca la oscuridad. Una guerra entre la luz y las sombras. Lucha y muerte. Lo veo en tu destino. Una loca os hará enloquecer por amor. Todo empezará para vosotros con la muerte de los padres de un amigo. Y tras ello, casi nadie podrá sobrevivir. Se acerca la oscuridad. Y nada, será igual para nadie. Jamás.

Después, la mujer se soltó de una asustada y sorprendida Alice y se alejó dando tumbos hasta confundirse entre la multitud. Frank se acercó a su novia y la abrazó con fuerza, mientras la chica hundía el rostro en su pecho.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó preocupado.

Alice parpadeó un par de veces, confusa. Respiró profundamente y esbozó una media sonrisa.

-Si, si…-susurró luego.

Frank le dio un beso en la frente y le acarició el brazo con suavidad.

-¿Vamos?-preguntó con dulzura.

-Si, si… tenemos que meter los regalos en las lechuzas, o sino no llegarán a tiempo-dijo con suavidad.

Siguieron caminando hacia la estafeta, hasta que, de repente, Alice se paró en seco, haciendo que Frank la mirase preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Me puedes explicar cómo una vieja loca egipcia habla en un correcto inglés?

Frank abrió la boca para contestar. Pero la cerró, al no encontrar respuesta.

* * *

Salieron al patio trasero de la casa. Se internaba en un pequeño bosquecillo que, a su vez, formaba parte de uno mayor. Lily se sentó en las escaleras del porche trasero, de madera, de la casa de Mary. Hacía fresquillo allí, aun que hacía un calor infernal para ser julio en Escocia.

La comida de Miranda Macdonald era la mejor que Lily había probado nunca, y la familia de su amiga, que la trataba como a una hija más, era la más divertida que Lily había conocido en mucho tiempo.

Sus hermanos, siete, y todos más pequeños. Monika y Mick, con nueve años. Melissa con siete, Marianne y Michelle con cinco, Mikaella con tres y Meredith con uno recién cumplido. Y Mick, el único chico de la casa, era el jefe de todas ellas. Porque su padre, Maurice Macdonald se había largado de casa un año atrás.

Lily se pasó la mano por el pelo, ante la mirada de Mary, que la escrutaba con sus ojos azules.

-Eso te pasa por dejarle a Mel que juegue a las peluquerías contigo.-le dijo.

La chica esbozó una sonrisa. Había accedido a jugar con Michelle a las peluquerías muggles, y la hermana de su amiga le había cortado la melena, que antes tenía por la mitad de la espalda, por los hombros.

-No me importa-aseguró con una media sonrisa.-Me encantaría tener una hermana pequeña-añadió luego.

-Te regalo a las mías-soltó Mary con una sonrisa.-A todas menos a Meredith y Mikaella, que todavía son soportables…-añadió soltando una risita.-¿Sigues peleada con Petunia?-preguntó luego, con cautela.

Lily suspiró, cansada.

-Si, podría decirse que si… al fin y al cabo… no hemos hablado desde que me vine a tu casa… y… no sé, le dije cosas bastante desagradables…-reconoció la pelirroja.

-Si tenemos en cuenta que llevas tres días aquí, Lils, qué quieres que te diga…-murmuró Mary con una media sonrisa.-Tal vez deberías mandarle una lechuza...-opinó luego.

-Es que… Mary, Petunia tiene razón. Mi madre está mal… Y mi deber sería haberme quedado a su lado, se supone, ¿no?

-Lily… a ti te hacía daño quedarte allí. Sé que te duele que tu madre esté mal, y apuesto lo que quieras a que tu madre también lo sabe. El haber intentado distraerte, salir del hoyo, no te hace ser peor hija.-dijo con firmeza.-Mi padre es un jodido cabrón al que siempre quise con toda mi alma. Pero se fue, y dejó a mi madre con esos monstruitos, y conmigo, que soy un cielo…-añadió con una sonrisa.-Y créeme que irme a tu casa el verano pasado ha sido de las mejores cosas que he podido hacer en mi vida…

-Ya… Mary, pero… sabes de sobra que no estoy así por mi madre… al menos, no solo por eso…

-¿Potter?-tanteó la chica con suavidad.

Lily miró al suelo, abrazándose las rodillas.

-Discutimos. En enero… hace… hace exactamente seis meses…-suspiró.-Y… joder. Fue una tontería. Una tontería tremenda, sabes… pero desde entonces no hemos vuelto ni a hablarnos… si cada vez que nos cruzábamos en algún pasillo o en las clases miraba a otro lado…

La chica tragó saliva, antes de respirar hondo y hacer como que no le importaba. Aun que, en el fondo, el hecho de que James, quien siempre había proclamado a los cuatro vientos que la quería, pasase de ella así, por una pequeña discusión, le dolía mucho a la pelirroja. Sobre todo porque en el fondo, había sido ella la que lo había chantajeado preguntándole a que venían esos apodos que tenía con sus amigos, aun que, tal vez lo que, realmente más la enfurecía, era que, al haberle dicho que tal vez ella no lo quisiese a él, James la había creído sin dudar.

Por otra parte estaba Severus. No había vuelto a acercarse al chico. Ni había dejado que el chico se acercase a ella. Porque si se enteraba de que ella y James lo habían dejado, porque él había hablado con ella, y Lily lo había protegido, Severus se inflaría como un pavo, y picaría a James sabiendo que Lily lo defendería, y la pelirroja no quería joderla más con James. Ya bastante mal estaban, como para defender al chico que había sido prácticamente causa de su ruptura.

Suspiró.

Mary la miraba con una media sonrisa.

-Tal vez debieses hablar con James.-sugirió.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y eso por qué?-había sonado todo lo borde que había querido sonar.

-Porque nunca, Lily, nunca te había visto así. Pareces ida la mayor parte del tiempo. Y créeme que en los siete años que hace que nos conocemos, jamás te había visto así…

-Ya… bueno… si…-Lily suspiró.-Pero Mary, no puedo…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no. ¡Que venga él a disculparse por haber creído que no le quería!

Mary entrecerró los ojos y soltó una risita entre dientes.

-Ay, Lily… tú y tu orgullo…

-No es orgullo Mary.-mentía. Porque sabía que en realidad si lo era.-Es solo que… si quiere recuperarme que venga a por mí.-dijo resuelta.

-¿Y si tu quieres recuperarlo a él?-planteó Mary, sin perder la paciencia.

-Ay, Mary, en serio. No sé que te habrán hecho esos turcos, pero la Mary de antes no me discutiría que esperase a que Potter viniese.

Mary esbozó una sonrisa cargada de cariño.

-Me han enseñado a madurar. A ser justa. A hacerme mayor.-dijo con suavidad.

-¿Ah si?-Lily se quedó mirando a su amiga estupefacta.

-Bueno… algo así.-reconoció la chica.

Lily soltó una risita y Mary la abrazó y le estampó un beso en la mejilla.

-Arriba ese ánimo, mi niña.-dijo con una traviesa sonrisa.

De repente, se oyeron unos gritos en la entrada de la casa y el sonido como de un forcejeo puso en guardia a ambas brujas. Todavía no estaba demostrado que los hermanos de Mary fuesen magos, y en caso de que alguien los quisiese atacar (Mary se estremecía cada vez que Lily le contaba algún detalle del ataque de Voldemort a Hogwarts) no podrían defenderse ni con magia accidental.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-preguntó Lily levantándose preocupada.

-No sé, Mick, Monika y Michelle estaban jugando a Robin Hood, tal vez tengan problemas...-dijo con una media sonrisa.

Pero en aquellos momentos llegó hasta ellas la voz de Mick.

-¡Mary! ¡Mary! ¡Ven, corre! ¡Ven a ver lo que hemos cazado!-su voz sonaba emocionada.-¡Y pregunta por ti!

Las dos chicas corrieron a toda velocidad hacia la parte delantera de la casa. Cuando doblaron la última esquina Lily se detuvo en seco, y Mary no pudo reprimir una carcajada al ver a sus tres hermanos subidos encima de un chico castaño que estaba en el suelo, completamente tumbado y atado, cubierto con una red.

-¡Don!-dijo con una risita.-¡Que bien que hayas venido!-añadió con suavidad.

Se acercó al chico, seguida de Lily. Donnovan Wood, más conocido como Don, o Donny, para las amiguitas especiales… estaba tirado en el suelo panza arriba, debatiéndose entre reírse o enfadarse.

-Vamos, chicos, quitadle la red y desatadle.-pidió Mary a sus hermanos.

-Nosotros le vimos antes.-protestó Monika.

-Ya, pero yo me lo tiré antes.-dijo Mary, dando por zanjado el asunto.-Así que, enanos, desapareced de mi vista ¡ya!

Y los tres niños entraron corriendo en casa.

-Joder con tus hermanos… deberías amaestrarlos.-dijo Don levantándose y limpiándose la tierra del pantalón.

Mary lo miró con una sonrisa. Don había cambiado bastante desde que ella lo había visto por última vez. En la boda de Jeyne. En diciembre.

Ahora estaba más alto, con el pelo más corto, y más moreno. Eso si, seguía estando más bueno que el queso curado, y esa sonrisa seguía aflojándole las rodillas.

-Hola Evans.-dijo luego el chico.

Lily, a quien no se le escapó la forma en la que el brazo de Don Wood se enroscó alrededor de la cintura de Mary, le dedicó una sonrisa. Por lo que se veía, lo de Don y Mary iba en serio. O, al menos, todo lo en serio que se pudiese esperar de esos dos, porque, por lo que ella sabía, que tampoco era para tanto, Don Wood jamás visitaba a ninguna de "sus chicas" en su casa.

-Em… ¿vosotros dos qué sois exactamente?-preguntó con algo parecido a toda la cautela que un Gryffindor pudiese tener.

-¡Oh, Lils, se me olvidó contártelo!-saltó Mary con una enorme sonrisa.-Yo y Don somos…-lo miró a él, como esperando algún tipo de confirmación.-… novios.

La pelirroja los miró estupefacta durante un par de décimas de segundo.

-Vaya… genial.-dijo entusiasmada.-Me alegro un montón.-añadió luego con una sonrisa.

-¿Vienes a dar una vuelta?-preguntó Don.

La pelirroja alzó una ceja.

-¿Me ves cara de florero?

Los tres estallaron en carcajadas.

-No, no voy…-dijo luego.-Tengo que ir a escribir una carta importante… Dest y Soph están hoy de cumple…

-Oh… ¡es cierto!-Mary se volvió hacia su novio y le dedicó una sonrisa.-¿Vamos a comprar un helado?-preguntó con suavidad.-Luego les miramos algún regalo… y se lo mandamos de parte mía y de Lily.

-Vale…

-Lils… siento… siento dejarte sola.

-No, Mary, créeme que necesito estar sola. Tengo demasiado sobre lo que reflexionar… ya sabes.

-Vale… bueno, dile a mamá que estaré aquí para la hora de la cena.

Lily asintió con suavidad antes de alejarse en dirección a la casa, decidida, claro está, a reflexionar. Sobre muchas cosas, en realidad. Aun que, lo más acuciante. Sobre Petunia, Severus y James… su James.

¿Cómo podía haberle dicho que no le quería? ¡Por Merlín! Si todos y cada uno de sus besos estaban marcados a fuego en ella. Si James formaba parte de ella, tan dolorosa e intensamente que a veces le daba incluso miedo. Él la hacía sentirse a salvo, sentirse bien. Sentirse querida. Porque cuando la miraba como si fuese lo más absolutamente precioso del universo, cuando la miraba adorándola, Lily se sentía total e inmensamente feliz.

Y ella lo había mandado todo a la mierda. Así como así.

* * *

Caminar por entre aquellas piedras, algunas medio derruidas, y otras aguantando, estoica y orgullosamente el paso de los siglos, hacía que se sintiese en paz. Cada mota de polvo de aquellas piedras encerraban historia, miles de cosas… sabiduría; y eso es algo que toda Ravenclaw apreciaría.

Sophie caminaba bajo el polvo, por en medio de la Acrópolis, en Atenas. Había aprendido a dejar la mente en blanco, casi a la perfección. No pensar y dejarse llevar. A esto se había reducido.

Había estado enamorada de Remus. A veces, creía que todavía lo estaba. Pero él nunca, desde aquella loca noche en la biblioteca, hacía ya tanto tiempo, había vuelto a acercarse a ella con esas intenciones. Bueno. Si. Una. En la boda de Jeyne. Pero ella estaba tan borracha que no contaba.

Y desde entonces. Siempre amigos. Y Sophie se había cansado. Y mucho. Y había decidido que no esperaría más. Que viviría su vida. Sin esperar a Remus. Porque ya estaba harta de esperar. Aun que doliese en el alma no hacerlo.

Las vacaciones de verano habían sido el momento ideal para irse con Hestia a casa de sus bisabuelos, en Grecia. Antiguos magos, de tradición clásica, y muy longevos.

Sophie intentaba pensar lo menos posible en Londres, en Hogwarts y en Beth, que estaba fatal la última vez que ella la vio. Pero sobre todo, intentaba no pensar en Remus.

En aquel momento, alguien la abrazó por la espalda, y se giró para dedicarle una sonrisa a Hector. Hestia venía de la mano de Dominic, y traían refrescos.

Hector era el chico de esa semana. Porque si. Sophie le había reprochado a Beth que se tirase a medio Ravenclaw después de romper con Sirius… pero ella misma no había podido evitarlo. Aun que, claro está, no era culpa suya. Si había que culpar a alguien, debería ser al calor, a Hestia o a Remus, pero ella no tenía la culpa de que los besos que Hector le daba en el cuello, al tiempo que sus manos entraban bajo su falta hiciesen que se olvidase del significado de la palabra decencia, y que su cerebro gritase, en alguna zona por debajo de su ombligo algo que sonaba mucho a _pecado_.

Y era su cumpleaños. Dieciséis años cumplía. Y nadie se había acordado. Tal vez porque al estar lejos todos consideraban que sus vidas personales eran más importantes que una amiga que está lejos.

-¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta?-preguntó Hector con una media sonrisa.

-No, gracias, prefiero quedarme un poco más por aquí.-susurró ella.

Respiró hondo. Necesita volver a Londres cuanto antes. Necesita ver a Beth. Y sabe que Beth, seguramente la necesite a ella también. Al fin y al cabo es su mejor amiga, y estaba mal. Había perdido a su hijo, y ahora no se acordaba de nada. Pero Sirius había dicho que era lo mejor para ella, y, aun que las circunstancias fuesen las que fueron… Sophie, y todas las demás, sabían que nadie querría jamás a Bethany, ni mitad de lo muchísimo que Sirius la había querido. Que todavía la quería.

Hestia la enganchó de la cintura y se la llevó a parte un momento.

-Soph… ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó con suavidad.

-Si… ¿por?

-Oh, vamos, Ravenclaw, se te da fatal mentir…-dijo la más bajita de las dos encarándose con su prima.-¿Es por Remus, verdad?

-No.

-Si.

-Vale… si.-terminó por reconocer Sophie. Era prácticamente imposible mentirle a Hestia.

-Pues vas a hacer que se cague en todo. Que sufra…

Sophie alzó una ceja dubitativa.

-¿Qué propones?

-Ay… muchachita, escucha a la maestra…

* * *

Diane abrió la puerta, y se encontró cara a cara con un par de ojos grises, enormes y tímidos. Edgar Bones. Su Edd.

-Hola.-dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

-Hola, Dy…-dijo él con suavidad.

-¿Quieres pasar?-preguntó ella con suavidad, dando un paso hacia atrás.

-No te digo que no, pero yo venía por si querías dar un paseo…-dijo componiendo la sonrisa de niño bueno que Diane tanto adoraba.

-No… no, prefiero quedarme en casa… pero quédate conmigo un rato, anda…-pidió la morena dejando que Edd entrase en su piso, que acababa de recoger.

La verdad era que ahora no eran novios. Desde lo de Lyanna, no habían vuelto. Y tampoco lo necesitaban. Se pasaban el día juntos, bromeando, riendo y sobre todo, rozándose accidentalmente, cosa que ponía muy nerviosa a Diane.

Desde que había vuelto de Hogwarts, su padre había intentado violarla tres veces. En dieciocho días. Pero ahora ella contaba con una defensa que su padre no tenía en cuenta antes de molestarla. Era mayor de edad en el mundo mágico. Y con un simple hechizo podía mantener la puerta cerrada toda la noche.

Pero necesitaba ver a Edd. Todavía lo quería. Nunca había dejado de hacerlo. Su relación ahora se basaba en amistad, y, a veces, besos de muy raro en raro; como si sólo fuesen amigos.

Diane se sentó en el sofá, al lado de Edd, y lo miró con una sonrisa, al tiempo que él le acariciaba la mejilla con suavidad.

-Te he echado de menos-susurró el chico desviando la mirada.

Tal vez fuese el miedo, o tal vez que el amor es más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa. También es verdad que no hablaron nunca más de ellos dos desde la muerte de Lyanna. Pero Diane se puso de rodillas en el sofá, al lado de Edd, antes de lanzarse a besarlo.

Con más intensidad que nunca.

Edd, sorprendido, rodeó la cintura de Diane con los brazos, concentrado en volver a besarla, en saciar la sed de ella que había tenido siempre. Y los labios parecieron volverse locos, y empezaron a recorrer la mejilla de la chica, hasta llegar a su oreja, al tiempo que la Gryffindor metía una mano por dentro de la camiseta de Edd, al tiempo que iba terminando cada vez más recostada en el sofá.

Se separaron levemente, para mirarse a los ojos, y Edd depositó un beso en su nariz.

-Te quiero-susurró rozando su mejilla con los labios.

Diane sintió un extraño cosquilleo que la recorrió desde la nuca hasta la base de la espalda, al tiempo que sus pulmones se quedaban un poco más sin aire.

-Y yo a ti, Edd…-susurró, con la voz ahogada, depositando un beso en la base de su cuello, antes de delinear la clavícula del chico con la lengua. Una mano de Edd se coló por debajo de su camiseta, y acarició suavemente la piel blanca de su barriga.

La chica intentó por todos los medios humanamente posibles no pensar en su padre, ni en cómo intentaba abrirle las piernas, pero no podía. Sintió como toda su espalda de se tensaba al tacto de las manos de Edd, y él lo notó. Dejó de besarla y rozó su mejilla con la nariz. Suave.

-Dy, ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó con la voz levemente ronca.

-Yo… esto…-desvió la mirada.-¿Podríamos parar, por favor?-musitó, sin poder evitar que se le llenasen los ojos de lágrimas.

-Claro, preciosa.-dijo él sentándose y sentándola.-¿Qué pasa?-la miró a los ojos preocupado, al tiempo que depositaba un suave beso en su frente.

-No… nada…-susurró ella, depositando un beso en sus labios.- Es solo que…

-No importa, preciosa… no pasa nada…

-Es que no estoy… preparada, creo-susurró con un hilo de voz.-Sé que tengo ganas de hacerlo contigo… pero… tengo miedo-reconoció mirando al suelo.

-No pasa nada, mi niña, de verdad…

Ella soltó un suspiro, casi desmayado, y Edd la abrazó.

-¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?-preguntó luego, con cautela.

Si, que su padre la había intentado violar tantas veces que ya ni se acordaba del número exacto.

-No. Nada, Edd… ¿Por qué?-preguntó ella con suavidad, acariciándole la mejilla.

-Porque estás rara… como frágil…

Ella esbozó una sonrisa, y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

-No te preocupes… estaré bien.

Siempre que estuviese con él estaría bien.

* * *

Todo y nada había cambiado. Él seguía siendo el mismo, y seguía sin tenerla a ella.

Estaba tumbado, boca arriba, sobre la cama, con la mirada perdida en el techo de su dormitorio. No sabía por cuanto tiempo podría seguir soportándolo. Y no solo las palizas. Porque había presenciado esa misma mañana la número dos cientos doce, según sus cálculos.

Lo que Severus no soportaba, a parte de que su padre pegase a su madre, era el hecho de que Lily estuviese lejos de él. Y no solo físicamente. Si no también en el ámbito espiritual. Porque ella estaba lejos de él. Ahora un alma rota. Sin posibilidad de recuperación.

Se arremangó la manga izquierda y se contempló el antebrazo. Allí, de color negro azabache, y como tatuada a fuego, brillaba la marca del Señor Tenebroso.

A veces, a Severus le gustaría poder arrancarse el cerebro. Dejar de pensar, de ver esos ojos verdes en todas partes. Dejar de soñar con un pelo rojo escurriéndose entre sus manos en medio de un remolino de sábanas.

Quería tenerla. Para siempre. Y el hecho de ser consciente de que ella lo odiaría por esa marca que lacraba su antebrazo, le hacía sentir, en lo más hondo de sí mismo, que haría cualquier cosa por ella. Cualquiera.

Moriría, mataría, torturaría y sería torturado por ella. Porque la adoraba, con todas y cada una de las fibras de su alma.

Un estallido de ira y celos a la altura de su estómago al darse cuenta de que ella era de Potter. Él había sido el primero, y no habría nunca ninguno más. De sobra conocía él el instinto territorial de los Gryffindor.

Pero había algo que lo diferenciaba de James Potter, más allá de su capacidad intelectual y su madurez. Él era un siervo del Señor Tenebroso, y Potter era tan solo un niño mimado, bajo el ala de Dumbledore, con demasiado dinero y posición social como para considerarse vulnerable.

Y Severus sabía que, o mucho cambiaba Potter, o llegada la hora de proteger a Lily, solo uno de ellos estaría en condiciones. Y, desde luego, sería él.

Un nuevo sentimiento, de esperanza, brotó en su interior. Si alguien podía proteger a Lily, sería él. Nadie más.

* * *

Destiny estaba terminando de acomodar las cosas sobre la mesa de la terraza, cuando timbraron en la puerta principal. Sus padre se habían largado de vacaciones, y ella había invitado a su Justin y a Jeyne, que seguramente vendría con Regulus. Y también vendría Sirius, con los demás. Lily estaba en Escocia, y no podría venir, así como tampoco Sophie, que estaba en Grecia, o Alice, que estaba en Egipto.

-Beth, ¿vas tú?-pidió Destiny suavemente, terminando de colocar las servilletas.

-Claro.-respondió la rubia, entrando en la casa, corriendo, lo que provocaba que su pelo ondulado saltase tras ella.

Bethany abrió la puerta, y se encontró cara a cara con Sirius, que no tardo ni diez décimas de segundo en abrazarla como si se tratase de un oso, y a darle vueltas en el aire.

-Joder, Sirius, deja espacio, que no podemos entrar con ese culo gordo que tienes-se oye la voz de James desde atrás.

-Perdona, James, pero Sirius no tiene el culo gordo.-repuso Beth con una sonrisa, al tiempo que su mejor amigo le rodeaba la cintura con el brazo.

Nadie sabía lo que Sirius estaba sintiendo en ese momento, pero el hecho de que su princesa volviese a estar preciosa, era una especie de regalo del cielo. Nadie más que Merlín ( y sus amigos, a los que había roto el cerebro de tanto decirlo) sabía las ganas que tenía de volver a verla. James lo entendía a la perfección, porque necesitaba ver a Lily, más que nada en el mundo. Porque, aun que estuviesen enfadados, o se odiasen, o lo que fuese, seguía coladito por la pelirroja.

-¿Dónde está Dest?-se oyó una voz desde el fondo.

-Oh, Just…-Beth se abrió paso entre los Merodeadores, dándoles un beso a cada uno, hasta llegar junto a Justin, que estaba en la acera, al lado de Jeyne y Regulus.-¡Jey!-exclamó al tiempo que abrazaba a su amiga.-Entrad.-dijo con una dulce sonrisa, abrazando a Jeyne de la cintura.

Regulus, el marido de Jeyne, le dedicó una larga mirada, como pensativa, antes de tomar la mano de su esposa.

-Jey, mi niña, tengo que irme, en serio…-dijo en voz baja.

La Gryffindor le dedicó una larga mirada antes de encogerse de hombros y darle un beso en los labios.

-Nos vemos esta noche, supongo…-dijo luego, antes de entrar en la casa con Beth.

Destiny los esperaba en el interior. La música a punto. Black Sabbath sonaba en el tocadiscos, y ella sonreía apoyada en la mesa.

Tan pronto lo vio, saltó a abrazar a Justin. Hacía dos semanas que no lo veía. Desde que se despidieron en el andén. Y él, para ella, es todo lo que una chica pueda desear; y mucho más. Porque ha sido su mejor amigo, y le dio todo su apoyo, incondicional, cuando murió Lyanna.

Sin embargo, el beso que le dio, fue, por llamarlo de alguna forma; extraño. Destiny no le dio más importancia, y le dedicó una sonrisa, al tiempo que se volvía hacia su cuñada y la abrazaba con fuerza.

-¡Que guapa, Destiny!-dijo Jeyne con una sonrisa cargada de cariño. La verdad era que se había puesto unas mechitas rojas, y le sentaban muy bien, sobre todo en contraste con sus ojos verdes. Le daban un toque un tanto "lilyesco" y estaba muy mona.

-Gracias, Jeyne…

-¡Vaya! Pero si es mi canija preferida.-dijo Sirius levantándola en el aire y dándole vueltas.-¿Qué tal está Beth?-preguntó en su oído.

-Yo diría que perfectamente.-respondió ella en el mismo tono.-Dice que está colada por un tío de Hogsmeade. Pero no sé… la verdad es que no me da nombres.

Sirius la dejó en el suelo.

-Felicidades, canija.-dijo con una sonrisa, antes de acercarse a Beth. Sabía que en aquellos momentos no tenían una relación en ningún sentido; a no ser la amistad. Pero en su interior, Bethany seguía siendo suya. Y lo sería para siempre. No importaba qué pasase.

Remus abrazó a Destiny. La chica se había convertido en su mejor amiga. Incluso más que Lily; porque ella desde que dejó a James, se había distanciado de él. Y de todos los Merodeadores, en realidad. Y él estaba muy unido a Destiny. Tal vez porque era una chica maravillosa, o porque tenía una conversación inteligente; pero, en más de una ocasión se sintió tentado de contarle su secreto. Pero seguía teniendo miedo. Mucho miedo a que la gente a la que quería, aun que fuese como amiga, lo abandonase.

Le entregó su regalo, con una dulce sonrisa; su dulce sonrisa. Y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Tal vez este libro te ayude a entenderme mejor.-dijo, con los labios pegados a su piel.

Destiny miró el libro. _Licantropiae_. Sintió que le temblaban las manos. Remus. Un licántropo. Sintió como le temblaban las rodillas. Y no sintió miedo. Sintió una tristeza inconmensurable. Pobre Remus. Tener que pasar por todo eso.

Sin pensárselo, saltó a su cuello y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Sintió como Remus le devolvía el abrazo.

-Gracias, Remus… gracias por el regalo.-dijo, de forma que todos pudiesen oírla.-Y tenemos que hablar…-añadió en voz más baja, para que solo el chico la oyese.

Se soltó de él y se abrazó a Justin, al tiempo que los conducía a todos hacia la terraza. Jeyne caminaba con James. Se habían enfrascado en una conversación sobre Quidditch, y Peter los seguía, entusiasmado. Remus se quedó con Sirius y Beth.

-Beth, ¿has sabido algo de Sophie?-preguntó con la voz levemente ronca.

La rubia esbozó una sonrisa, cargada de cariño antes de acariciarle la mejilla a Remus con suavidad y luego darle un beso en la otra.

-Si… está en Grecia, con Hestia y sus bisabuelos…

-¿Y sabes si…?

-¿Si…?

-¿…tiene novio… o algo?

Beth desvió la mirada antes de contestar.

-Lo ideal es que tuviese solo uno… pero me parece que de nueve para abajo no pasan.-la tristeza, la rabia y el dolor que se transparentaba en su piel era estremecedor.-Se nos ha echado a perder, Remus… y creo que sólo tú podrás salvarla…-susurró, volviendo a mirarlo a esos ojos dorados.

El chico asintió.

-Sé que en el fondo te gusta. Y ella a ti te quería… ahora, francamente; no lo sé.

Remus se fue a la terraza, levemente cabizbajo; y Sirius volvió a abrazar a Beth; como si de un oso se tratase.

A la chica la recorrió un escalofrío. No cabía duda de que Sirius la quería. Era su mejor amiga. Y eso implica cariño. Pero ella, a veces, no se entendía ni a sí misma. Porque, sobre todo recién levantada; a veces, sentía como si estuviese enamorada de Sirius; como si le gustase. Como si ese abrazo que le estaba dando no fuese suficiente. Y tenía miedo. Mucho miedo, a colarse por su mejor amigo.

Porque a veces, sentía que era demasiado tarde ya. Y eso, le daba más miedo todavía.

-Bethy…-la voz de Sirius le llegaba suave, casi ronca, de algún lugar cercano a su frente.

-Dime…

-Estás preciosa.-dijo con una sonrisa, separándose de ella.-Pero… ¿has recordado algo de lo de antes?

Les había dicho Pomfrey que, gradualmente, iría recordándolo todo; pero él no quería que lo hiciese hasta que estuviese preparada.

-No. Nada…-dijo ella con suavidad.-Solo… a veces…

-¿A veces…?

-Sirius… ¿Tú y yo fuimos alguna vez novios?-y de repente, sintió como un escalofrío mayor; y la sensación de unos besos desperdigados por su cuello, mientras unas manos recorrían sus piernas, casi desesperadas.

-¿A que viene eso?

-A que, a veces, siento como si lo hubiésemos sido.

Y de repente, Beth fue consciente de que estaban demasiado, demasiado cerca; y de que los labios de Sirius, finos y aparentemente suaves, estaban demasiado cerca de ella. Y no sabía si estaba colada por su mejor amigo, si alguna vez habían sido novios. Solo sabía que estaba confusa. Y que Sirius estaba bueno, qué cojones.

Acariciándole la mejilla, suave, con dos dedos, depositó un suave beso en su labio inferior, antes de atraparlo con el suyo.

Sirius sintió como todo su cuerpo se descontrolaba. Estaba volviendo a besar a Beth; o bueno, Beth, su Beth lo estaba volviendo a besar a él. Y tenía miedo a que fuese una ilusión, un sueño, o algo, que se contuvo, por ella; solo por ella.

Empezó, lentamente, a responderle al beso, lo que provocó que Beth lo besase todavía con más intensidad. Y Sirius creyó volverse loco; o, al menos, que sus manos se volvían locas, porque una de ellas se coló por debajo de la camiseta de Bethany, al tiempo que la acorralaba contra la pared, metiéndole la lengua, desesperado. Y la oyó gemir. Y creyó volverse loco.

La chica se aferraba a él desesperada. Su mente era una sucesión de chispazos, retazos de recuerdos que pasaban por ella en décimas de segundo. Todo demasiado rápido. Demasiado confuso. Una hondonada en medio de un bosque, al tiempo que un chico de rostro borroso entraba en ella. Una petaca llena de agua en lugar de Wishky. Un chico rubio de ojos verdes que se parecía demasiado a ella, acorralándola contra una estatua. Subiendo y bajando por el aire en una escoba. Alguien aferrándose a sus caderas y mordiéndole el cuello. Alguien besándole el pelo. Un susurro en su oído diciéndole _te quiero_. Y todo daba vueltas. El mundo se había vuelto irreal, y la única parte física que existía eran los labios de Sirius. Nada más importaba. Bueno, si, algo más importaba. Su mano entrando por su camiseta y acariciándole la espalda, y _algo_ que se le estaba clavando en un lugar demasiado poco ortodoxo.

Y Beth solo alcanzaba a entender que no quería que eso se terminase.

De repente, Sirius se separó de ella, y la soltó, como si se hubiese quemado.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó con suavidad.

Ella, todavía sin abrir los ojos, asintió.

-No sé… no sé lo que ha pasado; pero supongo que lo siento…-dijo con la voz entrecortada.

-¿Supones?

-Estoy confusa, Sirius.-abrió los ojos, y lo miró directamente. Podía jurar por Merlín mágico que nunca antes esos ojos grises habían brillado tantísimo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque… a veces, siento como si estuviese enamorada de ti; pero otras… otras no entiendo nada, y… bueno, sé que somos amigos. Y no quiero joder la amistad que tenemos… ¿lo entiendes, verdad?

-Claro que si, enana.-repuso él con una sonrisa. En realidad mataría por poder hacerle el amor en ese preciso instante.-Haremos como que aquí no paso nada, si quieres… ¿vale?

-Vale, grandullón.-dijo con dulzura.-Y gracias.

-No tienes por qué darlas.-respondió.-Eres una de las personitas que más me importa, Beth.-dijo con suavidad, dándole la mano y saliendo a la terraza, donde estaban sus amigos, comiendo los pinchitos y canapés que Destiny había preparado.

-¿Dónde os habíais metido?-preguntó James con una traviesa sonrisa.

-Estábamos hablando…-dijo Beth.

-No, Beth. A James no se le contesta así.-dijo Sirius dedicándole una sonrisa a la chica de la que estaba enamorado.-A ver, James… ¿A ti que cojones te importa?-le dijo a su mejor amigo.-¿Ves, Beth? Así.

La chica esbozó una sonrisa al tiempo que intercambiaba una mirada con Destiny, que asintió, casi imperceptiblemente, comprendiendo.

* * *

Era prácticamente de noche, y la luz de la luna llena se reflejaba sobre el mar, mientras ve como unas cuantas figuras irregulares se recortan contra el cielo.

Y Sophie sonríe, al abrir un sobre anónimo, del que cae una media luna de plata, con un papelito en el que pone _felicidades, amor_.

No sabe quien lo ha escrito; pero sabe que una persona que la quiere se ha acordado de su cumpleaños.

La luna está llena, bañando el Mediterráneo. Y ella no puede evitar acordarse de Remus. Al que quiere olvidar.

Sophie siente cómo se le escapa una lágrima, el día de su decimosexto cumpleaños, al recordar aquella noche, en la biblioteca.

Se jura a sí misma que Remus morirá por ella. Se morirá por sus huesos. Y entonces, ella será la que venza. Y se vengue por todo.

Pero para eso… tiene mucho que entrenarse. Y cambiar.

* * *

Remus, Sirius, Peter y James se habían ido conforme se empezaba a poner el sol. A Destiny, francamente, no se le había escapado la forma de mirar que tenía Beth hacia Sirius. Su intuición le decía que lago había ocurrido entre ellos. Y la mirada que Bethany le había dedicado, no hacía más que confirmar sus sospechas.

Sin embargo ahora ella y Justin estaban en la terraza, solos. La luna le confería a la piel de su novio un tono plateado que acentuaba sus rasgos dulces, y Destiny le acarició la mejilla con suavidad.

Justin agarró su mano con suavidad y la besó, despacio. Tierno.

-Dest, mi niña, tenemos que hablar…

-¿Qué ocurre, Just?-preguntó mirándolo a esos ojos azules.

-Que tenemos que dejarlo.

Destiny sintió como si le hubiesen dado un puñetazo en el estómago. Un puñetazo que la dejó sin fuerzas y sin aliento. No pudo impedir que se le llenasen los ojos de lágrimas.

-¿Por qué?-sonó todo lo dolida que podía. Y era mucho. Porque Justin la quería. Justin la respetaba.

-Destiny… no lo hagas más difícil, por favor.-pidió el chico con la voz ronca.-Tengo que irme a Rumania. Voy a estudiar dragones… y tú te mereces vivir sin ataduras. Tienes dieciséis años. Puedes vivirlo todo al lado de otras personas, mi niña.

-Pero yo quiero vivirlo todo contigo, Justin… no puedes irte así.

-Destiny, no quiero que me esperes.-dijo el chico con suavidad.

Destiny se tragó las lágrimas, aguantando la compostura. No era una Gryffindor. Pero era orgullosa.

-Está bien.-tragó saliva.-Escríbeme, si te apetece.-dijo con suavidad.

-Lo haré, pequeña, lo haré.-dijo con suavidad, antes de depositar un beso en la frente de Destiny y desaparecerse con un _plop_.

La chica se dejó caer al suelo, maldiciendo su buena suerte. Porque, vaya… su novio la dejó el día de su cumpleaños.

* * *

James, Peter y Remus ya estaban en el bosque. Pero Sirius no había podido irse. Había tenido que subir a darse una ducha. Poco importaba que en el bosque fuese a ponerse otra vez como un cerdo de tanto correr. Pero necesitaba quitarse todo rastro de Beth de la piel. Porque dolía. Quemaba.

Había necesitado tanto, tantísimo, volver a besarla, volver a sentir su cuerpecillo, frágil y cálido contra el suyo; y era agradable saber que no había cambiado en nada. Que seguía besando igual, indecisa y firme al mismo tiempo. Con poca lengua y mucha saliva.

Sacudió la cabeza un par de veces, para alejar de él esos pensamientos. Tenía que esperar. Y lo sabía. La adoraba, si. Con todas las fibras de su ser; pero hasta que ella volviese a ser la de siempre, hasta que pudiese decidir; esperaría.

Una carta sobre su cama, y la abre con dedos un tanto temblorosos.

Se dejó caer encima de la cama, sin lograr identificar la caligrafía.

_Sirius:_

_Tal vez no recuerdes quién soy, o tal vez desde que renegaste de tu familia y de todo lo que ser un Sangre Limpia implica. Si; las noticias vuelan. Y el tiempo pasa; aun que, confío en que no te hayas olvidado tan pronto de Juliet. Si, aquello que parecía un repollo de volantes en las fiestas que organizaba mi padre._

_He vuelto a Londres, después de tantísimo tiempo; y me gustaría que, como única persona a la que conocía, acudieses a la fiesta que voy a dar en mi casa el último día de este mes._

_Deseo ver cuánto has cambiado en estos trece años._

_Un abrazo._

_J. Blossom_

Sirius esbozó una sonrisa. Juliet. Se acordaba. La vestían con miles de lazos y volantes. Y tenía unos ojos azules inmensos; casi como si el océano se desbocase a través de ellos. Si. Él también quería saber cuánto había cambiado en aquel tiempo.

Se levantó de la cama y saltó por la ventana. El deber lo llamaba. Y tenía un juramento con el que cumplir.

* * *

_¡Hola! ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? La verdad es que espero que os haya gustado, pese a ser el primero. Me he esforzado, ¿o no? Bueno, en vista de lo mucho que me he extendido en las notas previas, en estas seré más bien breve._

_Espero que os haya gustado, y a eso se reduce todo. Cualquier duda o reclamación, por favor, un review. Pero recordad, adelgazar adelgazan, pero yo no devuelvo el dinero._

_Os adoro mucho._

* * *

**.:Thaly:.**


	2. Una serie de catastróficos encuentros

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes que aparecen en este capítulo son de Rowling o de Kripke, excepto aquellos que no podáis reconocer de las respectivas sagas. No los utilizo con ánimo de lucro, sino con ánimo de volverme un poco más loca con cada palabra que escribo._

_Agradecer a eetta, lira21, chukii, I. Jane Adams, isa.asi.isa, Erised Black, Zory, Sonia, Pressure, Ccii Tnks, Sybilla.in.Wonderland y MissBlack91 por los reviews en el capítulo anterior, que están contestados en un review a mi misma, técnica que sigo en mi otro fic largo._

_Espero que os guste este segundo capítulo, porque en él no salen todos los personajes, sino solo mitad de los que pululan por este fic. Tenemos un nuevo fichaje. Espero que os caiga bien, aunque las circunstancias, para las Remusianas, serán como para odiarla. xD_

_Las aclaraciones las pondré al final del capítulo, por si os surge alguna duda, para que sepáis donde mirar._

_APB Productions presenta…_

* * *

_23 julio 1977_

2. Una serie de desastrosos encuentros

* * *

El cielo amaneció despejado aquella mañana. Y aun que él llevaba cosa de tres o cuatro horas despierto, todavía estaba en cama. Pero justo cuando el primer rayo de sol surcó el horizonte, se levantó, rascándose la barriga apaciblemente.

La verdad es que hacía unos días que no podía dormir. Concretamente, Sirius no podía dormir desde el día que había vuelto a besar a Bethany. Cada día la necesitaba más. Sentía como si su corazón no latiese completamente, o como si una nube de algodón se apropiase de sus pulmones, impidiéndole respirar.

Tenía a los Merodeadores. Que eran los mejores amigos que nadie pudiese tener. Sirius sabía que James, Remus o Peter saltarían desde un acantilado con la marea baja, por él. Y el que dice eso, dice pasarse las noches despiertos buscando información en los libros de la extensa biblioteca de Charlus Potter en busca de algo, ya fuese un ritual, una poción o un hechizo para que Beth recobrase la memoria. Porque aun que, según Pomfrey, había posibilidades de que la recobrase por sí misma, también cabía la posibilidad, muy grande además, de que, por sí misma, no la recobrase nunca.

Y Sirius no tenía pensado dejar que eso ocurriese. Antes muerto.

Sacudió levemente a James del hombro. El chico de ojos castaños se fijó en su mejor amigo, mientras parpadeaba confuso.

-Joder, Canuto, ¿qué hora es?-preguntó con la voz pastosa.

-Son las cinco y media, Cornamenta…

-¿Y no puedes dormir?-preguntó en un susurro mientras le hacía un sitio en su cama.

Sirius negó con la cabeza, metiéndose en cama de James.

-Ya sabes, que lo mejor sería que esperases, o sino, que se lo contases todo. Así, de golpe y sin anestesia.

El chico de ojos grises torció el gesto.

-Sabes que eso podría causarle un daño irreversible, Cornamenta.-dijo con pesar.-Y además, la haría llorar demasiado.

-Hagas lo que hagas, al recordarlo todo… y al enterarse de lo de su hermano, llorará más.-dijo Remus desde su cama. Se levantó y fue a sentarse a los pies de la cama de James.

-Joder…-Sirius enredó los dedos en el pelo que le caía sobre los ojos y se encogió sobre sí mismo, tocando la rodilla flexionada con la frente.

-Tenemos que salvarla. Tenemos que hacerlo, tíos.

-Pero Canuto… miramos en todos los libros posibles… y no hay manera.-dijo Peter, que acababa de despertarse.

-Si… en los de aquí, chicos; pero falta Hogwarts…-dijo James con un brillo especial en la mirada.

-Tengo una idea.-dijo Colagusano de repente.

-Somos todo atención, Pety. ¿Qué pasa?-Sirius miró a su amigo.

-Bueno… creo que he dicho mil veces que no me llaméis Pety… pero bueno.-se aclaró la garganta.-Hoy tenemos que ir al Callejón Diagon a comprar ropa para la fiesta esa chunga de la Blossom.-Peter también estaba invitado. Todos los de Sangre Limpia lo estaban. James si. Pero Remus no; así que, James no iría y se quedaría con su amigo.-Así que, de paso que tú y yo nos vamos de compras, -Lunático y Cornamenta pueden mirar en las bibliotecas del callejón, a ver si encuentran algo interesante…

Los otros tres miraron a Peter con un nuevo respeto reverencial. Generalmente, Peter no solía tener ideas; pero cuando las tenía, solían ser demoledoramente buenas.

-Me parece bien.-dijo Remus estirándose para alcanzar un pedazo de pergamino del desordenado escritorio que los cuatro compartían.-Colagusano, pásame la pluma, por favor.-dijo luego, rascándose la cabeza, allí donde le nacía el mechón canoso que le caía sobre la frente.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-inquirió Sirius.

-Un listado de posibles libros o estrategias a seguir para encontrar algo que nos vaya a ayudar a salvar a Beth.

-Gracias, chicos…-la voz de Sirius se había vuelto ronca.-De verdad. Sois los mejores amigos que se puedan encontrar en el mundo.

-¡Merlín mágico!, Lunático, date prisa que el perro se nos pone sentimental.-James fingió escandalizarse.

-Cuernos, cuernos, cuernos…-Sirius fingió disgusto.-El no follar te está dejando las neuronas muy pegajosas, tío.

-Ya, y a ti se te derritieron de tanto follar.

-Me alegro de que tengáis una vida sexual saludable, en serio. Pero hay aquí un licántropo que está intentando pensar.-la voz de Remus sonaba un poquito molesta, la verdad.

-Lo sentimos.-aseguró James.

-Y yo me voy a desayunar.-dijo Peter levantándose de la cama de su amigo.

-Espérame, ratita, que me voy contigo.-dijo Sirius levantándose de la cama de James.

Tenía a los mejores amigos que se pudiese esperar. Eran casi parte de él, y eso que no compartían sangre, ni nada que se le pareciese.

Y sabe que por ellos estaría dispuesto a matar; porque sabía que ellos estarían, siempre, dispuestos a matar por él.

* * *

Bethany dejó la bandeja sobre la cama, antes de acercarse a Destiny y despertarla con suavidad, acariciándole el flequillo.

-Buenos días, canija.-dijo con suavidad.-Te traje el desayuno.

-Gracias, Beth, pero no tengo hambre.-dijo con suavidad.

-Dest, de verdad, me importa una mierda que el cabrón de Justin te haya dejado. No voy a permitir que te deprimas, ni que te pases la vida encerrada en casa… y mucho menos voy a permitir que no comas.-dijo Bethany tajante.-Así que, ya estás comiendo… ¿entendido?

Destiny se encogió levemente sobre sí misma. Habían quedado ese mismo día con Jeyne, a comprarse ropa nueva para el cumpleaños de su amiga; y además, Beth necesitaba renovar su vestuario. Otra vez. Después de haber engordado como una jodida foca, y adelgazar tan rápido, la ropa le quedaba enorme, y llevaba todo el verano vistiéndose con ropa de Destiny.

Cuando la más pequeña de las dos terminó de desayunar, bajaron a la cocina, donde Bethany se encargó de limpiarlo todo con un hechizo, y se apresuraron a arreglarse para encontrarse con Jeyne.

Beth sentía un hueco en el fondo del estómago, una sensación de vacío bastante asfixiante; y era plenamente consciente de que no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de no haber desayunado. Ese vacío estaba allí desde que se había lanzado a besar a Sirius. Su vista, involuntariamente, se fijo en la pared contra la que la había acorralado. Justo entre el jarrón de porcelana de la señora Taylor, y el piano en el que Destiny tocaba melodías que su purista madre consideraba prohibidas. _En un piano de cola no se toca rock & roll_.

Aun que, en los últimos días, a Destiny le daba todo muy igual. Qué importaba que en un piano no se pudiesen tocar melodías que invocasen a Satán, si Justin ya no estaba con ella. En el fondo sabía que no debía deprimirse. Debía alegrarse por él, ya que, al fin y al cabo, seguía siendo su amigo, y si lo habían admitido en Rumania había tenido mucha suerte –y un padre influyente- así que, ella debería intentar pasar página. Guardar el recuerdo de una bonita relación –que no pasó de unos cuantos besos- y seguir adelante.

Lyanna, dondequiera que estuviese, nunca jamás le perdonaría que se dejase caer por un chico. Y Destiny siempre se había dejado guiar por su hermana. Incluso después de que ella hubiese muerto, Destiny se paraba a pensar en las decisiones que ella habría tomado; porque así se sentía un poco menos perdida sin ella.

Ahora tenía a Beth. Y la quería, casi como a una hermana, pero no era lo mismo. No era casi su gemela. Ni nadie lo sería nunca.

Su madre se tomó bastante mal la muerte de Lyanna, de hecho. Y su padre peor todavía. No se podía olvidar de que Lyanna era su favorita. Y estaba muerta.

Y sus padres habían estado devastados, al menos, durante los dos primeros meses. Luego, su madre dijo algo sobre _tener un nuevo hijo_, a lo que su padre asintió con entusiasmo, y desde entonces, lo habían estado intentando. Pero Destiny no quería tener un nuevo hermano. Quería a su hermana. Y no iba a volver jamás.

La rubia se ocupó de encender la chimenea para viajar con polvos Flu hasta el Caldero Chorreante. Se volvió hacia Destiny, que tenía la mirada un tanto apagada, y la abrazó con fuerza, sin mediar palabra, antes de coger un pellizco de polvos Flu de la repisa sobre la chimenea y echarlos al fuego, haciendo que se volviesen de un intenso color esmeralda.

Bethany fue la primera en entrar al fuego, susurrando _"Caldero Chorreante"_, antes de ser devorada por el fuego, con un rugido. Destiny no tardó en seguirla, y, cuando salieron al exterior del Callejón Dragón, el sol brillaba casi feroz sobre sus cabezas.

A lo lejos, se divisaba la heladería de Florean Fortescue. Habían quedado allí con Jeyne, así que Beth y Destiny echaron a caminar en aquella dirección.

Al pasar por delante del Emporio de la Lechuza, Destiny soltó un estornudo, ante la alergia que les tenía a ese tipo de aves. De repente, se dieron de bruces contra dos moles enormes, en comparación con ellas.

Eran dos chicos. Uno le sacaba a Sirius un buen cacho, y el otro era más bajo, pero también alto. El más alto de los dos llevaba un bolso de cuero castaño claro, de aspecto pesado, y tenía el pelo levemente largo, castaño oscuro, y unos penetrantes ojos azules oscuros.

Miró al suelo, al tiempo que su acompañante les dedicaba una sonrisa desvergonzada, y cargada de todas las malas intenciones del mundo a Destiny y Beth.

-Vaya, pero si son dos gremlings-dijo con una risita de superioridad.

-Dean…-el chico alto.-No te pases.-le dijo.-No le hagáis caso, es que todavía no ha desayunado, y se pone un poco de malas…

La mirada que Destiny le dedicó, consiguió que se callase.

-Si nosotras somos gremlings, tú eres impotente.-le espetó Beth. Sabía lo mucho que les jodía a los tíos que se metiesen con su rendimiento sexual, y a ella no le hacía una mierda de gracia que se metiesen con ella.

-Te aseguro que no.-dijo el más bajo de los dos chicos.-Y cuando quieras te lo demuestro.

Bethany lo miró a los ojos, verdes, e intentó no mirar esos labios carnosos que se movían sensualmente al hablar.

-Por favor, tú a mí no me vas a demostrar nada, cariño. Antes me muero virgen que acercarme a ti.

-¿Ah si? Pues estás bastante cerca…-dijo él con burla.

-Dean… ya vale.

-Vamos, Sammy, si son inofensivas.-dijo el aludido dando un paso hacia Beth.

Y entonces, Beth, que no estaba demasiado bien a causa de su beso con Sirius, y de que, joder, le tenía que venir la regla, y esas cosas afectan al carácter, se transformó en ese dragón canijo de ojos verdes y demasiada mala leche, que, sin ella saberlo, lograba mantener a raya a un hermano enamorado de ella antaño. Ahora muerto.

Era rápida, muy rápida sacando la varita. Más que Dean, que llevaba la mano a medio camino del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón vaquero cuando la varita de Bethany se le clavó en la nuez.

-No somos tan inofensivas como crees, chaval-le dijo despacio. Saboreando cada palabra, sabiendo que tenía el poder.

-Ya está, Beth… ya está…-dijo Destiny agarrando a su amiga del brazo.

-Lo siento.-dijo el más alto de los dos.-Mi hermano cuando no desayuna se pone imbécil.

-No pasa nada.-dijo Destiny con una vacilante sonrisa.-Sólo que, para la próxima, ponle una correa.

La sonrisa del chico no se hizo esperar, y la de Destiny se hizo más confiada.

-Por cierto, soy Sam Winchester.-dice con suavidad, sacudiendo levemente la cabeza, para apartar el pelo de delante de sus ojos.

-Yo soy Destiny Taylor. No puedo decir que haya sido un placer, porque las circunstancias… ya se sabe; pero, tampoco ha sido un disgusto.

El chico soltó una carcajada suave y ahogada. Y Destiny sintió como si fuese sumergida en un baño de agua caliente. Beth la cogió de la mano y se alejó de los dos chicos con ella.

-Ese tío es imbécil, o algo por el estilo…-dijo componiendo un puchero que haría que Sirius se derritiese vulgarmente.

-Lo sé, mira; ahí está Jeyne.-dijo saludando a su excuñada con la mano.

La chica, que tenía el pelo liso y completamente verde, les indicó que se sentasen a su lado.

-Eran horas, eh.-dijo con una sonrisa, haciendo chasquear los dedos para que el camarero corriese a atenderlas.

-Unos imbéciles nos retrasaron.-dijo con una sonrisa Beth.

-Un imbécil y su hermano mono-corrigió Destiny.

Bethany la miró confusa, y alzó una ceja con perspicacia. Vale. Destiny se estaba colando por un tío al que no conocían de nada. Fantástico. Sencillamente maravilloso.

* * *

El sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo aquella mañana, y el calor, fácilmente soportable, no era más que una suave caricia sobre la piel. Bajo los árboles, de hecho, hacía bastante fresquito, pero eso no era un problema para Lily y Mary, que caminaban por el bosque que se extendía majestuoso tras la casa de la escocesa.

Entre las hojas oscuras del bosque se podían apreciar pequeños retales de luz solar, que bañaban pequeños fragmentos de suelo, bajo los pies de las dos amigas.

-Y bueno, Lils, cuéntame…-dijo Mary.-¿Has pensado en si hablarás con James?-preguntó con suavidad.

Lily miró al suelo, justo en un punto en el que se confundían sombra y luz, y siguió andando. De pronto llegó a la orilla de un minúsculo riachuelo que peleaba contra el bosque para poder avanzar. Se sentó en la orilla, mirando como el sol arrancaba pequeños destellos dorados en los lugares donde lograba rozar el agua.

-Es complicado, Mary.-dijo con suavidad.

-Nada es complicado si lo intentas.-susurró Mary sentándose a su lado.

Lily suspiró, mirando los destellos que arrancaba el sol de la superficie del agua. No era complicado. Era solo su orgullo enormemente desmesurado, contra todo lo que James decía que sentía y, por otra parte, contra lo que decía que ya no sentía. No entendía nada. Y necesitaba dejar de darle vueltas, o acabaría por volverse loca.

-¿Dónde nace este riachuelo, Mary?-preguntó con suavidad, girándose hacia su amiga.

La escocesa la miró pensativa.

-La verdad es que no se sabe.-explicó con una sonrisa.- En esta zona no hay más magos que yo; y todos los muggles que intentaron seguirlo se encontraron con la noche en el camino; así que nadie llegó nunca, porque este bosque es peligroso por las noches.-explicó con sencillez.

Lily esbozó una sonrisa. Estaba a punto de replicar que podían ir a intentar encontrar el lugar en el que nacía, o cualquier otra cosa que le ayudase a olvidarse de James, a pensar en cualquier cosa que no tuviese los ojos del color del chocolate líquido y el pelo más revuelto que sus propios sentimientos. Pero de repente sus ojos se fijaron en algo que brilla de color plateado en el fondo del riachuelo.

Metió la mano bajo el agua y sacó una piedra que pesaba más de lo que cabía esperarse por su tamaño. Agitó la mano bajo el agua, para quitarle los retos de lodo del fondo del riachuelo y la sacó, para abrir la palma y mirarla.

Siempre le habían gustado las piedras brillantes. Pero al abrir la palma se encontró con que no era plateado, sino rojo sangre. Lentamente, ante la asombrada mirada de Lily y Mary, la piedra se fue volviendo plateada por las zonas en las que no entraba en contacto con la mano de Lily.

-¿Qué es eso, Lils?-preguntó la escocesa.

-No lo sé. Es mágico; eso desde luego.-dijo Lily examinándola de cerca.-Me suena de haber leído sobre esto en algún libro pero ahora mismo no lo recuerdo.-reconoció guardándose la piedra en el bolsillo.

Se levantó y miró a Mary.

-Creo que lo mejor sería que volviésemos a casa. Tu madre debe estar esperándonos para almorzar.-dijo con suavidad.

-Claro, Lily.-dijo su amiga.-Pero todavía no me has dicho cuando hablarás con James.

La pelirroja miró a su amiga mordiéndose el labio inferior dubitativa.

-Te prometo que hablaré con James.-dijo acariciándose un brazo con la palma de la mano contraria.-Pero creo que deberíamos replantearnos nuestra relación… es decir, yo le quiero mucho, pero en el fondo era solo sexo.-y sabía que se estaba mintiendo a sí misma, que con James jamás había sido solo sexo, pero era más fácil plantearlo de esa forma.- Creo que antes deberíamos plantearnos nuestra relación como amigos.-murmuró dubitativa.-…para conocernos mejor y todo eso; y luego si siendo amigos surge… no seré yo quien diga que no… desde luego.

Mary tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y rodeó el cuello de Lily con un brazo antes de plantarle un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Es la primera cosa sensata que te oigo decir en mucho tiempo, Lils.-comentó divertida.

-¡Eh, señorita!-Lily estaba altamente escandalizada.-De nosotras dos siempre he sido la más sensata, bonita.

-Si… hasta que te pillaste por James.-dijo Mary burlona.

-¡Que yo no…!-pero Lily sabía que no podía gritarle a su amiga por decir la verdad.

Llegaron al porche trasero de la casa de Mary y entraron a la cocina, a almorzar.

* * *

James agarraba firmemente de las camisetas a Peter y Sirius. Se habían aparecido delante de una cervecería, y a ambos les apetecía tomarse una pinta de cerveza con mantequilla. Pero tenían cosas más importantes que hacer allí; como por ejemplo evitar que Remus se ahogase de babas delante de una chocolatería, o buscar información sobre el caso de Beth.

-Canuto, macho, que tu niña nos necesita-gruñó el chico de gafas tirando de él.

Y como si esas fuesen las palabras mágicas, Sirius dejó de mirar hacia la cervecería y se centró en agarrar a Peter de la camisa.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar en cerveza cuando la salud mental de Bethany está en juego, Colagusano?-dijo con falso tono de reproche. Peter alzó una ceja y echó a andar detrás de ellos.

James puso los ojos en blanco.

-Canuto, tío, ve con Peter a compraros la ropa para la fiesta de pijos esa a la que tenéis que ir.-dijo con su mejor tono de capitán de Quidditch.- Yo iré con Remus a las tres bibliotecas del Callejón Diagon, ¿vale?

Sirius asintió yéndose con Peter hacia la zona donde se aglomeraba la gente entre las tiendas de ropa.

-¿Tú conoces a esa Juliet?-preguntó Peter curioso, mientras esquivaban a un par de mujeres rollizas que caminaban con una cesta bajo el brazo.

-La conocía… de pequeño-dijo con bastante indiferencia.

-¿Y es… ya sabes… como tu familia?-preguntó luego el más bajito de los dos con cautela.

-La verdad es que no tengo ni idea.-reconoció Sirius mientras subían las escaleras de una de las tiendas más famosas de todo el callejón.-La última vez que la vi creo que tenía cuatro años, Pet.

El más pequeño de los dos asintió, al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa y le señalaba con la cabeza a tres chicas, dos bajitas y una alta, que revolvían en unas perchas. Hacía mucho tiempo que se le había pasado la tontería de Beth, la verdad era que la chica era preciosa; pero era de Sirius. Franca y básicamente. A Peter, y a todos en realidad, le constaba que Sirius por ella estaba dispuesto a matar, y él sólo había sentido un encaprichamiento pasajero.

Se alegraba por Sirius. Pese a no tener nada con Beth, su mera presencia lograba arrancarle una sonrisa, muy diferente a la que le arrancaba cualquier gamberrada de James. Y Peter, que les debía mucho a sus amigos, haría cualquier cosa por ver feliz a quien le ayudó a superar sus miedos a acercarse a las chicas y a relacionarse con la gente en general.

Sirius caminó por la tienda con un par de zancadas y abrazó a Bethany de la cintura, logrando arrancar una enorme y brillante sonrisa del rostro de la chica. Eran amigos, si; pero el brillo que había en la mirada de Sirius cuando miraba a su "amiga" tenía poco de decente, y prometía muchas noches sin dormir, jugando a unir sus lunares con la lengua.

-¿Qué hacen tres chicas tan guapas como vosotras en una tienda tan concurrida como esta?-preguntó entonces Sirius. Su mano seguía en la cintura de Beth, sin que ninguno de los dos pareciese percatarse. La chica cada vez estaba más segura de que entre ella y Sirius había pasado algo más que charlas a la luz de las estrellas. Había algo en la forma en que él la miraba, en su forma de rozarla, no tan accidentalmente, que le hacía pensar en ello.

-Estamos de compras, que ahora que viene el veranito es momento de renovar el vestuario.-replicó Beth con una sonrisa. Se acercó levemente a él, de modo que solo Sirius pudiese oír lo que iba a decir a continuación.-Tenemos que hablar, Sirius…-murmuró mirándolo a los ojos. Él simplemente sonrió, casi imperceptiblemente. Dándole un sí sin palabras.

-¿Y mi cuñada preferida?-le preguntó luego a Jeyne.

La chica se encogió de hombros. Se puso sobre el brazo algo que parecía un revoltijo de prendas y se giró hacia Beth.

-Ya que tú estás lista, espera aquí con ellos…-dijo.-Yo tengo que irme a probar un par de cosas.-añadió antes de irse hacia los probadores.

Por su aspecto, parecía decidida a gastarse la fortuna completa de los Darcy, y parte de la de los Black esa tarde.

Destiny se quedó con Beth y sea cercó a Peter y Sirius.

-¿Y Remus y James?-preguntó con suavidad.

-En la biblioteca.-dijo Sirius estrechando un poco más a Beth contra su cuerpo. La castaña entendió sin más explicaciones.

-Ah… es que tengo que hablar con Remus…-susurró tendiéndole a Peter con una amplia sonrisa sus bolsas repletas de compras.

-¿Y qué hacéis vosotros por aquí?-preguntó Bethany a Sirius con una media sonrisa. Era consciente de que la mano del chico todavía estaba en su cintura, pero no era algo que le preocupase o le molestase. De hecho le gustaba.

-El día treinta y uno de este mes tenemos una de esas aburridas fiestas para gente de Sangre Limpia.-explicó componiendo una mueca de asco. Destiny soltó un bufido y Beth compuso un mohín de grima.

-¿Y cómo es que vas a ir si tú pasas de esas cosas, Sirius?-preguntó la castaña.

El chico apretó levemente a Beth contra él.

-Porque la que lo organiza es una amiga mía de cuando era pequeño…-dijo él con cierto tono de nostalgia.-Y…

Justo en ese preciso instante llegó Jeyne cargada con unas quince bolsas repletas de ropa. Se las tendió a Sirius, que alzó una ceja divertido, soltando una mano de la cintura de Beth para coger lo que le daba su cuñada.

-Eres una enana perversa.-dijo luego mientras salían a la calle.

-Si, soy una enana perversa, Sirius; pero te he comprado ropa para la cena y la maravillosa fiesta de Juliet Blossom.-dijo la chica mirándolo con una ceja alzada.

El chico le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y le plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Eres la mejor cuñada del mundo.-dijo luego.-Aunque eso no quita que seas una enana perversa.

-Sirius…-Peter soltó un susurro cauteloso.-Yo no tengo ropa…-dijo con suavidad.

-¡Tranquilo, Peter!-dijo Jeyne dándole una suave palmada en la espalda.-Yo pienso en todo.-añadió con suavidad.-Te he comprado un traje a ti también, para la cena.

-Pero… ¿sin probármelo?-Peter parecía dubitativo.

-Oh, vamos, Peter, no te preocupes. Jeyne tiene un ojo clínico para esas cosas-dijo Beth con una dulce sonrisa, acariciando el pelo de Peter.

-¡Exacto!-corroboró la aludida mientras llegaban a la terraza de Florean Fortescue.-¡Venga, chicos, os invito a un helado!-dijo luego, con una enorme sonrisa.

Sirius esbozó una traviesa sonrisa mientras se sentaba entre Beth y Jeyne en la terraza de la heladería. Aquella chica iba a joder en una tarde toda la fortuna de los Black. Y estaba muy orgulloso de ella.

* * *

Dean ya estaba harto de estar allí encerrado cuando pasó la tricentésimo vigésimo sexta página del cuarto libro. De vez en cuando lanzaba a Sam miradas de impaciencia, pero su hermano pequeño no hacía nada más que ignorarlo.

-Las chicas que vimos antes…-empezó. Sam levantó la cabeza del libro y pestañeó levemente antes de mirarlo.- ¿Guapas, eh?-añadió esbozando una sonrisa ladeada que parece un poco canina.

Sam dejó escapar todo el aire que tenían sus pulmones por la nariz. Dedicó a Dean una mirada de reproche y negó con la cabeza antes de volver a centrar su atención en el libro que estaban mirando.

-¿Es que tú no sabes pensar en otra cosa que no sean un par de piernas o unas tetas?-preguntó el más pequeño de los dos en voz baja pero perfectamente audible mientras pasaba la página.

-Joder, Sammy. Tenemos derecho a distraernos, ¿o no?-replicó Dean.- Desde que ese cabrón peludo mató a mamá no hemos hecho nada más que investigar…y ahora con lo de papá… joder, Sam, sé que tenemos que matar a Greyback, pero, hermanito, para encontrar a un Licántropo mordedor no es necesario hacer voto de celibato.

Sam negó con la cabeza, hastiado, volviendo a mirar el libro. Existían tres tipos diferentes de licántropos. Los licántropos salvajes, que normalmente vivían en libertad pero lejos de los humanos, como bestias en los bosques y los pantanos, comportándose como animales fuese luna llena o no. Eran peligrosos, si; pero como cualquier otra bestia del bosque. Podía atacar si tenía hambre o se sentía amenazado. Pero no molestaban si no eran molestados.

Luego estaban los licántropos civiles. Ellos se definían a sí mismos como inofensivos e intentaban integrarse en la sociedad, manteniendo en secreto su condición. Tal vez hubiese alguno que no estuviese convencido plenamente de su docilidad, pero conservaban la conciencia y moral humana excepto en los momentos de luna llena.

Y por último estaban los licántropos mordedores. Los más peligrosos. Su aspecto era una mezcla de humano y animal, y tan solo se guiaban por su desmesurada crueldad. Hacían daño porque si, e intentaban morder a todo humano que se les pusiese a tiro, porque así satisfacían sus ansias de sangre.

El hijo de puta de Greyback, que había asesinado a su madre y a su padre, era de los últimos. Disfrutaba haciendo daño y contaminando a niños inocentes. Dean y Sam habían heredado de su padre un viejo diario y la misión de vengar su muerte y la de su madre. Y necesitaban encontrar a alguna víctima de las que aparecían en la lista de su padre, porque solo capturando a uno de los licántropos mordidos por un mordedor se puede llegar a la fuente del problema. Eso se debe a la conexión que se genera a partir del mordisco del licántropo. Bestia y víctima, convertida también en bestia, estaban conectados de por vida a un nivel superior.

En el diario de su padre decía que una víctima de Greyback estudiaba en Hogwarts. Y ellos se habían matriculado expresamente para capturarlo, llegar a Greyback y luego exterminarlos a ambos.

Cuantos menos licántropos en el mundo, más felices serían todos; según palabras de Dean.

-Aquí dice que una vez encontrada la víctima, esta, debido a un complicado ritual de magia oscura, puede saber como llegar a su mordedor.-explicó Sam pasando un dedo por las líneas del viejo libro.

Dean asintió, apartando la mirada de dos chicos que acababan de aparecer desde detrás de unas estanterías, uno alto y de pelo claro y el otro moreno, de gafas y con el pelo revuelto.

-Pues entonces ya sabes, Sammy. Nos vamos a Hogwarts. A encontrar a ese hijo de puta y a su mordedor. Y luego los mataremos muy juntitos.-dijo con decisión.

* * *

Remus y James salieron de la tercera biblioteca del callejón cuando el sol ya estaba alto. Remus había agotado todas sus posibilidades de búsqueda. No sabía qué más probar. Solo quedaba Florish & Blotts, que siempre había sido un almacén de rarezas en lo que a libros se refería.

James se detuvo delante de la tienda y lo miró por encima de la montura de sus gafas.

-¿Quieres entrar? Si tienen algo que valga la pena, tengo pasta para comprarlo.-dijo haciendo tintinear una bolsita de dinero en el bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón.

-James… no sé si será buena idea. Aunque encontremos algo que realmente merezca la pena, un libro de Florish es carísimo y…

-Y nada, Lunático.-soltó James entre dientes.-Luego se lo descontamos a Canuto del regalo de navidad.-añadió como si tal cosa. Entrando antes que el licántropo en la tienda.

Remus siguió a James muy de cerca. Entendía que su amigo estuviese dispuesto a gastarse una pequeña fortuna en algo que fuese beneficioso para Sirius. James nunca había hecho reparos en compartir su fortuna con ellos. Ni con Sirius cuando huyó de su casa el verano pasado ni con él o con Peter.

A menudo decía que _"no vale de nada tener dinero si no puedes compartirlo con la gente que se lo merece"_. Y aunque a Remus le jodiese ser el pobretón del grupo, tenía unos amigos que, a veces, creía que no se merecía.

-Tu mira por la planta de arriba.-dijo James antes de adentrarse en una zona dedicada exclusivamente a libros de pociones.

Remus esbozó una sonrisa conforme iba subiendo las escaleras. James odiaba las pociones con toda su alma. Pero Lily las adoraba, y aunque solo fuese por recuperarla, era capaz de hundirse en una estantería de libros sobre filtros, antídotos y venenos.

El chico sabía lo mal que lo estaba pasando James. Porque sabía lo muy colado que estaba por Lily. Y el haber cortado con ella por mantener su secreto le había hecho mucho daño. De hecho, Remus fue consciente, mientras subía por las escaleras, que todos estaban bastante jodidos por asuntos de faldas.

James no tenía a Lily, que era lo que, Remus sabía, el chico más adoraba en el mundo. Sirius no estaría bien hasta que Beth estuviese bien. Él mismo se sentía a veces vacío al no ver a Sophie. Y Peter. Peter el pobre era el único que no sufría por una mujer, aunque, claro está, tampoco ellos sufrían por nadie. Al menos, no en voz alta.

Acababa de llegar al piso superior, y empezó a leer los títulos sobre los lomos de los múltiples libros que allí había. Pasó al segundo pasillo, y de repente, fue como si el aire se enrareciese y Remus sintió como si sus venas fuesen recorridas por una ráfaga de hielo y fuego al mismo tiempo, en lugar de sangre.

Un leve olor a fresas le inundó la nariz, y sintió como el lobo se retorcía en lo más hondo de sí mismo, reclamando para sí a su propietaria. Notaba los latidos de su propio corazón detrás de las orejas. A una velocidad vertiginosa incluso para un licántropo.

Parpadeó con fuerza, siendo consciente de que sus ojos se volvieron levemente más amarillentos, como los del lobo; y se giró despacio. Sus ojos se encontraron con una espalda menuda, cubierta por una camiseta de tiras azul celeste. Más a voluntad del lobo que de sí mismo, los ojos descendieron por la espalda, llegando a un trasero respingón cubierto por un pantalón vaquero.

Era una chica bajita y menuda, que se ponía de puntillas para intentar llegarle a un libro un par de estantes por encima de su cabeza. Al mirarla, se le aceleró más el corazón, y entendió que, eso que solo pasaba una vez en la vida, y totalmente en contra de su voluntad, había ocurrido. El lobo se había enamorado. Sin que sus sentimientos importasen para nada.

Era una sensación completamente diferente a la que tenía cuando Sophie estaba cerca. En esos momentos el lobo se agitaba y deseaba saciarse con su carne. Sin embargo esa chica lograba que el lobo se calmase, se volviese dócil. Y Remus sabía que el lobo quería que se acercase. Y en ese plano de sus sentimientos donde los suyos convergían con los del lobo, entendió que había encontrado a su compañera.

Se acercó lentamente y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al notar que su moño de pelo negro, completamente despeinado, a penas le rozaba la barbilla. Alzó la mano, entendiendo que, pese a todo lo que ocurriese con el lobo, ella era una humana normal y tenía que comportarse como un humano; y tomó el libro que ella intentaba alcanzar.

Ella se giró de golpe, haciendo que Remus se encontrarse con dos sorpresas dispares y desconcertantes. La primera, que la chica tenía unos enormes ojos azules en una carita pequeña, con una nariz pequeñita y unos labios carnosos. La otra, que pese a que su cuerpo aparentase ya señales de la adolescencia y de madurez física, no debía tener más de once años.

Miró el libro y vio que era _Hechizos básicos para principiantes_. Y comprendió que la chica de la que el lobo se acababa de enamorar entraría ese curso en Primer Año.

Se lo tendió con una media sonrisa que ella devolvió con timidez, desvelando que sus dos incisivos superiores eran levemente más grandes que los demás dientes. Y si Remus tuviese que definir su sonrisa, solo se le ocurrirían sinónimos de adorable.

-Gracias.-susurró ella, mientras un leve rubor teñía sus mejillas.

-No tienes por qué darlas-repuso Remus. Fue plenamente consciente de lo ronca que sonó su voz y carraspeó.-Por lo que veo empiezas este año.-dijo él con el corazón yendo a mil por hora. No entendía demasiado bien qué le pasaba. Solo sabía que necesitaba entablar conversación con ella.

Ella ladeó levemente la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio inferior y parpadeando con timidez.

-Si…-musitó.-¿Tú en que curso estás?-preguntó luego, como perdiendo toda la timidez, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Remus encontraba inquietante la combinación de palidez, pelo oscuro y ojos claros. Aunque solo se le ocurrirían sinónimos de guapa para hablar de ella.

-Empiezo séptimo este año.-explicó con suavidad.-Estoy en Gryffindor.

Ella esbozó una leve sonrisa.

-Entonces espero estar en Gryffindor yo también-susurró con suavidad.-Por cierto… me llamo Dhalya, Dhalya Hitchens.-añadió.

Le tendió la mano y Remus se la estrechó con suavidad, notando el roce electrizante que provocaba su piel cálida contra la suya.

-Yo soy Remus. Remus Lupin-susurró él.

Dhalya esbozó una sonrisa al tiempo que pasaba por su lado.

-Bueno, Remus, gracias por lo del libro.-susurró con dulzura.-Nos vemos en el Expreso, supongo.

Él solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza. Cuando Dhalya se hubo marchado escaleras abajo, Remus respiró profundamente, intentando aclarar sus pensamientos.

Una parte de él estaba enamorada de una niña de once años. La otra la encontraba adorable y francamente preciosa, pero esa parte de si mismo, la que tenía conciencia y moral humana, no podía dejar de repetirse que Dhalya tenía once años. Y que por mucho que el lobo aullase en su interior, era algo imposible. Moral y socialmente imposible.

Además, él estaba enamorado de Sophie. Aunque la sonrisa de Dhalya había logrado despertar en él una sensación profunda y extraña en el fondo del estómago. Una mezcla entre un orgasmo y un empacho de chocolate.

Mientras bajaba por las escaleras se encontró cara a cara con James, que le dedicó una mirada interrogativa.

Remus negó con la cabeza, comunicándole sin palabras que no había encontrado nada. Y volviendo a la tierra, de paso.

* * *

Sirius llevaba tres helados y medio, dos suyos y uno y medio de Beth, cuando vieron aparecer a James y Remus por un extremo de la calle. Miró a su amigo el licántropo, que negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba asiento entre Beth y Destiny.

La castaña miró a Remus con curiosidad y le dedicó una leve sonrisa. Él miró en torno a la mesa y, ya más centrado en el mundo cotidiano y de los mortales, reparó en que Justin, según él tenía entendido, novio de Destiny, no andaba por allí. Tampoco se le escapó la enorme sonrisa de Sirius mientras intentaba embadurnar la mejilla de Bethany con un dedo untado de chocolate. James se sentó entre Jeyne y Peter y no tardaron en enfrascarse, como siempre, en una conversación sobre Quidditch.

Remus se volvió hacia Destiny y acarició el dorso de su mano, que descansaba contra el reposabrazos de la silla, logrando que ella centrase su atención en él.

-¿Dónde está Justin?-preguntó de forma que sólo ella pudiese oírlo.

Remus fue plenamente consciente de cómo los ojos de Dest se iban llenando gradualmente de lágrimas, y de cómo ella parpadeaba furiosa para contenerlas.

-Me ha dejado-susurró con una entereza que sorprendió al propio Remus.

La frase cayó sobre él como una losa. Él la había dejado a ella. No había sido de común acuerdo, ni nada que se le pareciese.

-¿Quieres venir a dar un paseo?-preguntó mirándola con una media sonrisa.

Una sonrisa, frágil y breve, bailoteó en los labios de Destiny.

-Si, por favor.-susurró mientras se levantaba.

Remus carraspeó, logrando llamar la atención de sus amigos.

-Yo y Destiny nos vamos a buscar una tienda de chocolate.-dijo en un tono que indicaba que no querían compañía.-Luego nos vemos, chicos.-susurró alejándose al lado de su amiga.

Caminaron durante un largo trecho, hasta desaparecer del campo de visión de sus amigos. Luego Remus se metió por un callejón bastante oscuro, que resultó desembocar en un pequeño mirador al Valle Eholic, que se extiende detrás del Callejón Diagon.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó sentándose en un pequeño banquito de madera.

-No, Remus. Definitivamente no estoy bien.-soltó con un tono más brusco del que ella misma pretendía usar.-Mi hermana se ha muerto, mi mejor amiga ha perdido la memoria, mi novio me ha dejado y mi mejor amigo tiene que cargar con algo que gustosamente sufriría por él…-respiró profundamente antes de continuar más calmada.-Remus… -abrió la boca, pero no pareció capaz de decir nada.

-Dime, Dest… sabes que tú puedes preguntar lo que quieras.-murmuró.

-¿Por qué me lo has contado?-susurró sobrecogida.-No me interpretes mal, me halaga mucho que confíes en mi, y eres el mejor amigo que podría tener jamás… pero…

-Es precisamente porque tú también eres la mejor amiga que podría tener jamás… y confío en ti, Destiny…

-Remus…

-¿Si…?

-¿Duele?-preguntó desviando la mirada con timidez.

Remus apartó la mirada. Dolía. Si. Más que ninguna otra cosa de las que había experimentado en su vida. Pero Destiny no tenía por que conocer esos detalles tan sórdidos.

-No es para tanto.-mintió descaradamente.

La mirada que Destiny le dedicó le daba a entender que sabía de sobra que le estaba mintiendo, pero que le agradecía el detalle de intentar protegerla.

-Dest… ¿a qué esperas?

-¿Para qué?

-Para echar a correr.

-No echaré a correr hasta que tú me eches… si es que quieres hacerlo.-susurró ella acercándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Dest fijó los ojos en el sol, que descendía sobre el Valle Eholic, respirando profundamente.

-Justin se ha ido a Rumania. A estudiar dragones. Y quiere que siga con mi vida sin esperarle…-se giró hacia Remus, siendo consciente de que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.-¿Te parece normal?

Remus la tomó de la barbilla y se acercó a ella para darle un beso en la frente.

-Sinceramente, Dest, y aunque te duela, es lo mejor que ha podido hacer. Al menos podrás rehacer tu vida sin estar pendiente de él.-susurró mirándola a los ojos. Verdes.

-Pero es injusto…

-La vida es injusta, Destiny…-y a Remus se le antojó injusto que la chica de la que el lobo se había enamorado tuviese once años. Le parecía también injusto estar tan confuso. Y le parecía injusto, sobre todas las cosas, no poder lograr que Destiny se sintiese mejor.

Antes de que ninguno de los dos se diese cuenta, los labios del chico estaban sobre los de Destiny. El beso era suave, lento y dulce. Dest notaba como Remus se estaba conteniendo para no hacerle daño con los dientes, pese a que sus extraordinariamente afilados colmillos le mordisqueasen levemente el labio inferior mientras ella enredaba los dedos en su pelo.

Algo parecido a una mezcla de alivio y osadía le recorrió la espina vertebral cuando fue consciente de que estaba besando a un licántropo.

Una mano de Remus en su barbilla. La otra en su cintura. Los labios sobre los de Destiny, y la chica sentía un calor que jamás antes había sentido con un beso. Pero Remus parecía desprender calor con todo el cuerpo. Labios incluidos.

La mano de Remus que estaba en la barbilla de Destiny bajó por su cuello, para acariciar su clavícula derecha con la yema de los dedos. Y ella no entendía por qué se estaba besando con el que, hasta dos minutos atrás había sido su mejor amigo.

Ya no sabía qué eran realmente, o en qué se iban a convertir.

Los labios de Remus abandonaron los suyos y subieron lentamente por su mejilla, arrancando un suspiro de su garganta, que se acrecentó cuando sus labios llegaron al oído de Destiny.

-¿Me perdonas?-preguntó en un susurró, con la voz ronca.

-Remus…

-Sólo quería que te sintieses mejor…

-No… no pasa nada.

Remus le dedicó una sonrisa mientras recogía un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja.

-¿Amigos?-preguntó luego, dubitativo.

-Claro, Remus.-repuso Destiny con suavidad. No quería nada con Remus. Lo quería demasiado como amigo, y lo que le pasó con Justin no quería que le volviese a pasar con ningún otro amigo.

El chico se puso de pie y la tomó de la mano. Tiró de ella para que se levantase y depositó un beso en su frente.

-Hagamos como que esto no pasó, ¿vale?-pidió con suavidad.

-Vale, Remus… pero sé que hay algo que quieres contarme.-susurró ella mirándolo con suspicacia.

Él respiro profundamente antes de mirarla.

-El lobo… -Destiny lo miraba sin entender.-mi parte de lobo, que se diferencia de mi parte humana, porque sentimos de forma diferente, está enamorado.

-¿Ah si?-Destiny esbozó una sonrisa.-¿De quien?-preguntó luego mirándolo con perspicacia.

Remus suspiró apretando el paso. Destiny lo siguió. Estaba empezando a preocuparse por su amigo.

-Se llama Dhalya Hitchens. La conocí hoy en Florish & Blotts y tiene once años.-susurró abatido.

Destiny se mordió el labio inferior mirando a Remus preocupada. Se había leído el libro que él le había regalado por su cumpleaños. Y le dolía mucho que se viese atrapado en semejante red. Porque Destiny sabía que el latido del licántropo era irrevocable.

-No te preocupes, Remus…-susurró mientras llegaban de nuevo al Callejón Diagon.-Siempre puedes esperarla hasta que ella esté preparada para… entenderlo.-susurró. Destiny entendía que cuando un licántropo tiene un latido, la chica y él están unidos de por vida. Pase lo que pase.

Remus esbozó una sonrisa, dudando de si sería capaz o no de contenerse delante de Dhalya. Pero esperó que Destiny tuviese razón y poder esperarla. Para siempre.

* * *

Poco después de que Remus y Destiny se hubiesen ido a "buscar chocolate", excusa que Sirius no se creyó ni se creería jamás, básicamente porque estaban en una heladería, James se fue con Jeyne y Peter a comprar algo para Lily, para intentar recuperarla.

Sirius entendía que James quisiese recuperar a la peligrosa pelirroja; porque él mismo quería recuperar a su pequeña Bethany. La miró, y se encontró con que estaba demasiado ocupada mirando al suelo y jugueteando con un mechón de su pelo rubio. Estaba increíblemente adorable, y las ganas que tenía de besarla, de abrazarla y de que fuese suya de nuevo, de repente, se hicieron más fuertes que su decisión de no tener nada con ella hasta que recobrase la memoria.

-Bethy…-susurró para llamar su atención. Ella lo miró a los ojos y le dedicó una media sonrisa.- ¿De qué querías hablarme?-preguntó luego. Se concentró en apartar la mirada de sus ojos color verde hierba. Algo en su interior, que prefería no llamar por el cursi nombre que tenía, se descontrolaba por momentos, y las ganas de acorralar a Beth contra una pared y besarla hasta hacerse viejos eran demasiado grandes como para ignorarlas.

Ella se aclaró levemente la garganta desviando la mirada y su voz le llego suave y dulce a Sirius.

-¿Podríamos ir a dar un paseo, Sirius?-preguntó luego, mirándolo con algo que al chico le recordaba la timidez de aquellas primeras veces, en el torreón de las camas de Hogwarts.

-Claro.-concedió levantándose y tendiéndole una mano que ella aceptó para levantarse. Emprendieron el camino a lo largo del Callejón Diagon.

-¿Qué tal te has encontrado estos días?-preguntó Sirius, mientras cruzaban por delante de Madame Malkim, callejón abajo.

-¿De la amnesia?-preguntó ella.-Bien, supongo. No he recordado nada…-murmuró mientras pasaban por la aglomeración de delante de Gringotts.

Sirius colocó a Beth detrás de él para que no la apartasen de él en medio de aquel tumulto. Casi siempre había mucha gente delante del banco de los magos. Casi tanta como delante del Caldero Chorreante.

De repente chocó contra él una joven, que no debía tener más de diecisiete años, que caminaba seguida de una pequeña elfina doméstica. Se paró y lo miró con insolencia. Sirius se dio cuenta de que tenía unos enormes ojos azules. De hecho era absolutamente preciosa.

-¿Te importaría mirar por donde caminas?-preguntó con el tono de voz que emplearía cualquiera que estuviese acostumbrado a que la humanidad se mueva a su voluntad.

-¿Te importaría hacerlo a ti?-le espetó él rodeando a Beth con un brazo.

-Sirius… no seas desagradable…-susurró la rubia, aunque había algo de aquella chica que no le gustaba ni un pelo.

Él negó con la cabeza y dio un rodeo con Beth pegada a él para enfilar por detrás de Gringotts y llegar a una azotea abandonada. Se sentó en la repisa y Beth se quedó de pié delante de él, entre sus piernas estiradas.

-¿A que ha venido eso ahí abajo?-preguntó, no sin cierto tono de reproche, al tiempo que le acariciaba el flequillo, apartándolo de sus ojos grises.

-Esa tía se parece demasiado a la zorra de mi prima Bellatrix, al menos, en lo que a comportamiento se refiere, y me ha sacado de quicio…-susurró cerrando los ojos ante el tranquilizador contacto de los dedos de Bethany en su frente.

-Pero Sirius… no puedes tratar así a la gente solo porque te recuerde a quien no quieres.-razonó la chica con suavidad.

-Tampoco ella tiene derecho a hablarme así, Bethy.-protestó Sirius ya tranquilo.

-Lo sé, Sirius. Pero si esa tía no tiene educación, tenla tú, ¿vale?-susurró acariciándole las mejillas con las manos.

Él esbozó una sonrisa rodeando la cintura de Beth con los brazos. Era como una especie de medicina contra todos sus males. La tía maleducada esa podía ser todo lo guapa que quisiese. Pero jamás podría alcanzar los parámetros que para él, al menos, tenía Beth. La acercó contra su cuerpo, y, ya que en esa postura quedaba ella más alta que él, alzó la cabeza para mirarla a esos preciosos ojos verdes.

-Bethy, preciosa… ¿Qué querías decirme?-preguntó rozando su barbilla con la nariz.

Ella centró la mirada en un punto por encima de la cabeza de Sirius y respiró profundamente.

-Sirius… creo que estoy empezando a colarme por ti.-dijo, con voz clara y firme.

Él apretó un poco más el abrazo en su cintura y la atrajo contra su cuerpo. Ella se dejó abrazar y acarició su pelo con los dedos. Sirius necesitaba sentirla muy cerca.

-Bethy…-la voz de Sirius llegaba de algún lugar próximo a su ombligo.- Antes de que… de que tú te golpeases la cabeza… y perdieses la memoria… Nena, yo… yo te adoraba-tragó saliva antes de separarse de ella y mirarla a los ojos.-Éramos novios, mi niña.

Beth se separó de él como si se hubiese quemado. Si antes eran novios pero Sirius se presentó ante ella como su mejor amigo debía ser por algo. Además, él estaba hablando en pasado.

-Nena…

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste desde el principio?-preguntó dolida.

-Porque… en aquella camita… me pareciste tan inocente e indefensa que tuve miedo, preciosa. Tuve miedo de perderte para siempre… y no me atreví.-dejó escapar un resoplido.-Ya ves… un Gryffindor teniendo miedo…

Ella esbozó una sonrisa en contra de su voluntad.

-¿Y ahora ya no me quieres?-su voz sonó frágil. Casi rota.

Sirius se puso de pie y dio un paso hacia ella antes de envolverla en un abrazo de oso. Beth enterró el rostro en el pecho del chico y respiró profundamente.

-No quiero que digas eso jamás, Bethany-replicó muy serio.-Porque te quiero, tanto o más que el primer día…-añadió contra su mejilla.

-¿Entonces…?-ella se puso de puntillas, pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

Sirius le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y la atrajo mucho contra su cuerpo, hasta que ambos quedaron prácticamente pegados. Luego se acercó a sus labios y la besó despacio. Lento. Beth le respondió con la misma suavidad que había tenido siempre, mientras las manos de Sirius subían por su espalda.

Él se separó levemente de ella, que dejó caer la mejilla contra su pecho y cerró los ojos. Todo acababa de volverse especialmente complicado.

-Sirius… hay muchas cosas que no entiendo…

-¿Cómo que?

-Si me quieres… ¿por qué no has intentado estar conmigo desde que perdí la memoria?

-Porque no quiero estar contigo, aunque te quiero mucho. Muchísimo más de lo que he querido a nadie en el mundo.-susurró mientras delineaba su mejilla con dos dedos.

Vio como el semblante de Beth se oscurecía de tristeza.

-No me malinterpretes, preciosa…-dijo con suavidad.-Es solo que si no eres plenamente consciente de cómo estaban las cosas antes de tu accidente, siento como si me estuviese aprovechando de ti, nena.

-¿Y cómo estaban las cosas?-preguntó ella con un hilo de voz.

-Sabes que no te lo puedo decir, mi niña…-susurró él apartándole un mechón de pelo de la frente.-Dijo la enfermera que lo irías recordando tu sola… y lo nuestro ya lo habías recordado…

Ella asintió, sintiéndose confusa.

-Sirius… ¿ahora qué somos exactamente?-preguntó mirando al suelo.

-Somos amigos, Beth. Y seremos amigos para siempre… al menos, hasta que tú recuerdes todo.-dijo con suavidad pero con firmeza.

Beth asintió con la cabeza. Era justo. Ella le quería. No tenía muy claro cómo, pero sabía que era una forma exponencialmente diferente a la forma en que quería a James, Peter o Remus. Él la quería a ella. Y ella a él.

-Sirius… ¿y si de repente… necesito besarte, como me ha pasado hoy?-preguntó dubitativa.

Él esbozó una sonrisa.

-No tienes ni idea de las ganas que he tenido yo de besarte durante todo este tiempo.-susurró. Y a decir verdad, eran muchas. Muchísimas.

-¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer?-susurró evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

-Sabes que voy a estar aquí siempre, preciosa.-susurró él, acariciando su cabeza.

Beth esbozó una sonrisa antes de alzar la cabeza y ponerse de puntillas para tocar los labios de Sirius con los suyos. Aquel simple roce hacía que se sintiese mejor. Y él la abrazó con fuerza.

-Sirius, por favor… ayúdame a recordar-pidió con suavidad.

Él esbozó una sonrisa, y la tomó de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Beth. Alzó las manos de ambos juntas, y depositó un beso en el dorso de la mano de Beth, mirándola a los ojos.

-Poco a poco, ¿vale?, nena…-susurró.-Pero si; te ayudaré-añadió.

Bethany esbozó una sonrisa mientras bajaban de aquella azotea. No entendía muy bien como estaban las cosas en ese momento. Ella y Sirius habían sido novios. Y tras su accidente, él se mantuvo a su lado como amigo. Y eso significaba que la debía querer mucho. Sintió como su estómago se contraía y algo cálido le recorría todo el cuerpo.

Sirius la miró con una sonrisa, y ella le devolvió la mirada, directa a sus ojos grises, mordiéndose el labio inferior con suavidad.

-Te quiero-susurró, bajando la mirada.

Y nunca nadie fue tan feliz como Sirius en ese momento, porque nunca nadie jamás entenderá lo muchísimo que él necesitaba escuchar esas palabras saliendo de la boca de Beth.

* * *

Jeyne caminaba con Peter y James por el Callejón Diagon. En voz baja, James le había dicho que necesitaba comprarle a Lily algo que le gustase. La chica estaba absolutamente feliz. Más que nada porque James quería recuperara Lily, y ella estaba dispuesta a ayudarle a poner toda la carne en el asador para que él lograse volver con Lily.

James caminaba en silencio, sumido en sus pensamientos. Necesitaba recuperar a Lily. Necesitaba verla, acariciarle su suave pelo rojo y contar las trescientas veinticuatro pecas que tenía en la cara, mientras dormían a la luz de la luna. Desnudos. Tal y como había hecho el Halloween pasado.

No entendía por qué lo habían dejado, si solo había sido una estúpida discusión sin importancia; pero si entendía que, en lo más hondo de sí mismo, necesitaba recuperarla.

Pasaron por delante de la entrada del Callejón Knockturn, y Jeyne vio a, ni más ni menos, que Walden McNair. Sintió, como cada vez que lo veía, ganas de estrangularlo con sus propias manos por haberse aprovechado de Bethany como lo hizo el día de su boda. Y, aunque Regulus siempre la detenía y lograba tranquilizarla, las ganas de apalear a McNair seguían ahí, impolutas. Y ahora no tenía a Regulus cerca para que la calmase.

Con un par de zancadas llegó junto a él y lo arrinconó contra la pared de mala manera, nadie, ni James ni Peter lograrían detenerla.

-Buenas tardes, McNair… ¿Qué tal te va? ¿Sigues chantajeando y engañando a chicas con problemas?-preguntó, poniendo en su voz todo el veneno del que fue capaz. Jeyne siempre había sido una persona vengativa. Puede que hubiesen pasado más de seis meses desde su boda; pero ella no pensaba permitir que nadie hiciese daño a sus amigas, y cualquiera que se tomase ese privilegio acabaría pagando las consecuencias por sus propias manos.

-Vaya, Black.-su voz burlona, en medio de un rictus de superioridad.-¿Y tú por aquí sin tu maridito?-preguntó luego, estirando el cuello, porque la varita de Jeyne le rozaba peligrosamente la nuez.

-No me cambies de tema.-la voz de la chica sonaba todo lo melosa que podía y más. Era más peligrosa que McNair. Más que nada, porque tenía la varita por el mango.-Creo que sabes que voy a matarte…

-Vamos, nena, no me hagas pensar que quieres ir a Azkaban.-dijo él burlón.-Por qué no me dejas en paz y le dices a tu maridito que tenga cuidado con las compañías con las que anda.

Jeyne lo miró sin entender realmente de qué iba lo que le estaba diciendo.

-Tu no eres nadie para nombrar a Regulus, ¿te enteras, gilipollas?-gruñó. De la punta de su varita salieron un par de chispas que chamuscaron el cuello de la túnica de McNair.

-Ya sé que no… pero dile que te cuente qué hace por las noches… después sabrás si estás en posición de amenazar a alguien que, como yo, sabe demasiado…-dijo con voz amenazadora.

Le pegó un empujón y se la quitó de encima. Jeyne se quedó mirando fijamente su espalda, preguntándose a qué demonios venía lo que había dicho sobre Reg. Apretó los dientes y se volvió hacia sus amigos, para encontrarse con que Destiny y Remus habían llegado, así como Sirius y Beth.

Esbozó una sonrisa, al tiempo que intercambiaba una mirada de entendimiento con Sirius, que alzó levemente una ceja, sintiendo deseos de asesinar a McNair con sus propias manos.

-¿Jey, podrías explicarnos a qué vino eso?-murmuró James intercambiando una asombrada mirada con Peter.

-Tengo una cuenta pendiente con McNair.-explicó ella con tono críptico.

-Tenemos.-puntualizó Sirius, abrazando levemente a Beth contra su cuerpo.

Los demás los miraron sin entender, pero Jeyne esbozó una traviesa sonrisa.

-Bueno, chicos, yo me voy a casa.-dijo con suavidad. Se acercó a Destiny y Beth y depositó un par de besos en sus mejillas. Luego se volvió hacia sus amigos, y diciéndoles adiós con la mano emprendió el camino hacia el Caldero Chorreante, que la llevaría a casa.

-Chicas… ¿Queréis que os llevemos a casa?-preguntó Sirius mirando alternativamente a Beth y a Destiny.

Ellas se miraron entre sí y Destiny se encogió de hombros. Beth asintió con la cabeza y Sirius la rodeó con fuerza con un brazo, para desaparecerse al instante.

Beth sintió como si la embutiesen y luego como si la expandiesen en contra de su voluntad, y miró a Sirius a los ojos. Abrió la boca para protestar, para decirle que la próxima vez le avisase antes; pero aun no había alzado el rostro y ya tenía los labios de Sirius sobre los suyos.

Ese beso era diferente al de aquella tarde, y al del día del cumpleaños de Destiny. Ese beso sabía a algo que se agitaba en el fondo de la conciencia de Beth. Algo que no alcanzaba a entender, y que le decía que _necesitaba_ sentir las manos de Sirius en algún lugar inexacto bajo su ombligo.

Sirius no quería seguir controlándose, no podía seguir controlándose cerca de ella. Estaba cansado de reprimirse y de quererla. Sabía que así podría lograr hacerle daño. Pero sabía también que mientras Bethany lo besase como lo estaba besando nada malo podría estarle sucediendo.

La chica sintió los labios de Sirius bajando por su cuello y recordó un torreón repleto de camas y esos mismos besos logrando despertar algo en su interior.

Se oyó un estampido al mismo tiempo que los labios de Sirius llegaban a la clavícula de Beth, y ambos se separaron, mirándose a los ojos.

-Buenas noches, nena-dijo él. Se volvió hacia Remus con una media sonrisa.-¿Nos vamos?-preguntó respirando hondo.

El licántropo asintió con la cabeza y ambos se desaparecieron sin decir nada más. Destiny miró a Beth de forma interrogativa. La rubia sacudió la cabeza. Ambas sabían que cuando estuviese preparada se lo contaría.

* * *

Ya hacía un par de horas que se había hecho de noche, y ella seguía sentada a los pies de la cama, esperándole.

No era capaz de meterse en la cama sin hablar con Regulus. De la conversación con McNair había sacado en claro que su marido estaba metido en algo oscuro y peligroso. Algo que no le había contado, por cierto.

Aunque le parecía patético confiar en la palabra de un hijo de puta así, Jeyne necesitaba hablar con Regulus. La posibilidad de que estuviese metido en algo peligroso la aterraba. Y lo peor no era la sospecha que en ella había sembrado McNair, sino la propia actitud del chico.

Cada vez salía más, solo, tarde y por la noche. Ella, generalmente se aburría de esperarlo despierta, y por la mañana el despertaba a su lado.

También había notado que cada vez estaba más pálido y preocupado, aunque eso Jeyne lo atribuía a la presión a la que Walburga lo sometía para que engendrasen a su heredero.

Peor ahora la semilla de la duda estaba en su interior. No quería ni imaginarse que Regulus estaba metido en algo malo, porque eso terminaría por matarla. No podría seguir adelante sin él.

Se abrió la puerta de su dormitorio y vio entrar a Regulus con una gruesa capa negra y el rostro extremadamente pálido. Si se sorprendió de verla allí lo disimuló bastante bien.

-Buenas noches, mi niña.-dijo con suavidad.-¿No te metes en cama?

-No, Reg. Quería hablar contigo.-dijo con suavidad.

-¿De qué?-preguntó él despojándose de la larga y gruesa capa negra.

-De que McNair ha insinuado que podías estar metido en algo peligroso. Y si es así, espero que me lo digas.-dijo ella mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Jeyne era así. Decía las cosas claramente. Y a la primera. No dudaba. Dudar no es de Gryffindors.

-¿Y te llega con un comentario de McNair para desconfiar de mí?-dijo Regulus molesto, con cierto tono de reproche.

-No. Pero no te atrevas a negarme que tu actitud está siendo sospechosa, Reg.-dijo ella endureciendo el tono y levantándose para encararlo.

-¿Sospechosa?

-Sales todos los días al anochecer, llegas a casa a las tantas. Te vistes de negro en pleno verano. Estás pálido y demacrado… y aunque intentes ocultármelo, Regulus Black, sé que te pasa algo.-dijo ella, sin ser consciente de lo mucho que estaba alzando la voz.

Regulus se sentía acorralado. Odiaba lo que se veía obligado a contemplar. A aprender. Y todo lo hacía por ella. Eso si, no podía permitir que se enterase, o de lo contrario lo odiaría para siempre. Y Regulus sabía que si perdía a Jeyne más le valía estar muerto, porque todo carecería de sentido.

Se acercó a ella y rodeó su cintura con los brazos.

-No pasa nada malo, mi niña…-susurró contra su pelo.

Ella lo miró a los ojos. La sola idea de que pudiese pasarle algo malo y que ella no pudiese estar para cuidarlo la aterraba.

-¿Me lo prometes?-preguntó con suavidad.

Regulus no respondió, simplemente la besó con ardor. Intentando olvidarse de todo lo que se veía obligado a presenciar gracias al calor del cuerpo de Jeyne.

La chica no tardó en soltar un leve suspiro cuando los labios de Regulus juguetearon con su clavícula. Casi no fue consciente de que él la llevaba hacia el baño, ni que, de golpe, estaban bajo el agua helada, que contrastaba con sus cuerpos.

-Reg…-musitó ella contra su barbilla, mientras él le arrancaba el vestido.

-Te quiero, Jeyne. –susurró contra su hombro desnudo, mientras sus pieles en contacto ardían bajo el agua helada.

-Y yo a ti, Reg… Pase lo que pase.-susurró ella, mientras él la tomaba en brazos y ella enroscaba las piernas alrededor de su cintura.

Besos húmedos y cargados de miedo, por parte de Reg. Besos dulces y cargados de ternura, por parte de Jeyne. Y una cosa llevó a la otra, como siempre, y terminaron, Jeyne con la cabeza apoyada contra la pared de mármol de la ducha y los ojos cerrados, jadeando mientras en su piel se mezclaban agua y sudor. Y Regulus con los ojos cerrados, ocultos en el hombro de la persona que más le importaba en el mundo, intentando no pensar en nada que no fuese ella, mientras en algún lugar del universo, el hilo que tejía los destinos los entrelazaba un poco más y lograba que convergiesen, para que ambos terminasen juntos la corta vida que alguna deidad mayor les deparaba.

* * *

_¡Hola! ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Espero de verdad que os haya gustado, porque a mi no me convence demasiado, la verdad._

_Para empezar. En relación a Sam y Dean. Greyback asesinó a sus padres, y ellos van detrás de algún licántropo de su clan para llegar a él y matarlo. Además, ellos son magos-cazadores. Se dedican a rastrear y cazar criaturas tenebrosas. Eso lo quito de su labor en la serie Supernatural. Que son cazadores de criaturas tenebrosas. _

_Después, las personas que hayáis leído Eclipse, de Stephenie Meyer podréis entender lo que le ocurre a Remus con Dhalya, porque fue de ese libro de donde quité la idea para lo de la voluntad de los licántropos. En ese libro se le llama imprimación. En mi fic se llamará latido del lobo. _

_Tal vez os parezca extraño que Remus haya confiado en Destiny para contarle todo lo suyo. Pero él , su instinto, sabe que puede confiar en ella, y como se ha convertido en su mejor amiga en esos seis meses que pasaron desde la primera parte, confiaría en ella con su vida._

_Valle Eholic lo he inventado yo, pero yo creo que el Callejón Diagon, el Callejón Knokturn y todo a su alrededor es como una especie de "centro comercial" y Valle Eholic es como un parque dentro de ese complejo comercial._

_Por último deciros que las cosas entre Sirius y Beth se van a complicar. Entre Lily y James se van a simplificar un poco, espero. Destiny y Remus seguirán siendo amigos, pues su beso no tuvo más importancia para ambos. _

_Cualquier cosa de la que tengáis una duda, o cualquier cosa, me preguntáis y yo os contesto. _

_Pero… una pregunta… ¿Contra quien chocaron Sirius y Beth? La que me lo sepa decir… tal vez tenga premio xD_

_Muchos besitos, y millones de gracias por leerme._

* * *

**.:Thaly:.**


	3. Rock this party

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes que aparecen en este capítulo son de Rowling o míos, en función de si los podéis asociar a sus libros o no. Escribo esto por diversión, no con ánimo de lucro._

_Muchísimas gracias a Zory, Pressure, MissBlack91, IDALIA2209, Ccii Tnks, chukii, Drehn, lira21, Sybilla.in.Wonderland, Bella Black. Isa.asi.isa. Sonia, Nixi Evans, Luzbel Enigma y Kry por los reviews en el capítulo anterior._

_Este capítulo está ambientado en el día 31 de julio, pero por motivos ajenos a mi persona, me he visto imposibilitada de escribirlo y subirlo antes de hoy. Espero que me sepáis disculpar. Cualquier tipo de queja, en la sección de reviews, por favor._

_Espero que el capítulo os guste, porque a mi me gusta y me disgusta a partes iguales. Tenemos a un nuevo fichaje, que por fin dará la cara… y de una forma un tanto… peculiar. _

_Lo dicho._

_APB Productions presenta…_

* * *

_31 Julio 1977_

3. Rock this party

* * *

Había pasado más de una semana desde la última vez que se habían visto, y Bethany no acababa de entender lo que sentía. Tenía muy claro que quería a Sirius. Y tal vez fuese lo único que tenía claro de todo aquello.

Porque todavía no lo recordaba, pero lo sabía. Ella y Sirius habían sido novios, y algo le decía que antes de su accidente ella moriría por él. Porque estaba dispuesta a hacerlo en cualquier momento, sin discusión alguna. Sabía, o más bien creía saber, que Sirius también la quería a ella.

Se sentía confusa. Necesitaba entender cómo era todo antes de su accidente para dejar de sentirse tan horriblemente indefensa. Porque cada vez que las manos de Sirius rozaban su cintura ella sentía como si se fuese a quebrar en muchos pedazos diminutos. Porque todo dolía.

Estaba casi segura de que Destiny estaba al tanto de cómo eran antes las cosas, y ella necesitaba saberlo. Había ocasiones en las que recordaba cosas. No situaciones o momentos, sino sensaciones. Recordaba una sensación pulsante en su vientre, algo relacionado con un torreón repleto de camas y Sirius. Recordaba a Sirius en una laguna en medio de un bosque.

Recordaba, a veces, también a un chico rubio, muy guapo. Y no sabía quien era; sólo sabía que le quería mucho. De una forma diferente a Sirius. Pero daría su vida por él.

Beth se giró sobre la cama. Las primeras luces del amanecer se filtraban en el dormitorio, y en su cama Destiny no dormía. Beth no oía su respiración profunda y lenta desde hacía un par de horas. Si bien era cierto que ninguna de las dos había dormido demasiado.

Bethany daba vueltas en la cama intentando recordar algo de su vida antes del accidente, pero de una forma u otra siempre terminaba pensando en Sirius, y en la forma que tenía de apretarla contra su cuerpo el último día, al despedirse ante la casa de Dest.

Destiny, por su parte, llevaba despierta desde… bueno, no recordaba haber dormido demasiado en la última semana. Todavía echaba de menos a Justin. Bastante, en realidad; pero ahora, cada vez que intentaba pensar en él, recordarlos, a él y a su sonrisa, en donde se suponía que su imaginación debía poner el rostro de su ex, ponía la cara de ese chico del Callejón Diagon. El del hermano gilipollas.

Sam Winchester.

Había algo en su nombre que lograba que Destiny se estremeciese completamente. Como si guardase algún tipo de poder. Una dignidad oculta. Destiny suponía que vendría de la ciudad inglesa. Y la verdad era que no se podía apartar de la cabeza la sonrisa de niño bueno que tenía, ni es aspecto indefenso que aparentaba. Pese a que se viese opacada por un cierto brillo peligroso en lo más hondo de su mirada.

Y a Destiny le dolía no ser capaz de quitárselo de la cabeza. Le dolía casi tanto como el hecho de que Justin la hubiese dejado. Porque sentía como si estuviese haciendo algo malo. Porque en Justin nunca había pensado de esa forma; Justin nunca había despertado ese tipo de sensaciones en ella. Y tenía miedo.

Mucho miedo.

Y por otra parte estaba Remus. Destiny no sabía como actuar respecto a ello. Era su mejor amigo. Si. Era un licántropo. También. Pero era la persona más maravillosa que ella había conocido en mucho tiempo. Y sabía que no sentía por él nada similar a lo que sentía por Justin. Ni siquiera se parecía a las sensaciones indefinibles pero salvajes que ese tal Sam Winchester despertaba en ella. Lo que sentía por Remus se parecía más a lo que sentía por Sirius, Peter o James. Era un amigo.

Se decía a sí misma que de nada importaba que se hubiesen besado; al fin y al cabo los besos no eran algo tan importante como para que Destiny se estuviese cuestionando las bases de su amistad con Remus de esa forma.

De hecho, Destiny entendía que por muchos besos que hubiese de por medio, nada bastaría para que ella se cuestionase su amistad con Remus. Antes muerta y enterrada. O bueno, algo así.

— Eh… Dest –la voz de Beth no era más que un susurro.

— ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó ella dándose la vuelta en la cama.

— Tú… ¿sabes como era lo mío con Sirius antes de mi accidente? –preguntó con suavidad.

Destiny suspiró. Se puso bocabajo en la cama y se volvió hacia Bethany. Sabía que no debía contarle nada, por su propio bien. Y además, era un tema del que tenía que hablar con Sirius, no con ella.

— No sé, Beth… creo que no soy la más indicada para hablarte de eso –susurró con cautela.

Beth se mordió el labio inferior con cautela.

— No me refiero a que me cuentes cómo era todo, porque Sirius dice que eso me podría hacer daño… es sólo que quiero que me digas si me quería.

— ¿Y no te basta lo que te dice él, Beth? ¿No te basta con que te mire y te adore? –murmuró Destiny, pensando en lo mucho que le gustaría a ella que alguien la mirase como Sirius miraba a Beth.

— Es… me siento indefensa –musitó la rubia, sentada en la cama, jugueteando con uno de sus bucles. Era plenamente consciente de que a Destiny le ocurría algo . Pero no te preocupes –añadió luego , ya verás como se me pasa pronto –añadió, prometiéndose a sí misma que jamás volvería a estar confusa debido a un chico. Era mejor actuar sin pensar. Mucho mejor.

Esbozó una leve sonrisa.

— ¿Y podrías decirme qué te pasa a ti? –preguntó luego con suavidad.

Destiny la miró, dubitativa. Sabía que Beth era una persona muy intuitiva, y estaba claro que lo que le pasaba se le debía notar un poco mucho tirando a demasiado. Ella no era de las que quedaban pasmadas mirando a las musarañas.

— ¿Es por Justin? –inquirió Beth con cautela.

Destiny respiró hondo antes de hablar:

— En parte –reconoció.

— ¿En parte? –Beth la miraba sin comprender del todo.

— Si… es… Beth, es como estar partida en dos. No, en tres. –susurró con suavidad. Vio la expresión de confusión que componía su amiga, y esbozó una sonrisa cargada de tristeza . Una parte de mi echa de menos a Justin, porque… él siempre ha estado ahí durante todo este tiempo, siempre me ha apoyado, siempre me ha ayudado –y le había ayudado a salir del bache tras la muerte de Lyanna, pero eso Beth no podía saberlo , y me duele el hecho de que se haya ido y me haya dejado –añadió con suavidad . Pero por otra parte… entiendo que es su futuro… es su vida y tiene que intentar salir adelante sin mi.

— Su familia tiene mucha pasta –dijo Beth con suavidad.

— Lo sé, Beth, lo sé… pero él no querría depender de su padre –añadió con suavidad. Dolía demasiado hablar de Justin, la ruptura todavía estaba muy reciente . Luego… luego está… ese chico…

— ¿El hermano mono del gilipollas? –masculló Beth apartando las mantas con algo parecido a violencia.

— El mismo –reconoció la chica con suavidad.

— ¿Y podrías decirme qué tiene él que ver contigo? –preguntó luego Beth, ladeando la cabeza. No terminaba de entender que su mejor amiga se hubiese colado por un tío al que apenas conocía.

— Beth… ¿te has fijado en algo de él que no fuese el cuello de su hermano? –preguntó Destiny con suavidad.

Beth abrió la boca indignada, pensaba protestarle a Destiny. Ella no se había fijado en nada de ese… ese imbécil machista y asqueroso. Ni siquiera en sus labios, que, por cierto, eran bastante sensuales.

— Yo no me he fijado en el gilipollas de Dean Winchester –dijo con rabia.

— Vale, bueno… pues si volvemos a vernos, fíjate un poquito en esos dos chicos –dijo con suavidad . Tienen algo… algo extraño.

— ¿Crees que son gays? –preguntó Beth.

— ¡No! –Destiny parecía casi escandalizada ante la mera propuesta . Tienen algo… oscuro. Algo poderoso en ellos –explicó con suavidad.

Beth asintió, sin terminar de entender a Destiny.

— ¿Y qué hay de Remus? –preguntó luego, con una leve sonrisa.

— ¿Remus? –Destiny la miró sin entender.

Beth esbozó una sonrisa y se llevó un mechón de pelo a detrás de la oreja.

— Noto que te pasa algo con él –dijo con suavidad.

Destiny suspiró sonoramente. Ni ella misma se entendía demasiado bien.

— Somos amigos, pero… el día que fuimos de compras con Jeyne… Nos besamos –dijo con suavidad. Vio como Beth alzaba una ceja , pero no ha tenido la mayor importancia –se apresuró a añadir.

— ¿Segura? –inquirió Beth alzando una ceja.

— Completamente –aseguró Destiny con tono rotundo , ahora me preocupa bastante más el lograrme quitar a ese Sam Winchester de la cabeza.

Beth esbozó una sonrisa. Ella quería a Sirius, y le quería mucho; muchísimo. Sabía que, más allá de su memoria y las circunstancias… estaría con él para siempre, de la forma que fuese. Y Destiny se estaba colando por un tío al que, realmente, no conocía. El panorama se presentaba extraño pero alentador.

* * *

Las primeras luces del sol que se alzaba sobre Cornualles le dieron en el rostro y abrió los ojos con torpeza. No se había dormido hasta las cinco de la madrugada, ya pasadas, cuando Jeyne ya llevaba cosa de tres o cuatro horas dormida entre sus brazos.

En su mente se repetían, como una secuencia de esas de las películas muggles que Jeyne le había llevado a ver, los rostros de las personas a quienes su prima Bellatrix torturaba. Sus miradas, cargadas de miedo y súplica. La sonrisa sádica de Bella al lanzarles el _Avada Kedavra_ redentor.

Y luego a él le tocaba la tarea de convertir a los muertos en piedras, y junto con Avery, tirarlos al Támesis. Se sentía miserable, pero mientras tenía a Jeyne dormida en sus brazos, entendió que valía la pena. Cualquier cosa valdría la pena. Y además, su madre estaría orgullosa de él.

Cuando finalmente había logrado conciliar el sueño, había dormido unas tres horas, y Jeyne seguía dormida en sus brazos. Rozó su mejilla con la nariz y depositó un beso suave en su frente. Ella se revolvió levemente y se giró, con los ojos entreabiertos, para mirarlo.

— Buenos días, cariño –susurró con suavidad. Regulus le dedicó una media sonrisa, dejándole espacio para girarse por completo. Jeyne le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y depositó un beso en sus labios con suavidad.

Se quedó muy quieta, mirando a Regulus a los ojos y el chico sintió, en lo más hondo de sí mismo, al verla tan bonita y tan inocente, que valía la pena no dormir por las noches y presenciar el horror en estado puro si ella podía ser feliz.

— Reg, cariño… ¿Estás bien? –preguntó luego, acariciándole la mejilla con la nariz tan cerca de la de Regulus que casi podía contar las setenta y ocho pequitas prácticamente imperceptibles que tenía sobre el puente de la nariz.

El chico la miró con cierta cautela.

—Si, ¿por qué? –preguntó con suavidad, tumbando la espalda en la cama y dejándola a ella levemente encima de él.

— Estás pálido, cariño. Y tienes ojeras –dijo con suavidad, delineándole la mejilla con el dedo índice de la mano derecha.

El chico soltó un suspiró y cerró los ojos, abrazándose más a Jeyne y acomodándola en sus brazos. Ella apoyó su mejilla contra la del chico y esbozó una leve sonrisa antes de depositar un beso en su piel pálida.

— Sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad? –murmuró él subiendo la mano por la espalda desnuda de Jeyne. Ella esbozó una sonrisa y abrió los ojos levemente.

— Y yo a ti, Reg –susurró rozando su nariz con la del chico.

Se lo quedó mirando a los ojos con intensidad. Había algo que quería preguntarle desde hacia un tiempo, y ahora encontraba el momento idóneo para ello.

— Regulus, cariño… ¿qué estarías dispuesto a hacer por mí? –preguntó con cautela, mirándolo a los ojos sin pestañear.

La mirada del chico se volvió cauta. No entendía demasiado bien de donde salía esa pregunta, y no quería que Jeyne volviese a sospechar de él, porque aunque lo que se veía obligado a presenciar lo hacía por ella, para que no le ocurriese nada malo. Le había jurado que siempre la cuidaría y eso haría, costase lo que costase. Pero si ella se enteraba lo odiaría. Sin importarle lo más mínimo qué pudiese pasar.

— Sabes que por ti haría cualquier cosa, mi niña –dijo con suavidad, acariciándole la mejilla con suavidad.

Vio como esbozaba una sonrisa enorme, que conseguía iluminar la estancia por completo. Depositó un beso en los labios de Regulus y se escurrió de entre sus brazos para salir de la cama, completamente desnuda y absolutamente preciosa.

El chico se fijaba en la curva que trazaba su espalda mientras caminaba hacia el escritorio y se sentaba ante él, completamente desnuda. Su piel blanca lo llamaba, lo incitaba a perderse en ella. La melena de un color dorado oscuro le caía sobre la espalda desnuda, y formaba ondas en las puntas.

Regulus se levantó también de la cama y se puso un albornoz de terciopelo negro que tenía por allí cerca. Se acercó a la ventana y observó el soleado día. A unos trescientos metros de la mansión, el acantilado se cortaba a pico hasta las diminutas playas de la costa del sur de Inglaterra, allá abajo. El reflejo del sol en el mar le recordaba a los destellos del pelo de Jeyne contra su propia piel.

Se sentó en el alféizar y se giró hacia ella. Estaba escribiendo algo en un pedazo de pergamino. Tenía toda la melena echada sobre el hombro derecho, y bajo la oreja izquierda, él veía su lunar, completamente negro y sintió deseos de besarlo.

Se levantó y se acercó a ella lentamente. Rodeó su cintura desnuda con un brazo y rozó su cuello con la nariz antes de depositar un beso sobre su lunar. Notó como el cuerpo entero de Jeyne se tensaba, cosa que logró arrancarle una sonrisa. Ella se giró hacia él con una sonrisa y depositó un beso en sus labios.

— ¿Qué haces? –preguntó con suavidad.

—Estoy escribiéndoles cartas a todas mis niñas, para que se vengan a pasar el mes de agosto a casa –dijo con dulzura . Y no se te ocurra protestar porque dijiste que por mí estarías dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa –añadió con dulzura , incluso a convivir con mis amigas durante un mes, espero –añadió con una traviesa sonrisa.

Regulus soltó una risita profunda y depositó un beso en su frente.

— Como quieras, Jey –dijo con suavidad. La soltó y esbozó una sonrisa . Me voy a desayunar –dijo luego . ¿Te vienes?

Jeyne se volvió hacia él.

— Voy en un rato. Termino de escribir esto, me visto y bajo –dijo con suavidad.

Regulus asintió con la cabeza. Depositó un último beso en sus labios y salió del dormitorio con una media sonrisa en los labios. Si ella era feliz, él, aunque solo fuese por inercia, también lo sería.

* * *

Lily levantó la cabeza del libro de pociones que estaba leyendo, y miró a Mary, que acababa de entrar en el dormitorio con una bandeja en la que llevaba en desayuno. La chica de ojos verdes soltó un suspiro y se frotó los ojos con suavidad. Llevaba desde que encontró la extraña piedra en el río intentando identificar su naturaleza para poder conocer su utilidad.

Lily apartó los libros del escritorio del dormitorio de Mary y la chica dejó el desayuno para ambas sobre él.

— ¿Qué buscas, Lils? –preguntó Mary sentándose en el borde de la cama.

— Nada importante… quiero saber qué es la piedra rara esa qué encontramos en el río explicó recogiéndose el pelo tras la oreja . ¿Ha llegado alguna carta? –preguntó luego, mientras mojaba una galleta en el tazón de leche que Mary le había llevado.

— Puede… -dijo la escocesa con una sonrisa traviesa.

Lily alzó una ceja, interrogante, ante el sobre de pergamino que Mary se quitó del bolsillo del pantalón que tenía puesto.

— De parte de James Potter para la señorita Lily Evans –dijo con cierto retintín.

La otra pelirroja se levantó de golpe a por la carta, y como Mary siempre había sido, de las dos, la que tenía mejores reflejos, terminaron en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo sobre la cama, de la que una despeinada Lily salió victoriosa y se sentó ante el escritorio, alisando la carta de James con dedos temblorosos, pues había salido arrugada de la pelea.

Mary, desde la cama, estiraba el cuello para leer la carta, aunque Lily todavía no la había sacado del sobre. En el momento en el que Lily estaba sacando el pergamino del sobre, llegó Monika y miró a su hermana con algo parecido a cautela en los ojos.

— Mary… está tu… chico abajo –dijo con su delicada voz infantil , dice que tiene que hablar contigo, que bajes pronto porque es importante.

La chica intercambió una mirada con su amiga. Lily se encogió de hombros, y Mary, tras mirarse en el espejo de la puerta del armario y retocarle el pelo anaranjado, salió disparada escaleras abajo. Monika miró a Lily con una traviesa sonrisita antes de salir de la habitación tras su hermana.

Lily soltó un suspiró, mientras sus dedos temblaban, en contra de su voluntad, quintando la carta de James de su sobre. La desplegó y vio que era inusualmente larga. Se mordió el labio inferior en un gesto inconsciente.

Sus ojos verdes empezaron a vagar por la letra firme e irregular de James.

"_Hola Lily…_

_Pese a que las últimas palabras que me dirigiste fueron "Pues será que no te quiero", Lily, yo no puedo negar la realidad, ni darle la espalda a esto que siento. La verdad es que no me importa si me quieres o me dejas de querer, no me importa si confías o dejas de confiar en mí. Lo único que necesito es recuperarte. Tal vez no la relación que teníamos antes; pues eso, considero que tan sólo puede darse si ambos somos conscientes de lo que queremos y de las circunstancias. Lo que en realidad quiero que consideres, Lily, es que te aprecio, no solo como a mi pareja que fuiste, sino como a la persona que sé que eres. Y me gustaría que pudiésemos empezar una relación real, tal vez basada en la amistad, para conocernos como personas antes de pasar a otros planos más íntimos._

_Si, sé que suena a que Remus me lo está chivando todo, y es verdad. Él me dice cómo escribirlo, pero yo sé perfectamente lo que quiero escribirte. Quiero recuperarte, Lily.__Tenerte a mi lado aunque sea como amigos. Porque al fin y al cabo, la amistad es la relación más sólida y pura que puede entablar un ser humano (otra frase de Remus, ¿ves?)._

_Sea como sea, esperaré la contestación a esta carta antes de tres días. Si no llega asumiré que no quieres mantener ningún tipo de relación conmigo; y lo entenderé. Jamás volveré a buscarte o molestarte. Pese a todo, te quiero. Cuídate mucho, Lily._

_James Potter"_

Lily se secó una lágrima que amenazaba con salir de su ojo derecho, y esbozó una sonrisa cargada de ternura. Quería a James. Tal vez después de haberse pasado más de seis meses sin dirigirle la palabra lo quería más incluso que antes.

Sacó un pergamino para cartas y la pluma con la que anotaba posible información sobre la piedra que había encontrado. Respiró profundamente, mordiéndose el labio inferior con decisión y empezó a escribir una carta para James.

Mientras tanto…

Mary llegó al vestíbulo, donde la esperaba Don con una media sonrisa más seria de las que ella le había visto nunca. En brazos llevaba a un niño de pelo y ojos oscuros, que no debía contar con más de un año. Se parecía tanto a él, pese a la diferencia de color de ojos y pelo, que Mary supuso que sería su hermano.

— Hola cielo –dijo acercándose a él y depositando un beso en sus labios.

— Hola, preciosa… tenemos que hablar –susurró contra su mejilla, logrando que un escalofrío que no tenía nada que ver con su cercanía recorriese la espalda de Mary.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, mirando al niño que Don tenía en brazos. Acarició suavemente el pelo del niño mientras salía por la puerta y se sentaba en las escaleras que llevaban al porche. El chico, con el niño en brazos, se sentó a su lado.

El niño pequeño estiraba las manitos hacia Mary, que le tocó la palma de la mano derecha con el dedo índice. No podía decirse que le disgustasen los niños, ya que ella vivía rodeada de ellos todo el año. En su colegio en Turquía se impartían clases desde los cinco años hasta los diecisiete; y en casa tenía a sus hermanos, que eran las cosas más adorables que había visto nunca.

Era consciente de que Don la miraba con cierta cautela, y Mary empezó a preguntarse en silencio por qué su novio estaba tan serio.

Se aclaró la garganta, logrando que Mary le hiciese más caso a él que al crío. La chica miró a los ojos verdes de su novio, que le dedicó una media sonrisa vacilante.

— Mary… te presento a Oliver Wood –dijo con cierto toque de solemnidad en la voz , mi… mi hijo –añadió con un hilo de voz.

La chica apartó la mano del niño como si se hubiese quemado y miró a Don sin poder creérselo. Sentía como si le acabasen de dar un mazazo en pleno rostro. Estaba desorientada y un poco perdida.

— Tu hijo –repitió con un hilo de voz.

—Mary, puedo… puedo explicártelo –aseguró mirándola a los ojos.

La chica negó con la cabeza.

— No hay nada que explicar, Don –dijo con firmeza , tienes un hijo con otra tía –resumió con simpleza.

— Pero eso no quita que te quiera –dijo él con la voz ronca.

— Pero Donny… no podemos estar juntos –dijo ella, sintiendo como se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas al decirlo.

— La madre de Oliver… es mayor –dijo él , la conocí hace dos veranos… y Oliver nació hace exactamente quince meses –explicó luego, con una mano de Mary entre las suyas . No puedo dejar a su madre sola con él… ya sabes que…

— El orgullo de Gryffindor –dijo Mary con sencillez.

La mano de Don acarició la mejilla de la chica, que cerró los ojos. El chico la rodeó con un brazo y la abrazó contra su pecho, acariciándole el pelo. Mary sabía que era lo correcto. Tenía que ser. Una Gryffindor, o, en su caso, una ex Gryffindor jamás se quedaría con el hombre de otra. Por mucho que le doliese.

— Ya era hora de que sentases cabeza –dijo contra su pecho.

El brazo de Don se estrechó con más fuerza a su alrededor. Quería sentar cabeza con ella, tenerla para siempre. La quería. Mucho.

— Creo que será mejor que te vayas –dijo Mary, sintiendo como si un pedazo de su alma se rasgase al decirlo.

Don delineó su rostro con un dedo, antes de alzarle la barbilla con el dedo índice y depositar un beso en sus labios.

— Te voy a querer siempre –aseguró antes de levantarse.

Mary asintió con la cabeza, mientras Don se alejaba por el sendero que salía del jardín. Respiró hondo y decidió, vendiendo su alma al dolor, que no le importaba que Don la hubiese dejado. La vida seguía.

Entró en casa, intentando no echarse a llorar y vio una pequeña lechuza negra sobre la encimera de la cocina. Se acercó y vio que era una carta de Jeyne. Se la metió en el bolsillo y subió a su dormitorio, donde Lily miraba la pared ensimismada.

— ¿Y esa cara?

—Soy oficialmente amiga de James Potter –dijo con una sonrisa que no anunciaba nada bueno . ¿Y la tuya?

—Mi ex novio tiene un hijo de un año y tres meses. Ha sentado cabeza. Y ahora yo estoy libre –dijo con la voz llena de dolor.

Lily se puso de pie y dio un beso en la frente a su amiga.

— Por cierto, ha llegado una carta de Jeyne –añadió Mary aclarándose la garganta. Desplegó la carta y le echó un rápido vistazo . Estamos invitadas a ir a pasar el mes de agosto a su casa –añadió con suavidad.

Lily esbozó una sonrisa. Se moría por ver al resto de sus amigas. Y Mary tal vez necesitase despejarse un poco después de lo de Don.

—Dile que iremos, Mary –dijo con una sonrisa que nada tenía que ver ante la perspectiva de que faltase un mes para volver a Hogwarts, a ver a James.

* * *

Se estaba empezando a poner el sol, y James no podía apartar la mirada de la ventana. Era muy posible que Lily lo mandase a la mierda y no contestase a la carta, librándose, así, de él para siempre.

Ninguno de sus cuatro amigos salía últimamente de la habitación. Él se ha pasado los días intentando decidirse sobre si mandarle la carta a Lily o no. Sirius tenía una gran crisis existencial sobre lo que siente por Beth y Remus no ha dormido siquiera, leyendo en un libro sobre licántropos más grueso que las muñecas de Lily. Peter era el único que estaba confinado en la habitación sin otro motivo que el de apoyar a sus amigos.

James no tenía demasiado claro si Lily le contestaría o no a la carta; lo único que sabía era que quería estar con ella, aunque fuese como amigo. Y aunque ella lo odiase. Aunque se hubiese atrevido a pensar que no la quería, James adoraría a Lily Evans durante lo que le quedase de Lily.

Por eso cuando vio a una lechuza rojiza volar hacia la ventana de su dormitorio bajo la anaranjada luz de la puesta de sol, se sentó de golpe en la cama, logrando que las gafas le resbalasen por la nariz. Sirius abrió los ojos y lo miró con una ceja alzada desde la cama en la que había permanecido todo el día con los ojos cerrados.

James acarició a la lechuza antes de incorporarse y dejarla en la jaula junto a la de Peter, para que bebiese un poco antes de reemprender la marcha. Prácticamente rompió el sobre en el que estaba plasmada la letra de Lily.

No pudo reprimir una sonrisa al tener la carta en sus manos. Al menos Lily no quería librarse de él.

"_Hola James_

_Me ha alegrado mucho el haber recibido tu carta, ya que yo estaba a punto de enviarte una pero no sabía si sería bienvenida. Siento mucho, de verdad, haber dicho lo que dije en aquella última conversación. Creo ser consciente de que ambos dijimos cosas que no sentíamos, y me siento mal por haberte hecho daño con lo que te dije._

_Por supuesto, yo también quiero recuperarte, pero considero que para llegar al punto en el que estábamos es necesario que nos conozcamos mejor, al menos si queremos que sea algo más de lo que era. Es decir, si queremos que dure. Porque, James, soy consciente de que, pese a que había sentimientos implicados, entre tú y yo sólo había sexo. No teníamos una relación más allá de eso._

_Siento curiosidad, la verdad, por saber cómo es ser tu amiga en lugar de tu… lo que sea que fuésemos. Y que sepas, James, que puedes contar conmigo para todo lo que necesites. Y, aunque no lo vas a creer: te quiero mucho. Cuídate, y cuida a Sirius, Remus y Peter también. Con cariño…_

_Lily Evans"_

James esbozó una sonrisa que Sirius calificaría en adelante como la sonrisita Evans. Se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama y soltó una carcajada, rodando hasta quedar panza abajo. Miró a Sirius, que había esbozando una media sonrisa, y respiró profundamente.

El chico llevaba unos cuantos días completamente divido entre la apatía que sentía hacia sí mismo y la preocupación que sentía hacia sus amigos.

La apatía venía dada por su relación con Beth. Por una parte quería estar con ella, olvidarse de todo con la calidez de su piel, besarla hasta hacerse viejo en el proceso y dejar que todo fluyese. Pero por otra parte, estaba el hecho de que, por mucho que la quisiese, la Beth de ahora no era la misma Beth de antes.

Y aunque la de antes moriría de dolor al enterarse de todo lo que había ocurrido el día de su accidente, al menos él podría estar a su lado sin tener remordimientos de conciencia por estar ocultándole la verdad. Porque si. Aunque Sirius sabía que callar era lo mejor para Beth, le dolía que ella no supiese nada de lo que fue su vida. Le dolía que ella no pudiese recordar a su hermano, al hijo que él y ella iban a tener. Le dolía que ella no recordase lo mucho que él la quería.

Por otra parte estaba preocupado por Remus. Desde que había llegado del Callejón Diagon se había sumergido en uno de sus muchísimos libros sobre licántropos, y apenas había intercambiado palabras con ellos.

— ¿Qué, Cuernos? ¿Qué te ha dicho la pelirroja? –preguntó con una media sonrisa que esbozaría quien ya sabe la respuesta a lo que pregunta.

— Canuto, oficialmente, Lily y yo somos amigos –dijo con una sonrisa que podría demoler el estado de Quidditch si el chico se lo propusiese.

Sirius soltó una carcajada que se parecía demasiado al ladrido estridente de un gran perro negro. Logró que Peter dejase de hacer volutas de humo con su varita y que Remus levantase la cabeza del libro.

El más pequeño de los cuatro merodeadores se había pasado el encierro de sus amigos con ellos, intentando animarlos de forma individual, al menos a Sirius y a James, porque Remus no soltaba prenda. Tan solo leía. Leía y volvía a leer. No dormía. Y sus amigos, más allá de sus respectivos problemas, se preocupaban por él. Casi podría decirse que tenía más ojeras que durante la luna llena.

Sirius miró a su amigo licántropo y se levantó de la cama para sentarse a los pies de la suya. Logró que Remus le dedicase una mirada de soslayo antes de seguir con la lectura. James se acercó, al mismo tiempo que Peter saltaba de la cama a la de Remus.

El chico de ojos grises le arrancó el libro de la mano a su amigo, logrando que la mirada de Remus se volviese bastante poco amistosa.

— ¿Vas a decirnos que cojones te pasa? –preguntó luego, con cierta brusquedad.

— No me pasa nada –dijo el licántropo con la voz enronquecida.

— Ya, y yo me he follado a Quejicus contra la pared del baño –le espetó Sirius con fiereza . Lunático, sabemos que te pasa algo, y creía que confiabas en nosotros.

El chico lo miró a los ojos, directamente, y si Sirius se sintió intimidado por la brusquedad de licántropo, no lo demostró.

— ¿Alguna vez te has sentido como un monstruo, Canuto? –preguntó Remus pareciendo más cansado que en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Sirius guardó silencio. Pero James habló.

— Pase lo que pase, Lunático, sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros –dijo con firmeza.

Remus suspiró.

— Hay algo… algo que le pasa a los licántropos una vez en la vida –empezó con suavidad , se llama latido de licántropo, y se da cuando el lobo se enamora –añadió ante la mirada de sus amigos , y lo peor de todo, es que el alma humana se enamora también, al mismo tiempo que la animal, aunque le cueste más admitirlo –explicó luego.

— ¿De quien te has enamorado, Remus? –preguntó Peter acercándose a él y dándole una jovial palmadita en el hombro.

Remus suspiró.

— Se llama Dhalya Hitchens, es la criatura más bonita que he visto nunca… y tiene once años.

— Y luego decías que yo tenía complejo de pederasta porque me gustaban bajitas –le dijo Sirius burlón-. Vale, sé que no tiene puta gracia –añadió poniéndose serio.

— ¿Y no hay nada que puedas hacer? –preguntó Peter con cautela.

— No… el latido del lobo es para siempre, hasta que ella muera, o… muera yo –explicó con suavidad. Fue consciente del dolor que le causó al lobo, y a sí mismo, el hecho de considerar siquiera que Dhalya pudiese morir. Y entendió que, aunque no lo admitiese, ya estaba enamorado.

— Bueno, Lunático… ya sabes. Si quieres hablarlo estamos aquí –dijo James . Y ahora, Canuto y Colagusano, id a cambiaros o llegaréis tarde a la cena de pijos esa.

Sirius esbozó una sonrisa y sacó la bolsa que le había regalado su cuñada Jeyne para prepararse para el reencuentro con una parte bastante importante de su pasado. Aunque en aquel momento él no tuviese ni idea del calibre que aquella fiesta tendría para el transcurso de los acontecimientos.

* * *

El sol se había puesto media hora atrás, más o menos, y en aquel apartamento familiar de una calle de un barrio mediocre de Londres, Diane preparaba la cena para su padre, mientras le llegaba el sonido del alcohol contra los hielos de su enorme vaso de wishky.

Daba vueltas a los huevos fritos en la sartén, esperando a que cuajasen un poco para poder ponérselos en el plato. Ella no cenaría. Edd le había mandado una lechuza aquella misma mañana, diciéndole que la quería llevar a dar una vuelta, y ella, que necesitaba estar cerca del chico más de lo que reconocería nunca, aceptó sin pensárselo dos veces.

Colocó los huevos en un plato, antes de echar cinco o seis salchichas a freírse en el mismo aceite. Ya estaba arreglada para salir con Edd, y el enorme mandil la tapaba para que no se manchase. La última vez que había visto al chico, más o menos dos semanas atrás, habían estado a punto de acostarse. Pero ella no era capaz de pasar de los besos. No podía obviar la sensación de repugnancia que le provocaban las manos de los hombres sobre su piel. Y todo gracias a su padre.

Diane nunca había odiado a nadie como lo odiaba a él. Le había robado la inocencia y la ilusión. Le había arrebatado a su madre, a su hermano nonato y la posibilidad de tener algún día un novio con todas las implicaciones que eso conllevaba. Una lágrima estuvo a punto de resbalar por su mejilla. Edd no se merecía que ella no pudiese darle lo que necesitaba. Y Diane se sentía sucia cada vez que él la besaba. Sentía que no lo merecía.

El sonido de los cubitos de hielo al chocar contra el cristal del vaso, más cerca de lo que ella esperaba le hizo olvidarse de que Jeyne la había invitado a su casa al día siguiente. Tenía muy claro que iría. Su reino y su vida por alejarse de su padre.

Oyó el sonido del vaso sobre la mesa, y no pudo evitar que su espalda se tensase. No pudo reprimir una arcada cuando la mano de su padre le rodeó la cintura, atrayéndola contra él.

Diane cerró los ojos con asco cuando los labios de su padre empezaron a sembrar un reguero de besos por su garganta. No tenía pensado llorar.

— Suéltame –dijo debatiéndose con brusquedad.

De nada sirvió. Su padre la hizo girar sobre sí misma y la arrinconó contra la encimera de la cocina, intentando meter una mano bajo su falda. Sintió como se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

Estiró una mano hacia atrás, y se encontró con el mango de un cuchillo. No quería pensar. No quería tener tiempo para arrepentirse. Sólo quería que su padre parase. De una puta vez. Para siempre.

Agarrando el mango del cuchillo con decisión, realizó un rápido movimiento y abrió la garganta de su padre con la afilada hoja.

El hombre se alejó de ella. Diane pudo ver como la sangre caía por el pecho del hombre. Los ojos de su padre, azules, se fueron apagando poco a poco, conforme caía al suelo. Y Diane, lejos de sentir miedo, o cualquier cosa que se suponía que debía sentir por haber asesinado a su padre, sintió paz en su corazón. Una paz interior que hacía muchísimo tiempo que no sentía. Desde que su madre la arropaba por las noches no se sentía así.

Justo en aquel momento llamaron al timbre. Diane se quitó el mandil lleno de sangre y lo tiró sobre el cuerpo inerte de su padre. Pasó por encima del cadáver con indiferencia y se miró en el espejo del vestíbulo, para comprobar que no tenía una sola mancha de sangre en su impoluta vestimenta, antes de abrir.

Al encontrarse cara a cara con Edd volvió a sentirse indefensa, pero no con el tipo de indefensión que había sentido en la cocina. Sabía que Edd nunca jamás le haría daño.

— ¿Estás lista? –preguntó él, rodeándole la cintura con un brazo mientras la atraía contra su cuerpo.

Diane, lejos de sentir rechazo o miedo, se abrazó a él, sintiéndose a salvo de todo, incluso de sí misma.

— Si, podemos irnos cuando quieras –dijo con suavidad . Te he echado mucho… muchísimo de menos –susurró luego, antes de depositar un beso en su mejilla.

Edd esbozó una sonrisa, depositando un beso en la nariz de la chica.

— Y yo a ti, Dy –aseguró mientras empezaban a andar . Voy a llevarte a cenar, ¿te parece?

La chica asintió con la cabeza, sintiéndose en paz consigo misma y feliz. Tranquila. Sencillamente. Edd la quería, y ella le quería a él. Era lo único que importaba. Se había librado a sí misma del terror más grande de sus pesadillas.

Mientras caminaban por la calle, Edd la mantenía lo más cerca posible de él, y Diane se lo agradecía. Se sentía indefensa, y conforme caminaba, se sentía peor. Había asesinado a su padre. De poco importaba que se lo mereciese. Era una asesina, y eso implicaba años de prisión y otras cosas que ella no estaba dispuesta a admitir jamás.

— Edd…

—Dime, Dy –susurró él, acariciando su brazo mientras llegaban a una calle en la que había un restaurante italiano con bastante buena reputación.

— Si yo hiciese algo… algo muy malo… ¿tú me querrías igual? –preguntó con un hilo de voz.

El chico esbozó una sonrisa.

— Diane, yo te voy a querer siempre –aseguró mirándola a los ojos . Y ya que hablamos del tema… ¿Qué me dices si te digo que seamos novios formales… o algo así?- preguntó al tiempo que se detenía y la atraía contra su cuerpo.

La chica esbozó una sonrisa y colocó una mano en la mejilla de Edd antes de ponerse de puntillas y besar sus labios con suavidad.

— Te digo que te quiero muchísimo, Edd, y que quiero. Quiero ser tu chica –susurró abrazándolo.

Él acarició su suave pelo negro y le dedicó una sonrisa, mientras entraban en el restaurante. Ya podían darle mucho por culo a esa mierda de fiestas para Sangre Limpia. Esa misma noche se celebraba una, pero él no cambiaría jamás la compañía de Diane. Por nadie.

* * *

En el recibidor de aquella casa había más gente de la que Jeyne había visto nunca en una fiesta. La verdad era que a ella no le gustaban demasiado aquel tipo de eventos, y francamente prefería quedarse con Regulus en casa y secuestrarlo en la cama que estar allí; pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que estuviese absolutamente preciosa, con el pelo teñido de castaño rojizo y los ojos verdes más brillantes de toda la fiesta.

La alianza que Regulus había puesto en su dedo anular tiempo atrás, brillaba con fuerza, haciendo juego con la gargantilla de esmeraldas que se había puesto. El vestido era negro, completamente y bastante corto, y pese a ser alta, ni siquiera con tacones lograba llegar a la estatura de su marido.

El chico caminaba con ella del brazo, saludando a compañeros de Hogwarts y a amigos de sus padres con cortesía. Jeyne sonreía a todo el mundo, incluso a aquellos Slytherin a quienes no soportaba. Hacía tiempo que había decidido que, de todos ellos, el único que valía la pena era Regulus.

Llegaron a la puerta que daba a la terraza y se encontraron con Sirius y Peter. Jeyne dedicó una sonrisa a sus compañeros de casa, al tiempo que Regulus saludaba con un movimiento de cabeza a su hermano y al amigo de éste.

— Joder, cuñadita… estás preciosa –le dijo Sirius a Jeyne con una media sonrisa.

Jeyne esbozó una sonrisa traviesa al tiempo que le dedicaba a su marido una mirada de soslayo.

— Lo sé, Sirius. Lo sé –dijo, echándose hacia atrás la cascada de rizos castaños que tenía por melena , tu hermano me lo ha repetido al menos unas quince veces desde que salimos de Cornualles –añadió divertida.

— Jeyne… tampoco ha sido para tanto –replicó Regulus, sin poder reprimir la sonrisa que su esposa siempre provocaba en él.

Peter dio un sorbo a su copa de champán mientras sus ojos azules escrutaban la sala al completo.

— Sirius, ¿crees que estará mi madre por ahí? –preguntó con suavidad.

— No sé, Peter, si quieres vamos y la buscamos –dijo el moreno con una sonrisa. Así, de paso, vería a Juliet, si es que andaba por allí.

La verdad era que Sirius necesitaba dejar de pensar en Beth durante un instante, porque, si seguía con su pequeña rubia en la cabeza terminaría por volverse loco. La necesitaba. Si. La necesitaba mucho. Pero no podía estar con ella. No sin terminar haciéndole daño. Porque Beth necesitaba saber, y él necesitaba que supiese… aunque eso les hiciese más daño a ambos del que podrían soportar.

Mientras tanto, Jeyne y Regulus estaban apoyados en una columna de las que había desperdigadas por el lugar. El chico mantenía a su esposa aferrada contra su cuerpo. Jeyne, con la espalda contra el torso de su marido, escrutaba la sala, intentando identificar a su misteriosa anfitriona.

— Dices que es de la edad de tu hermano, ¿no? –preguntó a Regulus por enésima vez.

— Si, Jeyne. Si –replica Regulus por decimocuarta vez. El olor de Jeyne conseguía relajarlo, y ni siquiera tener las miradas de Dolohov y Mulciber escrutándolo de vez en cuando lograba ponerlo nervioso. Ni siquiera la sonrisa socarrona que le dedicó su prima Bellatrix logró que la mano que tenía sobre la cintura de Jeyne se tensase.

— Pues aquella no creo que sea –dijo señalando a una joven morena con un movimiento de cabeza , es demasiado mayor, ¿no? –dijo . Y a todos los demás los conocemos, más o menos, ¿no? –añadió, girándose entre los brazos de su marido para depositar un beso en sus labios.

Regulus la estrechó un poco más contra él, mientras la besaba. Estaba tan absolutamente preciosa que sentía que se le rompería el corazón al verla así. Se separaron levemente y se miraron a los ojos.

— Sabes que me encanta el color natural de tus ojos –dijo con suavidad.

— Y tú sabes que ese color es sólo para ti –replicó ella poniéndose de puntillas sobre los tacones para besarlo.

Regulus la hizo girar sobre sí misma al tiempo que Sirius y Peter volvían hacia ellos.

Los dos merodeadores llegaron junto al matrimonio y se apoyaron contra la pared, al lado de la puerta de la terraza.

Justo en aquel momento, apareció en lo alto de las escaleras una joven, con un escueto vestido rojo. Sirius sintió un escalofrío nada más mirarla, que se fue acrecentando al ver como bajaba las escaleras, con unos movimientos fluidos y felinos, como los de un depredador al acecho.

Jeyne alzó una ceja, tanto que casi se le escapa de la cara. Aquella tía, tan solo por las formas de moverse, parecía una zorra. Sin embargo, el protocolo era el protocolo, y aunque a Sirius le importase más bien una mierda, ella tenía que ir con Regulus, a conocer a la anfitriona.

En el primer momento que la tuvo delante, las sospechas de Jeyne de que se trataba de una zorra se confirmaron. Tenía una mirada casi salvaje, y sin embargo, su sonrisa de niña decía todo lo contrario. La Gryffindor le dedicó una sonrisa, mientras Regulus hacía las presentaciones. _Jeyne Black_. Adoraba como sonaba. _Mi esposa_. Eso sonaba incluso mejor.

— He oído hablar de vuestra boda –dijo Juliet con una dulce sonrisa.

—La pregunta es quién no ha oído hablar de ella –replicó Jeyne, toda convertida en miel.

Juliet dejó escapar una risita, mientras se alejaba en busca de otros invitados. Los dientes de Jeyne rechinaron por si solos, y Regulus no pudo reprimir una sonrisa mientras la abrazaba contra él.

— Eres mala –la reprendió el chico, mientras observaba como su anfitriona se acercaba a hablar con su hermano.

— ¿Mala yo? Cariño, esa tía te estaba devorando con la mirada –susurró, peligrosa , y yo, como buena Gryffindor, tengo que marcar mi territorio.

Regulus la atrajo contra su cuerpo, tal vez con más brusquedad de la deseada. Hundió la nariz en su cuello, justo al lado del lunar que tenía en la oreja y depositó allí, justo allí, un beso que tensó por completo la espalda de Jeyne.

— ¿Y de verdad piensas que me importa? –susurró en su oído . Por mí podría estar bailando desnuda con el Sombrero Seleccionador como única prenda, porque como mujer, Jeyne, solo existes tú.

Ella asintió, aferrándose a su espalda. Ese _jodido_ Black no tenía ni puta idea de las sensaciones que provocaba en su espalda con esos besos inesperados. O tal vez si, y por eso lo hacía.

Jeyne miró a su marido con una media sonrisa en los labios y luego suspiró, mientras él la llevaba hacia el salón de baile.

* * *

Peter había encontrado a su madre, y se había ido con ella, pues hacía más de dos semanas que no veía a la señora Pettigrew.

Y sin embargo, Sirius no tuvo demasiado tiempo para estar a solas, porque, antes de que se hubiese dado cuenta, una chica absolutamente preciosa, con un minúsculo vestido rojo y más curvas que los raíles del expreso, se había colocado delante de él.

Cuando pudo apartar la mirada de su cuerpo, la miró a la cara, y deseó partirle su precioso y fino cuello al hacerlo. Era, ni más ni menos, que la zorra con la que él y Beth se habían tropezado en el Callejón Diagon una semana atrás.

— ¿Siempre miras a las chicas de la misma forma, Sirius Black? –preguntó ella burlona.

— ¿Y tú tienes siempre la mala educación del otro día en el Callejón? –pregunta él, alzando una ceja.

Juliet soltó una suave carcajada mientras daba un paso más hacia Sirius. El chico estaba acorralado, por primera vez en su vida, y la verdad era que, mientras miraba el cuello de Juliet, no le importaba en absoluto.

— ¿De verdad vas a malgastar nuestro reencuentro después de tanto tiempo echándome cosas en cara? –murmuró ella componiendo un puchero.

Sirius no sabía qué cojones le estaba pasando. Solo sabe que la sonrisa de Juliet es tal y como él la recordaba. Inocente pero incitante, aunque cuando era niño no pudiese darse cuenta de esas cosas. Sus ojos azules brillaban a la luz de las velas cuando sus pechos rozaron el torso de Sirius.

El merodeador sentía algo en su interior. Algo oscuro que no había sentido jamás. Había algo en Juliet. Algo que lo incitaba. En su cabeza se estaba librando una batalla entre el amor que sentía hacia Beth y el deseo que despertaban los labios de Juliet tan cerca de los suyos.

— Los invitados van a estar demasiado ocupados en la fiesta durante un rato, Sirius… tal vez debiésemos –hizo rodar los ojos mientras buscaba la palabra adecuada … celebrar nuestro reencuentro en mi habitación –añadió con los labios rozando los del chico.

Juliet Blossom siempre conseguía lo que quería. Daba igual que fuese un chalet en primera línea de playa de la Costa Azul o tener a un chico sobre ella en la cama esa noche. Ella era sencillamente así. No se andaba con segundas, terceras o cuartas. Llegaba. Arrollaba todo a su paso. La clave era dejarlos descolocados el tiempo suficiente como para que la reacción espontánea fuese a su favor. Con lo que ella no contaba, era con el autocontrol de Sirius Black.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a ir contigo? –preguntó él, con la voz ronca pero desafiante. Porque Sirius Black es así. Ataca antes de defender y siempre sale ganando. Incluso en contra de su voluntad.

— Que… si no fueses a venir conmigo, Sirius, ya te habrías marchado –repuso ella, todavía sin ceder un milímetro. Juliet había lanzado el reto, ahora tenía que esperar a que Sirius lo aceptase. Si lo aceptaba.

Y lo aceptó. La cosa era sencilla. Simplemente tuvo que dejar de pensar. De pensar en Beth y en todo lo que había vivido con ella, y el resto se volvió sencillo. Fue sencillo cerrar los ojos y besar a Juliet. Fue sencillo subir por la escalinata a trompicones. Incluso fue sencillo quitarle la ropa entre besos.

Sirius habría vendido su alma a alguna maligna deidad con tal de olvidarse del vacío en el pecho que le causaba el no tener a Beth. Pero ni falta que hizo. Se olvidó de todo. De todo lo existente en el universo. Incluso de su propio nombre. Mientras, entre besos, desnudaba a Juliet, con las manos húmedas y la lengua caliente.

Se olvidó de todo entre las piernas de Juliet. Ya habría tiempo para arrepentirse. Pero en ese momento, era como si no existiese un mañana.

* * *

Estaban todos allí, a punto de rozar la media noche. Él nunca se equivocaba. Siempre acertaba. Sus cálculos no estaban errados. Jamás lo estaban.

En medio de un bosque, en el más inhóspito norte de Escocia, una serie de encapuchados se congregaban en torno a una tumba antigua, perteneciente a la época celta, o tal vez anterior incluso.

Voldemort se paró ante la tumba y alzó las manos hacia el cielo, empezando a entonar un cántico en un idioma desconocido para todos sus súbditos que allí se congregaban.

De repente, del despejado cielo cayó un rayo y partió la losa que tapaba la entrada a la tumba, dejando salir un aire que hizo caer a todos los súbditos que allí se hallaban, al suelo. Sin vida.

Voldemort miró a la tumba y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Había encontrado la puerta a la tumba de Manthumnen. Tendría que encontrar nuevos conejillos de indias a quienes enviar para evitar las trampas del interior.

La primera, debido a su alma rota, había podido superarla.

Se desapareció del lugar. Sin saber que acababa de soltar una maldición tan antigua como el propio mundo.

Y nadie podría prever las consecuencias.

* * *

_¡Hola! Bueno, creo que hemos tenido capítulo movidito, y taaan movidito._

_Para empezar… Oliver Wood es el hijo de Don Wood. Tenía que introducirlo en la historia para darle sentido a Donny. Ha roto la relación con Mary, pero era lo que tocaba._

_Lo de Diane… simplemente diré que es la reacción al estrés que le provocaba su padre. No sé. Tal vez a algunas ahora os de rechazo el personaje, pero, nenas, esto es Locura, no el jardín de infancia._

_Lo de Juliet y Sirius parece no tener nombre. Yo le llamo un Sirius psicológicamente machacado intentando buscar la luz al final del túnel. La verdad es que he maltratado tanto a Sirius, a nivel psicológico, que me sorprende que aguante entero todavía._

_Y todo lo demás, preguntad lo que necesitéis. Muchos besitos. Os quiero._

* * *

**.:Thaly:.**


	4. El hilo se hace un nudo

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes que no podáis identificar con las obras de Rowling o Krikpe son de mi entera propiedad, y ni siquiera los que tienen copyright los utilizo con ánimo de lucro. Solo pretendo divertirme de la mejor forma que sé._

_Los reviews, como siempre, están contestados en uno a mí misma. Muchas gracias por ellos, de todas formas. _

_Ahora, pediros una gran disculpa, porque este capítulo ha sido colgado con tres días de retraso. Pero por motivos ajenos a mí, no he podido acabarlo antes. Son fiestas en mi pueblo, y sin embargo aquí me tenéis, terminando el capítulo acelerada para poder traéroslo._

_En relación a lo dicho antes, he tomado una decisión. Los capítulos de Locura seguirán siendo fechados en relación a cómo ocurren los hechos, pero dejarán de estar relacionados con nuestro tiempo real. Esta decisión se debe a que tengo una gran trama preparada para este fic, y si tengo que desarrollarla de forma acelerada temo que no pueda darle toda la profundidad que se merece, así que, mientras que en Locura transcurrirá un solo año académico, para nosotros transcurrirá más. Sé que eso pondrá a prueba vuestra paciencia, pero creo que vale la pena por poder desarrollar una buena historia, ¿o no? Además, así me evitaría tener que hacer capítulos malos solo por cumplir los plazos._

_Ahora si, no os doy más la brasa. Espero que os guste el capítulo…_

_APB Productions presenta…_

* * *

_13 agosto 1977_

4. El hilo se hace un nudo

* * *

Beth respiraba entrecortadamente mientras los labios de Sirius subían por su garganta. No sabía cuando se había quedado sin ropa, pero sabía que las manos del chico se encargaban de vestirla de una forma que nadie había logrado nunca. La vestían con sensaciones. Con un calor abrasante que la llenaba y la dejaba vacía a la vez.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba con la espalda contra ese colchón, pero tenía claro que, mientras Sirius lamiese su garganta y entrase en ella con sus dedos entrelazados, no querría irse de allí.

Mientras tuviesen las frentes unidas y se mirasen a los ojos sobre aquella cama, mientras sus cuerpos se movían casi frenéticos, ella tenía la intuición de que todo estaría bien. Porque Sirius susurraba "_te quiero"_ con la voz ronca, mientras se movía sobre ella, y Beth cerraba los ojos intentando aferrarse a cualquier brizna de realidad.

Sentía como en su interior una sensación de presión crecía y crecía, sentía que estaba a punto de explotar de placer, o de algo por el estilo, y no podía hacer otra cosa más que suspirar. Gemir. Desear morirse con cada roce de los labios de Sirius en su clavícula.

De repente, Bethany sintió como si cayese al vacío, y abrió los ojos, encontrándose en la semipenumbra del amanecer, con el cuerpo empapado en sudor y respirando aceleradamente. Apretó los dientes frustrada y giró sobre la cama al darse cuenta de que todo era un sueño. Un sueño dulce, realista y vívido; pero sueño al fin y al cabo.

Giró sobre el colchón, poniéndose bocabajo, contra la almohada. No podía negar que sentía cosas por Sirius. Y el sueño del que acababa de despertar no era más que la prueba onírica de ello. Ya no valía de nada intentar olvidarse de su mejor amigo, porque estaba más dentro de ella de lo que había estado nadie jamás. O al menos, era lo que ella intuía.

Necesitaba verlo. Necesitaba que él le contase cómo estaban las cosas antes de su accidente. Necesitaba volver con él. Simplemente eso.

Suspiró levemente y cerró los ojos, pero al hacerlo, volvía a sentir las manos de Sirius sobre su cuerpo, como en el suelo. Había sido tan real…

…

Las chicas llevaban casi dos semanas en casa de Jeyne. Finalmente se habían reunido todas de nuevo, y se lo pasaban genial. Era bueno estar todas juntas, porque Jeyne aseguraba risas, Mary las afirmaba, y al final terminaban todas por el suelo. Extrañamente, Diane estaba inusualmente seria. Y Lily parecía de un buen humor sin explicación. Destiny se lo pasaba genial con todas ellas, porque, al fin y al cabo, con Jeyne cerca era imposible no hacerlo. Incluso Regulus, que no estaba demasiado con ellas, se veía contento de que ellas estuviesen allí. Más que nada, porque Jeyne estaba radiante de tener a sus amigas.

…

Diane se despertó de golpe, como se despertaba siempre desde hacía un tiempo. Sabía que había tenido un mal sueño, porque tenía la respiración acelerada y el corazón le palpitaba a toda velocidad.

Se quedó muy quieta en la cama. Intentando mantener la mente en blanco y no pensar en lo que le había hecho a su padre. Se sentía mal. Se había sentido mal desde el momento en que Edd la dejó en el portal después de ir a cenar. De poco importaba que la hubiese besado hasta que ambos se quedaron sin aliento, con los ojos brillantes y la sangre acelerada. Después, ella había subido sola a su casa, donde su padre seguía en la cocina, con la sangre coagulada a su alrededor y los ojos azules sin brillo alguno.

Al menos tuvo la decencia de arrodillarse a su lado y cerrarle los ojos. Pero no lloró. Ni siquiera sentía pena o remordimientos. O por lo menos, todavía no. Porque desde entonces, cada noche se convirtió en una pesadilla constante. La culpa la acechaba en sueños, y Diane no sabía sobrevivir con eso. Lo que había hecho estaba mal. Había matado a un hombre. A su padre. Y eso era algo que ni las autoridades muggles ni las mágicas podrían entender nunca. Y Diane lo sabía.

Era impropio de una Gryffindor haberse largado como se largó, con el rabo entre las piernas hasta su dormitorio. Era impropio de una Gryffindor mirar a la puerta con la varita desenvainada, como si temiese que el cadáver de su padre se levantaría para vengarse.

Había sido una cobarde. Y eso le dolía más que el hecho de haber matado a su padre.

Y, por si fuera poco, echaba de menos a Edd. Porque la forma en que él la había mirado durante toda la cena hacía que Diane se sintiese bien, casi había logrado que olvidase que era una asesina.

Porque si, Diane extrañaba a Edd. Y lo extrañaba mucho. Porque, aunque si él se enteraba de lo que había hecho la rechazaría, de momento la quería, y aunque Diane odiase el hecho de ocultarle que su novia era una asesina, prefería tenerlo a quedarse sola.

Se abrazó a la almohada y suspiró.

…

Lily miraba al techo en penumbra. Sabía que ese día, que era en cumpleaños de Jeyne, irían James y los demás. Y si, ahora era su amiga y todo eso, pero no sabía si estaba preparada para verle. Porque aunque ella lo quisiese, entendía que necesitaban ser amigos. Necesitaban conocerse, aprender a coexistir con algún motivo a parte del sexo.

Y aunque Lily sabía que lo suyo con James nunca había sido sólo sexo, tenía que convencerse a sí misma de ello para no tirarse del balcón de Jeyne por haber mandado lo suyo con James a la mierda hace tanto, tantísimo tiempo. La pelirroja no sabía realmente como reaccionaría al verlo. Tampoco tenía claro como reaccionaría él. No sabía si sería capaz de aguantarse sin echarse a sus brazos o si sería siquiera capaz de dirigirle la palabra.

Porque si, llevaban un par de semanas enviándose cartas, pero no era lo mismo que estar cara a cara, que verse, que mirar esos ojos castaños, que parecían de chocolate líquido cada vez que la miraban, y que se convertían en fuego cada vez que la desvestía lentamente.

La chica soltó un suspiro. No podía permitirse que sus propios deseos estropeasen su relación con James. Sabía que con solo tenerlo cerca todo marcharía bien. Y eso era lo que importaba.

…

Mary despegó la cara de la almohada. Siempre dormía bocabajo, y esa mañana despertó de golpe. Tenía una extraña sensación en el pecho. Como de haber perdido algo. La sensación que tenía siempre desde que se había enterado de que Don, su Donny, tenía un hijo.

Había dolido más de lo que se había esperado, pero también era verdad que ella se había enamorado de Don, cosa que no había previsto al principio. Cada vez que se paraba a pensar que todo había empezado con un polvo en Hogwarts, horas antes de marcharse a Turquía, no terminaba de creerse que al final se había enamorado.

Y ahora tenía que aprender a sobrevivir sin Don. Y eso dolía más que cualquier otra cosa que a Mary le hubiese dolido antes. Ella no estaba echa para acostumbrarse a las cosas, y menos al dolor. Siempre había logrado que la situación se adaptase a su voluntad. Pero ahora no podía. Las cosas ya no dependían de ella. Y dolía no poder hacer nada.

Pero era una Gryffindor. No se dejaría hundir por nada del mundo. Y menos por las circunstancias. Entendía que Don tenía obligaciones para con su hijo. Y eso era más importante que nada. Sólo le quedaba sonreír hasta que el hielo de su corazón se derritiese. Hasta que dejase de doler.

Cerró los ojos, intentando conciliar de nuevo el suelo. En vano.

…

Destiny llevaba varias horas despierta. No lograba conciliar el sueño. Eso era todo. Y se sentía altamente estúpida porque se estaba obsesionando con un tío al que no conocía de nada. Y teniendo en cuenta todo lo que Beth había pasado en relación a los tíos, no le apetecía nada pasarlo mal por él.

Y sin embargo, Sam Winchester estaba dentro de ella. De una forma absolutamente escalofriante. Pero tenía grabado en su memoria el color exacto de sus ojos y el tono suave y cadente de su voz. A veces creía que se estaba volviendo un poco loca.

Contaba los días que faltaban para ir al Callejón Diagon para comprar las cosas de Hogwarts, con la esperanza de volver a verlo. Y se sentía ridícula por ello. Muy ridícula, de echo.

Creía que se estaba volviendo loca por completo. Soñaba con él. A veces los sueños eran relativamente normales. Se imaginaba que era su amiga o su novia. En otros lo veía con un gran cuchillo amenazando a Remus.

Y Destiny no sabía cual de los dos sueños la preocupaba más. Y el hecho de estar en lo que había sido la casa de Justin durante mucho tiempo terminaba por desestabilizar su equilibrio emocional.

De repente se abrieron a la vez la puerta y las ventanas, haciendo que el sol entrase a raudales en la habitación y que todas las que allí dormían ahogasen un quejido de protesta. Se oyó también una carcajada y Jany entró en la habitación, seguida de su hermana Jeyne.

— Sois una pandilla de dormilonas –constató la menor de las hermanas con una juguetona sonrisa.

— Vamos, chicas, ¡arriba! –dijo Jeyne con unas energías que sólo podía tener una persona que gozaba de buena salud sexual, cosa que no le pasaba a ninguna de las chicas que dormía en ese cuarto.

— Si acaba de amanecer –protestó Diane tapándose la cabeza con la almohada.

Jeyne soltó una carcajada, mientras Jany se sentaba al lado de Destiny, que la miró, preguntándose a sí misma por qué coño tenía que parecerse tanto a Justin.

— ¿Estás bien? –preguntó la niña en voz baja.

— Si, ¿por qué? –inquirió Destiny.

— Porque mi hermano es el tío más imbécil que conozco –replicó la niña.- Mira que dejarte a ti por unos bicharracos llenos de escamas…

Dest no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

— ¡Venga! ¡Arriba! –Jeyne estaba tirando de Mary para que se levantase.- Hay que arreglarse… Alice, Hest y Sophie llegarán de un momento a otro –dijo entusiasmada. Por fin estarían todas juntas de nuevo. Y ella no veía la hora de que llegase ese momento.

* * *

Llevaba unos cuantos días sintiéndose extraña. Y sabía que no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de haber descubierto que era una bruja. Eso la emocionaba. Mucho. Pero lo que sentía era una mezcla de calidez y vacío a la altura del estómago. Si no fuese una tontería, empezaría a pensar que las mariposas en el estómago de las hablaban los libros de su madre, tostones románticos que Dhalya se leía porque era lo que más cerca tenía para leer. El diccionario la había aburrido hacía ya bastante tiempo, y no podían permitirse comprar más libros. Vivían solas, ella y su madre, y Dhalya apenas la veía.

Sin embargo ahora tenía libros, muchos libros para leer, y todos ellos en relación a su nuevo mundo. Mientras pasaba las hojas de _Hechizos básicos para principiantes_, y no dejaba de pensar en Remus. Sabía que había algo extraño en aquel chico. Dhalya no sabía cómo ni por qué, pero el calor y el vacío en el fondo de su estómago eran todos en relación a él. Y no terminaba de entender el motivo.

Sólo sabía que había algo en sus ojos dorados, en la forma que éstos la habían mirado, que le hicieron estremecerse por completo. Pasó una página del libro y esbozó una sonrisa, apretando la mano en torno a la varita. A veces, cuando la tocaba, podía sentir como algo distinto a la sangre le latía en las venas. Se sentía viva. Y plena. Como cuando había estado delante de Remus.

Esbozó una sonrisa involuntaria y deseó estar en Gryffindor cuando llegase a Hogwarts.

* * *

Jany peinaba a Beth con uno de sus pequeños cepillos para muñecas. Las amigas de su hermana se habían convertido en algo así como sus juguetes de carne y hueso, y la verdad era que la niña ponía tanto cuidado en sus manos que la chica se dejaba encantada.

Diane estaba sentada al lado de la ventana del cuarto de juegos de Jany, mirando hacia el mar, con una extraña expresión en el rostro. Destiny estaba con Lily y Mary, tomando el sol en la terraza, y Jeyne estaba con Regulus, en algún lugar de la casa. Más concretamente la biblioteca.

— Dy, ¿te encuentras bien? –preguntó Beth con suavidad.

La morena apartó la vista de la ventaba y se volvió hacia ella. Esbozó una vacilante sonrisa y se levantó.

— Si, Beth… no te preocupes. Es sólo que echo demasiado de menos a Edd –dijo con suavidad.

Beth esbozó una sonrisa también. Ella también echaba muchísimo de menos a Sirius. Necesitaba verlo. Lo necesitaba más que ninguna otra cosa en el mundo. Y entendía a Diane. Por otra parte, algo así como su intuición le decía que ocurría algo más con Diane, pero ella no lograba descifrar el qué.

Jany terminó de hacerle el recogido en el que estaba trabajando y luego giró alrededor de ella para colocarle bien el flequillo.

…

— No sé… siempre había pensado que tú y James terminaríais juntos –dijo Destiny mirando a la pelirroja por un hueco bajo su brazo. Estaba tumbada bocabajo, con el pelo desparramado alrededor de la cabeza, aprovechando el solecito de Cornualles antes de irse a Hogwarts.

Lily se volvió hacia ella, entrecerrando los ojos a causa del sol. Chasqueó la lengua y suspiró.

— Yo y James sólo somos amigos… explicó con suavidad.

— Bueno, si, pero en la boda de Jeyne te presentó a sus padres como su novia –dijo Mary con cierto tono triunfal.

— ¿Y qué? –Lily había sonado más a la defensiva de lo que ella misma pretendía.- Puede que aparentásemos ser novios, o lo que sea, pero en realidad era sólo sexo –la verdad era que la técnica de engañarse a sí misma le funcionaba bastante bien a la pelirroja.

— Si, Lily… lo que tu digas –replicó Destiny con pereza. ¿Y ahora sois amigos como Beth y Sirius o como Remus y yo? –preguntó luego alzando levemente una ceja, con una pícara sonrisa.

Lily se mordió el labio inferior pensativa. ¿Ella y James eran amigos que no se acostaban pero las ganas no les faltaban o eran amigos que se podían contar cualquier cosa bajo cualquier circunstancia? La verdad era que no lo sabía, pero también prefería no saberlo. Faltaban unas cuantas horas para volver a ver a James, y no tenía demasiado claro como actuar. Una parte, gran parte, de sí misma quería saltar al cuello de James y caer sobre una cama. Otra parte, más grande incluso, de Lily quería abrazar a James con fuerza, mucha fuerza y dejar que él la abrazase también y le besase el pelo. Lo que pasaría en realidad era algo que Lily no podía prever. Siempre había sido muy mala para Adivinación.

— No lo sé, Dest, la verdad… reconoció.- Pero somos amigos, que es lo que realmente importa, con todas las connotaciones que eso pueda tener.

No, Lily no era una Ravenclaw, pero debería, porque hablaba como un libro abierto. Un libro amplio y completito.

Mary arrugó la nariz. A ella le gustaría poder ser amiga de Don. Interiormente todavía le llamaba suyo, aunque tenía demasiado claro que no lo sería. Llevaba una semana viviendo con la madre de su hijo, y una semana escapándose cada noche para ir hasta Cornualles para verla a ella. Él le juraba que no podía ni siquiera tocar a la madre de su hijo, que no la quería, que sólo estaba con ella por compromiso. Y le rozaba la mejilla llena de pecas de la chica, y Mary _necesitaba_ ser fuerte, pero no podía, y cada noche mandaba a la mierda el orgullo de Gryffindor (o de ex Gryffindor, mejor dicho) y cerraba los ojos a la realidad mientras los labios de Don bajaban por su cuello lentamente.

Soltó un suspiro. Esperaba que esa noche no volviese. Esperaba no tener que renunciar nuevamente a sí misma… o de lo contrario no habría servido de nada el repaso monumental que le dieron a su conciencia los turcos del colegio.

El sol pegaba fuerte a esas horas, y lo mejor del día todavía estaba por llegar.

…

Jeyne estaba en la biblioteca, con Regulus. Sus padres todavía no habían vuelto de Rumania, ya que habían ido a acompañar a Justin a su nueva residencia, de modo que Jeyne y Regulus se habían quedado a cargo de la casa y del mantenimiento de la misma.

El chico había ido directamente a la casa de verano de su mujer en lugar de pasarse por Grimmauld Place. Y allí era donde se refugiaban, donde se sentaban a hablar, en la casi completa y fresca oscuridad. Lejos de Jany, que jugaba con las muñecas y con las amigas de Jeyne, y lejos del calor aplastante del sur de Inglaterra.

Regulus estaba apoyado en una estantería. Jeyne estaba sentada sobre la mesa, y desde aquel lugar, veía el rostro de su marido a contraluz, y se marcaban más que nunca sus rasgos aristocráticos.

— Sé que no es el mejor momento para decírtelo, Jey, ni la mejor ocasión pero… el chico tomó aire, mientras su esposa ladeaba la cabeza y avanzaba levemente hacia él. Cuando Jeyne estuvo plantada delante de él y mirándolo a los ojos, Regulus estiró un brazo y delineó su mejilla suavemente con dos dedos.- Mi madre escribió esta mañana –añadió, pasando el dedo índice sobre los labios de la chica, y ha vuelto a insistir en lo de que tengamos un niño.

Jeyne abrió la boca para protestar, pero el chico le rozó los labios con la yema de los dedos, de forma sutil, y ella esperó.

— Tal vez… tal vez deberíamos considerarlo –dijo con suavidad. Vio como los ojos de Jeyne se abrían por la sorpresa.- Al fin y al cabo, hay una guerra fraguándose ahí fuera, y si nos pasase algo a cualquiera de los dos… mi niña, no quiero ni pensarlo… depositó un suave beso en su nariz.- pero me gustaría dártelo todo en esta vida, sólo por si acaso…

Ella cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Regulus.

— Cariño, no va a pasarnos nada, de verdad –aseguró ella con suavidad, acariciando la pálida mejilla de Regulus.- No te olvides de que tienes a una Gryffindor de pura cepa para defenderte, pequeño Slytherin –añadió, enredando, juguetona, los dedos en los cuellos de la camisa del chico.

Él le rodeó la cintura con los dos brazos, acercándola a su cuerpo con suavidad.

— Por cierto, señora Black… susurró mirándola a los ojos.- Felicidades.

Jeyne soltó una risita antes de ponerse de puntillas y besarlo con dulzura.

…

El sonido del timbre vibró por toda la casa mientras las chicas se apelotonaban en la cocina intentando hacer algo comestible. Jeyne intentaba estar ante el fogón, pero una imperiosa Mary, con más experiencia que ninguna, se puso ante el fuego.

Jeyne arrugó la nariz, sentándose en la encimera, justo al lado de donde Diane picaba carne para los espaguetis con un extraño brillo en la mirada. La menor de las dos intuía que algo iba mal con su amiga, y que echase tanto de menos a Edd no era bueno para su salud.

Lily preparaba ensalada con queso, mientras Beth y Destiny picaban fresas para el postre. Regulus las miraba a todas apoyado en el quicio de la puerta, con una mano sobre el hombro de su pequeña cuñada, que, en la misma posición que él, miraba divertida a las amigas de su hermana.

Jeyne saltó de la encimera y pasó corriendo por el medio de la gran cocina, atropellando a Regulus al salir por la puerta.

— No pierdes la costumbre, eh, Jey –dijo él agarrándola para que no se diese contra el suelo.

Ella se limitó a soltar una risita histérica y seguir corriendo hacia el vestíbulo.

Abrió la puerta y vio a dos chicas morenas y una rubia, las tres con la piel tostada, y que respondían al nombre de Hestia, Sophie y Alice. Jeyne soltó un chillido antes de saltar a abrazarlas a las tres a la vez.

— Felicidades, cabra –dijo Hestia con una sonrisa, mientras abrazaba a su mejor amiga.

Regulus, que había llegado allí dos décimas de segundo después de que Jeyne se pusiese a gritar, esbozó una sonrisa y saludó a Alice con un movimiento de cabeza.

Pero la única que chilló no fue Jeyne. Porque cuando todas las demás llegaron allí, empezaron a soltar gritos similares y terminaron todas convertidas en un amasijo de piernas y brazos enlazados, en el vestíbulo de la casa de verano de los Darcy, en Cornualles.

La que peor se sentía tal vez fuese Mary, algo en su interior se retorcía de pena, y ella no sabía por qué.

* * *

Miraba al frente. Sentía la mano de la chica entre la suya y no podía dejar de sentirse mal. De sentirse fatal, de hecho. El juez hablaba, pero Don no lo escuchaba realmente. Su cabeza estaba lejos, muy lejos. Estaba en Cornualles, con Mary, perdida entre sus pecas. Sabía que por el bien de todos, debía sacársela de la cabeza, pero, después de la noche anterior, Don sabía que no podía.

Porque ella se mostraba firme e inflexible. Pero él se encargaba de que su voluntad se convirtiese en mantequilla bajo sus labios. Y había servido como alivio en esos días, porque él, pese a tener compromisos era un hombre libre, pero en esos momentos se encontraba en el juzgado, casándose por lo civil con la mujer que le había dado un hijo.

La noche anterior, Mary había empezado diciendo que no, y había terminado llorando. Don sabía que su padre había abandonado a su madre apenas un año atrás, y sabía que ella no quería que él abandonase a su hijo, como su padre había hecho con sus hermanos.

Él le había jurado, mil veces, o algo así, que la quería muchísimo, que no quería renunciar a ella así. Y al final la determinación de su pequeña Mary había terminado cediendo, y ella llorando entre sus brazos, a medio desvestir y temblando de cualquier cosa menos de frío.

Don miró a la madre de su hijo. Era mona, si, y el embarazo no le había dejado demasiadas secuelas, pero no era Mary, no valía de nada que se engañase a sí mismo. No la quería, ni la querría nunca mientras su pequeña fierecilla existiese.

Sin embargo la situación lo requería, de modo que él…

— Acepto.

Unió su destino al de una mujer que no quería, simplemente por no hacer sufrir a su pequeña Mary, la chica que le pidió que la ayudara a perder la virginidad casi un año atrás. Y la chica que había logrado enamorar al imposible de enamorar, Don Wood.

* * *

Cerca de la casa de verano de los Darcy había una pequeña cala de arena blanca, rodeada de acantilados escarpados, a la que se accedía por un complicado camino de a pie, que se abría paso entre las rocas.

Jeyne nadaba con Hestia, dando vueltas las dos en el agua. Hubo un tiempo en el que fueron mejores amigas, y sin embargo no se habían vuelto a ver desde la boda de Jeyne.

— ¿Eres feliz? –preguntó la morena mirando a su amiga fijamente.

La Gryffindor esbozó una sonrisa casi ensoñadora y suspiró.

— Si, Hest. De verdad, no te preocupes. No quiero que castres a Regulus ni nada de eso –dijo conteniendo una risita. Suspiró.- La verdad es que cuando me dijeron que tenía que casarme… nunca imaginé que sería así –reconoció la chica.

— ¿Así como? –preguntó Hestia metiéndose en el agua hasta la barbilla.

— No sé… nos reímos mucho, Hest –explicó Jeyne con suavidad . Me quiere y me cuida. Y es más de lo que me esperaba en un principio –añadió con suavidad. Luego esbozó una pequeña sonrisa cuando alguien la abrazó por la cintura y se giró, para encontrarse con Regulus saliendo de debajo del agua, al tiempo que la levantaba por los aires.

— ¡Regulus Black! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no hagas eso? –dijo ella apoyándose en los hombros del chico y pataleando para que la soltase.

Él le dedicó una sonrisa.

— Es que acaban de llegar mi hermano y sus amigos, y creo que te apetecerá saludarlos –dijo dedicándole una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto, la situación en la arena era de lo más curiosa.

Lily, tan pronto como vio llegar a James empezó a enrojecer con violenta rapidez y buscó su camiseta para poder cubrirse un poco. James la había visto con mucha menos ropa que un bikini, y su lengua había recorrido los lugares que éste ocultaba; pero eso no quitaba que Lily sintiese un repentino pudo, ya que hacía más de seis meses que no hablaban en persona.

El chico le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada que logró que Lily se replantease seriamente si era conveniente para sus hormonas ser amiga del chico, y se sentó a su lado en la arena.

— ¿Qué tal todo, Lils? –preguntó, con la voz más grave, más madura y más sensual de lo que Lily recordaba.

La pelirroja se recordó a si misma que sólo era amigos, y esbozó una sonrisa casi por inercia. Era prácticamente imposible no sonreírle a James, aunque lo primero que le dijese después de más de seis meses sin hablarse fuese "Qué tal todo, Lils".

— Bien, James, ¿y tú, qué tal todo? –respondió con una sonrisa. Ella sabía que a él le estaba costando tanto como a ella.

— No me quejo… ahora que Sirius se ha puesto a dieta puedo comer un poco y todo –replicó mirando de soslayo a su mejor amigo, que estaba sentado entre Mary y Diane, charlando con ambas de cualquier cosa. Si por James fuese, lo habría asesinado nada más enterarse de lo que había hecho en la fiesta de pijos esa. Pero entendía que Sirius estuviese mal, y necesitase consuelo.

Lily soltó una risita.

— Por cierto, Lils… ¿me tienes vergüenza? –preguntó luego alzando una ceja.

— ¿A que viene eso, James? –preguntó ella a su vez.

— ¿Por qué te has vestido si no hay nada que no haya visto antes?- oh, si, a James Potter le gustaba tirarse a la piscina con poco agua.

— ¿Y tú que sabes? –picó Lily con los ojos entrecerrados. Le encantaba hablar con James. Era fácil. Él hacía que las cosas fuesen fáciles. Y ser su amiga era lo más sencillo del mundo.

— ¿Te has hecho un piercing? ¿Un tatuaje? ¿Te han salido más pecas? –preguntó, logrando que la chica estallase en carcajadas.

— Si tienes ganas de verme desnuda, avisa, amiguito –le respondió con una dulce sonrisa.- No me he hecho nada nuevo…

James se revolvió el pelo y le dedicó a la pelirroja una sonrisa encantadora. Era sencillo que fuesen amigos. Lo más sencillo del mundo.

— Bueno, Lily, cuéntame… ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

…

Beth, al ver llegar a Sirius, casi sintió como si el corazón le diese un vuelco, y sin embargo, él no se dignó ni a mirarla. La chica se mordió el labio inferior bastante confusa al tiempo que Peter se sentaba al lado de donde ella estaba charlando con Sophie.

La morena le estaba contando todos los ligues griegos que se había echado ese verano. Beth casi no podía creer lo que oía. Aquella era su Sophie, si, al menos en apariencia. Porque su carácter había cambiado de forma radical. Por lo que le contaba, se había convertido en una especie de prostituta de la caridad, o al menos eso pensaba Beth conforme la morena le iba contando como cambiaba de chico cada día o cada dos.

Beth supuso que el no estar con Remus le había afectado a las neuronas, o algo parecido. Pero no lograba explicarse como alguien podía comportarse así. Lo que ella no recordaba, y por ello juzgaba, era que ella se había comportado así en Hogwarts tras dejar a Sirius. Pero no podía recordarlo.

Peter le dedicó una sonrisa, sin que ella entendiese el porqué. La verdad era que Beth se llevaba bien con todos los amigos de Sirius, y Peter siempre se preocupaba por ella de una forma enternecedora.

— Beth, ¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó con suavidad.

— Bien, Peter. Gracias… repuso ella con dulzura.- Oye… ¿tienes idea de si Sirius está enfadado conmigo por algo? –preguntó luego, tras mirar al moreno de soslayo y comprobar que charlaba animadamente con Mary, y que Diane, como si estuviese ausente, les contestaba de vez en cuando.

— ¿Enfadado? No, no te preocupes, no está _enfadado_ contigo –repuso Peter con una dulce sonrisa.

— Pues entonces no sé qué narices le pasa –murmuró Beth pensativa.

— Ya sabes como es él… dijo Peter conciliadoramente.- Seguramente dentro de un rato venga como si nada –le dedicó una sonrisa en la que destacaban los incisivos superiores.

— O si no siempre puedo ir a dejarle las cosas claritas… replicó Sophie con una media sonrisa.

Beth soltó una carcajada, sin estar del todo segura de nada… Su amiga Sophie jamás habría dicho algo así. Y ella estaba empezando a mosquearse mucho… verdaderamente. No entendía el cambio de actitud de la chica.

Y que Sirius la estuviese ignorando deliberadamente la estaba poniendo más furiosa que nada antes.

…

Alice explicaba a Destiny el porqué de su regalo. Le había contado que era algo por su cumpleaños, y la castaña esbozó una sonrisa mientras acariciaba la gema negra que la Gryffindor le había regalado.

Cuando llegó Remus y se sentó al lado de Destiny, la chica entendió que algo no marchaba bien. Su amigo siempre había estado colado por Sophie, y sin embargo no se había dignado siquiera a mirarla. Alice le dedicó una sonrisa al castaño y le tendió un paquete bastante grande y regular.

El chico frunció levemente el ceño.

— ¿Esto es para mí? –preguntó con cierta timidez.

— No, es para Sirius, pero como tengo miedo de que se lo coma te lo doy a ti –soltó Alice como si tal cosa.- Oh, vamos, Remus, ¡claro que es para ti! –dijo la rubia con una divertida sonrisa.

— Vaya, gracias… Remus casi parecía azorado.

— No tienes por qué darlas, enano –replicó ella con una sonrisa levantándose. Voy a interrumpir la conversación de Sirius, Mary y Diane, que también traje algo para ese cenutrio.

Remus esbozó una sonrisa y Destiny soltó una risita, al tiempo que se quedaba sola con su mejor amigo.

— Dest, ¿qué es eso que no me has contado y te preocupa?-preguntó Remus con suavidad.

Ella lo miró a los ojos, soltó un suspiro de cansancio y enterró los dedos en la arena, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

— Creo que me estoy empezando a obsesionar por un tío al que no conozco de nada –dijo en voz tan baja que, si Remus no fuese un licántropo, no la habría escuchado.

— Explícate, por favor –pidió con suavidad el chico.

— El… día que tú y yo nos besamos… conocí a un chico –empezó con suavidad.- Yo y Beth nos encontramos con él y su hermano en el Callejón Diagon, y tiene algo… hay algo en él que me… que me inquieta… Remus, nunca antes había sentido nada así… joder, si hasta sueño con él –murmuró luego, sintiendo como enrojecía.

El licántropo esbozó una sonrisa, pasándole un brazo por los hombros, que logró que Sophie desviase la mirada de Beth y los fulminase a ambos con la mirada, y depositó un beso en el pelo mojado de su amiga.

— No te preocupes, Dest… a veces pasa –repuso con suavidad.- Yo tampoco puedo quitarme a Dhalya de la cabeza, y creo que lo mío es mucho peor…

— Remus, sabes que la vas a ver en Hogwarts… y yo no sé si volveré a ver a Sam nunca en mi vida –contestó la castaña enterrándose una pierna en la arena.

— Ya, si. La voy a ver en Hogwarts, pero ella seguirá teniendo once años, por mucho que yo vaya a verla… murmuró.- Y lo peor de todo es que ella se va a enamorar de mí también, y no sé si podré evitar hacerle daño…

— ¿Hacerle daño? –preguntó Destiny alzando una ceja.

— No puedo estar cerca de ella, terminaré haciéndole daño y no quiero… replicó.

— ¿Qué daño puedes hacerle? –inquirió ella en voz baja.- Una parte de ti la quiere de una forma irracional pero pura… y la otra parte de ti no sería capaz de hacerle daño jamás… añadió.- Ella a estas alturas ya debe estar enamorada de ti, aunque ni siquiera se haya dado cuenta.

Remus soltó un suspiro.

— No puedes hacer nada por evitarlo, así que no te tortures, anda…

El chico esbozó una sonrisa. Sabía que Destiny tenía razón. Y la prueba de que no podía hacer nada por evitar adorar a Dhalya era que tenía a Sophie a menos de dos metros y ni su parte animal ni su parte humana se habían alterado lo más mínimo. La morena ya no le afectaba.

Y la verdad era que se alegraba, porque Sophie y él habían sido muy buenos amigos hasta que él no fue capaz de controlar sus hormonas. Eso lo había jodido todo.

Pero ya tendría tiempo de enmendarlo.

* * *

Hacía como una media hora que se había puesto el sol, y en su hermano todavía no había llegado. Sam estaba tumbado en su cama, mirando al techo e intentando mantener la mente en blanco.

Últimamente no lograba quitarse a una persona de la cabeza. Y el hecho de tener en mente a una persona que no formaba parte de sus objetivos de caza era algo totalmente nuevo para él. Sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en Destiny Taylor.

Sam había visto a muchas chicas, más o menos guapas, y la mayor parte de ellas de la mano de su hermano Dean. Sin embargo, aquellas dos parecían más desafiantes que deslumbradas. Y la sonrisa de Destiny no podía compararse con ninguna de las que Sam había visto antes.

Sin embargo no le gustaba. Desde lo de Jess no había vuelto a estar con ninguna chica, ni quería, realmente, estar con más chicas. Le bastaba con haber perdido a su novia de toda la vida por culpa del cabrón de Greyback. En opinión de los Winchester, cuantos menos licántropos y vampiros existiesen en el mundo, más felices serían todos.

Y mataría a Greyback, con sus propias manos, si era necesario. Pero vengaría, no sólo a su padre y a su madre, sino a su pequeña Jess también.

En aquel momento entró su hermano por la puerta, con una bolsa de papel de la que salía un fuerte olor a salsa picante.

— ¿Y bien, hermanito, has encontrado algo sobre el chico al que tenemos que buscar?

— A parte de que debe tener más o menos tu edad… no mucho, la verdad reconoció el más pequeño de los hermanos.

Dean se dejó caer en la cama sacando el perrito caliente envuelto en papel de aluminio, para mantener el calor.

— Tengo ganas de empezar Hogwarts –dijo como si tal cosa.

Sam le dedicó una mirada interrogante.

— ¿Qué? Tengo ganas de ver a la enana rubia esa, que es capaz de sacar la varita antes que yo… -pegó un bocado a su cena.- Para ver si sigue siendo tan rápida como siempre.

El más pequeño de los dos hermanos bufó. Dean era, decididamente, incorregible.

* * *

La noche en Cornualles era más calurosa que en el resto de Inglaterra, y mientras Jeyne y Mary se afanaban alrededor de una barbacoa, Destiny y Beth, que estaba más cabreada que nunca antes por el simple hecho de que Sirius no le hablaba, ponían la mesa.

Diane ayudaba a Alice a preparar ensalada, y Alice charlaba con Remus y Peter. Sirius estaba un poco apartado, manteniendo una conversación con su hermano, y James y Lily seguían de cháchara, como habían estado toda la tarde, sin preocuparse por nada más.

— Así que cuando eras pequeño te caíste de la escoba y te rascaste el muslo con la rama de un árbol –musitó Lily, mirando a James fijamente.- Está bien, eso es mucho más espectacular que caerme a la piscina de la tía Edith con poco agua –añadió con una sonrisa, logrando que James sonriese a su vez.

— No, si tenías que estar preciosa con la ropita toda mojada –replicó el moreno.

— ¡James! Tenía siete años –soltó Lily indignada.

— Ya, y ahora diecisiete –repuso él encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia.

Ella no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué prefieres, James, tarta de chocolate con nueces o tarta de nueces con chocolate?

…

Ya habían terminado todos de cenar, y James seguía a lo suyo con Lily. Sirius evitaba a Beth por todos los medios humanamente posibles, ya que ni siquiera le había dirigido la mirada en toda la tarde, y Remus notaba como poco a poco la pequeña rubia se enfadaba más.

Alice le había contado cosas maravillosas sobre los magos egipcios, y la pura verdad era que Remus se moría por leer el libro que le había traído. También se moría por ver a Dhalya, pero eso era algo que ni siquiera el mismo lograba entender.

De repente alguien lo tomó de la mano y lo estampó contra la pared del pasillo, para, al segundo siguiente, estar sintiendo unos labios sobre los suyos, que lo besaban con algo similar a la avidez. Sabía que era Sophie, incluso en la oscuridad, porque la textura de sus labios seguía siendo la misma de siempre y además el lobo se agitaba en su interior, furioso e incómodo.

La apartó con toda la delicadeza que fue capaz. De una ridícula forma, sentía que estaba traicionando a Dhalya, y eso le dolía más que ninguna otra cosa que pudiese ocurrir.

— ¿A que ha venido eso? –preguntó, tal vez, con más brusquedad de la deseada.

— Oh, vamos, Remus, ¿no te alegras de verme? –preguntó Sophie, de una forma que no parecía Sophie. A Remus le desagradaba sobremanera el tono y la forma de decirlo. La Sophie de la que él había estado encaprichado jamás hablaría así.

— Sophie, no lo jodas más, ¿quieres? –pidió con suavidad.

— Pero Remus… y la voz de Sophie sonó como la de una niña caprichosa, en lugar de cómo la de Sophie.

— Pero nada, Sophie –la cortó él tajante.- Llevamos sin hablarnos desde el accidente de Beth. No puedes venir ahora y besarme –le espetó con brusquedad.

Y sin añadir más, se fue hacia la terraza, donde debían estar el resto de las chicas, dejando a una muy cabreada Sophie atrás, deseando venganza y con sed de sangre.

…

Sirius apartó la mirada del rincón donde Hestia besaba a Peter. No pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Desde la boda de Jeyne y Regulus, Peter había estado con el pecho inflado, porque no era el único Merodeador que todavía no había estado con nadie.

La única persona que quedaba en el jardín, aparte de los tortolitos y él mismo, era Beth. Estaba sentada al lado de la barbacoa, envuelta en un chal púrpura, con los ojos cerrados y el rostro recostado contra el respaldo de la hamaca.

Sirius sentía un dolor punzante en medio del pecho cada vez que la miraba. La quería, con cada una de las fibras de su corazón. Y sin embargo se había acostado con Juliet, sin pensar en ella por un segundo. En la cama de su amiga de infancia casi había logrado olvidarse del dolor y del amor que sentía por Beth.

Y se sentía miserable. Porque ella lo quería. Se lo había dicho, y las palabras de su pequeña rubia habían sido como agua en pleno desierto, pero él la había traicionado. Había vuelto a caer en los viejos errores, y aunque técnicamente no fuesen nada oficial, Sirius la adoraba con toda su alma.

Se levantó de la hierba, y, sacudiéndose los vaqueros se acercó a donde ella dormitaba. Fue consciente de que Hestia y Peter desaparecían en el interior de la casa porque dejó de oír la risita ahogada de la chica. Se acercó al lado de la chica y le acarició una mejilla con suavidad, apartando el pelo dorado de delante de su rostro.

Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró fijamente. Sirius ni siquiera se atrevió a esbozar una trémula sonrisa. Beth se apartó de su mano y se incorporó.

— Siento haberte despertado –susurró mirándola a los ojos.

Vio como Beth fruncía los labios y respiraba profundamente. Daría mitad de su vida por poder besarla en ese momento, y sin embargo sabía que no tenía derecho ni siquiera a estar delante de ella.

— Más siento yo que mi mejor amigo y cosa parecida a novio haya pasado de mí durante todo el día –replicó poniéndose de pie. A Sirius se le secó la boca al ver el vaporoso vestido blanco que tenía puesto, y más aun al notar su cuerpo frágil debajo, cubierto con un bikini para paliar las transparencias de la tela.- Pero, sabes qué, Sirius… me da igual –espetó secamente.

— Beth… nena…

Ella lo miró a los ojos, plantándose delante de él con toda su corta estatura.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Sirius? –preguntó con dulzura, rozando su mejilla con los dedos.

Sirius la habría estrechado contra su cuerpo, la habría abrazado tan fuerte que habrían muerto ambos, y sin embargo no se sentía con derecho.

— No tengo derecho ni a mirarte, nena –susurró con suavidad, mirándola a los ojos.

— ¿Por… por qué dices eso, Sirius? –musitó ella con un hilo de voz.

Sirius cerró los ojos y desvió la mirada antes de contestar:

— Porque el día de la fiesta… Beth, yo… me acosté con Juliet Blossom –susurró sin mirarla. Casi pudo oír el corazón de la chica haciéndose pedazos al unísono con el suyo. Sabía que Beth no volvería a confiar en él. Y sabía que se lo merecía.

Una sola lágrima cayó por la mejilla de la rubia cuando se miraron a los ojos. Un segundo después estampaba una bofetada contra la mejilla de Sirius, que ladeó el rostro, conteniendo la respiración.

— No vuelvas a decirme que me quieres, Sirius Black –dijo ella con frialdad, secándose la lágrima que había llegado a su barbilla.- No se te ocurra volver a hacerme daño, Black –añadió clavándole un dedo en el pecho antes de dar un paso hacia él.- No se te ocurra volver a acercarte a esa tía si quieres que te perdone algún día –añadió, pasándole la manos por el cuello y abrazándose a él. Se puso de puntillas y lo besó levemente en los labios. Sirius no tenía ni puñetera idea de por qué Beth se estaba comportando así, pero la abrazó y le respondió al beso con ardor. La quería. De poco importaban los polvos salvajes con Juliet Blossom. Ella no lograba llenarlo como Beth lo hacía con su mera presencia.- Y, cielo, atente a las consecuencias, porque pienso devolverte la jugada –añadió luego, besando despacio el lóbulo de su oreja.

Sirius la miró, separándose levemente de ella. Sus ojos verdes habían cambiado. Tenían una especie de tinte más frío y al mismo tiempo más mortal.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó él con cautela.

— Que no eres el único que sabe jugar a follarse a otras personas, Sirius –murmuró Beth antes de besarlo de nuevo.

Sirius, sin preocuparse demasiado, le respondió al beso. Ya se preocuparían luego de las consecuencias.

* * *

_¿Y bien? Espero que os haya gustado. La verdad es que no hay mucho que explicar en este capítulo. Tan solo esperar cualquier duda o pregunta vía review. Eso es todo._

_Muchas gracias por leerme_

* * *

**.:Thaly:.**


	5. Estación de encuentros y tren de sueños

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes que aparecen en esta saga y no podéis identificarlos con las obras de Rowling o Kripke son míos en su totalidad. A los demás no los utilizo con ánimo de lucro, tan sólo de divertirme y divertiros._

_Los reviews, muchísimas gracias por todos, están contestados en uno a mí misma, de modo que para leer las contestaciones, ya sabéis por donde tenéis que pasaros xD._

_En cuanto al tiempo que he tardado en actualizar. Si. Sé que ha sido mucho. Pero sólo os digo dos cosas: 1. El capítulo que os traigo es el más largo de esta parte hasta la fecha y 2. Más vale que, si os gusta de verdad el fic, os vayáis acostumbrando a que tarde con las actualizaciones, porque tengo otros muchos proyectos a parte de éste, y además, el día 1 empiezo la Universidad, y no tendré tanto tiempo como tenía. Prometo no abandonarlo, si es eso lo que os preocupa. Yo a cambio, solo os pido que, si os gusta, le seáis fieles. Por raro que suene._

_En fin… no me voy a extender mucho más con las notas de autora. Sólo pediros que vayáis al baño y a buscar avituallamiento porque se viene un capítulo de 24 páginas de Word con letra Arial 10. Ante todo, que conste, espero que os guste. Porque contra el final, se me atascó._

_APB Productions presenta…_

* * *

_1 septiembre 1977_

5. Estación de encuentros y tren de sueños

* * *

El sol caía suavemente sobre Londres aquella primera mañana de septiembre, mientras las gentes caminaban ajetreadas hacia sus puestos de trabajo en la gran ciudad. Tal vez sea por eso que nadie se dio cuenta de que en uno de los callejones oscuros cercanos a Kings Cross, dos chicas acababan de aparecer de la nada con un empalagoso _plop_.

Una de esas dos chicas tenía el pelo ondulado y rubio, y la otra tenía el pelo castaño y liso. Y si. Eran Beth y Destiny, recién aparecidas a dos calles de Kings Cross para no levantar las sospechas de los muggles y poder llegar al tren sin problemas.

— ¿Dest, te encuentras bien? –preguntó la rubia mirando a su amiga con preocupación.- Es que al no estar acostumbrada…

Dest esbozó una vacilante sonrisa. No podía decirle a Beth que sí estaba acostumbrada. Porque Destiny siempre se aparecía con su hermana Lyanna cuando iban de compras al Callejón Diagon, después de que ella hubo aprobado el carné de Aparición. Destiny la echaba muchísimo de menos, pero nunca tanto desde que había muerto como el día anterior. El 31 de agosto, era el cumpleaños de Lyanna, y había muerto antes de poder cumplir los dieciocho años. Había muerto sin poder cumplir la mayoría de edad en el mundo muggle.

Decirle a Beth que había existido Lyanna sería desvelar cosas del pasado que la rubia no debía saber. Porque después de haberle destrozado la vida en el pasado, Destiny quería subsanar el error de la única forma que podía. Y se había convertido en su mejor amiga. Casi como su hermana, aunque Lyanna tuviese un hueco eterno en el corazón de Dest.

— Si, no te preocupes… repuso la más pequeña mientras cruzaban la acera.

Beth escrutaba la entrada de Kings Cross en busca de Sirius. La relación que tenían ahora ella y el moreno era más indefinible que la textura del fuego. Aparentemente eran amigos, y, por supuesto, si Beth necesitaba contar con alguien, Sirius era la primera persona a la que acudiría, porque confiaba en él, a nivel persona, más de lo que confiaba en sí misma debido a no recordar su pasado. Sin embargo, a nivel sentimental, no confiaba en él. Porque lo quería, lo quería muchísimo, pero después de que se hubiese acostado con esa tal Juliet Blossom, Beth se sentía tan dolida que no le importaba quererlo, o que él la quisiese, o la necesitase. Las cosas habían cambiado, y no estaría cuando él quisiese. Sólo cuando quisiese ella. Él la había engañado, pues bien, ella sería quien mandase en la relación.

— Beth… ¿estás bien? –preguntó Destiny mientras subían las escaleras de la estación.

— Si, no te preocupes –respondió la aludida sacudiendo la cabeza. Aunque intentase negarse a querer a Sirius, no podía evitar necesitarlo cada vez que pasaba más de cuarenta y ocho horas sin verlo.

— Vale, ¿nos sentamos a esperar a las demás? –propuso la más pequeña de las dos, sentándose en los escalones de Kings Cross sin esperar respuesta.

Beth, esbozando una sonrisa, apartó a Sirius de sus pensamientos y se sentó a su lado.

…

Alice se apareció detrás de un basurero, y Lily se apareció a su lado.

— ¿Crees que estamos demasiado lejos? –preguntó la primera en un susurro.

Lily negó con la cabeza conforme se apartaba del basurero, componiendo una mueca de asco.

— Creo que estamos a tres o cuatro calles, no te preocupes –dijo saliendo a la calle principal mientras se mezclaban con el gentío.

Alice asintió en silencio, mientras caminaba al lado de Lily por las concurridas calles del centro de Londres. La rubia iba sumida en sus cavilaciones. Se había pasado la última mitad del mes anterior en casa de Jeyne, y había echado mucho de menos a Frank. En breves instantes se metería en el Expreso de Hogwarts y no lo vería hasta Navidad. Y Alice quería a Frank más que a nada en el mundo. No se veía realmente capaz de poder sobrevivir sin él en Hogwarts durante tres larguísimos meses.

Lily, por su parte, caminaba ensimismada, pensando en James y en lo divertido que había sido el cumpleaños de Jeyne, con él. Encontraba ser su amiga mucho más interesante que ser su especie de novia con la que solo follaba. Porque siendo amigos tenían muchas más risas de las que habían tenido estando juntos. Y Lily empezaba a conocer a James. Sabía que en el fondo, tras el niño eterno, el gamberro indomable, había una madurez incipiente y poderosa, una decisión más allá del valor y una capacidad de querer –a sus amigos, a sus padres y a ella misma, o eso esperaba Lily más allá de la media normal.

Alice se planteaba seriamente no ir a Hogwarts y huir con Frank. Sabía que él nunca se lo permitiría, pero la chica no estaba segura de poder convivir con su ausencia en Hogwarts.

Lily, sin embargo, no veía la hora de que partiese el Expreso. Se moría por ver a James, por estar con él y hablar de mil y una cosas de poca importancia, como en el cumpleaños de Jeyne.

Al llegar a Kings Cross se encontraron con Beth y Destiny, que estaban sentadas en los escalones de entrada, esperándolas.

— ¿Dónde os habéis aparecido? –preguntó Beth mirándolas sorprendidas, pues se habían desaparecido juntas, y ella y Destiny ya llevaban allí un buen rato.

— Entre Smithfield y Charterhouse, detrás de un basurero –dijo la pelirroja sentándose al lado de sus amigas.

— Normal que tardaseis tanto entonces, nosotras nos aparecimos en Berry y ya nos hemos pegado una buena caminata –explicó Beth con suavidad.

Lily suspiró, al tiempo que Alice miraba hacia dentro de la estación. Ya que por las puertas salían Jeyne y Regulus, de la mano, y bastante más pegados de lo que era normal en ellos.

— ¿Y vosotros de donde salís? –preguntó Alice con las manos en las caderas. El traslador se suponía que los dejaría en Skinner y ellos salían de la estación.

— Es que el traslador estaba mal programado, señorita Evans –dijo Jeyne mirando a Lily.- Y nos ha dejado en los baños de hombres de la estación –añadió entrecerrando los ojos.

Lily soltó una risita, al observar lo pegados que estaban los dos.

— No creo que tengas mucho de que quejarte –soltó como si tal cosa. Regulus desvió la mirada y se aclaró la garganta, y Jeyne esbozó una sonrisa descarada.

Justo en aquel momento llegaban Diane y Sophie, que se habían aparecido en Spencer.

— El tráfico en la intersección de Myddleton con Skinner es un asco –refunfuñó Sophie sentándose al lado de Bethany.-Casi nos atropellan en un paso de peatones añadió molesta.

— Ya, es lo que tiene… lo idóneo sería aparecerse en los baños de la estación, como alguna que yo me sé –dijo Lily con una sonrisa, mirando a Jeyne de soslayo.

— A ver, Lils, si tienes envidia de mi vida sexual, te jodes y te aguantas –dijo Jeyne.- O si no, secuestras a James en uno de los baños del expreso y te lo tiras, pero deja de meterte con Regulus.

Lily chasqueó la lengua molesta.

— No me meto con Regulus. Me meto contigo –aclaró la pelirroja.-Y no tengo ningún problema con mi vida sexual. Gracias.-añadió secamente.

El único inconveniente que existía era que la única persona con la que le interesaba tener vida sexual era su amigo ahora, y para ella eso era más importante que el sexo. Al menos, de momento.

— Jeyne, se supone que cuando una se casa se convierte en una persona madura… la reprendió Alice con suavidad.-¿Qué os parece si vamos entrando?

— Tú lo has dicho, Al, se supone –replicó Jeyne, que tenía mal perder hasta para las discusiones.-Y si, lo ideal sería ir entrando.

— ¿Tú no sabes perder nunca? –le preguntó Sophie con una sonrisa.

— No, Soph. Las Gryffindor no estamos hechas para perder. Eso es más para los de Slytherin… añadió con mordacidad. Regulus soltó un pequeño gruñidito y Jeyne se volvió hacia él.- Lo siento, cariño, es la verdad y la costumbre –dijo volviéndose hacia su joven marido y dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios.

El chico negó con la cabeza, mientras seguía a su esposa al interior de la estación. Verla así, comportándose como la niña caprichosa que había sido siempre, siendo la menor de todas sus amigas, y que seguía siendo, aunque en el fondo de ella palpitase una adulta con las ideas muy claras; le hacía sobrellevar mejor el hecho de ver como la gente moría cada noche ante sus ojos.

Ya dentro de la estación, se agruparon para entrar por parejas en el Andén 9 y ¾ en vistas a no llamar demasiado la atención de los muggles que pasaban por allí.

Una vez estuvieron todas en la parte mágica de la estación, Lily fue la primera en verlos, y salió corriendo hacia ellos, como si se la llevase el diablo.

— ¡James! –gritó mientras corría, y el chico se volvió hacia ella, reconociendo su voz (porque la reconocería entre mil voces iguales) y esbozando una sonrisa enorme.

Cuando Lily llegó junto a James, lo más correcto sería decir que colisionaron, y James le rodeó la cintura con los brazos para darle una vuelta en el aire, mientras ella lo abrazaba con fuerza. Una vez recuperaron la compostura, se miraron a los ojos y James le dedicó a Lily una sonrisa encantadora.

— ¡Estás morena! –dijo sorprendido, mirándola fijamente.- Y tienes más pecas –añadió con suavidad.

— ¿Cómo puedes contarlas a esa velocidad? –preguntó divertida.

— Porque soy yo, Lily. Puedo hacerlo todo como quiera –dijo revolviéndose el pelo.

— Eres un egocéntrico… murmuró ella con disgusto, pero sin embargo, tenía una sonrisa en los labios.

—En el fondo me adoras –replicó él con una sonrisa encantadora.

— Más quisieras –repuso ella burlona.

— ¿Podríais parar ya? –preguntó Remus molesto, mientras Destiny se acercaba a él.

— No le hagas caso, Lils… es que este tío, como tiene poca actividad sexual, se pone quisquilloso cada vez que ve a una chica cerca y no le habla –dijo James.

— Tal vez si dejaseis de hablar de vidas sexuales el mundo sería un lugar mejor –replicó Destiny con mordacidad.

Jeyne y Regulus habían desaparecido hacia el interior del tren, en busca de un compartimento para ellos dos. Les quedaba poco tiempo para estar juntos, y no sabían realmente si sobrevivirían separados después de haberse pasado el verano entero durmiendo prácticamente pegados.

— Bueno, Dest, tal vez si hablásemos un poco más de vidas sexuales, la gente se animaría un poco más a echar un polvo de vez en cuando –dijo Sirius metiéndose en la conversación.

— ¿Así como tú? –preguntó Bethany con mordacidad.-¿Qué pretendes, que nos volvamos todas unas zorras y olvidemos lo que significa la palabra respeto? –añadió alzando levemente una ceja y clavándole un dedo en el pecho.-Así como tú –completó en un susurro que sólo él pudo oír.

Sirius no entendía que tipo de relación tenían él y Beth en esos momentos. A veces parecía que ella lo odiase, pero, de repente y sin previo aviso, ella lo besaba o lo abrazaba. Lo único que él sabía era que la quería. Y en el fondo, aunque ella se comportase como una borde con él, sabía que lo quería. Que lo seguía queriendo, aunque él se hubiese acostado con Juliet.

— ¿Podríamos no hablar de zorras? –murmuró Sirius rodeándole la cintura con los brazos y atrayéndola contra su cuerpo.

Beth esbozó una sonrisa y le pasó los brazos por los hombros, antes de ponerse de puntillas y depositar un beso suave en sus labios. El beso suave acabó por convertirse en un beso frenético, mientras Sirius la abrazaba con fuerza contra una de las columnas de la estación.

— ¿Podríais hacer eso en otra parte? –dijo James divertido, mientras Lily le pegaba un suave puñetazo en el hombro, intentando que se callase.

— James, parece que no conozcas a Sirius –dijo Peter, volviéndose hacia él de la charla que mantenía con Sophie.

— Ni siquiera un perro en celo acosaría así a nadie –apostilló Remus volviéndose hacia Destiny.

— ¿Aun no ha llegado? –preguntó con suavidad.

Remus negó con la cabeza. Se moría de ganas de ver a Dhalya; incluso podría decirse que se moría de ganas de besarla y estrecharla entre sus brazos, pero eso era algo que, moralmente, no podía permitirse.

— Remus… ¿podríamos hablar un momento? –preguntó Sophie acercándose al joven licántropo.

El lobo interior del chico gruñó levemente, pero el muchacho asintió con la cabeza y se alejó un poco del grupo junto con Sophie.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Soph? –preguntó con suavidad.

Ella miró al suelo, y luego lo miró a los ojos. Remus se perdió en su mirada, como le ocurría cada vez que miraba esos ojos oscuros.

— Remus tú… ¿estás enfadado conmigo? –preguntó ella con suavidad.

El chico la miró fijamente. No estaba enfadado con ella. Hubo una época en la que estuvo enamorado de ella, pero parecían ya tan lejanos aquellos días, que Remus solo sentía por ella un cariño inmenso, en forma de amistad, pero distaba mucho de lo que había sentido en el pasado.

Después del accidente de Beth, Sophie se distanció de todos, tratando de asimilar cosas, como el hecho de que ella había encontrado a Jack muerto en la cama, o el hecho de que su mejor amiga lo había perdido todo en un espacio demasiado corto para poder asimilarlo. Y se había distanciado de él. Y lo que sentía por ella se había apagado poco a poco, llegando a extinguirse los rescoldos cuando vio a Dhalya por primera vez.

— No, Sophie, no estoy enfadado contigo, ni tengo motivo alguno para estarlo, creo yo… ¿no? –dijo con suavidad, esbozando una sonrisa.-Y te quiero mucho, eres una de mis mejores amigas, y me gustaría que volviésemos a ganar la confianza que teníamos en el pasado.

Sophie alzó una ceja. ¿La confianza suficiente como para acostarse con ella en la biblioteca? Pero quería volver a ser su amiga. Tal vez de ese modo pudiese obtener algo más, como amor, o tal vez cariño.

— Claro que me gustaría recuperar la confianza y la amistad que teníamos, Remus –dijo ella con una sonrisa

Remus le devolvió la sonrisa, pero, casi una décima de segundo después, el lobo se retorció en su interior, y él notó como la presencia de Dhalya cerca de él lograba que por sus venas corriese al mismo tiempo hielo y fuego. Se giró lentamente y la vio, pequeñita y menuda, tirar de un carrito en el que llevaba un baúl y un gato negro.

— Deberíamos ir entrando –dijo James a Lily.-De lo contrario nos quedaremos sin compartimentos.

La pelirroja asintió, mientras se acercaba al tren. Diane, Sophie y Alice iban con ellos, cuando de repente apareció Edd, tomando a Diane por la cintura y levantándola en el aire.

— ¡Hola, mi niña! ¿Cómo estás? –preguntó luego con dulzura.

— Bien, cariño –susurró Diane abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas.- Te he echado de menos –añadió en un susurro contra su mejilla.

— Lo sé, Dy, yo también a ti –contestó el chico haciéndole levantar la barbilla para depositar un beso en sus labios.- Tengo que decirte algo –susurró Edd después de separarse de ella.

— ¿El qué? –preguntó Diane mirando a su novio fijamente.

— Te lo cuento luego, ¿vale? –susurró contra sus labios, al tiempo que le acariciaba el pelo con suavidad.

Ella se separó levemente de él y asintió con la cabeza.

— Pero… ¿es algo malo? –preguntó con suavidad.

— No, Dy, no es nada malo –aseguró él mirándola a los ojos.

— Está bien… ¿no deberíamos ir subiendo al tren? –dijo la chica, girándose hacia sus amigas con un brazo de Edd rodeándole la cintura.

Cuando estaba cerca de él podía olvidarse de todo. Aunque en el fondo se sintiese miserable por ocultarle su verdadera naturaleza de asesina. A veces sentía como si no mereciese las sonrisas que Edd le dedicaba, como si no mereciese que él o sus amigas la quisiesen. Algunas noches despertaba en la cama y no lograba volver a dormirse, recordando el rostro de su padre, en el suelo de la cocina, cuando ella volvió de cenar con Edd.

A duras penas consiguió convertirlo en una figurita de porcelana y dejarlo sobre la estantería de la cocina antes de correr hacia su habitación a llorar. Desde entonces tenía pesadillas con ese momento.

— Dy, ¿te vienes con nosotras a buscar compartimento o te irás con Edd? –preguntó Sophie ya desde encima del tren.

La chica miró a su novio. Él se encogió de hombros y le depositó un suave beso en la nariz.

— Ve con tus amigas, si quieres… nos vemos luego –dijo con dulzura.

Diane asintió con la cabeza, soltándose de él con reticencia. Alice se volvió hacia ella, enganchándose a su brazo, dispuesta a subir al tren, puesto que Lily y James ya estaban arriba, al igual que Sophie. Sirius y Beth estaban hablando antes de entrar al tren, y a ella le preocupaba la destructiva relación que esos dos tenían. Por otra parte, Remus charlaba con Destiny y una chiquilla morena y pequeñita.

Se disponía a entrar en el tren cuando un grito la detuvo.

— ¡Alice!

Ella se giró. Reconocería aquella voz entre un millón de voces iguales; y vio a Frank correr hacia ella por la estación.

— Frank, oh, Frankie, creí que no vendrías –dijo ella quejumbrosa. Se abrazó a su torso en cuanto llegó junto a él y recostó la cabeza sobre su pecho, reticente a mirarlo a los ojos, porque de lo contrario se echaría a llorar, y esa era una actitud muy poco propia de una Gryffindor.

— ¿Cómo no iba a venir a verte, princesa? –susurró él acariciándole el pelo.

Alice respiró profundamente, mirándolo a los ojos. Acarició su mejilla, suave y con olor a masaje de afeitado, grabándose sus rasgos en la retina. Tenía mucho miedo. Nunca, desde que habían empezado a salir, se habían separado durante demasiado tiempo. Y a la chica le dolía tener que dejarlo en Londres.

— Voy a echarte de menos, Frankie –dijo ella con la voz quebrada por las lágrimas.

— Shhhh, princesa, no llores –susurró él besándole el pelo con suavidad.

— Vamos a pasarnos tres meses separados, Frankie… ¡tres meses! –dijo entre sollozos.

El chico la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Le dolía el hecho de tener que separarse de su pequeña Alice durante tanto tiempo. Le dolía tener que dejarla marchar y quedarse en Londres, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Ella terminaría sus estudios, y entonces estarían juntos para siempre.

— Te quiero, Alice, y ya verás, princesa… las ansias por vernos harán que el tiempo pase más deprisa –aseguró Frank mirándola a los ojos color miel de la chica.

— Oh, Merlín –ella contuvo un sollozo.-Prométeme que me escribirás –murmuró.-Prométeme que me contarás todo lo que hagas en la Academia de Aurores.

El chico la tomó de las mejillas y juntó su frente con la de la chica.

— Te escribiré, todos los días, princesa… no te preocupes –susurró él.-Pero ahora sube al tren, Alice, porque si no se irá sin ti –añadió delineando sus orejas con los dedos, suavemente.

Ella se secó las lágrimas como pudo y esbozó una leve sonrisa.

— Te quiero, Frankie –susurró con suavidad, agarrando con sus manos las del chico y entrelazando sus dedos.

— Y yo a ti, princesa –susurró acercándose a ella y besándola despacio, con dulzura.

Alice se soltó de sus manos y se abrazó a su cuello, al tiempo que se ponía de puntillas, para besarlo con más comodidad. El chico le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y la abrazó contra su cuerpo.

La chica rompió a llorar en medio del beso, sin querer separarse jamás de Frank, y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, antes de que él la soltase con toda la delicadeza de que fue capaz, y depositase un beso en su frente.

— Sé buena, ¿vale? –murmuró antes de depositar un beso en su frente.

— Tú también –replicó ella con dulzura.

Frank esbozó una sonrisa y Alice respiró profundamente, separándose levemente de él y diciéndole adiós con la mano, mientras se le llenaban nuevamente los ojos de lágrimas. Él respiró hondo, dando un paso atrás cuando ella entraba en el tren. Luego se giró y se apresuró a salir de la estación.

Había querido a Alice desde el primer momento en que la vio, porque su sonrisa siempre había sido inocente y su pelo rubio. Siempre la quiso porque Alice siempre había sido dulce, y siempre había tenido una palabra de aliento, o ayuda. Siempre había estado con él. Y él con ella. Y dolía separarse. Aunque fuese por obligación.

Mientras tanto, Beth y Sirius seguían a lo suyo. Contra la columna de la estación, el chico había depositado un reguero de besos por su mandíbula, antes de llegar a su oído.

— ¿Estás enfadada conmigo? –preguntó con la voz ronca.

— ¿Por qué habría de estarlo, Sirius? –preguntó ella a su vez, ladeando la cabeza y mirándolo a los ojos.-¿Por qué te hayas acostado con esa tal Juliet Blossom? –soltó una risita que a Sirius le sonó más falsa que un galeón de chocolate.-Sirius, amor, de verdad… no soy nada tuya para enfadarme…

— Bethy, nena…

— ¿Y sabes por qué no soy nada tuya? –preguntó alzando la barbilla y pegando un suave mordisco en el labio inferior de Sirius.- Porque tú no quieres tener nada conmigo hasta que recupere la memoria…

Sirius se separó de ella y la soltó.

— No creo que cuando recuperes la memoria quieras estar conmigo –dijo con gravedad.

— ¿Por qué no? –preguntó ella confusa.-¿Acaso me pegabas? –inquirió consternada, ¿me ponías los cuernos? –tomó aire.-¿Por qué dices eso?

Y hacía tiempo que Sirius no la veía tan indefensa. Tan inocente. Sabía que en el fondo, ella lo quería. Que aunque ahora estuviese distante era porque estaba dolida, pero que en el fondo lo necesitaba.

— No, Beth… antes me moriría que ponerte una mano encima… pero… hay cosas que tienes que saber, cosas sobre ti misma –explicó con suavidad.- Y sólo entonces podremos estar juntos…

—¿Pero qué cosas debo saber? –insistió ella.

— Sabes que no puedo decírtelo, Beth… eso podría hacerte daño…

Ella asintió con la cabeza, y Sirius le pasó un brazo por los hombros, intentando reconfortarla un poco.

— Vamos al tren, Bethy, o si no se irá sin nosotros –susurró.-Y no te preocupes –añadió dándole un beso en el pelo, todo saldrá bien –prometió.

Beth esbozó una sonrisa, mientras caminaba con Sirius hacia el tren. Le dolía que se hubiese acostado con otra. Le dolía mucho. Pero sabía que en el fondo, y no tan en el fondo, Sirius la quería. Y eso le bastaba. Pero no podía bajar las defensas. Debía hacerle probar un poco de la medicina de la distancia, para que él supiese valorarla de verdad.

De repente una chica, que Beth identificó como la chica con la que chocaron en el Callejón Diagon apareció justo delante de ellos, y le dedicó a Sirius una sonrisa, antes de, sin mirarla siquiera, ponerse de puntillas y besar a Sirius en los labios.

— Te he echado de menos –susurró contra sus labios antes de separarse de él.

Beth se apartó de Sirius como si se hubiese quemado. Aquella era Juliet Blossom, no necesitaba otro tipo de confirmación. Sirius la miró preocupado, haciendo que Juliet la mirase también.

Era un palmo más alta que ella, y Beth alzó la barbilla, fulminándola con la mirada. Juliet esbozó una sonrisa de superioridad y pasó a Sirius un brazo por los hombros,

— Sirius, cuéntame… ¿Quién es esta chica? –preguntó con una voz tan dulce que a Beth casi le dio arcadas.

Sirius miró a Beth, pidiéndole perdón con la mirada. La rubia apretó los dientes, intentando no cometer ningún crimen. Estaba lo suficientemente enfadada, y odiaba a la Blossom por haber hecho con Sirius cosas que ella no había hecho… estaba celosa, mucho. Y eso era suficiente como para asesinarla. Le parecía motivo suficiente.

— Es Bethany Redford –dijo con voz solemne.-Mi… mejor amiga.

Aquello para Beth fue peor que una bofetada en pleno rostro. Apretó las mandíbulas, rogando que no se le llenasen los ojos de lágrimas.

— Ah… es mona –dijo Juliet con cierta indiferencia. Empezó a andar arrastrando a Sirius con ella.-Vamos, Sirius, busquemos un compartimento en el tren –añadió dejando a Beth atrás.

Sirius miró hacia atrás, y Beth tuvo que contenerse para no gritarle que se fuese a la mierda. Respiró hondo, sin poder evitar que los ojos se le llenasen de lágrimas. Echó a correr hacia el tren. Sólo quería asesinar a alguien, y Sirius parecía el candidato más probable, sólo por detrás de la zorra de Juliet Blossom.

Mientras todos trasegaban en la estación, Remus, con Destiny de la mano, a una chiquilla de pelo negro, que parecía más perdida que un licántropo en una tienda de golosinas. Dhalya vio a Remus y encaminó su carrito hacia donde él y Destiny estaban.

— ¡Remus! –dijo la chica con una enorme sonrisa.-Me alegro de verte –añadió con suavidad. Sus ojos se fijaron en la mano que tenía agarrada a la de Destiny y su sonrisa se difuminó levemente.

— ¡Dhalya! –dijo Remus. El corazón le latía más deprisa, y el lobo no cesaba de retorcerse como si fuese un cachorrillo, en su interior.- Te presento a Destiny Taylor –dijo soltándose de Dest, mi mejor amiga.

La sonrisa de la niña volvió a hacerse enorme. Tendió una mano a Destiny, que la chica estrechó con suavidad, esbozando una sonrisa.

— Un placer conocer a una amiga de Remus –dijo la niña con una sonrisa.

— Igualmente –dijo con dulzura.- ¿Qué, nerviosa en tu primer día? –preguntó luego.

Dhalya reflexionó unos instantes. Nerviosa no. Más bien emocionada, si. Esa sería la palabra. Pero el motivo de la emoción la turbaba desde lo más hondo. No era emoción por empezar en un nuevo colegio, de magia, además. Era emoción por volver a ver a Remus, y ahora que lo tenía cerca sabía, mejor dicho, sentía que nada malo le pasaría.

— Emocionada, sería la palabra –contestó ella con suavidad.

— ¿Qué, sigues empeñada en entrar a Gryffindor? –preguntó Remus, mirándola fijamente.

A Destiny no se le escapaba la forma en que su amigo miraba a la niña. Parecía que nunca hubiese visto nada igual. La adoraba desde lo más profundo de su alma. Y el leve rubor de las mejillas de Dhalya indicaba que ella había empezado a notar las consecuencias del latido del lobo.

— Si, supongo –respondió ella con suavidad.

— Bueno… esperemos que sí, entonces –respondió él con dulzura.-Deja que te lleve el carrito… tiene que pesar un montón –añadió quitándoselo de las manos.

Dhalya se lo cedió con una sonrisa, antes de volverse hacia Destiny.

— ¿Tú también vas a Gryffindor? –preguntó con suavidad.

Destiny negó con la cabeza.

— Yo voy a Ravenclaw, donde habitan los de espíritu inquisitivo y los de mente despierta –dijo con un leve tono de orgullo en la voz.

Dhalya esbozó una sonrisa volviéndose hacia Remus.

— Pues lo siento, chico… pero casi prefiero estar en su casa –dijo divertida.

Los ojos de Remus brillaron con cautela.

— Eso no lo podrás elegir tú, Dhalya –explicó con un tono en el que Destiny percibió cariño.- Pero si vas a Ravenclaw, sé que Destiny, Beth y Sophie cuidarán mucho de ti –añadió con la voz levemente ronca.-Por cierto… ¿cómo se llama el gato?

— No es gato, es gata, y se llama Selene, como la diosa griega de la luna –explicó con suavidad.

— La luna, eh… murmuró Remus.

— Si… ¿no crees que hay algo en ella, cuando está llena, que controla nuestras vidas?

Remus y Destiny intercambiaron una mirada de suspicacia que significaba "latido de lobo" a viva voz y en mayúsculas.

— Claro, Dhalya… a todos nos gusta la luna –dijo Destiny con suavidad.

La niña sonrió con dulzura mientras llegaban al tren.

— Por cierto, Remus… susurró mientras él le ayudaba a subirse al vagón.-¿Tienes muchas amigas? –preguntó con un tono que le salió demasiado celoso para su gusto.

— Si, Dhalya… murmuró él, enternecido por su tono.

— Es que el chico es muy comprensivo, y todas mis amigas y yo lo adoramos por ello –dijo Destiny con suavidad.- Por cierto, Dhalya, ¿quieres venirte con nosotros a nuestro compartimento? –preguntó luego la castaña.

Remus le dedicó una mirada cargada de agradecimiento, y Dhalya esbozó una sonrisa.

— Me encantaría –dijo con suavidad.

— Pues entonces vamos, Alice y Diane deben haber encontrado algo ya –dijo la castaña guiando a Dhalya por el interior del tren.

No tardaron demasiado en llegar al final del tren, donde Destiny pudo ver a sus amigas y entró en el compartimento, seguida de Dhalya.

La verdad era que las cosas entre sus amigas, mientras el tren se ponía en marcha, parecían una especie de funeral costoso. Beth, sentada al lado de la ventanilla, miraba al horizonte con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y mordiéndose los labios para evitar soltar ni una. Alice sollozaba abrazada a su chaqueta, e hipaba de vez en cuando. Sophie leía _El profeta_ y Diane charlaba con Peter. No había rastro de Sirius, Lily o James.

Destiny se sentó al lado de Beth y Dhalya al lado de Destiny. Remus se sentó al lado de Dhalya y miró a Peter.

— ¿Y James y Sirius? –preguntó a su amigo.

— James ha ido al vagón de prefectos –dijo Peter encogiéndose de hombros, sin entender muy bien el motivo. Eso le hizo a Remus recordar que tenía que ir al vagón de perfectos, aunque sintiese reticencia a separarse de Dhalya y Sirius…

— Sirius seguramente esté follándose a la zorra de su amiguita en algún baño del expreso –dijo Beth con amargura. Entonces se percató de que había una niña de primero en el compartimento y carraspeó.-Quiero decir… seguramente estará… por ahí…

Dhalya soltó una risita.

— No te preocupes, sé de sobra lo que es follar… dijo con una sonrisa que dejaba ver sus incisivos superiores, un poco mayores que el resto.

Remus sintió un incomprensible calor ante esas palabras de Dhalya, y supo que tenía que salir de ese compartimento lo antes posible o si no acabaría haciendo una tontería como un piano.

Beth no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa ante las palabras de Dhalya y volverse hacia ella.

— Me llamo Bethany Redford, pero puedes llamarme Beth –dijo con dulzura.

— Yo me llamo Dhalya Hitchens, y soy algo así como amiga de Remus –explicó la niña con suavidad.-Lo nuestro se reduce a que me ayudó a llegar a una estantería que yo sola no podría –añadió con una pícara sonrisa, extraña para un rostro de su edad.

El joven licántropo esbozó una sonrisa, volviéndose hacia Dhalya.

— Oye, Dhalya, yo tengo que ir al vagón de prefectos –dijo Remus, colocándole un mechón de pelo tras la oreja a la chica, en contra de su propia voluntad.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa vacilante.

— De acuerdo, ve –dijo ella tomando a Selene en brazos.-Yo me quedaré con Beth, Destiny y las demás chicas –añadió con suavidad.

La verdad es que Dhalya no podía dejar de sentir una extraña tranquilidad estando cerca de Remus; cada vez que él la miraba con sus ojos dorados, la chiquilla sentía que nada malo podría pasarle. Y ese sentimiento la asustaba.

Sin embargo, a quien no se le escapó la forma en que Remus miraba a Dhalya fue a Sophie. Había algo que la disgustaba, en la forma en que Remus miraba a la niña. Y la molestaba mucho más la forma en que la niña le hablaba a él. Parecía que había entre ellos una corriente de confianza más profunda de la que debería haber si simplemente él le había alcanzado un libro al que la enana esa no llegaba.

De hecho, si sólo fuese eso, la niña no tendría por que estar en el compartimento. Y Sophie entendía que los celos incipientes que sentía hacia la niña no eran lógicos ni razonables, pero no podía evitarlos, desgraciadamente…

Remus se levantó, tras colocar un mechón más de pelo tras la oreja de Dhalya, y salió del compartimento.

— ¿Cómo se llama la gata? –preguntó Alice, secándose las lágrimas y mirando a la niña.

Dhalya sonrió.

— Se llama Selene, como la diosa de la luna en la mitología griega –dijo con suavidad.

Alice sonrió, sorbiendo por la nariz.

— Siento mucho haber estado llorando. Pero es que mi novio terminó en Hogwarts en el mes de junio, y ahora… empezar sin él… se hace complicado. –murmuró.- Pero bueno… Me llamo Alice Daniels. Voy a Gryffindor, y soy, con diferencia, la más responsable de todas las que estamos en este compartimento. Y eso incluye a Peter, por supuesto –dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

El aludido la miró ofendido, pero prefirió callarse. Eran seis chicas contra él, así que, lo quisiese o no, llevaba las de perder.

— Esta es Diane –prosiguió Alice, tirando un poco de la mano de su amiga.

— Me llamo Diane Rushmore –dijo la morena con vaguedad.-Y también voy a Gryffindor –añadió.

— Esta es Sophie Langley –dijo señalando a la morena de Ravenclaw.-Y va a Ravenclaw, donde todos son unos sabelotodos.

— Preferimos que se nos llame personas de coeficiente elevado, Al –dijo Bethany con mordacidad.

Dhalya soltó una risita.

— Y el chico del rincón es Peter Pettigrew, uno de los mejores amigos de tu amigo Remus, y un Gryffindor de pura cepa.

El chico esbozó una sonrisa vacilante. Aquella era la chica de la que Remus estaba enamorado. Y la verdad era que lograba entenderlo. Era muy guapa, aunque demasiado pequeña para Remus, y para cualquiera. Tenía sólo once años, por el amor de Merlín. Aunque si su amigo era feliz queriéndola, Peter sólo quería lo mejor para él.

— Encantada, encantada de conoceros a todos –dijo la niña con una encantadora sonrisa.

— ¿Estás demasiado nerviosa por empezar Hogwarts? –preguntó Sophie con suavidad.

— No, la verdad es que no… estoy emocionada. –dijo tras reflexionarlo un momento.- Pero nerviosa no.

— ¿Eres la primera bruja de tu familia o ha habido alguna antes? –preguntó Diane mirándola, luego.

Llevaba una temporada muy grande sin hablar demasiado. Únicamente hablaba con Peter, sobre Quidditch, o con Jeyne, sobre lo mismo. Pero no le gustaba implicarse en conversaciones sobre sentimientos. Sobre todo cuando ella se sentía tan altamente confusa respecto a los suyos propios.

— Soy la única bruja de mi familia, al menos, que yo sepa –dijo con suavidad.-La verdad es que no sé si eso es raro o no…

— No, no es raro… dijo Diane con una sonrisa.-De hecho, yo también soy la única bruja de mi familia… y Lily también… explicó con suavidad. Le caía bien esa niña.

— ¿Quién es Lily? –preguntó Dhalya con curiosidad.

Se abrió la puerta del compartimento y Sirius entró por ella, sentándose al lado de la niña.

— Lily es la prefecta de Gryffindor, una pelirroja con bastante mala leche, y el principal dolor de cabeza de mi amigo James –dijo con una sonrisa, mirando a la niña.

— Dhalya, ese imbécil que tienes al lado se llama Sirius Black, y es un mentiroso retorcido, una persona con un concepto demasiado propio de la palabra confianza y además, subnormal –dijo Beth con rabia contenida.

Dhalya miró a uno y después a otra.

— Ya veo lo mucho que os queréis –comentó con suavidad.

Sirius se puso en pie y agarró a Beth de la mano, tirando de ella para sacarla del compartimento.

— Dhalya, te ruego que nos disculpes –dijo Sirius sacando a la chica del compartimento, en contra de su voluntad. El problema de la constitución física de Beth era que no podía oponer demasiada resistencia.

Destiny y Sophie se miraron entre ellas, y la castaña se volvió hacia Dhalya, que acariciaba a su gata con gesto pensativo y sorprendido.

— Dhalya, nena… ese era Sirius Black, y él y Beth… tienen una relación un tanto… tortuosa –explicó con suavidad.

— ¿Son novios? –inquirió la niña.

— No exactamente –explicó Sophie.-Son amigos que se besan a veces… pero siempre están el uno para el otro.

— Y Sirius quiere a Beth más de lo que ha querido nunca a nadie –dijo Peter, en defensa de su amigo.

— También Beth quiere a Sirius, pero es él quien siempre la está cagando, Pet –dijo Destiny.

El chico se calló y Dhalya se volvió hacia Destiny.

— ¿Son así siempre? –preguntó con suavidad.

— No, en realidad no suelen discutir, pero… ha debido pasar algo –murmuró pensativa.

— Ah… Dhalya se centró en acariciar a su gata con suavidad.

Era la más pequeña de todos los que estaban allí; y según había deducido de las conversaciones, sabía que le faltaban James y Lily por conocer. Le caían bien las amigas de Remus, e incluso Peter, que no hablaba mucho, pero era leal a sus amigos, como ella pudo observar. La verdad era que, pese a que tenían problemas más complicados de los que ella esperaba, era comprensible, pues eran mayores, y todo era más difícil conforme pasaban los años. Lo que ella no sabía entonces era que su vida también se iba a complicar.

* * *

En el vagón de los prefectos, Lily y James estaban sentados en un extremo de la mesa. Acababan de ser nombrados Premios Anuales, por haber tenido las mejores notas de su promoción y ser dos alumnos ejemplares.

No podría decirse que James fuese un alumno con un comportamiento ejemplar, pero sus buenas notas y su facilidad para relacionarse con todo el mundo, lograban paliar sus travesuras.

En el vagón de prefectos habían encontrado un sobre con sus respectivas tareas para el trayecto. Tenían que organizar a los prefectos de los tres cursos por vagones, y encargarles que ayudasen a los alumnos de primero en todo lo que necesitasen.

James, pasando los dedos por la insignia de Premio Anual, fijó la vista en el exterior del tren, y luego se volvió hacia Lily, y la miró a los ojos.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no estaban tan cerca, tan solos y tan juntos, que James sintió una sacudida en el fondo del estómago.

Los ojos verdes de Lily eran más brillantes que esmeraldas, y estaban a menos de quince centímetros uno del otro. Sus narices podrían rozarse con una sacudida del tren.

— Lily… la voz de James sonaba extrañamente ronca.

La chica tenía los ojos fijos en los de James. Las gafas le habían resbalado levemente por la nariz, y ella sentía fijas las pupilas del chico sobre las suyas.

El chico le colocó un mechón de pelo rojo detrás de la oreja, al tiempo que tragaba saliva con dificultad. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaban tan cerca, y podía contar las pecas que surcaban el rostro de Lily.

Notó como ella se estremecía al contacto con sus manos y esbozó una sonrisa. Sus narices se rozaban levemente, y Lily miraba a James a los ojos, dividida entre el ansia de volver a probar sus labios después de tanto tiempo, y la consternación de que algo saliese mal y su amistad se fuese a la mierda.

Estaban cerca, muy, muy cerca. Una mano de Lily acarició el pelo revuelto de James, mientras él pegaba su mano a la mejilla de la pelirroja, notando, sobre sus labios, la respiración acelerada de la chica. James tonaba como Lily temblaba ligeramente, tan cerca de él, y no sabía si era su propio nerviosismo o la anticipación al beso lo que estaba haciéndole temblar de esa forma.

— ¿Estás bien? –preguntó con la voz tan ronca que no parecía la suya.

Lily ahogó un jadeo antes de juntar sus labios con los de James. El chico bajo las manos desde las mejillas de Lily y la estrechó contra su cuerpo de la cintura. Sus lenguas se encontraron y Lily soltó un suspiro, mientras se abrazaba más a James.

Se olvidaron de la conciencia, se olvidaron de que eran amigos y se olvidaron hasta de sus nombres. Con una mano, y sin separarse de Lily, James se quitó las gafas para seguir besándola, y ella terminó con la espalda contra la pared del vagón, la lengua de James en contacto con la suya, sus manos en su cintura, y su cuello entre los brazos. Estaba en todas partes. Había James en todas partes.

Y de repente hacía calor, y la mano derecha de Lily se aventuró a bajar por el cuello de James, haciendo que uno de sus dedos se enredase con el botón superior de la camisa del chico y lo desabrochase, siguiéndole el segundo.

Las manos de James subían por dentro de la camisa de Lily, provocando que la piel de su espalda, plaga de unas pecas que él se moría por besa, se erizase y la chica se estremeciese. Tenían la mente en blanco. Se estaban besando y se estaban tocando como hacía más de medio año que no hacían. Y hasta aquel instante, ninguno de los dos había sido plenamente consciente de lo mucho que necesitaba eso.

Aunque de repente, se soltaron en uno del otro, y se quedaron mirándose, jadeando ambos. Lily agachó la cabeza, y su pelo rojo cayó sobre su rostro. James se acercó a ella y la tomó de la barbilla, haciéndole levantar el rostro. Estaba sonrojada y rehuía su mirada.

— Eh… Lily… mírame –pidió con suavidad.

Ella fijó sus ojos verdes en los castaños de él. James le colocó el pelo tras la oreja y le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

— Lo siento, James –susurró ella con suavidad.

El chico le acarició el pelo.

— Yo también lo siento –murmuró acariciándole el pelo.-Pero no pasa nada, al menos por mi parte… Somos amigos, ¿no?

Lily, intentando obviar el impulso de volver a besarlo, esbozó una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza.

— Claro, James. Corramos un tupido velo y ya –dijo ella con una vacilante sonrisa.

James le sonrió a su vez, intentando que Lily se relajase y se tranquilizase.

— ¿Nos vamos con tus amigos y las chicas? –dijo la chica empezando a respirar con normalidad.

El merodeador le abrió la puerta y le dejó salir antes a ella. Luego cerró la puerta, sin todavía poder creerse que no hacía ni diez minutos había tenido a Lily acorralada contra la pared, temblando entre sus brazos, y besándolo como si fuese a terminarse el mundo.

* * *

Sirius estampó a Beth contra la pared y puso los brazos uno a cada lado de la chica, agachándose hasta quedar a su altura.

— ¿Se puede saber qué cojones te pasa, Beth? –preguntó en un susurro, a menos de diez centímetros de su rostro.

— Claro que puede saberse, Sirius –dijo ella con la voz fingidamente en calma.-Se supone que me quieres, se supone que te quiero, y tú me dejas sola en la estación por irte con esa zorra con la que te acostaste en esa mierda de fiesta.

— Beth… no insultes a Juliet –pidió Sirius con suavidad.-No te ha hecho nada… y no se supone que te quiero, Beth, es un hecho.

— ¿Estás seguro de que Juliet no me ha hecho nada? –le espetó furiosa.-Para empezar… me ha mirado como si fuese inferior a ella, y… y se ha acostado contigo. Y eso me jode, ¿sabes?

Sirius, para sorpresa de Beth, esbozó una sonrisa. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada. No entendía como podía sonreír en un momento como ese.

— Hay dos cosas que debes saber, nena –susurró Sirius rozando su nariz con la de Beth.-Cuando lo hacía con Juliet… no podía dejar de pensar en ti –reconoció con un susurro. La chica se perdió en sus ojos grises.-Y… puede que me haya acostado con ella. Vale… pero tú has estado antes que ella…

La chica abrió mucho los ojos.

— Yo… tú… nosotros… ¿nos hemos acostado? –preguntó ella con un hilo de voz.

Sirius esbozó una sonrisa cargada de ternura y depositó un beso en su nariz.

— Si, pequeña –dijo él con la voz ronca, debido a los recuerdos..

— Sirius… yo… no lo recuerdo –dijo ella ruborizándose levemente.

El chico esbozó una sonrisa y la estrechó contra su pecho.

— Me gustaría que lo recordases, pequeña, de verdad que me gustaría –susurró contra su pelo.-Me gustaría que lo recordases todo, Beth… pero… pero no puede ser.

La chica se revolvió entre sus brazos y se soltó. Estaba cansada. Cansada de medias verdades y de dudas. Cansada de no saber y cansada de que la engañasen.

— Se acabó –dijo tajante.

Sirius se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos. Confuso.

— ¿Qué se acabó? –preguntó con la voz ronca.

— Esto –dijo ella señalándolos a ambos con un gesto.- Se acabó el besarnos, se acabó el magrearnos y se acabó el perder el control hasta un límite, Sirius.-dijo ella, mientras se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.-Si no puedes estar conmigo hasta que recuerde lo que pasaba, vale, lo entiendo. Si no puedes decirme qué pasaba porque es peligroso para mí, también lo entiendo. Pero entiende tú que, conmigo, Sirius, es todo o nada. –dijo con suavidad.

— ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó él, temiendo su respuesta.

— A que a partir de ahora, ya que tú no puedes ir más allá, porque tu moral te lo impide, Sirius, no seremos más que amigos. –dijo con dolor destilando de cada una de sus palabras.- Siempre estaré para ti, pero como amiga, hasta que tú decidas que me quieres tal como soy, pero al completo, o decidas contarme las cosas de mi pasado y dejar que yo decida si quiero estar contigo o no…

— Pero te quiero –dijo Sirius con la voz derrotada. Sus ojitos grises taladraron el alma de Beth de un lado a otro de sí misma.

Ella le acarició la mejilla, sintiendo como las lágrimas salían de sus propios ojos.

— Y yo a ti, Sirius –respondió con dulzura.- Mucho más de lo que logro entender… añadió.-Pero no es suficiente. Ya no.

Y sin añadir nada más, se alejó dando tumbos por el pasillo, ahogada en lágrimas, sin ver muy bien por donde iba.

Chocó con alguien a quien no logró identificar a causa de las lágrimas.

— Lo siento –musitó secándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano al tiempo que se hacía a un lado en el pasillo.

Pero la persona con la que había chocado la retuvo del brazo, y Beth se apresuró en secarse las lágrimas para poder lanzarle una mirada fulminante. Pero se lo quedó mirando estupefacta. No entendía qué hacía un imbécil como él metido en el Expreso de Hogwarts.

— ¿Beth? –murmuró él, reconociéndola.

Ella soltó su brazo con brusquedad, olvidándose por un segundo de su tristeza y de que había "dejado" a Sirius.

— ¿Dean? –dijo, sin poder creérselo.

— ¿Está todo bien? –preguntó él. Y ella retrocedió hasta la pared del pasillo al descubrir un tono de genuina preocupación en su voz.

— Si, no te preocupes –se apresuró a replicar ella con un hilo de voz. Tenía que llegar junto a Destiny lo antes posible, porque si Dean andaba por allí, seguramente Sam fuese también a Hogwarts.

— Estabas llorando –dijo Dean, con la voz calmada, de modo superficial. Beth podía notarlo.-¿Estás segura de que estás bien? –quiso asegurarse.

— No te preocupes –dijo ella con una leve sonrisa.-¿Y tu hermano? –preguntó luego.

Dean puso los ojos en blanco.

— En el compartimento, devorando sus libros nuevos –esbozó una perezosa sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo es que empezáis en Hogwarts tan mayores? –preguntó la chica. La verdad era que, tras el incidente en el Callejón Diagon, hablar con Dean le parecía bastante risible, pero se estaba dando cuenta de que, cuando no era un prepotente arrogante, era agradable hablar con él.

— Porque hemos estudiado fuera –dijo él rápidamente. Beth se dio cuenta de que estaba intentando contestarle con evasivas, así que decidió alejarse de aquella parte de la conversación.

— ¿A que curso iréis? –preguntó luego.

— Yo iré a Séptimo, y Sammy a Sexto –dijo con una sonrisa.

Dean le colocó un mechó de pelo rubio detrás de la oreja, y Beth esbozó una sonrisa.

— Entonces tal vez vengas en mi clase… todo dependerá de en qué casa te toque –dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Dean esbozó una sonrisa que era mitad divertida y mitad tierna, y Beth sintió que le temblaban levemente las rodillas. Hablar con Dean era fácil, y su sonrisa era increíble. Y lo más importante. Contagiosa.

Beth vio que Sirius se acercaba por el fondo del pasillo. Seguramente querría hablar con ella; pero la chica estaba ya harta de que la engañase y le diese largas. Lo quería. Si. Lo quería con todas sus fuerzas. Pero él también la quería a ella, o al menos, eso alegaba, y sin embargo se había acostado con Juliet Blossom. La muy zorra.

La chica no pensó. No reflexionó en las consecuencias que podría tener aquello. Simplemente agarró las solapas de la chaqueta de cuero de Dean y tiró de ellas, logrando que el chico se acercase a sus labios, antes de besarlo.

Sorprendentemente, Dean le respondió al beso. De hecho, dejó de, simplemente responder, y pasó a controlar y dominar el beso. Rodeó la espalda de Bethany con un brazo y la apretó contra su cuerpo. Y Beth sintió como un estremecimiento la recorría de arriba abajo. Ese era un beso sin condiciones. Sin límites. Sin miedo a hacerle daño.

Entreabrió un ojo, sin darse cuenta de cuando los había cerrado, y vio como Sirius se alejaba de allí con los puños apretados. Al instante se sintió mal. Él la quería. Y ella lo quería a él, y acababa de hacerle un daño irreparable. Casi podía oír los pedazos de su corazón latiendo con dolor en su pecho. Casi podía sentir como su propio corazón, que ahora latía acelerado, se frenaba levemente al entender que había hecho daño al amor de su vida.

Se separó levemente de Dean y miró al suelo.

— Lo siento –murmuró sin mirarlo.

— Yo no –respondió él con la voz ronca, al tiempo que esbozaba una desvergonzada sonrisa.

Beth no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, ante la contagiosa sonrisa de Dean, y negó levemente con la cabeza.

— Acabo de utilizarte, Dean –reconoció en voz baja, venía por ahí un chico, digamos… especial para mí. Y para ponerle celoso, te he besado.

— Digamos que… espero que todas las veces que me utilicen sea una chica tan guapa como tú –dijo con una sonrisa.-¿Era tu novio?

Beth negó con la cabeza.

— Supuestamente me quiere, y supuestamente le quiero, pero él se acostó con otra tía… y ya estoy cansada –dijo sintiendo como las lágrimas acudían de nuevo a sus ojos.

— ¿Vas a ponerte de nuevo a llorar, pequeño gremlin? –dijo Dean con voz burlona.

Beth sacó la varita y se la clavó en el cuello.

— Gremlin o no, Dean, sigo siendo más rápida que tú –replicó con una sonrisita de superioridad.

Dean la agarró de la muñeca y la apartó de él.

— He conseguido que sonrieses de nuevo –dijo con suficiencia.-Así que ha valido la pena dejar que me acorralases.

Beth sonrió con suavidad.

— Tengo que irme –susurró con dulzura. Se puso de puntillas y depositó un beso en la mejilla del chico.

Él esbozó una sonrisa.

— Nos vemos en Hogwarts, supongo –dijo luego.

Beth asintió con una sonrisa, mientras se alejaba.

Estaba confusa. Muy confusa, de hecho. Acababa de dejar a Sirius. O bueno… de poner fin a aquella relación. Pero ahora, sabía que le había hecho daño besándose con Dean delante de sus narices. Aunque aquel beso había sido diferente en muchos sentidos, a todos los que se había dado con Sirius, desde que tenía memoria.

Porque Beth notaba que Sirius se contenía cuando la besaba. Sabía que era porque no quería ir más allá mientras ella no recobrase la memoria. Pero ella necesitaba más. En el fondo de sí misma, entendía que necesitaba perder el control para poder recuperarse a sí misma. Y Sirius no quería hacerla perder el control. Porque, en el fondo, ambos sabían que eso era peligroso.

Pero Dean no se contenía. Con solo besarlo, Beth había entendido que el chico era intensidad en estado puro. Lo daba todo en todo momento. Y entregaba hasta la última fibra de su esfuerzo en cada cosa que hacía. Beth lo había entendido al besarlo, porque Dean no la había besado. Prácticamente la había devorado con su intensidad, la había absorbido por completo durante unos segundos en los que ella sólo sentía calor y labios.

Entró en el compartimento, y vio que estaban todas sus amigas: Sophie seguía leyendo _El Profeta_, Diane charlaba con Peter sobre Quidditch, como pudo entreoír de la conversación. Destiny pasaba las páginas de un libro del colegio de forma perezosa, y Lily, que antes no estaba, miraba por la ventanilla con gesto ausente. Beth sabía que le pasaba algo, pero no descifraba en qué. Y también estaba, os chicos, James, sentado en frente a Lily, miraba también por la ventanilla con el mismo gesto ausente de la chica, y Remus charlaba con Dhalya.

Sirius no estaba por ninguna parte, y la chica sintió una punzada de culpabilidad al recordar lo que había hecho.

— Eh… Lily, cielo, ¿qué te pasa? –preguntó con suavidad.

La pelirroja la miró con una media sonrisa.

— Acabo de joder la amistad que tenía con James –explicó en un susurro que sólo Beth pudo escuchar.-Nos hemos besado.

La rubia se mordió el labio inferior, entendiendo que, si acaso, ella también había jodido toda posibilidad de amistad con Sirius.

— No te preocupes… ya verás como en el fondo no pasa nada malo –dijo con suavidad.

Lily esbozó una sonrisa y apoyó la mejilla en el hombro de Beth. La rubia depositó un beso en la cabeza de su amiga y luego se volvió hacia Dest.

— Destiny, cariño…

La castaña se volvió hacia ella con gesto interrogante.

— Adivina a quien va a Hogwarts –dijo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Quién?

— Se llaman Sam y Dean, son hermanos y el mayor es un imbécil adorable –dijo con una sonrisa.

La castaña abrió mucho los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa.

— ¿Cuándo ha dejado Dean de ser un imbécil a secas para ser un imbécil adorable? –preguntó divertida.

— En el momento en que nos besamos –replicó Beth secamente.

— ¿Que tu qué? –preguntó Destiny alzando levemente la voz. Los demás las miraron sobresaltados.

— Shh… te lo cuento luego –dijo la rubia con suavidad.

Destiny asintió con la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Estaba desconcentrada. No podía volver al libro sabiendo que Sam estaba en el tren. Se moría por verlo de nuevo aunque eso significase, entendió con una punzada de culpabilidad, algo parecido a engañar a Justin.

Beth suspiró. La había jodido con Sirius, de eso no le cabía duda. Pero esperaba que él quisiese seguir siendo su amigo. Porque ella le había perdonado que se acostase con Juliet Blossom, y eso no quitaba que le doliese. Sólo esperaba que él siguiese estando dispuesto a tenerla como amiga; porque si, Beth era una criatura egoísta, y no quería renunciar a Sirius, pero su orgullo le impedía seguir con la relación como hasta ese momento.

Mientras tanto, Sirius estaba en un vagón contra el centro del tren, con las manos apoyadas contra el cristal y los ojos cerrados con fuerza, respirando con dificultad. Por una parte se moría de ganas de ir junto a Beth, arrancarla de entre los brazos de ese tío, encerrarla en un baño y enseñarle lo que era de verdad pasar calor; dejar a un lado la preocupación y la moral, romper los límites establecidos. Hacerla suya. De una vez para siempre. Pero ella no quería volver a eso. No quería volver a sufrir. Se lo había dicho, y él la respetaba más de lo que había respetado nunca a una mujer. Si Beth quería que fuese su amigo, él lo sería.

Pero necesitaba ahogar esa rabia que lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro. Necesitaba desahogarse. Y solo quedaba una solución. Buscar a Juliet.

La encontró junto al carrito de las golosinas, y le dedicó una sonrisa. Ella esquivó a la conductora del carrito, mordisqueando una tira de regaliz que acababa de comprar y se acercó a él.

— Sirius, ¿ya me echabas de menos? –preguntó parpadeando con una inocencia más falsa que una varita de goma.

El chico la miró. No podía negar que era preciosa. Voluptuosa sería la palabra. No demasiado alta, aunque tampoco bajita. Su cuerpo tenía las curvas exactas para hacerle perder el control a cualquiera, y si no, sus ojos azules y sus labios rojizos y carnosos hacían el resto. Juliet le pasó un brazo por los hombros y le dedicó una sonrisa.

Sirius sentía que no podía. Sentía que engañaba a Juliet, a Beth y a sí mismo. Pero a Beth no le importaba engañarlo a él ni engañarse a sí misma creyendo que podía estar con otro tío, cuando lo suyo era algo que trascendía las barreras más pesadas.

El merodeador dejó de pensar y simplemente rodeó la cintura de la chica con los brazos antes de besarla con algo que se parecía demasiado a la ansiedad como para ser considerado sano.

Juliet lo besaba con el mismo ímpetu que él usaba con ella. Y en aquel pasillo desierto, él terminó metiendo la mano por debajo de la falda que la chica vestía.

Ella se separó levemente de él y lo miró a los ojos. Luego besó su cuello y se separó completamente de él.

— Ven –dijo con suavidad pero al mismo tiempo con firmeza.

Y sin esperar a que Sirius reaccionase, lo llevó de la mano hacia los baños más cercanos. Lo metió dentro, y luego entró ella detrás. Juliet cerró la puerta con un hechizo y se volvió hacia Sirius, en el poco espacio que había en el cubículo.

Él la acorraló contra la puerta y la besó, casi como si quisiese devorarla en aquel instante. Él, que odiaba utilizar a las chicas. Él, que odiaba mentir. Estaba a punto de tirarse a una tía tan sólo para ahogar la rabia que corría por sus venas desde que vio a Beth besándose con aquel tío; intentando olvidar, aunque fuese un solo momento, todo lo que había perdido desde el día en que ella perdió la memoria. Había perdido a su hijo. Había perdido a la mujer a la que adoraba desde el primer momento en que tropezó con ella. Había perdido parte de sí mismo –la parte que se dedicaba a hacer daño a las chicas y había perdido la amistad de Beth. La había perdido para siempre.

Lo que Sirius no sabía, en el momento en que le quitaba la blusa a Juliet de forma apresurada, era que él y Beth estaban unidos más allá de los lazos meramente humanos. Pero todavía no era el momento de que se diese cuenta de ello.

* * *

El tren se paró en la estación de Hogsmeade bajo una violenta tormenta. Remus miró a Dhalya mientras bajaban del tren, sintiendo una especie de nudo en el estómago ante el hecho de que ella tuviese que cruzar el lago bajo aquella tempestad.

— Remus… ¿podrías hacerte cargo de Selene mientras yo me voy al embarcadero? –pidió la chica con suavidad.

El merodeador asintió con la cabeza. A Dhalya no podía negarle absolutamente nada; de modo que tomó a la gata en brazos y la cubrió con su capa. Destiny y Beth caminaban de la mano, y la primera iba agarrada a un brazo de Remus, para intentar mantener el rumbo hacia los carruajes, y la segunda miraba alrededor, en busca de Sirius.

— No te preocupes, Remus –dijo Dest con suavidad.-Dhalya estará bien. Hagrid no dejará que le pase nada malo, y de todas formas, Robalina no dejará que se ahogue en caso de que caiga, y la devolverá al bote.

El chico esbozó una sonrisa, y sacudió la cabeza. Beth agarró a Lily de la mano. Ya casi no quedaba gente, la mayoría había tomado ya un carruaje o un bote en el caso de los de Primer Año, pero ahora Lily y James, en función de Premio Anual, tenían que encargarse de que todos llegasen a Hogwarts de una pieza.

— Vamos, Lils, sólo queda un carruaje, e iremos apretujados –dijo la rubia mientras llegaban al carruaje.

Destiny apartó la vista cuando llegaron allí. Desde que había visto a Lyanna muerta en el suelo podía ver a los Thestrals. Y no era un hecho agradable.

Entraron en el último carruaje, en el que ya estaban Alice, sentada en una esquina, arrebujada en una capa empapada, y Diane, tiritando en el regazo de Edd. Sophie se sentaba al lado de Alice, visiblemente incómoda por el frío y la lluvia. Beth y Destiny se sentaron entre Sophie y Alice, y Lily se sentó al lado de Remus, en los asientos opuestos. El chico miraba hacia el exterior, a la tormenta.

En aquel momento entraron James y Peter, mojados como sopas y se sentaron, James al lado de Lily y Peter al lado de James.

— ¿Estamos todos, no? –dijo Lily.

— No, falta Sirius –dijo James.

Beth lo miró. Ella también se había dado cuenta de que faltaba, pero no había dicho nada, para que no pareciese que estaba demasiado colada por él.

Justo en ese momento, Sirius entró en el carruaje, pero no entró solo. Se sentó en el hueco libre, al lado de Peter, y sentó a Juliet Blossom en su regazo. A Beth le empezó a latir el corazón más deprisa, y sentía como la ira se arremolinaba en su interior, acelerando su magia hasta límites insospechados.

— ¿Dónde estabas? –preguntó Peter a Sirius con un leve tono de reproche. Él quería que Sirius estuviese con Beth, ya que era lo que _tenía_ que ser.

— Nos… entretuvimos –dijo el moreno mientras el carruaje se ponía en marcha.

Beth sintió una punzada de dolor en su interior. Causada por el hecho de asumir que Sirius había vuelto a acostarse con la Blossom.

— Pues no deberías haberte entretenido tanto, Sirius –dijo con tono cortante.-Si hubieseis perdido el último carruaje seguramente tu amiga habría tenido que subir hasta Hogwarts caminando, y con esos tacones lo tendría complicado –añadió con un tono de fingida preocupación que hizo que James ocultase una sonrisa y que Peter sonriese abiertamente. Sus amigas se limitaron a mirarla y lanzarle miradas en vistas a que se relajase.

— No te preocupes por Juli, Beth –dijo Sirius con mordacidad.-También podría haberla llevado en brazos.

La rubia alzó una ceja y estiró el cuello levemente.

— De eso no me cabe la menor duda –replicó secamente antes de girarse hacia el otro lado e ignorarlo.

Sirius, en ese momento, entendió por qué estaba tan loco por Beth. Porque era la niña más inocente del mundo, pero cuando estaba enfadada parecía una destilería de veneno. Y eso le encantaba.

Juliet se giró entre los brazos de Sirius y lo besó levemente. Beth sintió como su corazón se aceleraba. Miró por la ventanilla del carruaje, en un vano intento de obviar la escena. Vio como quedaban atrás los cerdos alados de las puertas, y respiró profundamente, bajando ya la guardia. Por fin estaba en casa.

Sirius acababa de susurrar algo al oído de Juliet, y ella soltó una risita ahogada. Beth no pudo contenerse más. Dejó fluir lo que había estado intentando contener. Y de repente, como si hubiese estallado una bomba dentro del carruaje, los cristales de las ventanillas se hicieron añicos, y la puerta salió disparada de sus goznes.

Todos se miraron entre sí, ya que no era normal que un mago en sus últimos cursos de Hogwarts perdiese el control de esa forma. Beth cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Destiny. Acababa de tener un fogonazo en su mente. Acababa de recordarse a sí misma y a Sirius besándose en un lago, nadando desnudos. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y parpadeó con fuerza para ahuyentarlas.

El carruaje se paró y Edd fue el primero en salir. Tendió una mano a Diane, para ayudarle a salir y luego la miró a los ojos.

— Espérame después de cenar en el vestíbulo, mi niña, que tenemos que hablar –dijo con suavidad.

Ella asintió con la cabeza mientras Edd ayudaba a bajar a Sophie, a Beth, a Destiny, a Alice y a Lily. Luego salió Peter seguido de Remus. Después James y por último Sirius y Juliet.

El vestíbulo era ya una aglomeración de gente que intentaba llegar al Gran Comedor sin partirse la cabeza con un resbalón. Allí, Juliet se despidió de Sirius con un beso de esos de película, y se fue a donde le incitaron, por carta, que debía ir al entrar en Hogwarts.

Sirius se acercó a Beth, despacio, como temiendo a que ella huyese; pero ella lo miró desafiante, con los brazos cruzados y el pelo cayéndole empapado hasta la cintura.

— Tenemos que hablar –dijo con la voz ronca.

— ¿De qué? –preguntó ella con brusquedad.

— De que lo mejor es que seamos amigos. Porque yo no quiero hacerte más daño, y de esa forma, serás libre para estar con otras personas, si eso es lo que quieres.

Beth se puso de puntillas.

— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan jodidamente hipócrita –dijo agarrándolo de la corbata.-Di la verdad. Tú lo que quieres es estar libre para poder follarte a tu amiguita todo lo que quieras.

— Has sido tú quien ha salido corriendo a besarte con ese tipo cinco minutos después de haberme dejado. –le dijo él.

— Yo no te he dejado, Sirius. No teníamos nada como para poder dejarte. Sólo te dije lo que hay. Estoy harta de que me hagas daño, ¿sabes?

El chico respiró profundamente. Y él estaba harto de hacerle daño, de que ella se lo hiciese a él… aquella relación era destructiva para ambos. Y hasta que Beth recobrase la memoria, lo mejor sería que fuesen estrictamente amigos.

— Lo sé –susurró Sirius.-¿Amigos?

Beth esbozó una sonrisa. Era la única forma en la que podía tenerlo y quererlo sin hacerse daño mutuamente. Se puso de puntillas y lo abrazó. Sirius la abrazó a su vez, apoyando la mejilla en su pelo empapado.

— Por cierto… eso de hacer magia accidental a tu edad… no es muy loable –susurró en su oído.

Beth se separó de él, mordiéndose el labio inferior con suavidad.

— Tampoco besarte con otras tías es loable, pero ahora que somos amigos, eso ya no importa.

Fueron entrando en el Gran Comedor, y Edd se fue a la mesa de Hufflepuff, mientras que Sophie, Destiny y Beth se iban a la de Ravenclaw. Los demás se sentaron en Gryffindor, mientras Jeyne y Regulus entraban en el Gran Comedor, dados de la mano y se besaban brevemente antes de irse cada uno a su mesa respectiva.

En aquel momento, entraron tres figuras, que atravesaron en Gran Comedor. Beth pudo reconocer a Dean y a su hermano, al igual que a la Blossom.

Cuando los tres llegaron al estrado, Dumbledore se puso de pie y el sonido de las múltiples conversaciones que se desarrollaban en toda la estancia se apagó como una vela bajo la ventisca.

— Antes de nada, mis queridos alumnos, es para mi un honor daros la bienvenida a Hogwarts un año más –dijo con solemnidad.-Ahora, antes de que lleguen nuestros alumnos de Primer Año, desafortunados todos ellos por tener que cruzar el lago bajo esta tormenta, seleccionaremos a estos alumnos, que entrarán en los cursos superiores –explicó con voz grave y pausada.

La profesora McGonagall se adelantó con el Sombrero Seleccionador y el profesor Flitwick colocó un taburete que casi igualaba su estatura. Entonces, la profesora llamó a Juliet, que avanzó con delicadeza y se sentó en el taburete. La anciana bruja le colocó el sombrero, que le cubrió prácticamente todo el rostro antes de soltar un grito estridente que sonaba demasiado a ¡SLYTHERIN!

El siguiente fue Dean Winchester, que se sentó de una forma poco ortodoxa sobre el taburete, para que la profesora le pusiese el sombrero, que no tardó más de tres segundos en gritar un ¡GRYFFINDOR! ensordecedor.

Y por último, le tocó a Sam Winchester, que se acercó con paso desgarbado al taburete. El pelo le tapaba parcialmente los ojos, y Destiny contuvo un suspiro, ya que le parecía algo demasiado infantil suspirar por él, aunque, casi infantil fue su entusiasmo cuando el sombrero gritó ¡RAVENCLAW! Pese a que ello implicase traicionar en cierta forma a Justin.

En el momento en que Sam alcanzó la mesa de Ravenclaw, se abrieron las puertas del Gran Comedor, dejando pasar a un grupo de niños pálidos, con caritas asustadas y empapados de pies a cabeza.

Remus distinguió a Dhalya en el momento. Parecía como si hubiese buceado en el lago en lugar de navegar sobre él, aunque, al fijarse, se dio cuenta de que todos los demás tenían un aspecto similar.

Cuando los pequeños llegaron al estrado, empezó la selección de alumnos de Primer Año, y Remus rezaba a todos los dioses griegos, romanos, y paganos para que a Dhalya le tocase en Gryffindor.

Pero cuando ella se adelantó, entre decidida y temblorosa, y se sentó en el taburete con el sombrero tapándole la cabeza por completo, el grito de éste fue ¡RAVENCLAW! Y Remus soltó un suspiro, pues sabía que Dest, Beth y Sophie cuidarían bien de ella.

Una vez hubo concluido la Ceremonia de Selección, Dumbledore se puso en pie nuevamente y el silencio se apoderó del Gran Comedor.

— Ahora que ya estamos todos encaminados hacia un nuevo año en Hogwarts, mis queridos alumnos, es un placer, y un honor para mí presentaros a vuestra nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras –dijo extendiendo un brazo hacia el lado derecho de la mesa de los profesores, donde una mujer se puso en pie, con una sonrisa.

En la mesa de Gryffindor, Sirius y James se miraron entre sí. Aquella mujer estaba demasiado buena para ser una profesora. Era alta, y delgada. Tenía una larga melena de color caramelo, y unos brillantes ojos azules. En aquel momento vestía una ceñida túnica negra que se pegaba completamente a su cuerpo. Les costaría concentrarse ese año con esa profesora. Definitivamente.

— Ananda Justock está recién graduada en la Academia de Aurores, y será la encargada de aleccionaros en Defensa de hoy en adelante –dijo el director con voz solemne.-Y ahora, proceded a atacarle a la cena, porque debéis estar hambrientos.

Sin hacerse esperar, empezaron a dar cuenta de la comida que apareció sobre las mesas, pues la mayor parte de ellos sólo había picoteado algo en el carrito de tren.

Destiny se volvió hacia Sam y le dedicó una sonrisa. El chico le respondió con una sonrisa un tanto tímida y se acercó a ella por el banco.

— Así que… somos compañeros de casa –dijo él con voz suave.

— Si, eso parece –respondió ella con suavidad.-¿A qué curso irás?

— A sexto –dijo Sam clavando una croqueta en su tenedor.

— Entonces seremos compañeros de clase –dijo la chica todavía sin terminar de creérselo.

— Si, eso parece –dijo Sam con una sonrisa.

Al terminar la cena, los alumnos salieron en tropel hacia el vestíbulo, y Sam se fue con Destiny, Beth, Dhalya y Sophie. Una vez junto a las escaleras, se encontraron con los Gryffindor, y luego se acercó Dean, el hermano de Sam.

Remus depositó a Selene en brazos de Dhalya con una sonrisa y la niña le dedicó una sonrisa cargada de dulzura.

— Nosotros tenemos que irnos a supervisar a los prefectos y a los de Primer Año –dijo James subiendo con Lily de la mano, que se despedía con un gesto de sus amigas.

— Remus… este es Sam Winchester –dijo Destiny con una sonrisa.-Sam –se volvió hacia el chico.-Este es Remus Lupin, mi mejor amigo –dijo con una sonrisa.

Los dos chicos se miraron, y fue como si una corriente de aire se arrastrase pesadamente desde las puertas de roble. Se estrecharon la mano y Sam sonrió. Remus inclinó la cabeza levemente.

— Bueno, chicos, nosotras tenemos que irnos –dijo Sophie empezando a subir las escaleras.-Buenas noches a todos.

Dhalya asintió, y subió un par de escalones, detrás de ella, luego los volvió a bajar, quedando un escalón por encima de Remus, y lo agarró de la túnica para acercarlo a ella y darle un suave beso en la mejilla.

— Buenas noches, Remus –dijo luego, levemente ruborizada.

El corazón de Remus latía desbocado.

— Buenas noche, Dhalya… dijo con suavidad.-Escúchame… la chiquilla se lo quedó mirando Si necesitas cualquier cosa… lo que sea, díselo a Beth o Destiny, y ellas te ayudarán, o si no… búscame… da igual la hora que sea –añadió con suavidad.

Ella asintió, antes de seguir a Destiny escaleras arriba, junto con Sophie. Beth se quedó rezagada, junto con los chicos de Gryffindor.

— Buenas noches, Sirius –dijo dedicándole una dulce sonrisa a su mejor amigo.-Y buenas noches, Dean –dijo acercándose al chico y depositando un beso en su mejilla.

Y sin darles tiempo a contestar, corrió escaleras arriba.

Los cuatro Gryffindor se miraron.

— Supongo que tendremos que acompañarte a la Sala Común –dijo Sirius, mirando a Dean con expresión extraña. Le jodía que SU Beth se hubiese besado con él, y más le jodía que le hubiese dado un beso en la mejilla y a él sólo las buenas noches. Pero Sirius sabía que se lo merecía, y ahora que era su amiga, de nada servía lamentarse.

Dean se encogió de hombros con una leve sonrisa.

— Si, supongo que dormirás con nosotros –dijo Peter encabezando la marcha escaleras arriba.

Hasta que al final, el vestíbulo se quedó prácticamente desierto.

* * *

Edd fue con Diane, de la mano hasta el pasillo del mirador, allí donde se la había encontrado, presa de un ataque de asma, casi un año atrás. Ella se apoyó contra la pared y lo miró, tomándolo de las manos para atraerlo hacia ella.

Le hacía daño estar con él, porque consideraba que no se merecía a alguien que la quisiese como él la quería. Y al mismo tiempo le hacía bien estar con él, porque le hacía olvidarse de que tenía las manos manchadas con la sangre de su propio padre.

Pero algo preocupaba a Edd, y Diane podía notarlo con sólo mirarlo a los ojos. Le acarició una mejilla, mirándolo a esos ojos grises que la miraban entre el flequillo rubio, y esbozó una leve sonrisa.

— ¿Qué es eso que querías contarme, cariño? –pregunto con dulzura.

Edd miró al exterior, donde la tormenta azotaba al Bosque Prohibido, y respiró profundamente antes de mirarla a los ojos.

— He… he discutido con mi padre –dijo en voz baja, acariciándole suavemente el pelo negro.

— Pero por qué –musitó ella, delineando suavemente su barbilla con los dedos.

— Porque quería que me casase con la hija de un empresario ruso amigo suyo, que es dueño de la mayor red de industrias de confecciones derivadas de dragones de todo Europa –dijo con amargura.-Pero yo le dije que ya podía meterse sus matrimonios arreglados por el culo, porque yo tenía novia y no pensaba dejarla por una niña rica.

Diane se quedó estática, mirándolo a los ojos. Había renunciado a una fortuna, al prestigio y al honor de su familia… ¿por ella?

— Pero Eddie, cariño… ¿Has renunciado a una fortuna y a la voluntad de tu padre por una chica que cada vez que se acerca demasiado a ti se bloquea? –tomó aire y luego lo soltó lentamente.-No lo entiendo –dijo luego.

— Dy, te adoro, mi niña –dijo como si eso fuese respuesta suficiente.-Y espero que podamos encontrarle solución a tu bloqueo… ¿te parece? –murmuró abrazándola contra su pecho.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, conteniendo un suspiro. Sabía que tenía que contárselo. Pero tenía miedo. Mucho miedo a que, después de contárselo él la rechazase. Cerró los ojos. Le gustaría quedarse allí, junto a él, abrazados. Para siempre.

* * *

Regulus se sentó sobre la mesa de madera del oscuro almacén en el que, el curso anterior se encontraban él y Jeyne. La chica estaba sentada en la mesa, y él a su lado. Tenían los dedos entrelazados, y apenas se veían en aquella oscuridad. Pero tampoco les importaba.

El chico rodeó los hombros de Jeyne con un brazo y la atrajo contra su cuerpo.

— Nunca creí que diría esto, Jeyne, pero te voy a echar de menos.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa en medio de la oscuridad.

— ¿Ah no? Por favor, Black, creo que te subestimas –replicó luego con dulzura.

Regulus soltó una risita sorda, y Jeyne se incorporó, mirándolo seria en la oscuridad.

— Reg… mira, según las noticias, y esas cosas… la mayor parte de los partidarios de El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado son de Slytherin –dijo con algo así como respeto reverencial.-Y no me gustaría que te vieses inmiscuido en cosas de esas –añadió con suavidad.

Regulus sintió una punzada de culpabilidad.

— Jeyne, no todos en Slytherin creen en la pureza de sangre.

— Pero tú si… dijo ella.

— Ya, y también estoy enamorado de una Gryffindor –replicó él.-De verdad, no te preocupes por esas cosas.

— Está bien –susurró ella enternecida por lo que él había dicho.-Pero prométeme que tendrás cuidado.

— Claro, Jey, no te preocupes –dijo él abrazándola.

Y Regulus tendía cuidado. Tendría cuidado de que ella no se enterase de sus prácticas ilegales, o de lo contrario, estaba perdido. Porque sin ella. Lo estaba. Ciertamente.

* * *

_¡Hola holita!_

_Bueno, aquí me tenéis al final de un capítulo largo como él solo. Espero que los que no os hayáis dormido por el camino lo disfrutaseis un mínimo, y eso._

_Un par de aclaraciones que no vienen mucho al caso:_

_**Smithfied**, **Charterhouse**, **Berry**, **Skinner** y **Myddleto**n son nombres de calles de Londres que circundan la zona de **Kings Cross**. Quise hacerlo lo más realista posible, dadas las circunstancias._

_Por otra parte, por si os habéis perdido. Cuando Destiny habla de **Robalita**, se refiere al calamar gigante, que, en este fic es hembra e inofensivo._

_Y bueno… no hay demasiadas cosas más para deciros. Sólo que os arméis de paciencia, porque el próximo capítulo va a tardar. Prometo tenerlo lo más pronto posible, pero no sé cuando va a ser eso. Pero no os preocupéis, que el fic no lo abandono. Lo juro._

_Muchísimas gracias por leerme y molestaros en dejar un review._

* * *

**.:Thaly:.**


	6. Sueños, concursos y misiones

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que no podáis reconocer son míos, todos los demás pertenecen a Rowling o a Kripke respectivamente y yo no los utilizo con ningún tipo de ánimo de lucro, así que nadie puede demandarme ni nada de eso, así que pasen y disfruten._

_Quería daros las gracias (muchas, muchísimas) por los reviews del capítulo anterior. Están contestados en uno a mí misma. Por otra parte, quería disculparme, porque hace un mes y medio desde la última actualización, y espero no haberme quedado sin lectores; pero os juro que he ido todo lo rápido que he podido, sin hacer un bodrio, e intentando que fuese un capítulo medianamente bueno._

_Por otra parte, hablando ahora del capítulo: es especialmente largo, unas 15000 palabras, aproximadamente, tal vez unas cuantas más. Así que si tenéis que ir al baño, a comer, o algo, id ahora, que luego vuestras madres me riñen por reteneros en el ordenador xDDDDD. Broma. Pero una cosita. Las dos grandes partes en cursiva, de la primera escena, pertenecen a Locura, la primera parte, y concretamente al capítulo 9. Unhappy birthday._

_Y ahora os dejo ya con el capítulo, que debéis tener ganas ya xD._

_APB Productions presenta…

* * *

  
_

_8__ Septiembre 1977_

6. Sueños, concursos y misiones

La luna brillaba en lo alto del firmamento, y Hogwarts dormía en la quietud de las cuatro y media de la madrugada. Sin embargo, en la torre de Ravenclaw, en la habitación de las chicas de Séptimo Año, Bethany se revolvía entre las sábanas y las mantas, sudando y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, que salían de sus párpados cerrados, como si llorase, pese a estar durmiendo.

_Era tan pequeñita, tan frágil, tan inocente, tan dulce, tan suya. Porque si, Beth era suya. Era su hermana, y la defendería hasta el final. Y mataría a Black por haberle hecho daño, pero antes debería explicárselo. No podía pretender que Beth lo perdonase por matar a su chico sin explicaciones, por eso, cuando llegó junto a ella, la agarró del brazo y la abrazó con fuerza contra su torso. Depositó un beso en el pelo de su hermana, y luego se separó de ella._

_Bethany miró a su hermano, extrañada, ya que no era normal que se mostrase tan efusivo con ella, cuando, por lo general se llevaban bastante mal, porque él era demasiado sobre protector con ella, y a ella esas ñoñerías no le gustaban, o al menos, no de parte de Jack. Pero sin embargo, había algo en su rostro, algo que demostraba que tenían que hablar. Generalmente, Jack era todo sonrisa y ojos verdes brillantes. Pero en aquel momento, sus ojos no brillaban, y su sempiterna sonrisa, al parecer, lo había abandonado._

_-Jack, cielo... ¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó mirándolo fijamente, muy fijamente a los ojos. Ese era el truco. Eran hermanos, y no se soportaban, pero cuando el uno, o el otro, estaba mal, se entendían hasta los límites de lo imaginable. Porque Beth había sufrido mucho al perder a su madre, pero Jack había sufrido más, porque al haber perdido a su madre, y luego haberse convertido en una réplica rubia de lo que la había matado... deseó morirse; y mucho más al saber que Bethany sufría por su culpa. Y ahora, a ella le tocaba sufrir, pero tenía que decírselo, porque no podía permitir que la engañasen, que se burlasen de ella. La prefería llorando que así, engañada e inocente._

_-Beth, Bethy, princesita, tenemos que hablar-dijo con voz grave. Princesita. Así la llamaba desde que eran niños, desde que, en su inocencia infantil, jugaban a los caballeros andantes que rescataban princesas encerradas en castillos. Ella, desde niña, había sido su princesita. Y él había sido para ella, caballero, príncipe y dragón. Siempre cuidándola, protegiéndola y rescatándola, tanto en el colegio muggle, como en Hogwarts, tras recibir la carta. Recordaba Primer Año, cuando ella se había quedado sola en su último año en la escuela primaria muggle de Liverpool. Él se la imaginaba allí, sola, pequeña e indefensa, contra los matones del instituto, con el que compartían patio del recreo, y no podía dormir. El único año de sus vidas que no habían estado juntos. Y Jack siempre cuidando de Beth, incluso en la distancia, con lechuzas diarias. Y ahora, no había podido protegerla, porque nadie podía protegerla de sí misma._

_-Beth, te espero arriba-susurró Sophie, empezando a subir las escaleras hacia la Sala Común._

_Jack quería testigos. Quería que alguien observase el dolor que Sirius le había provocado a su hermana._

_-No, Sophie, mejor quédate.-dijo con voz grave, sin apartar los ojos de los de su hermana. Tan idénticos, tan verdes, tan brillantes. No soportaría el instante en que se llenasen de lágrimas. No lo soportaría. No soportaría verla partirse en mil pedazos. Verla rota y llorando._

_-Jack... ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó empezando a perder los nervios.-Me estás asustando, Jack.-dijo ella cruzándose de brazos, alzando levemente una ceja del color del sol._

_-Black.-fue lo único que dijo el chico._

_Los ojos verdes de la chica se entrecerraron levemente._

_-¿Qué pasa con Sirius, Jack?-preguntó con calma, todo aparente. Estaba a punto de saltar como un felino gigante. De repente una duda la asaltó con la furia de una tormenta.- ¿Que le has hecho?-tono cortante. Jack entendió que iba a ser complicado. Estaba enamorada._

_-Le he pegado una paliza tan grande que espero no sobreviva-masculló él, entrecerrando los ojos de la misma forma que su hermana._

_Bethany se quedó sin aliento. Jack estaba bromeando. __Tenía__ que estar bromeando._

_-¿Por qué?-su voz, más fría que el hielo, quemaba más que una estrella._

_La pregunta del millón. Jack respiró profundamente, sabiendo que iba a romper el corazón de su hermana de una forma irreparable. No se atrevía... no __debería__ atreverse, pero se atrevió._

_-Lleva tres semanas acostándose con la Taylor de Slytherin-dijo con simpleza. Las palabras justas, mesuradas. Ciertas._

_Los ojos de Beth se llenaron de lágrimas. No entendía por qué su hermano la tenía que engañar así para separarla de Sirius. Si bien era cierto, a él, su novio, nunca le había caído especialmente en gracia, por el hecho de ser su novio. No lo meditó demasiado. Simplemente le cruzó la cara con todas sus fuerzas._

_-Mientes-siseó con furia.-Sirius nunca, nunca jamás me haría daño.-dijo con desprecio._

_Jack agarró la muñeca de su hermana y la retorció con fuerza._

_-Bethany, no tengo por qué mentirte.-dijo con furia._

_Sophie estaba atónita, con los ojos como platos, mirando a ambos hermanos como en un partido de tenis._

_-A ti Sirius nunca te ha caído bien-espetó con la seguridad de quien enuncia una verdad innegable._

_-Te equivocas, Bethany. Me empezó a caer mal desde que está contigo, porque sabía que acabaría haciéndote daño-espetó.-Pero si no me crees, ve y pregúntaselo a él-añadió, soltándola._

_La duda se clavó en el corazón de la chica con la facilidad de una espada atravesando una manzana. Retrocedió un par de pasos, mientras las lágrimas, de duda y miedo empezaban a salir de sus ojos. Se dio la vuelta, y empezó a correr, tenía que encontrar a Sirius para que desmintiese aquello... Tenía que desmentirlo, o de lo contrario... moriría._

Beth daba vueltas y más vueltas en la cama, sollozaba en sueños. Aquello iba más allá de su comprensión. Subconsciente gritaba en sueños la identidad del rubio desconocido, pero ella no lograba ubicarlo. Tenía calor y quería despertarse, pero no lo lograba, por mucho que se debatía y se retorcía en la cama.

_Caminaba lentamente, como si se hubiese lastimado en la pierna. Lo vio de espaldas, y mal, porque las lágrimas le empañaban la mirada, pero en cuanto llegó a su lado, se aferró a él y lo abrazó._

_A lo único que acertó el moreno, fue a rodearle la cintura con el único brazo ileso que tenía, y a estrecharla con fuerza contra él. Aun en aquellos instantes, en los que ya la había perdido, se negaba a dejarla ir, la quería, la necesitaba. No sabría seguir adelante sin su inocencia, sin su cariño, sin su dulzura, su amor..._

_Ella se separó de él, y Sirius vio sus ojos, verdes, preciosos, llenos de lágrimas. Se las secó con suavidad, con cuidado de no tocarla más de lo debido. No quería ensuciarla, no quería hacerle más daño del necesario._

_Lo miró alarmada, y lo agarró de la barbilla con cuidado, ya que tenía los pómulos llenos de moratones._

_-Sirius... por Merlín y Morgana... ¿Estás bien?-preguntó con dulzura, con suavidad, acariciándole un moratón especialmente oscuro que tenía en el pómulo, con dedos temblorosos._

_-Si, Beth, si...-dijo él, con la voz ronca, llena de un dolor que no se podía expresar con palabras._

_-Sirius, mi amor... tienes que perdonar a mi hermano... por favor... perdónale. Él no... Es que piensa que te has acostado con Lyanna Taylor, y ha perdido los papeles.-susurró, poniéndose de puntillas y besándole un moratón que tenía en la mandíbula.-Perdónale, por favor... yo... yo ya le eché la bronca, porque no... No tenía derecho a pegarte por una suposición tan estúpida.-dijo mirándolo a los ojos._

_Los ojos grises del moreno rehuyeron los suyos, con más dolor del que se podría escribir en toda una vida. No tenía valor para decírselo, pese a estar en Gryffindor. El valor lo había abandonado. Había sido sustituido por su sangre de Slytherin, su sangre de Black, de cobarde, de eterna causa de dolor._

_-Porque esa suposición es estúpida, ¿verdad?-preguntó ella, con un leve regusto desconfiado en la voz._

_Las manos de Sirius se hicieron dueñas de sus mejillas, y no le contestó, sencillamente la miró a los ojos, con tanta intensidad que creyó que saltarían chispas. Pero la punzada de la duda desgajó el alma de Beth en mil pedazos. Si fuese mentira, Sirius lo habría dicho ya._

_Sintió como las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, y le impidieron ver a Sirius. Le impidieron ver los ojos grises que la habían quemado de deseo cada noche. Si Sirius la había engañado, si existía la más mínima posibilidad de que lo hubiese hecho, ella, preferiría estar muerta._

_-Sirius.-su voz era el dolor más intenso jamás escuchado.- ¿Te has acostado con Lyanna Taylor?-preguntó, secándose las lágrimas, para poder mirarlo a los ojos. De nada sirvió. Fueron sustituidas por otras, casi al instante._

_Cuando él habló, fue como si el aire se hubiese escapado de sus pulmones para fusionarse con la nada._

_-Si.-fue una sola palabra, que acababa de significar la muerte para Beth._

_Sintió un boquete en medio del pecho, un agujero hecho por el cañonazo de la infidelidad. Las piernas dejaron de sostenerla, y cayó, de rodillas, ante él, rota por dentro, como si le hubiesen arrancado el alma a zarpazos._

_Intentó controlar los sollozos, controlar el llanto, las lágrimas, el dolor, pero todo la desbordó._

_Sirius se dejó caer delante de ella, para mirarla nuevamente a aquellos ojos verdes que lo acabarían matando._

_-Beth..._

_-¿Por qué?-ella no veía, a causa de las lágrimas._

_-Me obligó... su hermana me chantajeó... me amenazó con contarle a Peter lo nuestro... y no... No pude...-susurró, tomando una mano entre las suyas.-Perdóname, mi vida, por favor... por favor, mi amor, te juro que no lo volveré a hacer-susurró._

_Ella se soltó con brusquedad._

_-Sirius... mi madre siempre perdonaba a mi padre, y acabó muerta... muerta de dolor. Preferiría que me hubieses dejado...-dijo con un sollozo._

_-Beth, por favor, dame una oportunidad... por favor, mi amor... te juro que no lo haré nunca más... mi vida... no sabré vivir sin ti...-la tomó por las mejillas, y pudo contar las miles de lágrimas que estaba derramando._

_-Sirius... ¿no lo entiendes? Ahora, me das asco-dijo apartándose de él, con un sollozo.-Y mientras me des asco, no quiero estar cerca de ti-añadió levantándose con dificultad._

_El moreno sintió que caía en un pozo del que jamás lograría salir. Sintió como miles de partes de su alma, se morían al instante. Se aferró a su falda, y se puso de rodillas, mirándola a los ojos._

_-Beth, por favor, no puedes matarme así...-dijo suplicante.-No sabré vivir sin ti... por favor... no me dejes._

_La chica respiró profundamente. Luego lo miró con desprecio, secándose las lágrimas._

_-Pues si no sabes vivir sin mí, Sirius Black, mejor, no vivas.-espetó, antes de soltarse de él, y alejarse por el pasillo, hacia un lugar en el que morir._

Justo en ese momento, los ojos verdes de Bethany se abrieron de par en par, y ella fue consciente de que estaba sobre la cama, temblando. No entendía por qué soñaba con el rubio desconocido. En el sueño _sentía_ que tenía algún tipo de relación familiar con él, pero una vez despierta, no lograba situarlo.

Era esa desagradable sensación que tenía desde que se había despertado en la enfermería. Que las cosas importantes se quedaban justo más allá del borde al que su memoria lograba llegar. Era como intentar ver algo por el rabillo del ojo o ver más allá del horizonte. Y a veces, como aquella, Beth se sentía altamente impotente, porque sabía que eso que acababa de tener no era un sueño, sino una reminiscencia de su pasado, un recuerdo ofertado por su subconsciente, para hacerle ver cosas que no lograba recordar. Un solo concepto flotaba en su mente, y recordaba que Sirius salía en su sueño, pero como no entendía el concepto, no sabía relacionarlo. Tendría que hablar con él; y con Dest, para averiguar qué significaba "la Taylor de Slytherin".

oOo

Cuando Jeyne, Lily, Alice y Diane se encontraron con Beth, Destiny, Sophie y Dhalya en el pasillo donde siempre se reunían para bajar a desayunar, Beth ya no recordaba nada de sus sueños, y el concepto "Taylor de Slytherin" era algo que flotaba en lo más hondo de su subconsciente, mientras las amigas se saludaban de buena mañana, vieron acercarse a Los Merodeadores acompañados de Dean Winchester, que se despidió de ellos con una sacudida de cabeza y se acercó a su alto y desgarbado hermano mayor, que caminaba hacia aquel cruce de pasillos justo en aquel instante.

En la última semana, que era poco más de lo que llevaban de clase, Beth había conseguido un grado de confianza con Dean como para considerarlo algo parecido a un amigo, y al mismo tiempo había logrado afianzar su amistad con Sirius, asumiendo que no iba a pasar de eso en los tiempos venideros, de modo que el chico de ojos verdes, Dean, le dedicó una sonrisa al pasar por su lado hacia Sam, con quien Destiny también había alcanzado un importante grado de confianza. Sirius, al llegar junto a ellas le dio un beso en la mejilla y ella sonrió a su vez, poniéndose de puntillas para devolverle el beso, aunque como era demasiado bajita, a lo máximo que llegaba era a su barbilla, y poniéndose de puntillas.

Por otra parte, Lily y James habían afianzado su amistad, olvidando, o al menos fingiendo haber olvidado el beso en el tren, aunque la pelirroja se repetía un mantra de convicción para concienciarse de que ella y James sólo eran amigos y que ese beso (o uno como ese) no volverían a repetirse nunca mientras lo fuesen. James, por su parte, pensaba que el beso de Lily era de las mejores cosas que le habían pasado en tiempo, y quería que volviese a repetirse, pero como no quería perder a Lily, y la única forma de conservarla a su lado, antes de que ambos se aclarasen, era siendo amigos, manejaba todo su autocontrol cuando ella estaba delante, porque de lo contrario la arrinconaría en cualquier hueco tras un tapiz y le daría tantos besos como días habían pasado separados. Remus, al llegar junto a las chicas, esbozó una sonrisa y depositó un beso en la mejilla de Destiny y Sophie, luego colocó una mano protectora sobre el hombro de Dhalya y depositó un beso en su pelo. La chiquilla no entendía muy bien qué era lo que pasaba con Remus, pero cada vez que estaba cerca de él, se sentía especial, sentía que nada malo podría pasarle, y había algo en la forma en que Remus la miraba, que hacía que su corazón se acelerase y se le revolviese algo en lo más hondo de sí misma.

Jeyne, por su parte, dedicó una sonrisa a su cuñado al tiempo que se alisaba con los dedos la ya lisa melena púrpura que lucía aquella mañana. Estaba impaciente por ver a Regulus, ya que desde que habían vuelto a Hogwarts sólo se veían en los recreos y por las tardes, que aprovechaban para hacer juntos los deberes y trabajos que les mandaban, y eso que ya habían superado el año de los TIMO's; pero la tesitura de tener que trabajar juntos les dejaba poco o ningún tiempo para… actividades extraescolares, de modo que Jeyne soltaba un respingo cada vez que Regulus la besaba, ya que lo echaba mucho, mucho de menos y un solo beso bastaba para que ella se montase una película no apta para menores en su cabeza. Mientras tanto, Diane miraba en los dos sentidos del pasillo, con la esperanza de que Edd fuese a buscarla para desayunar. Esperanza vana, ya que los Hufflepuff tenían su Sala Común en las cocinas, y era poco probable que uno de ellos merodease por allí antes del desayuno, de modo que estaba impaciente por bajar a desayunar, y de hecho no era la única, ya que Alice quería ir a desayunar lo antes posible, para recibir el correo, y con él la carta diaria que le mandaba Frank. En esos momentos podía decirse que los ocho Gryffindor y las cuatro Ravenclaw eran un grupo homogéneo e igualitario, ya que, pese a los diferentes sentimientos que tenían los unos por los otros, no había entre ellos más que amistad, de mayor o menor calidad.

— ¿Cuándo vamos a hacer las pruebas para elegir guardián y golpeador ahora que Don y Frank se han ido? –-preguntó Jeyne a James.

Esa simple pregunta trajo como respuesta un suspiro compungido de parte de Alice y una mirada de reproche de Lily hacia Jeyne, que significaba algo así como "¿cómo puedes ser tan insensible como para nombrar a Frank delante de Alice?". Jeyne las miró de soslayo antes de poner los ojos en blanco y hacer con la cabeza un gesto que significaba "están más locas de lo que me esperaba" y mirar a su capitán de forma inquisitiva.

— Todavía no lo sé —reconoció el chico rascándose la coronilla. —Después de Historia de la Magia iré a hablar con McGonagall —dijo luego siguiendo su camino hacia el Gran Comedor.

— ¿Crees que se presentará mucha gente? —preguntó Diane. Hogwarts ejercía un poder más que mágico sobre ella. Lograba relajarla. Casi había olvidado los penosos incidentes del verano, y es que estar en el castillo era sentirse a salvo de todo.

— Seguro que si, sobre todo con las cazadoras guapas que tenemos —dijo Sirius con una sonrisa de niño malo dibujada en su rostro.

— Sirius, si no supiese que no intentas ligar con chicas comprometidas —ese comentario de James logró arrancar un bufido de Lily, Beth, Dest, Sophie, Diane y Jeyne (Alice no bufó porque estaba demasiado pendiente de la carta que recibiría de Frank en breve como para prestar atención a la conversación) —diría que les estás echando los tejos a Dy y a tu cuñada –añadió luego con cara de niño bueno que jamás rompería un plato.

—James, el que te oiga pensará que no me conoces —dijo el chico ofendido— si yo soy la cosa menos promiscua de todo Hogwarts y parte de Inglaterra —dijo con tono burlón.

Beth soltó el bufido de incredulidad más grande jamás soltado en ese pasillo, y le dedicó a Sirius una mirada de niña traviesa, que había aprendido de él, y que había sido potenciada por la explosiva compañía de Dean. La verdad era que ni Beth ni Destiny, que estaba al tanto de las relaciones de la rubia entendían cómo, si Beth se relacionaba con ese tipo de tíos, que parecían pensar con la polla (ojo, parecer no es pensar) todavía no sabía lo que era el sexo desde que podía recordar, aunque como decía Dest a menudo "yo tampoco lo sé, y no me quejo". Sirius se acercó a la rubia en medio de la comitiva y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, dedicándole una sonrisa traviesa.

— ¿Qué pasa Reddie? —preguntó el chico con una sonrisa traviesa. Habían empezado a llamarse por sus apellidos, utilizando abreviaturas ridículas para ello. Si alguien les preguntaba decían que era de forma cariñosa, aunque no engañaban a nadie, y realmente la gente que les conocía sabía que era debido a la tensión sexual acumulada entre ambos, a la cabezonería de Sirius por no contarle la verdad a Beth sobre su pasado, y el orgullo de ésta. — ¿Tienes calor?

— Por supuesto que no, Blackie —replicó la chica con una traviesa sonrisa de niña mala. — Contigo cerca no tengo nada más que frío, cielín —dijo burlona.

— Si, ya… —Sirius le dedicó una de sus demoledoras sonrisas, dándole a entender que cuando quisiera que se lo demostraba.

Beth soltó una risita desdeñosa y se liberó del brazo de Sirius sobre sus hombros y se acercó a Diane, que caminaba con Alice y Jeyne, mientras Lily charlaba con James sobre Quidditch (si, sobre Quidditch) ya que normalmente, cuando ella decía mal los nombres de algunas jugadas él siempre terminaba riéndose a carcajada limpia, y como Lily siempre se enfurruñaba cuando lo hacía, decidió enseñarle los nombres de algunas jugadas. De modo que Lily ya no decía cosas como Amargo de Ronski para referirse al Amago de Wronski, jugada que no le gustaba que James hiciese porque corría el riesgo de abrirse la cabeza.

Mientras tanto, Remus caminaba con Dhalya, hablándole de los cuadros que se movían por las paredes. Le explicaba que Sir Cadogan era un pesado y un poco paranoico, le explicaba que Violetta y la Dama Gorda se pillaban importantes borracheras a altas horas de la madrugada, y sobre todo, se fijaba en sus ojos azules y su naricilla respingona, que él se moría por besar, aun a riesgo de sentirse como un perversor de menores.

Y fue justo entonces cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor. Tan pronto llegaron, Jeyne se separó de sus amigas, y caminó lentamente hacia la mesa de Slytherin, donde Regulus comía cerca de Snape. El chico le dedicó una sonrisa al verla llegar; le dedicó la sonrisa esa que Jeyne adoraba, la que prometía sexo salvaje y luego muchos _te quiero_ dibujando constelaciones con el dedo en su espalda. Porque esa era una de las costumbres de Regulus que Jeyne más adoraba. Sus dedos dibujando toda la constelación de Orion sobre su piel mientras le murmuraba al oído cosas que jamás creyó que nadie le diría. Al llegar se sentó a horcajadas sobre el banco y agarrando a su marido de la corbata, lo atrajo hacia ella y lo besó como si hiciese más de diez años que no se besaban. El chico le respondió al beso, entusiasmado. Porque la tensión sexual acumulada no era sólo cosa de Gryffindor's, y además, el tenía demasiado estrés encima con la ingente cantidad de deberes que les ponían, con el equipo de Quidditch, el ser mortífago y el no poder ver a Jeyne todo lo que a él le gustaría. De todas las cosas que lo estresaban, no ver a Jeyne era lo peor de todo, ya que podía aguantar las náuseas viendo como Bellatrix destripaba muggles mientras estaban todavía vivos, pero no podía soportar estar más de doce horas sin ver a Jeyne.

— Buenos días cariño –susurró Jeyne tras tres minutos de beso ininterrumpido.

— Buenos días, mi niña –dijo él acariciándole un mechón de pelo violeta mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa cargada de dulzura.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó luego acariciándole la mejilla con dos dedos. —Tienes aspecto de no haber dormido bien —añadió con suavidad.

— No te preocupes —dijo él tomando la mano de Jeyne, la que le acariciaba la mejilla, entre las suyas y besándosela con suavidad. —Es el estrés, supongo —respondió luego con un encogimiento de hombros y una sonrisa traviesa.

— ¿Estrés? —Jeyne soltó una risita levantándose y depositando luego un beso en la nariz de su marido —Reg, amor, llevamos una semana de curso —dijo como si el hecho de que Regulus estuviese estresado fuese una tontería.

—Ya, bueno, supongo que los Slytherin nos estresamos con facilidad.—dijo con una sonrisa de niño bueno.

— Está claro que no tenéis el aguante de los Gryffindor ante la presión —replicó ella revolviéndole el pelo y alejándose antes de que pudiese replicar.

Mientras esta escena tenía lugar, Dy también se había separado de sus amigas y había ido a sentarse con Edd a la mesa de Hufflepuff. La verdad era que la chica, desde que había llegado a Hogwarts había experimentado una sensación de relax y felicidad que le hacía olvidarse, a ratos, de que había matado a su propio padre.

Y ese era uno de esos ratos.

Edd esbozó una sonrisa cargada de dulzura en cuanto la vio llegar. Siempre había sido un chico tímido, que vencía sus vergüenzas entre libros, entre plantas o sobre una escoba. Pero en ese momento, cuando Dy se sentó a su lado, a horcajadas sobre el banco, haciendo que la falda se le levantase unos centímetros, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mirarla a sus ojos verdeazulados en lugar de a sus piernas largas y blancas.

— Buenos días, princesa —susurró él mientras ella le acariciaba la mejilla y se acercaba a sus labios para besarlo.

El chico se olvidó de sus cereales durante un buen rato, y se dedicó a besar a su novia. No podía creerse la suerte que tenía por estar a su lado. Era una extraña mezcla entre un cristal y un trozo de roca, con más mordacidad que cordura, y una sonrisa de angelito que lograba hacerlo suspirar embobado.

Cuando Diane se separó de él, le acarició, nuevamente, la mejilla con suavidad, antes de levantarse lentamente, agacharse al lado de su oído, susurrarle un rápido _ te quiero_ y salir corriendo hacia donde sus amigas se habían sentado ya.

De hecho, incluso Dhalya, Sophie, Beth y Dest estaban en la mesa de Gryffindor, y Diane se hizo un hueco entre Alice y Jeyne para desayunar con tranquilidad. Destiny estaba sentada al lado de Jeyne, comparando sus trabajos de pociones, que debían entregar ese mismo día por la tarde.

— ¿Estás segura de que es asfódelo y no ajenjo? —preguntó Jeyne sacando acelerada el libro de pociones de la mochila y abriéndolo contra su tazón de cereales de chocolate mientras pasaba páginas a toda velocidad.

— No te molestes, Jey —dijo Dest con suavidad.-Beth —llamó a su amiga, que estaba sentada entre Sirius Black y Dean Winchester, charlando con ambos —la rubia se volvió hacia ella con una gran sonrisa. — ¿Cuál es el ingrediente principal de la poción de Grimonae? —preguntó luego.

— El regaliz de eucalipto —dijo Lily al instante, sin dejarle contestar a Beth. La pelirroja oía la palabra poción y colocaba el radar por pensamiento automático.

— Gracias Lils — dijo Jeyne con una sonrisa, apuntando a su redacción con la varita para modificar lo que había escrito. Dest hizo lo mismo.

Mientras tanto, Remus pasaba de desayunar, mientras miraba como Dhalya se untaba mermelada de cereza en una tostada, la verdad era que difícilmente podía apartar los ojos de ella, y eso le molestaba bastante, ya que terminaría por notársele.

— Remus… —susurró ella al cabo de un rato.

— Dime —murmuró mirándola directamente a esos ojos azules tan vivaces de la niña.

— Verás… me da mucha vergüenza decírtelo… —dijo antes de morderse el labio inferior con un gesto que a Remus le desató la ternura humana y del lobo casi con violencia.

— Ehh, pequeña… —susurró levantándole el rostro con un dedo en su barbilla y obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos. —Sabes que me puedes decir lo que sea —añadió con suavidad.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa y parpadeó con una timidez que a Remus se le antojaba coqueta.

— Remus, necesito ayuda con Encantamientos y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras –dijo de un tirón. — Y me preguntaba si tú podrías…

El chico soltó una carcajada cariñosa y le revolvió el pelo negro a la chiquilla.

—¡Claro, pequeña! —dijo con cierto entusiasmo. —Sabes que estoy para todo lo que me necesites —dijo con la voz ronca. Y ese todo implicaba clases particulares, dormir con ella cuando tuviese pesadillas, besar su naricilla respingona o recorrer su diminuta cinturita con sus manos enormes. Sacudió la cabeza. Se sentía como un pederasta de poca monta. —Así que si quieres empezamos esta tarde, después de las clases, ¿te parece?

—Bien, Remus, gracias. —dijo ella con una sonrisa encantadora.

— Te iré a recoger a la salida de la última clase —explicó él. —Y luego iremos a la biblioteca —explicó con suavidad.

Dhalya asintió con la cabeza mientras Sophie, que no se había perdido detalle de su conversación, carraspeaba levemente para llamar la atención de Remus. El joven licántropo centró la atención en ella. Antaño le había gustado, había creído estar enamorado de ella, pero ese sentimiento no se parecía en nada a lo que flotaba en su sangre cada vez que Dhalya estaba cerca.

— Remus… me temo que yo también necesitaré ayuda —dijo con una tímida sonrisa. —Sabes que me ha costado horrores quitar Quito Año, y si no me ayudas, no pasaré de Sexto; aunque si no quieres lo entenderé —añadió con dulzura.

El chico le dedicó una sonrisa. Era su amiga, eso ante todo. Y él jamás dejaba a nadie en la estacada. Había aprendido lo que era sacrificarse por amistad cuando James, Sirius y Peter aprendieron a ser animagos, cruzando la línea de la ilegalidad, para acompañarlo en su licantropía.

— Claro que si, Sophie –dijo él con calidez. —Os daré clases a las dos juntas, ¿os parece?

Sophie asintió, pero Dhalya se mordió el labio inferior, dubitativa.

— Chicos, tal vez sea mejor que yo me busque a otro profesor —dijo al cabo de un par de segundos — de otra forma entorpecería el avance de Soph, porque yo voy mucho más atrás…

La chica mayor negó con la cabeza.

— Ya verás cómo no —dijo con suavidad.

Remus la miró agradecido.

— Dhalya, por el simple hecho de que estás empezando, es más fácil ayudarte; no te preocupes… de todas formas, seremos dos para ayudarte a ti —dijo con suavidad.

La chiquilla asintió con la cabeza y sonrió antes de volver a su tostada.

Justo en ese momento, se alzó un chillido animal desde las ventanas superiores del Gran Comedor, en el momento en que la bandada de lechuzas del correo entraba en el lugar. Alice, emocionada, dejó sus cubiertos con estrépito sobre el plato, y buscó ávidamente con la mirada a la lechuza color caramelo con la que su Frank le mandaba todos los días cartas. Al final, antes de que pudiese identificarla, Amby, la lechuza de Frank, se posó sobre el filo de su copa de zumo de calabaza, y en una servicial y dócil inclinación le tendió la carta a la novia de su dueño. La chica tomó la carta con suavidad, acariciando con la otra mano al pájaro en la cabeza, y sonriendo con dulzura.

Abrió el sobre con dedos temblorosos y desplegó la carta escrita con la pulcra caligrafía de su novio. Diane e asomó sobre su hombro. Leer las cartas de Frank, que estaban cargadas de un amor tan grande que Diane no entendía como Alice no explotaba de felicidad, era una de las pocas cosas útiles que podían hacer para enterarse de lo que ocurría en el exterior. Más que nada porque _El Profeta_ era mierda censurada y los únicos que se enteraban de cómo estaba la situación, eran los que tenían familia metida en el Ministerio, o entre los Aurores, que estaban al tanto de la situación y los informaban a ellos. Dumbledore estaba al tanto de todo, pero era comprensible que no quisiese asustarlos. Sobre todo a los alumnos más jóvenes.

"_Princesa_

_Te echo de menos como no tienes ni idea, en serio. Aunque mirándolo por el lado positivo, falta un día menos para Navidad. Para poder vernos. Así que quiero que sonrías, porque casi es como si te estuviese viendo llorar de nostalgia al leer la carta, y sabes de sobra que no me gusta nada que llores cuando no estoy cerca para consolarte._

_Las cosas en la Academia están cambiando. Nos están entrenando para entrar en combate real, no sólo de modo teórico. Nuestro mentor, Alastor Moody (no sé si habrás oído hablar de él) dice que es imprescindible que estemos listos para entrar en batalla, aun en el caso de no estar graduados, porque no se sabe cuánta gente va a hacer falta para pelear en caso de que la guerra tome otros caminos._

_De momento sólo hay desapariciones de padres de gente de Hogwarts; la mayor parte hijos de muggles o gente del Ministerio que está de acuerdo con la defensa de éstos. Pero no te preocupes, de momento no ha desaparecido nadie de la familia de tus amigas. Dales saludos, por cierto._

_Y no te preocupes por lo de entrar en batalla. No creo que sea estrictamente necesario, así que no te pongas nerviosa antes de tiempo. Me muero por verte, princesa, pero no sé cuando tendré libre, ya que a los nuevos nos hacen trabajar el triple. Pero no te preocupes. Mañana te escribiré de nuevo, ¿vale?_

_Te extraño tanto… y te quiero, Alice, muchísimo._

_Con todo mi amor…_

_F. Longbottom"_

Al terminar de leer la carta, las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Alice, que respiraba profundamente intentando contenerlas. Pero estaba lejos de Frank, y lo necesitaba con toda su alma. Incluso Diane, que había leído la carta por encima del hombro de su amiga tenía los ojos brillantes, y ya ni qué decir de Jeyne, que se había estirado por encima de Dy para poder leer.

— Chicas, no estaréis llorando… —les dijo Lily a Jey y Dy, incrédula.

Jey se apresuró a sacudir la cabeza en gesto de negación, ganándose una cariñosa mirada acompañada de una sonrisa de su cuñado, y Dy respiró profundamente al tiempo que se giraba sobre sí misma al notar como alguien le daba un leve toquecito en el hombro. Era Edd.

— ¿Qué pasa, cariño? —preguntó con suavidad, ya con sólo mirarlo a los ojos, Dy supo que Edd no estaba bien.

— ¿Puedo sentarme? —murmuró él con la voz enronquecida.

Sin esperar a que Dy contestase, Jey lo agarró de la manga de la túnica y tiró de él hacia abajo, para que se sentase entre ella y la morena antes de girarse hacia Peter, que terminaba una redacción de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, con la inestimable ayuda de Lily y James.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Edd? —preguntó la chica acariciando con gesto tierno el semblante preocupado de su novio.

El chico miró al suelo y negó con la cabeza antes de mirar a su novia a los ojos, verdeazulados, y decir con una voz llena de la tristeza más grande jamás escuchada.

— Lee esto, Dy —murmuró tendiéndole la carta.

La morena se fijó confusa en ella y la leyó, mordiéndose en labio inferior en el proceso.

"_Hijo_

_Te envío esta carta a modo de advertencia y ultimátum. Te casarás con Katrin Pechoknova__ el próximo veinticinco de Diciembre en Londres, por el rito muggle, y luego seréis bendecidos por los magos de vuestras respectivas familias, y os casará también un encargado del Ministerio de Magia inglés y del Ministerio ruso._

_Sé que te negaste a casarte, pero ten en cuenta que es tu obligación cumplir con tu apellido__, y para ello he tomado las medidas pertinentes. He conjurado las runas de tu horóscopo con las de Katrin, y el que disuelva ese matrimonio sufrirá las consecuencias, sufriendo cada vez que debiese ser feliz._

_Sé que tal vez te duela tener que dejar a tu novia, pero los magos de Sangre Limpia pueden tener amantes también._

_Recibe así mismo un fuerte abrazo de tu padre."_

Diane le devolvió la carta a Edd, al tiempo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Él era una de las razones que tenía para ser feliz, y no quería perderlo, pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a ser _la otra_. Al fin y al cabo, seguramente él sería feliz con la Pechoknova esa, ya que también Jeyne y Regulus habían acabado por ser felices.

La mano del Hufflepuff acarició el pelo de Diane, que lloraba, escudada por su larga melena negra. Sus amigas la miraron preocupadas. Edd la estrechó contra su pecho y le besó el pelo.

— No llores, nena, porque una vez te prometí que te iba a querer siempre, y me importa muy poco lo que haga o diga mi padre, Dy. No me voy a casar.

La morena ahogó un sollozo, apretando las solapas de la túnica de Edd entre sus manos.

— ¿Te van a casar? —preguntó Jeyne a Edd con brusquedad, mirando preocupada a su amiga.

— Si, han hecho Runas de Infortunio con mi horóscopo, y no me queda otro remedio si quiero ser feliz con Diane algún día —dijo con pesar.

— Edd, yo no voy a ser la otra —masculló Diane con tono de acerado orgullo.

El Hufflepuff parecía desesperado, casi, y en ese momento Beth intervino en la conversación.

— Debo ser de las pocas personas de aquí que voy a Runas Antiguas en lugar de a Estudios Muggles —dijo con suavidad—Pero si puedo hacer algo… lo que sea, por ayudaros, lo haré. –añadió con dulzura.

—Y yo te ayudaré —se unió Sirius al instante.

De la gente del grupo que estaba en Séptimo Año, Beth y Sirius eran los únicos que tenían Runas Antiguas. Lily había escogido Estudios Muggles para poder estudiarlos desde el punto de vista de los magos, y lo mismo había hecho Diane. Alice, por ser hija de magos, quería tener un contacto cercano con el mundo muggle, al igual que Edd. Remus iba porque las Runas eran algo demasiado desesperante para su naturaleza de licántropo y James se había metido ahí porque iba Lily. Peter, simplemente, porque iba Remus, y siempre podría echarle una mano. Dean iba porque fue la primera que encontró en el boletín de optativas.

Edd miró a Sirius y a Beth, que acababa de intercambiar una mirada que rozaba el entendimiento y la complicidad de una forma que pondría celosa a cualquier admiradora del chico, con un enorme agradecimiento en el rostro, y Diane se puso de pie, saltó, con su increíble agilidad ganada en el Quidditch, por encima de la mesa y abrazó a la vez a Beth y Sirius, con todas sus fuerzas.

— Dy, cariño, no deberías darnos las gracias tan apresurada —murmuró Beth con suavidad. —Va a ser complicado. Esas Runas fueron hechas por un adulto, y aunque Sirius tenga una habilidad natural para esas cosas, nos va a costar.

— Pero te lo agradezco de todas formas, Bethy —dijo la chica con dulzura. Se aferraría a cualquier clavo ardiendo con tal de no resignarse a ser la otra o, si no, tener que dejar a Edd.

Bethany esbozó una sonrisa cargada de cariño hacia su amiga, y luego miró a Sirius con el agradecimiento pintado en el rostro, ya que era un gesto adorable que se ofreciese a ayudarla a ayudar a Diane. Beth tenía muy claro que lo quería de una forma en la que no querría nunca a nadie más. Era como un dolor sordo y punzante en el corazón a todas horas. Un dolor que solo se calmaba cuando lo tenía cerca. Sin embargo Dean conseguía hacerla sonreír de un modo casi salvaje. En las pocas clases que tenían juntos, ella era completamente feliz porque se sentía cómoda a su lado, y se lo pasaba muy bien. No había vuelto a besarlo desde el tren, pero sabía que era un placer culpable en el que acabaría cayendo de nuevo, porque en lo más hondo de sí misma sabía que quería repetirlo. Y sabía, o más bien se lo decía su mirada, que Dean también quería repetirlo.

— ¿Y qué, Dean, qué tal llevas Encantamientos? —preguntó Beth con dulzura al chico. A ella se le daba bastante bien la asignatura, y tenía entendido que el chico iba un poco flojo en ella.

— La verdad es que voy un poco flojo… —dijo el chico con esa sonrisa suya, que parecía al mismo tiempo de niño malo y de niño bueno.

Beth hizo un dulce puchero y luego sonrió con malicia, dejando caer los párpados de forma sensual antes de mirar a Dean directamente a los ojos.

— Pues cuando quieras te ayudo con eso —dijo, con el tono que emplearía para decir que le daría clases, besos y se lo follaría contra una pared si hacía falta.

— Cuando quieras… —dijo él, como si estuviesen concretando una cita—… soy todo tuyo.

Beth soltó una risita y le acarició la mejilla con suavidad. Oyó como a su otro lado Sirius soltaba un pequeño gruñido. La verdad era que los dos chicos se llevaban bien, y ella no quería ser quien cambiase eso; pero no podía evitar tontear con Dean, que le hacía sentirse tan bien; y al mismo tiempo no podía evitar querer a Sirius, y ser su amiga, con todas las connotaciones que eso implica.

Justo en aquel momento, Destiny masculló audiblemente.

— ¡Llegamos tarde a clase! —dijo volviéndose hacia Sam Winchester, el hermano de Dean.

La verdad era que se llevaba muy bien con el chico, ya que ambos eran personas calladas, inteligentes y estudiosas, y habían encontrado gustos y aficiones comunes, creando un vínculo de amistad más grande del que Destiny había tenido incluso con Justin. Y por otra parte, al estar colada por el chico, no podía evitar sentir que estaba engañando a su ex novio, pese a que ella y Sam no hubiesen pasado de las meras charlas sobre libros o música.

Se levantó como una exhalación, logrando que los demás Ravenclaw que había en la mesa de Gryffindor (Beth, Dhalya, Sophie y Sam) se levantasen con ella, poniendo en manifiesto su responsabilidad natural para los estudios.

Y como si se los hubiera llevado el viento, se dispersaron.

oOo

Que un lunes a las nueve de la mañana empezasen las clases y que par Gryffindor fuese doble hora de pociones con Slytherin no era un buen presagio. Si además Lily Evans estaba irritable, sentada en la segunda fila, ya podía darse la clase por perdida, porque a ella sólo le interesaban las palabras que salían de la boca de Slughorn, la mayoría de ellas en relación a los EXTASIS. Si además Alice estaba de brazos cruzados en la segunda fila, mirando hacia atrás por encima del hombro, bastante cabreada, podía considerarse un signo inequívoco del Apocalipsis, ya que normalmente Alice era el único ser humano de buen humor los lunes por la mañana. Y si el motivo de su mal humor era Sirius Black, que se besaba, y por poco no follaba, con Juliet Blossom en la última fila, podría considerarse que el fin del mundo estaba próximo.

Porque Alice no se cabreaba nunca, y eso estaba científicamente probado, y sin embargo en aquellos momentos en que Black, que debería hacer eso con su Beth, estaba a morreo limpio con una Slytherin, el corazón de Alice latía a una velocidad desmesurada, y la apacible, por norma, rubia, estaba a punto de cometer un crimen por el que la condenarían a cadena perpetua en Azkaban. Pero por suerte, siempre había sido muy diplomática, de modo que le dio un codazo a Diane, que estaba sentada a su lado y señaló hacia la escenita, con sus dulces ojos color miel echando chispas. Diane miró hacia donde le indicaba su amiga y frunció el ceño de modo casi automático. A la morena no le gustaba nada que Sirius se besase con una Slytherin, y aun encima que no era su amiga. A su criterio, él tenía que estar con Beth de una puta vez, aunque por otra parte no dejaba de estarle agradecido por ir a colaborar con su amiga para intentar deshabilitar las runas del horóscopo de Edd para que no se viese obligado a casarse. Así que, para no resultar desagradecida y cortarle el rollo al pobre chico, le dio una pequeña patada a Lily en la parte baja de la espalda, haciendo que la pelirroja se volviese, un

— ¿Qué? –siseó molesta.

— Última fila. Lengua en boca ajena no recomendada —dijo en un susurro, imitando a los agentes secretos de las películas que tan de moda estaban.

Lily miró hacia donde le decía su amiga y sus expresivos ojos verdes se achicaron hasta convertirse en dos finas y peligrosas rendijas con las que fulminó a Sirius con todas sus fuerzas, aunque el moreno, con una mano debajo de la blusa de Juliet Blossom y la lengua de la chica dentro de la oreja, no pareció darse cuenta de ello. De hecho, no se dio cuenta de ello.

La pelirroja, bastante cabreada, ya que sabía le daño que eso que Sirius estaba haciendo podía hacerla a Beth, apretó su pluma con fuerza y empezó a rasguear en un pedazo de pergamino arrancado con bastante mala leche. Escribía con tanto ímpetu que se manchó las manos de tinta y la caligrafía era poco legible, pero ese no fue impedimento para pasarle el pedazo de papel a James y girarse, con el cuello estirado y expresión satisfecha, para seguir atendiendo en clase.

James desplegó el pergamino que Lily acababa de sentarse y automáticamente Remus y Peter juntaron sus cabezas con la suya para poder leer juntos la nota de la pelirroja, ya que estaban seguros al ciento cinco por cien que no era algo romántico-erótico-festivo. La verdad es que James estaba bastante mosqueado porque Sirius lo había abandonado, ya que antes siempre se sentaban juntos en Pociones, y ahora él se sentaba con su amiguita de la infancia.

"_James, cielo, ¿podrías decirle a tu querido mejor amigo que saque la lengua de la boca de esa zorra Slytherin y que se centre en recuperar a mi Beth o tengo que hacerle tomar conciencia de lo que siente por ella a base de patadas en la entrepierna? —_los tres chicos contuvieron una mueca de dolor— _porque de esa forma sólo va a acabar haciéndose más daño, y haciéndole daño a mi Beth de paso._

_Por lo demás, ¿qué tal la clase? Bueno, eso. ¡Y prestad atención, que esto entra en el EXTASIS!"_

James no pudo reprimir una sonrisa ante la última frase, al tiempo que doblaba la nota y la guardaba entre su libro de Pociones. La verdad era que a los tres les jodía mucho que Sirius pasase de sus culos por esa Slytherin. Porque si, era mona, pero tampoco era nada del otro mundo, y tanto él como Remus y Peter sabían que Sirius estaba loco por Beth, de modo que no entendían porque estaba tan acaramelado con la Slytherin, cuando era obvio que no lograría olvidarse de la rubia.

— Remus, tú que eres responsable y sabemos que Sirius te escuchará, intenta hacerle entrar en razón y dile que ese no es el camino para recuperar a Beth —sugirió James en voz baja.

— Sabes que no me escuchará, James, sabes que a la única persona a la que escucha en serio es a ti —dijo el licántropo con voz derrotada. Le gustaría que sus amigos fuesen felices con las chicas a las que querían, ya que lo suyo con Dhalya era tan imposible como alcanzar la luna cuando estaba convertido el lobo.

— James, Remus lleva razón —intervino Peter copiando los ingredientes de la poción que tenían de deberes. — Si hay una persona en el mundo a la que Sirius hará caso es a ti, no olvides lo mucho que significas para él.

El chico de pelo revuelto cerró de golpe el libro de pociones al tiempo que toca la campana que anunciaba el final de las clases.

— Vamos a hablar con él los tres —decidió resuelto mientras veía como su mejor amigo salía de la clase con el brazo sobre los hombros de la castaña de Slytherin.

Los alcanzaron cuando ya iban por el vestíbulo hacia Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y James agarró a su amigo del hombro, logrando que se parase y se girase.

— ¿Podemos hablar? —preguntó alzando una ceja.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza.

— A solas —añadió secamente mirando a Juliet.

Ella se limitó a esbozar una sonrisita de superioridad y se volvió hacia Sirius. Le dio un beso en los labios, que habría logrado destruir la infancia de cualquier niño de Primer Año y tras susurrarle un coqueto _"nos vemos luego"_, se escabulló escaleras arriba.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó el chico de ojos grises.

— Sirius, somos nosotros, tus amigos, ¿nos recuerdas o esa tía te tiene tan ocupado que no tienes tiempo para acordarte de que existimos?

— James, no me jodas, macho.

— No se trata de joderte, Sirius —se apresuró a aclarar Remus. — Se trata de que liándote con Juliet cada vez que tienes oportunidad no haces otra cosa más que hacerte daño, y hacerle daño a Beth, de paso.

— Así que ahora sois consejeros sentimentales… —masculló el moreno con fastidio, aunque en el fondo le gustaba que sus amigos se preocupase, ya no solo por su felicidad, sino también por la de Beth.

— No, Sirius, pero una vez te dije que no le hicieses daño, y si vas a seguir así, lo único que conseguirás será empujarla a los brazos de Dean… —razonó Peter con suavidad. —Y entre nosotros, Sirius, dudo que él la quiera como la quieres tú.

Sirius soltó un suspiro. Sabía que sus amigos tenían razón. Mucha razón. Pero él no podía evitarlo. Beth sólo quería ser su amiga, y él no podía obligarla a nada más si ella no quería. Si bien era cierto que a partir de ese día pasaría más tiempo con ella intentando desactivar las runas del horóscopo de Edd Bones, pero eso no implicaba que fuesen a volver a estar juntos. Porque él prefería tener a Beth como amiga a perderla para siempre cuando ella se enterase de su pasado.

—Supongo que tenéis razón, chicos… —dijo al cabo de unos momentos. — Pero tampoco puedo obligarla a estar conmigo. —añadió.

-- No, claro… pero puedes ganártela —y en la voz de James cabían la confianza y el desafío a partes iguales — Además, nunca una chica se le había resistido a Sirius Black —añadió con cariño, pero sin mariconadas, que ellos eran muy machos.

Sirius sonrió. Claro que sí. Podía ganársela, pero no como a una chica normal. Con Beth tenía que ser más sibilino. Silencioso. Pero con todo lo que la quería, no sería difícil.

— Me alegro de que esa sonrisa signifique un sí, Sirius —dijo Remus interpretando con su intuición de licántropo el gesto de su amigo. — Pero ahora tal vez deberíamos irnos a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, antes de que lleguemos irremediablemente tarde y la profesora nos castigue.

James no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, y la carcajada de perro histérico que soltó Sirius los acompañó escaleras arriba, coreada por la sonrisa de Peter. Menos mal que nunca cambiarían.

oOo

Las palabras de sus amigos debieron hacer mella en Sirius de un modo más profundo de lo que se podía ver en apariencia, ya que en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras se sentó con sus amigos ocupando una fila de pupitres entre los cuatro. La primera fila de pupitres, para ser más concisos.

Y por supuesto, el hecho de que la profesora estuviese ataviada con un ajustadísimo pantalón de cuero y un corpiño al que parecía que iban a saltársele los cordones de lo apretado que estaba, del mismo material, no tenía nada que ver con la ubicación de los Merodeadores en la primera fila, Dean y tres Slytherin en la segunda, y el resto de las chicas en la tercera y cuarta, donde también estaba Snape, como si a él le importase poco que de repente el corpiño de la profesora, joven, guapa, como un puto queso, se abriese y se le viese toda la mercancía.

Sirius era consciente de que no debería importarle eso, ya que Ananda, o Nan, como les había dicho que debían llamarla, tenía el pelo más rubio que Juliet pero más castaño que Beth, y sus ojos eran más azules que los de Beth, pero no tanto como los de Juliet, así que, teóricamente no le afectaba, ya que _sus_ chicas eran mucho mejores que ella, pero ese no era impedimento para mirarle el culo, respingón, que se le marcaba con ese ajustado pantalón, mientras ella se ocupaba de escribir en el encerado.

James, mientras, intentaba mentalizarse de que sólo le gustaban las pelirrojas, concretamente una pelirroja de ojos verdes, sentada en la tercera fila, pero si Nan se sentaba encima de si mesa de profesora, balanceando sus pies dentro de unas botas militares.

— ¿Alguien sabe lo que es un Lyn? —preguntó con una sonrisa en su dulce rostro. Tenía su largo pelo recogido en un despeinado moño y miraba a sus alumnos, que sólo eran tres años más jóvenes que ella con esperanzas.

Para sorpresa de todos, no fue Sirius quien levantó la mano, como solía ser habitual en esa asignatura, sino James.

— Muy bien, James, explica a la clase qué es un Lyn. —pidió luego Nan con dulzura.

El moreno se aclaró la garganta.

— Los Lyn o Shakcat son seres humanos que contienen en su interior la esencia de un felino, ya que hace miles de años, un nigromante introdujo el alma de un tigre en el cuerpo de un hombre, logando que se produjese una lucha en su interior y que sus descendientes tuviesen la capacidad de convertirse en felinos a voluntad o cuando pierden el control sobre sus emociones. Son criaturas de la noche, aunque no malvadas. Se alían con los licántropos y los demás semi humanos para luchar contra los dementores, los demonios y todos los demás seres oscuros que deben morir antes de ser creados. Tienen siete vidas y son bastante buenos manejando armas y algunos también son buenos y rápidos con la varita.

— Muy bien, James —dijo la profesora con un timbre orgulloso en la voz. —Quince puntos más para Gryffindor —añadió mirándolo con una sonrisa. Luego se bajó de la mesa y se acercó a James. —Cuando termine la clase quédate a hablar conmigo, por favor —dijo antes de volver hacia el encerado. —Quiero que para el miércoles me hagáis una redacción de dos pergaminos sobre los Lyn. Y podéis empezar ahora.

La verdad era que a Lily aquella profesora le caía especialmente mal, y no entendía el porqué. No sabía si era por la extraña complicidad profesora-alumno que tenía con James, o por qué, el caso es que a Lily la irritaba sobremanera su forma de moverse, su forma de resaltar su escote con corpiños y su forma de vestirse de cuero, como una puta sadomasoquista. Y eso que Lily no solía tener nada en contra de los profesores. Pero le jodía que James se esmerase por ser el mejor en su clase.

Si. Lily estaba celosa. Peligrosamente celosa.

Justo en aquel momento sonó la campana que indicaba el final de las clases y todo el mundo se apresuró a salir hacia la puerta, apelotonándose en ella, entorpeciendo así el camino hacia el Gran Comedor y las comidas, de las que todos tenían ganas, puesto que tres horas de clase, y dos de ellas siendo Pociones lograrían darle hambre hasta a Robalina. Lily, Alice y Diane se apresuraron en salir hacia el pasillo, donde se quedaron a esperar a Beth, Jeyne, Sophie, Dhalya y Destiny.

Mientras tanto, los Merodeadores se despedían de James con un movimiento de cabeza mientras el chico de gafas se acercaba a la mesa de la profesora.

— ¿Qué ocurre, profesora? —preguntó el chico con curiosidad.

— Tu nivel en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras es realmente elevado en comparación al de muchos de tus compañeros —dijo Nan colocándose un mechón de pelo que se le escapaba de la coleta detrás de la oreja. — Me preguntaba si estarías dispuesto a recibir clases particulares conmigo las tardes que no tengas entrenamiento —añadió luego. —Según tengo entendido, quieres ser auror, y estas clases servirían para prepararte y facilitarte el primer año en la Academia, si estás dispuesto — añadió, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo inquisitiva.

James se revolvió el pelo, considerándolo durante unos segundos. Sirius era tan bueno como él, o incluso mejor, y sin embargo Nan le ofrecía la oportunidad a él, porque juzgaba que tenía potencial. Además, él siempre podría luego poner a Sirius, Remus, Pet o Lily al tanto de lo nuevo aprendido.

— Está bien, acepto —dijo el merodeador con una sonrisa.

— Bien, te espero todos los miércoles a las seis y media en mi despacho —convino con una sonrisa.

James salió del aula pensativo. Quería recuperar a Lily, pero para ello tenía que ganársela como amigo, siendo él mismo, enseñándole a Lily que nadie la querría nunca como él la quería.

Había algo en el hecho de que Nan le fuese a dar clases particulares que no terminaba de encajarle a James. Sirius le daba a él veinticinco vueltas en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Y en reconocer las Artes Oscuras en general, ya que su familia era experta en el temita.

Suspiró, entrando en el Gran Comedor antes de sentarse al lado de Sirius y atacarle fuerte a un plato de macarrones gratinados.

…

Mientras tanto, en el otro lado de la mesa, las chicas de Ravenclaw y las de Gryffindor charlaban animadamente. Alice jugueteaba con los macarrones de su plato, sin apetito, al tiempo que Dhalya miraba con curiosidad el periódico _El Profeta_ que había llegado esa misma mañana a Diane.

— ¿Por qué este periódico no dice nada del mago malo ese que anda matando muggles por toda Inglaterra? —preguntó arrugando su pequeña naricilla, molesta.

— Porque _El Profeta_ no es más que mierda censurada, cariño —explicó Beth con dulzura. La verdad es que le había pillado cariño a la niña. Y también había empezado a hablar como una especie de camionera, aunque eso era influencia de Dean.

Alice levantó la vista del plato con aspecto emocionado. Sus ojos color miel brillaban con ilusión, y Lily ladeó la cabeza mientras una sonrisilla casi diabólica empezaba a formarse en el rostro de la Gryffindor rubia.

— Lily… ¿crees que si hablamos con Dumbledore nos dejará editar una revista escolar? —preguntó con cautela.

Lily se mordió el labio pensativa, antes de contestar, pero Diane contestó por ella.

— ¿Una revista escolar? —preguntó la morena ladeando la cabeza.

— Si, una revista donde las personas que tenemos información fiable del exterior difundamos lo que realmente pasa fuera del castillo —explicó la chica cada vez más emocionada.

— Con una sección sobre Quidditch —se apresuró a negociar Diane. Sus amigas sabían que ya se veía como encargada de la sección.

— Y una sección sobre moda, claro está —colaboró Jeyne, dejando claro por su tono que ella se encargaría de esa sección.

— Podría haber también una sección dedicada a recomendaciones de libros —aportó Dhalya con suavidad.

—Y de música —apuntó Destiny, a quien la idea le parecía genial.

— También podría hacerse una columna donde resolver dudas anónimas de los lectores —dijo Beth pensativa.

— Y un lugar en el que la gente podría pedir ayuda con sus dudas en algunas materias —dijo Lily entusiasmada.

— Chicas… ¿no os estáis precipitando un poco? —murmuró Sophie.— Todavía no sabéis si Dumbledore os dará permiso…

Lily respiró profundamente, llevándose un mechón de pelo a detrás de la oreja.

— Si, tal vez un poco; pero es mejor que tengamos claro el plan de ataque antes de presentarle la idea a Dumbledore.

— Exacto, además… la revista sería la oportunidad ideal para distraerme de la ausencia de Frankie… —musitó Alice con tono abatido.

— Y teniendo en cuenta el gran número de cotillas que hay en Hogwarts, sumado a las secciones de ayudas y recomendaciones, tendríamos el éxito asegurado. —dijo Jeyne.

— Hablando de cotillas y cotilleos… —empezó Diane volviéndose hacia Beth. La rubia alzó una ceja— Adivina quién se estuvo morreando con quién durante tooooda la clase de Pociones.

— Dy, cariño, Sirius y yo sólo somos amigos, así que está en todo su derecho a besarse con la Blossom durante las clases. Si luego no aprueba los EXTASIS no será culpa mía —dijo con un tono que indicaba que le encantaría arrancarle los ojos a Juliet Blossom si eso no implicase mancharse las uñas, que, por cierto, últimamente llevaba largas.

Sus siete amigas la miraron como si acabase de salirle otra cabeza en el estómago, y Beth esbozó una sonrisita culpable.

— Está bien… -dijo, dispuesta a pasarse nuevamente por el forro lo Ravenclaw que tenía. — Disfrutad del espectáculo, nenas —dijo antes de levantarse y colocarse bien la falda del uniforme. En aquellos momentos no tenía la túnica, ya que todavía hacía un poco de calor, de modo que el sujetador azul transparentaba un poco a través de la blusa.

Caminó a lo largo de la mesa de Gryffindor, hasta llegar a donde los Merodeadores y Dean comían. Curiosamente, Sirius y Dean estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, de modo que Beth, con una perversa sonrisilla, apartó a Sirius, sin dirigirle la palabra, y se sentó a horcajadas sobre el banco, mirando hacia Dean y dándole la espalda a su ex novio mejor amigo.

El castaño le dedicó su sonrisa de niño malo.

— ¿Qué se te ofrece, preciosa? —preguntó tras dar un sorbo a su zumo de calabaza.

Beth sólo esbozó una sonrisa cargada de malicia y lo agarró de la corbata roja y dorada antes de tirar de él y besarlo con bastante predisposición. Sabía a whisky, o algo parecido, y Beth sonrió en medio del beso al darse cuenta de que no bebía precisamente zumo de calabaza. Sintió una mano de Dean en la base de su espalda y una de sus manos se enredó en el pelo castaño de chico, cuya mano se coló por debajo del borde de su blusa, acariciando la piel de la espalda de la chica con suavidad.

Mientras tanto, siete chicas los miraban alucinadas desde el otro extremo de la mesa.

No tan lejos, cuatro chicos se miraban entre sí sin saber si intervenir o no. En honor a la verdad habría que decir que Sirius tenía cara de que le hubiesen machacado la entrepierna con un puño americano. Peter los observaba con una expresión que variaba desde la mala leche común hasta la rabia homicida, hacia Sirius, realmente, por no frenarlos. Remus sonreía, mirando a Sirius con cara de _"te lo dije"._ Y James se limitó a mirar la expresión de su mejor amigo y carraspear levemente.

— ¿Os importaría parar? —preguntó con su más encantadora sonrisa— Es que estamos comiendo —añadió mirando a Beth con un brillo burlón en los ojos.

La rubia suspiró con diversión.

— James, cariño, que tú y mi pelirroja amiga Lily no decidáis pasar a la acción de una vez no te da derecho a cortarle el rollo a los demás de esa forma —dijo con cierto tonito burlón.

— Beth, que James y Lily sean amigos no tiene nada que ver con que tú le metas la lengua a Dean hasta el esófago —intervino Sirius mirando a la rubia con expresión dolida.

— Sirius, cariño, si no supiese que has estado media mañana dándote el lote con tu amiga Juliet, a lo mejor, llegaría a pensar que estás celoso — dijo burlona, pellizcándole una mejilla y dándole un besito en la nariz. — Pero así como tú tienes tu vida y tus escarceos, yo también tengo derecho… no pienso permanecer casta y pura para siempre.

— Tú no eres casta ni pura, Bethany —dijo Sirius molesto de que cuestionase _eso_.

— No claro, de eso ya te encargaste tú —le soltó ella como si tal cosa. Se levantó, necesitando poner tierra de por medio entre ella y esa expresión de cachorrillo dolido que Sirius tenía. — Dean, nos vemos luego, ¿vale? —añadió con una sonrisa a la que el chico asintió con una inclinación de cabeza.

Y sin añadir nada más, Beth salió del Gran Comedor a toda velocidad.

Remus se volvió hacia Dean, que la había visto marcharse con una media sonrisa.

— Sabes que te está utilizando como a un objeto, ¿verdad? —preguntó el licántropo con cautela pero sin rastro de tacto.

— Si, ¿y? —preguntó el Winchester alzando una ceja.

— Y nada —replicó Sirius, a quien, extrañamente, no le jodía el hecho de que Beth se besase con Dean precisamente porque fuese Dean, sino por el hecho de que besase a alguien a secas. No tenía nada en contra del chico, ya que la culpa era de ella, que era una enana jodidamente irresistible. —¿No te molesta? ¿No te jode el orgullo? —preguntó luego, siendo consciente de que eso a él lo traía por la calle de la amargura.

Pero en ese momento Dean le dio una lección que Sirius no olvidaría jamás.

— Del orgullo no se vive, Black —repuso Dean como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

oOo

Se dice que una de las cosas más peligrosas del mundo es meter los dedos mojados en un enchufe, o hacer el muerto en las vías del tren, o hacer puenting sin cuerda desde la Torre de Astronomía, o cabrear a Lily Evans, o cabrear a Bethany Redford, o meterte con alguien que importe a Los Merodeadores. También se dice que es peligroso intentar domesticar a un licántropo o encerrar a un dragón en una jaula de madera.

Sin embargo, quienes hicieron esas afirmaciones, no sabían que el peligro más grande del mundo se cernía sobre aquellos herejes insensatos que osasen pasarse notitas en Transformaciones si la profesora era Minerva McGonagall.

Esos cuatro herejes insensatos, también conocidos como Los Merodeadores, o como James, Sirius, Remus y Peter, eran tan, tan Gryffindor que no conocían el significado de la palabra peligro, porque aquella cálida tarde del 8 de septiembre de 1977 decidieron pasarse por el forro, o, por decirlo más finamente, por el Arco de Triunfo, la asignatura que mejor dominaban entre los cuatro, y dedicarse a pasar notitas durante dos horas.

Ellos, como molaban más que nadie, en lugar de hacer avioncitos de papel, hechizaban sus pergaminos, teóricamente destinados a tomar apuntes, de modo que lo que uno escribía aparecía en el pergamino de los otros tres.

El caso es que empezó Sirius.

"_Chicos, tenemos una misión"_ Apareció con su letra fina e irregular en los pergaminos de sus amigos.

"_¿Misión?"_ La palabra apareció por triplicado, una con letra casi ilegible, de James, otra con letra redondeada e infantil, de Peter y otra con la letra pulcra y cuidada de Remus.

"_Si"_ Volvió a aparecer la letra de Sirius.

James le dedicó una mirada extrañada antes de escribir frenético en el pergamino.

"_Si haces el favor de explicarte, Canuto, a lo mejor llegamos a alguna parte"_ Y su letra, casi ilegible apareció en tres blancas superficies.

Sirius esbozó una sonrisa burlona antes de empezar a escribir en el pergamino_. "Cuernos, querido, la falta de sexo hace que parezcas una tía con la regla. Peor. Hace que parezcas Beth con la regla, lo cual es bastante peligroso. Ya que la he nombrado, os diré que la misión tiene que ver con ella. TENEMOS que encontrar una forma de que recupere la memoria mágicamente, para que no sufra secuelas, y si alguien puede hacerlo somos nosotros."_

"_¿Y por qué deberíamos hacerlo_?" Casi se podía percibir un tonito burlón en la letra de Remus.

"_Porque verla besándose con Dean ha sido como si me pasasen los cojones por una trituradora"_ Explicó la letra del chico de ojos grises.

La letra de James escribió algo parecido a _"Sirius x Beth"_ rodeado de corazones, logrando que su amigo lo fulminase con la mirada.

"_¿Y cómo lo haremos?"_ Inquirió la letra de Peter.

"_Empezaremos por la biblioteca"_ Escribió Remus con decisión.

Y sin mirarse entre ellos, los cuatro Merodeadores rompieron sus pergaminos en diminutos trocitos, contentos de tener algo en lo que ocupar sus productivas mentes, algo que, si salía bien, tendría como resultados un Sirius más que feliz.

oOo

Que sean las cinco y media de la tarde, haga calor y estés a punto de quedarte sobada encima de la mesa no es la mejor opción para sobrevivir a Historia de la Magia como última clase de un lunes.

Si aun encima te sientas con un tío con el que pretendes darle celos a tu ex, y aun encima el tío está cañón, no vas a prestar atención a las explicaciones de Benfrey Binns, por mucho que el hombre se esfuerce por seguir la clase hastiado de su propia monotonía.

Los dos únicos consuelos que tenía Beth en aquel momento, eran sus amigas, que la apoyaban en lo que estaba haciendo, y Dean, que pasaba de la asignatura, haciendo que ella pasase también, y al mismo tiempo le sembraba el cuello de besos.

— Dean… ¿no deberíamos prestar atención? —musitó Beth en un principio, cuando el chico había empezado con un beso detrás de su oreja.

— Vamos, preciosa, me sé todo lo que hay que saber sobre esta asignatura —susurró él con voz melosa en su oído, antes de pegarle un mordisco en el lóbulo.

— ¿Ah, si? —Beth logró disimular malamente el gemido que estaba a punto de huir de su garganta descaradamente ante los besos de Dean.

— Claro que si, preciosa. Pregunta —susurró él con tono invitador en su oído.

— ¿Cuándo se elaboró el primer Traslador? —preguntó ella con la voz en un hilo.

— A finales de 1492, coincidiendo con la época en que los muggles españoles descubrieron el nuevo continente, siendo que los magos lo habíamos conocido milenios atrás. —susurró con la nariz detrás de la oreja de Beth.

— ¿Cuál es el tercer nombre del predecesor de Hilarius Pinus como Ministro de Magia? —preguntó luego la rubia.

— Gorgonzolla —susurró Dean divertido. Le gustaba aquella chica, porque era la verdadera chispa de la diversión, y aunque la apreciaba como amiga, bueno, en fin, había muchos amigos que se liaban y les iba muy bien. Siempre que ella no perdiese el norte no habría problemas.

Beth soltó una sonrisita burlona y se poyó con el codo en la mesa para mirar a Dean a los ojos.

— Ya que veo que estás muy puesto en la asignatura, cambiemos de tema… —susurró con una sonrisa maliciosa flotando en su rostro angelical. —¿A qué te dedicas?

— Soy cazador de criaturas tenebrosas —dijo como si fuese la cosa más normal del mundo. La verdad era que no solía soltárselo a la gente así como así, pero Beth le caía bien, era una chica genial, y le gustaba, al menos físicamente, con todas las implicaciones que eso conllevaba.

La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida.

— Vaya… —dijo con un susurro un tanto sobrecogido. — ¿Es cierto que para matar a una Dama de Blanco es necesario enfrentarla a sus propios temores?

— Exactamente —contestó Dean con una complacida sonrisa.

— ¿Y para matar a un demonio? —inquirió luego Beth.

Dean lo reflexionó durante unos momentos.

— Generalmente es complicado matar a un demonio, ya que está hospedado en un cuerpo humano, y si se mata al cuerpo el demonio suele huir… —dijo pensativo— Lo único que puede salvar al humano es exorcizarlo. Si no, la saliva de los Lyn, al morder sus cuerpos mortales, acaba con el receptor, y a veces, si se anda atento, se puede salvar al recipiente… —explicó como si tal cosa. —El único problema es que hay que inocular la saliva directa en la yugular, y es un poco complicado que un gatazo desgarre una yugular para matar a un demonio y que el humano sobreviva…

Beth lo escuchaba maravillada.

— ¿Se han dado casos? —preguntó luego.

— Alguno supongo que sí; pero es muy poco probable…

La chica suspiró pensativa al darse cuenta de que en ese preciso instante sonaba la campana que indicaba el final de las clases.

— Oye, Dean, voy a la biblioteca —susurró luego, recuperando su responsabilidad característica de Ravenclaw. —Tengo que buscar libros sobre runas —añadió.

Se acercó a Sirius con suavidad y lo agarró del brazo, logrando que el chico se girase hacia ella.

— Voy a ir a la biblioteca, a buscar libros sobre Runas de Infortunio —dijo con suavidad, casi hipnotizada por los ojos grises de su ex.

— Me encantaría acompañarte, nena, pero…

— Has quedado con Juliet… —completó ella por él.

Sirius soltó una carcajada que se parecía mucho al ladrido de un perro y atrajo a Beth por la nuca para darle un beso en la frente.

— Eres una celosita compulsiva, nena —dijo con algo parecido a cariño. —Pero no, voy con ellos, que estamos currando en algo —explicó señalando a sus amigos con la cabeza.

— Vale —repuso ella con una sonrisa. —Si encuentro algo te lo diré, ¿te parece?

Él asintió con la cabeza antes de que ella se largase hacia la biblioteca con Dean. La verdad era que Sirius quería ir con ella a la biblioteca a buscar Runas, además, quería atarla a una cama y unir sus lunares con la lengua, o dejar que ella tomase las decisiones en esa misma cama. Pero como no hiciese algo pronto explotaría. Eso fijo.

oOo

Destiny miraba como el sol se iba poniendo sobre el lago y soltó y suspiro melancólico. Estaba con Sam Winchester, ambos sentados en una de las mesas de la biblioteca que daban a los terrenos, y todo estaba teñido de un color dorado anaranjado e idílico que hacía que Destiny echase de menos muchas cosas. Entre ellas a su hermana o a Justin.

No entendía por qué extrañaba tanto a su ex, pero el hecho de que cada vez sentía algo más fuerte por Sam le hacía sentirse culpable. Muy culpable.

El chico trabajaba en silencio, con el pelo oscuro cayéndole levemente sobre os ojos, mientras redactaba a toda velocidad un borrador de su redacción para Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. La verdad era que el chico arrasaba mucho en esa asignatura y ella sentía la sana envidia de la competición. Suspiró, abriendo el libro de defensa para empezar a hacer anotaciones en un pergamino, buscando información para la redacción.

Recordaba las tardes en las que Lyanna le ayudaba con los deberes, o las tardes en las que lo hacía Justin, y no sabría decir a cuál de los dos echaba más de menos. Porque su hermana se había ido para siempre, a un lugar donde ella no podía seguirla. Pero Justin se había largado a la otra punta del continente, creando una vastedad insalvable entre ambos. Soltó un suspiro melancólico que logró que Sam la mirase fijamente durante unos segundos.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó con voz queda.

Destiny levantó los ojos de su libro y frunció levemente el ceño, reflexionando la respuesta. La verdad es que no estaba especialmente bien… y tenía con Sam la confianza suficiente como para decírselo.

— Si. No. No lo sé… supongo que estoy un poco melancólica —reconoció con suavidad, identificando un brillo de melancolía también en la mirada del muchacho.

— ¿Y puedo saber por qué? —preguntó luego, con una sonrisa que destilaba amabilidad, y recordaba vagamente a la de Remus.

— Son los recuerdos de tiempos que no volverán… supongo —explicó la chica a media voz.

— Entiendo… —dijo Sam con suavidad, fijándose en los últimos destellos anaranjados del sol en el cielo, que ya se tornaba púrpura.

Destiny permaneció en silencio, considerando la posibilidad de ser un poco más explícita y desahogarse con alguien por primera vez desde que Justin la había dejado y… Lyanna había muerto. Suspiró y se volvió hacia Sam, que se giró levemente hacia ella, mirándola a los ojos.

— Mi… mi hermana —empezó la castaña con voz insegura— murió desangrada en un pasillo de este castillo —musitó con voz insegura. Al decirlo sintió como si le clavasen un tenedor en el estómago y lo retorciesen durante unos segundos, logrando arrancarle las entrañas. —Y… mi… mi ex, Justin, y yo siempre nos sentábamos en esta mesa a estudiar… —terminó luego, con la voz rota.

Sam esbozó una sonrisa comprensiva y la atrajo suavemente hacia él para depositar un beso en su pelo.

Al cabo de unos segundos en los que Destiny se sentía indecentemente bien rodeada por el brazo de Sam, se incorporó, con una triste sonrisa en sus labios y lo miró de nuevo a los ojos.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti? —murmuró luego. —No soy la única que parece haber salido de una postal, por el aspecto melancólico —dijo intentando aligerar la tensión que flotaba entre ellos.

Sam esbozó una media sonrisa, que era la media sonrisa más triste que Destiny había visto nunca, y respiró profundamente antes de pasarse las manos por la cara con algo similar al cansancio.

— Digamos que yo y mi hermano somos cazadores de criaturas tenebrosas porque un cabrón sádico e hijo de puta mató a nuestros padres y a mi novia hace quince años, nueve y seis meses. Digamos que me siento culpable de que Jessica haya muerto y digamos que he venido a Hogwarts a buscar algún licántropo mordido por Greyback para poder llegar a ese cabrón y vengarme… —replicó entonces el chico con rabia.

Destiny se lo quedó mirando, asimilando la información. Él único licántropo que ella conocía, Remus, había sido mordido por Greyback, y el hecho de que Sam lo buscase encendió una lucecita de peligro en su cabeza. Pero la mirada perdida y vidriosa del chico la hizo volver a la realidad.

— Sam… lo siento, de verdad —dijo acariciándole suavemente la mejilla. —Pero sea como sea, tú no tienes la culpa de lo que le ha pasado a Jessica. —añadió con dulzura— ni de lo que le ha pasado a tu familia.

El chico respiró profundamente.

— Greyback estaba enamorado de mi madre. Ella se quedó con mi padre, y en venganza, él la mató, ya que "si no era de él no sería de nadie"—dijo con rabia—Después mi padre emprendió una vendetta para vengar la muerte de mi madre, y una tarde de enero, habíamos salido él, Dean y yo a rastrearlo, hasta las montañas de Gales, donde se rumoreaba que estaba—tomó aire. —Cuando llegamos al pueblo donde vivíamos, fui a ver a Jess, ya que tenía una sensación de catástrofe inminente encima. Me la encontré en medio del pasillo de su casa, abierta en canal y sin corazón…

Destiny fue consciente de que estaba llorando en silencio al oír las palabras de Sam, tan cargadas de dolor.

— Apenas tres meses después, Greyback mató a mi padre, dejándonos a mi hermano y a mí con la vendetta a nuestro cargo, como última voluntad de nuestro padre.

La chica se sentía fatal. Comparado con lo de Sam, el hecho de que Justin estuviese en la otra punta del continente era una nimiedad. Todavía tenía la mano en su mejilla, y lo miró a los ojos, para ver un brillo desvalido e indefenso que la sacudió por completo.

Él, en silencio, le secó las mejillas, por las que rodaban lágrimas espesas. Fue un impulso, tal vez porque él estaba mal, o porque la había hecho llorar. O tal vez porque los dos necesitaban un consuelo que fuese más allá de las palabras.

Despacio, Sam juntó sus labios con los de Destiny, al tiempo que la mano que tenía en la mejilla de la chica se desplazaba hacia su nuca para pegarla bien a él. Lentamente, la chica pasó los brazos por los hombros del castaño y besó con suavidad su labio inferior mientras él jugueteaba con su labio superior.

La mano que Sam tenía en la nuca de Dest bajó hasta la curva de la espalda de la chica mientras sus lenguas se encontraban y los dedos de ella se enredaban en su pelo oscuro, levemente largo. La chica no entendía qué era aquello que se le estaba arremolinando en el estómago. Vale. Si. Sabía que le hacía tilín el chico, pero aquel beso estaba superando todas las expectativas de beso que había tenido hasta ese momento. Y por nada del mundo lo compararía con Justin, porque eran dos cosas completamente diferentes.

Hablando de Justin…

Destiny se separó de Sam, con aire culpable y fijó la mirada en las marcas que tenía la madera de la mesa que tenían delante. Por un lado, estaba avergonzada de haberse besado con un chico que acababa de confesarle cómo había encontrado muerta a su novia. Y por otra, se sentía casi como si estuviese engañando a Justin, pese a que ya no fuesen novios.

— Hey, Destiny… ¿Estás bien? —murmuró el chico alzándole la barbilla para mirarla a los ojos.

La chica asintió con la cabeza lentamente. Nunca nadie la había mirado con esa preocupación en los ojos, y sintió como un extraño escalofrío la recorría por completo desde la nuca hasta la cintura de la falda del uniforme.

— Yo… lo siento, supongo, Sam —dijo luego con suavidad. —No debería haberte besado —añadió luego mirando al suelo.

— ¿Por qué no? —preguntó él con un brillo de rebeldía en los ojos, como un cachorrillo acorralado que quiere rebelarse pero tiene miedo a hacerlo.

— Porque… Sam, porque no. Tú has perdido a tu familia y a la chica a la que querías, y yo no tengo derecho a besarte como te he besado. Ni a nada, cuando tú quieres a Jessica, Sam.

El chico la miró muy serio antes de acariciarle el pelo.

— A ver, Destiny… Yo quería mucho, muchísimo a Jess —dijo con suavidad —Supongo que la voy a querer para siempre… Pero soy plenamente consciente de que ha muerto, y por mucho que me duela, tengo que seguir adelante sin ella… ¿lo entiendes?

Destiny frunció el ceño levemente indignada.

— ¿Y seguir adelante significa besarte con otras tías? —preguntó con bastante mala leche.

— Yo sé que ella habría querido que yo siguiese adelante y fuese feliz —dijo él, simplemente. Luego esbozó una sonrisa. — ¿Tan mal beso que estás echándome en cara que lo haya hecho? —peguntó él, divertido e intentando cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

— ¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no! Es sólo que me pillaste por sorpresa y no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar —reconoció la chica con una media sonrisa.

Sam se echó a reír y colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja de Destiny con suavidad, antes de levantarse, depositar un beso en los labios de la chica y marcharse de la biblioteca con una sonrisa en los labios.

Destiny se quedó mirando al lago, donde ya era casi completamente de noche y se llevó, de modo inconsciente, las yemas de los dedos a los labios. Suspiró, consciente de que el beso de Sam, tanto el primero como el último, le había descolocado profundamente. Luego pensó en Justin, y se sintió indeciblemente mal.

Por mucho que quisiese, mientras no olvidase a Justin, no podría tener nada con Sam.

oOo

Ya era de noche, y sin embargo, Beth caminaba por los terrenos de Hogwarts hacia el campo de Quidditch, dispuesta a entrenar. El caso es que no iba sola.

— Así que juegas al Quidditch —comentó Dean con un tonó que era medio burlón y medio admirado.

Beth soltó una risita, cambiando su bolso, en el que llevaba la ropa para después de entrenar, de brazo.

— Jamás lo hubiese esperado de una chica como tú —dijo él luego.

— ¿Ah no? ¿Y por qué no? —preguntó Beth encarándolo, sin embargo, con una sonrisa.

— Eres demasiado femenina… no sé, no te imagino encima de una escoba —dijo Dean con esa sonrisa de niño malcriado.

Beth se puso de puntillas, rozando sus labios con los del chico.

— Pues según tengo entendido, cuanto mejor se mueve una chica sobre la escoba, mejor se mueve en la cama —susurró contra su barbilla antes de pegarle una suave palmada en la mejilla y empezar a caminar delante de él.

— ¿Y en qué te basas para decir eso? —preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa.

— Mmmmm… Dean, cielo, no me obligues a demostrártelo… —susurró mientras entraban en el campo de Quidditch.

Alrededor del campo se alzaban unas enormes antorchas encendidas, que lograban iluminar el campo como si fuese de día. El chico rodeó la cintura de la chica con un brazo y le dedicó una sonrisa.

— Me voy a sentar en las gradas, para ver cómo entrenas, y luego… a lo mejor, intentamos pasar a la segunda parte del experimento —añadió con una sonrisa de niño malo.

Beth se puso de puntillas y lo besó despacio, prometiéndole que le demostraría que ella tenía razón.

Luego, la rubia se fue hacia su vestuario. Le encantaba estar con Dean, era divertido, fresco y al mismo tiempo encantador, y las sensaciones que le transmitía eran similares a beberse un refresco: burbujeantes e intensas. Sin embargo, sabía que no estaba enamorada de él. Por otra parte, con Sirius era todo mucho más intenso, y a la vez doloroso, porque la sensación intensa de que le hervía la piel y la sangre cada vez que lo veía, hacía que Beth constatase lo muy enamorada que estaba de él. Y en caso de tener que elegir, tenía muy claro a quién sería.

…

Mientras tanto, Lily y James caminaban por el pasillo del segundo piso, hacia el despacho de McGonagall. El chico iba a preguntarle a su jefa de casa cuando podría organizar las pruebas para reclutar un guardián y un golpeador para el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. La pelirroja iba para acompañar a James y para explicarle a McGonagall la idea de Alice sobre la revista escolar.

La verdad es que pasaban juntos todo el tiempo que podían, y a veces más, y eso que eran "sólo amigos" aunque a veces uno, a veces otra, o a veces los dos tuviesen ganas de saltar el uno sobre la otra e viceversa para dejar de lado de una vez por todas esa soberana tontería de ser amigos.

Pero ninguno de los otros se atrevía a pensarlo realmente delante del otro. Se limitaban a hablarse en voz baja de cosas intrascendentes, mirarse, sonreír, desviar la mirada hacia la pared, pensar en los besos del otro (por ejemplo, los del día del tren) y volver a hablarse en voz baja de cosas intrascendentes.

Llegaron al despacho de McGonagall, que los recibió con una gran sonrisa (bastante inusual en ella) detrás de su escritorio. Ellos no lo sabían, pero la profesora, que apreciaba a los alumnos de su casa en general, a los Merodeadores, a Lily y a sus amigas locas en particular, y a ellos dos en concreto, no podía ser más feliz al ver que la pareja por la que ella y Albus habían tenido tantas apuestas de cuándo empezarían a salir se llevaba tan bien como para ir a verla a su despacho los dos juntos.

— ¿Qué les trae por aquí? —preguntó la profesora con su extraña sonrisa.

James se sentó al lado de Lily, no sin antes intercambiar una mirada que quería decir "aquí pasa algo muy raro".

— Yo, profesora, venía a preguntarle cuándo juzga conveniente que organice las pruebas para seleccionar al nuevo guardián así como a un nuevo golpeador. —dijo James componiendo su tono más maduro y de persona responsable.

McGonagall lo miró durante un breve momento.

— A mi modo de verlo, Potter, mañana mismo puede organizar las pruebas —dijo la profesora casi entusiasmada —Eso sí… intente que los fichajes estén al nivel requerido, porque no quiero tener que entregar la copa a nadie, y menos a Slughorn —añadió con toda la dignidad que pudo.

Lily esbozó una sonrisa, al tiempo que James se revolvía el pelo con frenesí.

— ¿Y usted, señorita Evans? —preguntó la profesora con su atípica sonrisa.

—Bien… —Lily carraspeó —mi amiga Alice Daniels propuso que entre ella, Diane Rushmore, Jeyne Darcy, yo, Bethany Redford, Destiny Tayor, Dhalya Hitchens y Sophie Langley, formemos una revista escolar con varias secciones, pero con el objetivo primordial de mantener a los alumnos informados de lo que ocurre fuera de Hogwarts. Si bien es cierto que la mayoría del alumnado recibe _El Profeta_, pero como consideramos, y perdone la expresión, que no es más que mierda censurada y creemos que tenemos derecho a estar informados de lo que ocurre fuera, con nuestras familias y amigos; ya que todos somos lo suficiente mayorcitos como para no querer que nos engañen. —y tras ese grandioso discurso, Lily Evans se quedó en silencio, esperando a que su profesora dijese algo.

McGonagall se limitó a examinarla detenidamente, y luego ladeó levemente la cabeza, como un gato al que un desconocido le ofreciese un ovillo de lana.

— Me parece una muy buena idea. Le transmitiré la idea a Dumbledore, y luego os la comunicaré a vosotras lo antes posible. Eso sí. Os pido que la información parta de fuentes fidedignas, y que no intentéis difundir el temor entre vuestros compañeros.

—No se preocupe, profesora —dijo la chica con una sonrisa de chica responsable.

McGonagall asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Se les ofrece algo más?

Ambos Premios Anuales negaron con la cabeza y salieron del despacho de su jefa de casa.

— Me parece una idea genial eso de la revista escolar —dijo James con una gran sonrisa.

— Gracias —respondió Lily con dulzura, sonriendo también. — La verdad es que a Alice le viene bien para distraerse… ya sabes, echa mucho de menos a Frank.

James asintió comprensivamente.

— Si puedo ayudaros en algo… lo que sea, no dudes en decírmelo —dijo luego, mientras caminaban hacia el Gran Comedor.

— Pues la verdad es que si pudieses ayudarnos a conseguir información fiable…no sé, de tu padre, que trabaja en el departamento de Aurores en el Ministerio, o de gente de fiar, que cuente la verdad y no esa mierda censurada que tenemos por periódico de la comunidad mágica…

James soltó una risita y le paso un brazo por los hombros a "su amiga".

— Pues si, puedo hablar con mi padre, que trabaja en el Ministerio, y puedo decirle a Sirius que se ponga en contacto con su tío Alphard, que está "de incógnito" —dijo remarcando la expresión con los dedos a modo de comillas— en el "lado oscuro" —remarcó de nuevo.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Lily mirándolo con la cabeza ladeada.

— A que vive entre magos de Sangre Limpia sin creer una mierda en sus ideales, y está comprometido con la causa de Sirius desde que éste se largó de casa… si hasta le regaló la moto por su cumpleaños.

Lily asintió comprensiva, antes de agarrarlo por el brazo, haciendo que se parase, ponerse de puntillas y darle un beso en la mejilla.

— Entonces te estaré muy, muy agradecida, James —dijo con suavidad, evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

James sonrió.

—¿Sabes una cosa? —dijo mirando a su ex polvo esporádico con sentimientos de por medio, o a Lily, para los más tiquismiquis.— Ananda Justock, la profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras va a darme clases particulares —dijo el moreno con suavidad.

Lily mantuvo la sonrisa.

— Eso es genial, James —dijo luego mientras entraban en el Gran Comedor.

Y sin embargo la extraña sensación de catástrofe inminente que esas palabras habían despertado en Lily no parecían querer mudarse de su estómago así como así.

…

Los entrenamientos de Ravenclaw habían terminado, y en el campo de Quidditch no quedaba nadie más que dos personas. Beth y Dean. Se habían apagado las antorchas, y estaban ambos sentados en las gradas, alumbrados por la luz de la luna en cuarto creciente.

— ¿Qué te ha parecido el entrenamiento? —preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

— Pues la verdad es que no te mueves nada mal —dijo el castaño con una sonrisa traviesa.

Beth, sin decir nada se sentó a horcajadas sobre el chico. En el fondo sabía que no podía acostarse con él. Lo que sentía por él no era tan fuerte como para eso. Lo que sentía por él no era, ni siquiera sexual. Era más bien como un juego, y mientras fuesen amigos no pasaría nada malo.

Lo besó, y él rodeó la cintura con los brazos, respondiéndole con ansiedad.

No se acostaron, no; pero tampoco ninguno de los dos fue a cenar.

oOo

Sirius fue consciente de que Beth no estaba con sus amigos, y le jodía tener que reconocer que su ausencia tal vez tuviese que ver con la ausencia de Dean, pero en el fondo no le importaba, al menos, no demasiado. Sabía que por mucho que se besase con Dean, no sentía por él lo mismo que por el propio Sirius. Más que nada porque la conocía mejor que nadie; y además, el brillo de los ojos de Beth cuando miraba a Dean era casi divertido. Cuando lo miraba a él era más intenso. Más profundo.

En aquel momento, Dumbledore se puso en pie, mirando a sus alumnos.

— Me complace anunciaros, chicos y chicas, que este curso se celebrará un baile de disfraces por Halloween, organizado por Lily Evans y James Potter, nuestros Premios Anuales que tan bien organizaron el año pasado el Concurso de la Canción de Hogwarts.

Todos los alumnos y profesores estallaron en aplausos, y Lily y James se miraron entre ellos con una sonrisa. Ninguno lo dijo, pero se alegraban de que aquello fuese una excusa para pasar más tiempo juntos.

Dumbledore sonreía satisfecho. No lo diría nunca, pero quería juntar a aquellos dos tortolitos costase lo que costase.

oOo

El castillo dormía, pero Regulus no. Salió de su cama, de su casa, del castillo y de los terrenos, dispuesto a encontrarse con su jefe y cumplir con sus cometidos.

Lo que no sabía era que esa noche cometería su primer asesinato. Una niña de cuatro años, con los ojos casi tan azules como los de Jeyne. Lo que no sabía era que, a partir de esa noche, su vida nunca más volvería a ser la de antes.

Y si lo hacía era por Jeyne, para alejarla de aquello. Porque sin ella, su vida no valía de nada.

Aunque en lo más hondo de sí mismo sabía que la estaba perdiendo al intentar protegerla.

* * *

_¡Hola! ¿Qué os ha parecido el capi? La verdad, espero que os haya gustado. Porque a mí ha sido uno de los que más me ha gustado escribir. Pero antes de despedirme hasta dentro de un tiempo indefinido, tengo que explicaros unas cuantas cosas._

_Runas de Infortunio: Me las he inventado, no salen en los libros de HP. Pero digamos que cuando nace un mago, las estrellas y planetas están en una determinada posición en el firmamento. Su familia (cuando son de Sangre Limpia) lo plasma en un pergamino, y luego, si ese pergamino se manipula, con determinados tipos de runas, puede influir en el destino de esa persona. Algo así como nuestro horóscopo._

_Puño americano: No sé si sabréis lo que es, pero por si acaso yo os lo explico. Se trata de una banda que se coloca sobre los nudillos, recubierta de hierro o púas, y se emplea en peleas, para hacer más daño que con un puñetazo normal._

_El primer traslador se creó en 1492. Me lo he inventado también, obviamente, pero me ha parecido interesante que coincidiese con la época de la colonización. Tampoco tiene más importancia._

_Hilarius Pinus. No existe dentro de HP. Le puse el nombre por un presentador de telediario de la cadena Tele5 en España. Hilario Pino se llama el hombre._

_Gorgonzolla. Me lo he inventado también como sucesor de Hilarius Pinus. Su nombre completo es **Cadmius Marius Gorgonzolla Caravaggio**. El primero por el elemento químico cadmio de símbolo Cd, el segundo por un personaje de Anne Rice, y por el tío de Sirius Black, que resultó ser squib; el tercero, gorgonzolla, es un tipo de queso italiano. Y Caravaggio, el apellido, era un pintor italiano, creo que renacentista (pero ahora mismo no me acuerdo demasiado bien)._

_Dama de Blanco. Son los espíritus de mujeres que sufrieron en vida y murieron de forma violenta. Sus espíritus vagan sin descanso vengándose de la gente que comete aquellas acciones por las que ella sufrió en vida._

_Y bueno, eso es todo lo que considero que no tenéis por qué saber ya que la mayoría, o me lo saqué de la manga o de otras cosas. Si todavía hay cosas que no entendéis, preguntad cuando queráis._

_Me temo que esto es todo por ahora. No sé cuando volveré a actualizar. Si tengo que aventurar una fecha diré que para finales de noviembre o principios de diciembre, pero no puedo asegurar fecha._

_Espero que no me abandonéis. Y muchas gracias por leerme.

* * *

  
_

**.:Thaly:.**


	7. Pasadizo a la luna llena

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes que podáis reconocer no me pertenecen. Los demás los he creado yo, pero no utilizo ni a los míos, ni a los de Rowling ni a los de Krikpe con ánimo de lucro. Creo que sólo quiero divertirme, ah, bueno… y divertir a esos desconocidos y desaparecidos lectores._

_Los reviews, como siempre, están contestados en uno a mí misma, y quiero agradeceros, de verdad, de corazón, el esfuerzo que hacéis esperando cada capítulo. Porque esta vez he tardado dos meses y tres días, y tengo pocas cosas que decir a mi favor. Vacío inspiracional sumado a universidad. A eso se reduce la tardanza. Y lo siento. En el alma._

_Pero bueno, aquí os traigo un capi como regalo de Reyes (no sé realmente si lo celebráis en vuestro país, pero bueno). Feliz año y que los reyes os traigan muchas cosas bonitas. Espero que el capi os guste._

_APB Productions presenta…_

_15 Septiembre 1977

* * *

  
_

7. El pasadizo a la luna llena

Hogwarts era un castillo de mil años de antigüedad. Miles de personas habían caminado por sus pasillos, dejando en sus piedras el poso de miles de historias, creando entre sus paredes cientos de leyendas, algunas ciertas y otras no tanto, pero todas mágicas, misteriosas e increíbles, como todo en ese lugar.

Cuenta una leyenda, que Godric Gryffindor, cofundador del colegio y fundador de la casa que lleva su nombre, tenía un valor sin igual y un león como mascota. Se cuenta que tenía también un romance con Rowena Ravenclaw, otra de los cofundadores y mujer sabia entre los sabios. Cuenta esa misma leyenda que ella dormía en lo más alto de la torre de su casa, al igual que Godric en la suya, y se cuenta, también, que en esas habitaciones duermen a fecha del siglo XX los alumnos y alumnas de las respectivas casas.

Se cuenta también que hay un pasadizo que une ambos dormitorios, pero los pocos que se creyeron la leyenda, no han logrado encontrarlo, por ninguna de sus dos supuestas entradas.

Y la historia se convirtió en leyenda, y la leyenda, en mito.

oOo

Destiny estaba sentada en un sillón tapizado en azul, en su Sala Común, cruzando las piernas y descruzándolas cada treinta segundos. Miraba fijamente el reloj de arena que había sobre la chimenea y resoplaba cada dos minutos, aproximadamente. Faltaban menos de diez minutos para que fuese hora de bajar a desayunar, y Beth todavía no había llegado.

— Tanto estar zascandileando toda la noche con tu hermano, después no le deja levantarse —le dijo a Sam con una media sonrisa.

El chico le dedicó una sonrisa de niño bueno y se sacudió el pelo de la cara.

— Ya, pero mi hermano está acostumbrado a dormir poco, y además, no creo que hayan estado haciendo nada —añadió Sam, —si no, no creo que Beth hubiese venido a dormir —añadió con una sonrisa traviesa.

Destiny esbozó una sonrisa y se volvió hacia Dhalya, que jugaba distraída con la cola de Selene, enroscándola en su dedo al mismo tiempo que la gata la desenroscaba.

— Lya, ¿vienes a buscar a Beth? —preguntó la mayor levantándose. Lya, así llamaban a Dhalya después de que sus compañeros de Primer Año la empezasen a llamar así.

— Yo me voy a desayunar con mi hermano —dijo Sam antes de depositar un beso en la mejilla de Destiny y salir de la Sala Común.

Lya miró a su amiga, que se había puesto roja y soltó una risita.

— Te gusta mucho, ¿verdad? —dijo con una sonrisita mientras se encaminaba hacia el dormitorio de Beth.

— No, Lya, ¿cómo puedes creer eso de mí? —respondió Destiny burlona. La verdad era que no le gustaba Sam. No. Le encantaba. Y al contrario que le había pasado con Justin después de haberse besado con él, no se sentía cohibida porque él hacía que todo pareciese más sencillo, y en realidad lo era, pero la estúpida culpa que atenazaba a Destiny de vez en cuando no hacía más que incordiar y echar de menos a Justin no ayudaba precisamente. —Pero cuéntame… quién te gusta a ti —preguntó luego Destiny con una media sonrisa, mientras pasaban por delante de su habitación, camino a la de Beth.

— Es un chico mayor —empezó la pequeña —Pero es demasiado maduro, responsable y buena persona como para poder fijarse en mi —dijo mientras entraba en el dormitorio de Beth.

— ¿Qué decías de Remus? —preguntó la rubia con una sonrisita traviesa en los labios, justo cuando acababa de sacar la cabeza por fuera del jersey del uniforme.

— ¿Quién estaba hablando de Remus? —preguntó Lya haciéndose la inocente.

— ¿Existe alguien más que sea maduro, responsable y buena persona? —preguntó Beth mientras se ataba la falda.

— Supongo que no —reconoció Lya sentándose en la cama de Beth.

— Así que te gusta Remus… —dijo Dest con una sonrisa, sentándose encima del baúl de su amiga que seguía vistiéndose.

La niña enrojeció violentamente y se levantó de la cama. Caminó cabizbaja por la habitación, como una pequeña fierecilla en una jaula y se terminó apoyando contra uno de los lados de la chimenea, que todavía estaba calentito.

— Por favor, no le digáis nada —pidió luego mirando a sus dos amigas— no quiero que se ría de mí —añadió con suavidad.

Destiny esbozó una sonrisa cargada de cariño y se acercó a Lya antes de abrazarla y apoyarse ambas en la roca calentita. Beth estaba tardando un siglo y medio en arreglarse y estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

— Lya, cielo, créeme. Remus nunca se reiría de ti por eso —explicó con dulzura, acariciándole el pelo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla. Luego, con Lya todavía abrazada, se apoyó contra la chimenea de nuevo.

Y se escuchó un crujido que parecía proceder de todas partes a la vez. Beth las miró asustada, y luego, cuando se escuchó un molesto chirrido, sus ojos se desviaron hacia la chimenea y se abrieron como platos.

— ¿Qué coño ha pasado? — preguntó Lya mirando al negro agujero, en el que empezaban unas escaleras.

—Cuida esa boca, cielo —dijo Beth acercándose maravillada. —Señoritas, acabamos de encontrar el legendario pasadizo que une Ravenclaw con Gryffindor… o eso creo —dijo acercándose a la entrada de la chimenea.

Destiny la miró escéptica pero esbozó una sonrisa. Se colocó bien la mochila y sacó la varita.

— ¡Vamos! Hay que ir a ver a dónde llega —dijo acercándose a la entrada.

Beth se puso su mochila y sacó la varita también. Lya se acercó a ellas y cruzó con cuidado el círculo de cenizas que había en el suelo.

— Dest, cariño, desde que te mola un cazador de criaturas tenebrosas te me estás volviendo un poco impulsiva —dijo Beth burlona, mientras miraba hacia la oscuridad del túnel.

— Mira tú quien fue a hablar —le dijo Destiny a Lya —La que se enrolla con los Gryffindor más impulsivos y cabezotas que hay.

Beth alzó una ceja divertida y le sacó la lengua, burlona.

-Ya, pero, por eso y por ser la mayor, voy delante —dijo empezando a bajar las escaleras. —_Lumos_ —susurró luego, iluminando con su varita el lugar en el que estaban.

Lya avanzaba justo detrás de ella, agarrada con fuerza a su mochila con la mano izquierda y empuñando su varita, con la que, de momento, sólo sabía lanzar encantamientos de cosquillas, en la mano derecha. Destiny cerraba la marcha, agarrada a la mochila de Lya.

La verdad era que el camino no estaba tan mal, o eso pensaba Beth hasta que una bandada de murciélagos, espantados por la luz, se abatió sobre sus cabezas. Lya soltó un chillido y se agachó en el suelo, cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos. Dest se agachó a su lado, y Beth les pasó un brazo por encima y conjuró un encantamiento escudo, para evitar que los animales les hiciesen daño con las alas.

— ¿Estáis bien? —preguntó Beth una vez que los animales se hubieron marchado.

— Si… —dijo Lya sacudiéndose la ropa divertida.

— Maldita sea la hora en que hemos entrado en este puñetero pasadizo —dijo Destiny mirando el desgarrón que tenía en su túnica antes de arreglarlo con su propia varita.

Beth le sacó la lengua y siguió caminando.

— Pues te recuerdo, cariño, que ha sido idea tuya lo de bajar —le recordó amablemente.

Tras una eternidad, o eso les pareció a ellas, de bajada, se encontraron con unas escaleras que subían. Beth se paró y se volvió hacia sus amigas.

— ¿Seguimos o volvemos? —preguntó.

— ¡Seguimos! —dijo Lya entusiasmada.

— Una vez que estamos aquí… —concedió Destiny jurándose a sí misma que nunca más volvería a meterse en un agujero así. Con lo bien que estaría ella en esos momentos desayunando con Sam…

De repente llegaron a una puerta de madera sin pestillo ni nada que se le pareciese. Empujaron, entre las tres, y la madera no se movió ni un ápice.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Destiny sentándose en las escaleras.

— Estoy pensando —replicó Beth dándose golpecitos con la varita en la sien.

— Shh —las hizo callar Lya.

De pronto las tres escucharon las voces familiares de cuatro chicos, a uno de los cuales Beth lo conocía hasta el punto de haber estado embarazada de él, aunque ella no lo supiese.

El tema de la conversación, estaba claro que no debían escucharlo, porque era algo complicado y peligroso, y a Lya se le abrieron los ojos como platos al oírlo.

— Beth… tengo que entrar ahí —dijo simplemente, con un hilo de voz, como si estuviese a punto de echarse a llorar.

Beth le acarició el pelo y sonrió.

— ¡Ya! ¡Lo tengo! —dijo emocionada —Poneos detrás de mí, por favor —pidió con ademanes imperiosos. — ¡BOMBARDA! —gritó. Y todo pareció explotar.

oOo

Sirius abrió los ojos esa mañana dividido entre el cansancio de tener que levantarse un día más, teniendo que soportar que la chica a la que quería no fuese para él, y que se pasase el día coqueteando con Dean, que si, era un buen tío, pero Beth era suya, completamente suya, y a Sirius le jodía no tenerla con él, no estar con ella. Y por otra parte, sentía en el fondo del estómago esa euforia que precedía a cada noche de luna llena. Se sentó en la cama y miró a su alrededor. Remus se sentaba en el alfeizar de la ventana, mirando al cielo. Sirius pudo ver en su mirada un brillo de nostalgia, o tal vez aprensión.

— ¡Lunático! ¿Nervioso? —preguntó levantándose de la cama y acercándose a su amigo, al tiempo que se rascaba la tripa con gesto perezoso, casi recordando a un perro que se rascase las pulgas entre bostezos.

Y entonces el chico esbozó una sonrisa y bajó las piernas del alfeizar de la ventana y miró a Sirius divertido. Remus entendía que Sirius _necesitaba_ aquella luna llena. Sentirse libre, olvidarse de las preocupaciones por una noche. Él mismo se sentía extraño. Sentía al lobo mucho más tranquilo de lo que había estado nunca la mañana antes de la luna llena, y creía que la presencia y cercanía de Dhalya tenía influencia en ese aspecto. Necesitaba abrazarla, estrechar su cuerpecillo menudo contra su pecho y besarle el pelo. Remus entendió que estaba enamorado de la niña. Si. Hasta las trancas. Y se sentía indeciblemente mal. Mal porque ella tenía once años, mal porque él era un licántropo y mal porque ella lo querría en la misma medida en que la quería él. Irremisiblemente.

Justo en ese momento, un madrugador Peter salió de la ducha y les dedicó una sonrisa emocionada. Le gustaban las noches de luna llena. Le gustaba correr por el bosque entre las patas delanteras de Sirius o aferrado con desesperación a uno de los cuernos de James. Le gustaba, porque entonces eran una manada en el sentido más amplio de la palabra. Y le encantaba.

Dean se levantó en ese preciso momento y saludó a sus compañeros de cuarto con un movimiento de la cabeza, antes de entrar en la ducha. Sirius, que le había respondido al gesto, apoyó la cabeza en una de las columnas del dosel de la cama de Remus, sobre la que estaba sentado. El chico le caía muy bien, pero el hecho de que Beth, SU Beth tontease con él a todas horas… no le gustaba. No le gustaba ni un pelo. Pero él no tenía la culpa. La culpa era de Beth, y, si acaso, suya, por no ir a por todas con ella de una buena vez.

Cuando James se dignó, por fin, a asomar la cabeza por fuera de las cortinas de su cama, Dean salía ya del baño, con el uniforme puesto y arreglado.

Se inclinó al lado de su cama para recoger su mochila, y sin mirar a Sirius dijo:

— Deberías dejar de perder el tiempo e intentarlo con Beth de una vez por todas —se volvió para mirar, por fin, al moreno.

El merodeador alzó la ceja derecha con una mezcla de interrogación e incredulidad.

— ¿Pero tú no estabas con ella? —preguntó con un tono tan posesivo como molesto.

— No. Sólo somos amigos.

Sirius sacudió la cabeza. Definitivamente, Dean tenía que estar completamente loco para ser _sólo_ amigo de Beth, cuando él se la comería a besos. O a lo mejor ciego. O era marica.

— ¿Estás ciego para no ver lo preciosa que es, o es que eres un lila y no te interesan las tías? —preguntó con un cierto matiz burlón.

— Ni una ni otra, Black —dijo Dean con una de sus sonrisas traviesas — pero sé que ella te quiere. Se le nota en la forma en que habla de ti, o en la forma en que te mira en clase.

Peter miró a Sirius con cara de "te lo dije" pero Sirius sacudió la cabeza nuevamente y miró muy fijamente a Dean.

— Gracias… supongo —dijo levemente azorado.

Sirius Black dando las gracias. Lo siguiente sería, en opinión de James, que Quejicus se lavase el pelo… o se lo tiñese de rosa.

— Una cosita, Black… —dijo Dean ya desde la puerta. —Ni se te ocurra hacerle daño. Porque si, me caes bien, muy bien… pero como le hagas daño verás lo que soy yo cabreado…

Y sin decir nada más salió de la habitación. Sirius se volvió hacia James en busca de algo así como consejo, pero su mejor amigo, casi hermano, se limitó a dirigirle una sonrisa gamberra y revolverse el pelo.

— No es que me guste reconocerlo… pero Dean tiene razón… — dijo James mientras se enfundaba en los pantalones del uniforme. — Pero ya sabes, tendrás que esperar a mañana. Esta noche tenemos una misión que cumplir.

Sirius sonrió mientras entraba en el baño a darse una ducha rápida, y James empezó a abrocharse la camisa. El chico de gafas prefería no pensar en lo salvajemente bien que se lo pasaba en las clases con Nan, que eran una mezcla de duelo, carrera de obstáculos y ella soltándole preguntas a las que él tenía que contestar mientras sorteaba obstáculos y esquivaba maldiciones, al tiempo que intentaba devolvérselas. Y para contestar a las preguntas tenía que leer los libros que Nan le dejaba, semana a semana. Por el momento tenía que haberse terminado un libro sobre Lyns para ese miércoles.

Miró a Remus, que se ajustaba el nudo de la corbata delante del espejo.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — preguntó con cautela, sentándose en el borde de su cama.

— Bien, supongo… —dijo Remus sacudiendo la cabeza levemente mientras se volvía, completamente arreglado hacia sus amigos. —Tal vez sea porque está ella cerca —dijo, sin especificar, porque ya todos sus amigos sabían que cuando hablaba de _ella_ se refería a Lya— Pero en estos momentos me parece peor llegar tarde a desayunar que ser un licántropo —añadió con una sonrisa traviesa. Sus amigos, sobre todo Peter, que era el más intuitivo, sabían que quería ir a desayunar para ver a Lya. Era increíble como podían iluminarse los ojos de Remus simplemente al hablar de ella.

— Pues por eso no te preocupes —replicó Sirius saliendo del baño envuelto en una toalla. —Tu estómago de licántropo puede esperar, supongo…

James le dedicó una mirada de censura. Sirius siempre tardaba siglos en alistarse, y él _necesitaba_ ver a su _amiga_ Lily. Su mejor amigo lo ignoró y se puso el pantalón, justo antes de que se oyese una explosión tremenda y toda la habitación se llenase de humo y polvillo.

— Colagusano… como hayas sido tú, te juro que te capo —masculló la voz de James en medio de todo aquel polvillo que colgaba en suspensión por el aire.

Aunque de repente se escuchó una tos demasiado femenina como para pensar que estuviesen solos en la habitación, y una voz que a Sirius se le antojó demasiado parecida a la de SU Beth dijo algo así como _Eolia_ y el polvo se dispersó.

Había un boquete en la pared, que llevaba a unas escaleras, en el lugar donde siempre había estado el armario de James, y en el suelo, a parte de escombros, trozos de madera y la ropa de su amigo, estaban, echas un amasijo de piernas y brazos, Beth, Destiny y Lya.

— No es que no nos alegremos de veros, chicas, pero… ¿qué cojones hacéis aquí? —Sirius era el rey de la diplomacia, definitivamente. Pero cualquier cosa, incluso hablarle mal a Beth con tal de evitar que ellas se centrasen en Remus, que estaba del color de la leche cortada y parecía a punto de desmayarse.

Y aunque le habló así, se acercó a ella, y la levantó del suelo cogiéndola en brazos y la dejó sentada sobre su cama antes de cruzarse de brazos y mirarla con la cabeza ladeada, aunque a Beth le resultaba especialmente difícil mirar a Sirius a los ojos cuando estaba sin camiseta y esos abdominales la estaban desconcentrando de una forma casi brutal.

— Hemos encontrado el pasadizo legendario que unía la habitación de Rowena Ravenclaw con la de Godric Gryffindor, o lo que es lo mismo, vuestra habitación con la de Beth — explicó Destiny, que no se impresionaba tan fácilmente con los abdominales de Sirius.

El moreno la miró durante unos segundos, aunque luego se volvió hacia Beth, que intentaba mirar a cualquier lugar excepto a Sirius, y se acuclilló delante de ella.

— ¿Hay un pasadizo que lleva hasta tu habitación? —preguntó mirándola a los ojos. No entendía qué le pasaba, pero la necesitaba más que nunca. Tal vez por la conversación con Dean o tal vez porque la adoraba y punto.

Beth se estremeció ante los cientos de implicaciones que tenía la voz de Sirius, ante el brillo de sus ojos grises y ante su mano en su mejilla, haciendo que ella se mordiese el labio inferior, sintiéndose más frágil de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo.

— Si, eso creo —dijo con un hilo de voz. Luego respiró profundamente y esbozó una sonrisa juguetona — ¿Qué te parece la idea? —ronroneó luego escurriéndose entre él y la cama para quedarse de pie, en un lugar neutral, donde los pensamientos impuros no asolasen su mente. La sonrisa que Sirius le dedicó hizo que la chica se olvidase de todo tipo de buenas intenciones.

— Por cierto, Bethany, me debes un armario —dijo James con una sonrisa.

— Esto… ¿podríamos irnos a desayunar? —pidió Peter intentando que todo el mundo se olvidase de Remus.

Beth y Destiny se miraron y luego miraron a Lya, en realidad, todos miraban a Lya. Todos menos Remus, que cuando la había visto, asumiendo que ella había oído que era un licántropo, había enterrado el rostro entre las manos, y se negaba a mirarla. No quería ver el miedo en sus ojos, pero lo aterraba casi más no verlo.

— Remus… —susurraba la niña, de rodillas delante de él, que estaba sentado en la cama, y casi parecía hundido en la miseria. —Remus… por favor… mírame —pidió la niña acariciándole el pelo con suavidad.

El merodeador se apartó las manos del rostro, pero permaneció con la vista fija en el suelo, hasta que Lya le acarició las mejillas, con las dos manos y le obligó a mirarla a los ojos.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó luego. Remus cerró los ojos, mientras el lobo, que normalmente estaba desbocado a esas alturas del día, se relajaba como si fuese un caniche adormilado. Era curioso que Lya le preguntase si estaba bien cuando era ella la que debería estar asustada.

— Dhalya, yo… —no sabía qué decirle, ni cómo decirle nada. Al final el Gryffindor se impuso en su sangre y musitó un: —siento que te hayas enterado de esa forma —dijo con suavidad.

La chica negó con la cabeza y lo abrazó con fuerza, o toda la fuerza que pudo sacar de sus flacos bracitos. Remus, sintiéndose indeciblemente mal y horripilantemente bien, le rodeó la menuda cinturita con los brazos estrechándola con cuidado.

— Siento que no me lo hayas dicho antes —susurró ella acariciándole el pelo despacio, casi con timidez.

— Entiendo que no quieras volver a acercarte a mi… —empezó él, ignorando la punzada de dolor que sintió al decirlo.

A Lya se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas ante esas palabras y Remus notó su repentina tristeza, en el suspiro que se atrincheró en su pecho, contra el suyo propio.

— No, Remus… no es eso —dijo con suavidad. —Es que me parece muy injusto que tengas que pasar por eso tu solo… yo no voy a dejarte también solo.

A Beth se le escapó un suspiro y Sirius la miró de reojo, antes de pasarle un brazo con disimulo sobre los hombros.

— ¿Lo sabíais? —preguntó a su ex novio mejor amigo.

— Claro, nena —dijo burlón —desde tercero.

— Nunca me lo dijiste —reprochó encarándose con él.

— Sabes que no me correspondía a mí contártelo, nena —dijo antes de darle un toquecito en la nariz, logrando que ella sonriese.

Dhalya seguía abrazando a Remus, y el chico, con los ojos cerrados tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de la niña.

— ¿Duele mucho? —preguntó la chiquilla con una mirada y una voz que rebosaban preocupación.

Remus no contestó, pero la sombra que cruzó su rostro contestó por él. Dhalya se acercó a él y depositó un beso en su mejilla.

— ¿No tienes miedo? —preguntó Remus con la voz ronca.

Ella negó con la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa antes de tomarlo de la mano.

— Ven, Remus, vamos a desayunar… —dijo con dulzura, saliendo con Remus de la habitación.

Beth, intuyendo que era la única en ese cuarto, aparte de Dhalya, que no lo sabía hasta que entraron, salió detrás de ellos, seguida de Sirius y Peter. James se quedó el tiempo suficiente como para arreglar su armario a golpe de varita y colocarlo delante de la entrada al pasadizo. Sonrió travieso. Sirius estaría inaguantable al saber que tenía un camino a la cama de Beth. El chico de pelo revuelto suspiró mientras cerraba la puerta de su dormitorio a su espalda. Ahora tenía que intentar que su casi hermano no perdiese de nuevo la cabeza, porque él quería que fuese feliz, y su felicidad era Beth. Pero si volvía a las andadas como un año atrás, James sabía que terminaría pasándolo mal. Y no quería volver a ver a Sirius sufriendo hasta el punto de tener un brillo de deseo de muerte en el fondo de sus ojos grises.

No. James sabía que había llegado la hora de cuidar de él.

oOo

Lily miraba cada dos minutos, aproximadamente, hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor. Sus amigas de Ravenclaw estaban tardando. Si. Ya les había dicho Sophie que Beth se había quedado dormida, pero no era normal que faltasen quince minutos para entrar en clase y que todavía no hubiesen llegado. Había una vocecita molesta en el fondo de su cabeza, que le decía que quería que llegase James, en realidad. Bueno, vale, si, era cierto… pero estaba preocupada por sus amigas.

Justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta y entraron por ella Sirius y Peter, seguidos de Beth, que cuchicheaba con James (Lily ignoró la punzada de celos que le provocaba que James hablase con otras chicas, aunque sabía que James nunca querría nada con la chica de su casi hermano) y Destiny. Dhalya entró con Remus, hablando los dos en voz baja.

Cuando llegaron a la mesa de Gryffindor, James se sentó a lado de Lily, que estaba en frente de Alice, y a los lados de la rubia estaban Jeyne y Diane. Al otro lado de Lily se sentó Sirius, que obligó a Beth a sentarse en su regazo. Peter se sentó al lado de Jeyne y Remus se sentó con Dhalya, hablando todavía en voz baja, un poco apartado del grupo. Lily intentó refrenar el escalofrío que la recorrió cuando James le apartó un mechón pelirrojo del rostro y la miró a los ojos.

—Buenos días, Lils —dijo con su sonrisa de niño.

—Buenos días, James… —respondió ella casi sin aliento. Luego se volvió hacia Beth (que estaba en el regazo de Sirius, quien intentaba darle de comer cucharadas de leche con cereales, logrando que la chica pusiese los ojos en blanco).—Bethy, cariño, ¿cómo habéis tardado tanto en bajar? —preguntó.

—Es que nos encontramos con éstos por el camino, y ya ves… —dijo haciendo un gesto para abarcar los brazos de Sirius estrechándola contra él y ella en su regazo.

Lily esbozó una sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron divertidos, antes de volverse hacia las lechuzas, que llegaban en ese momento. Sirius rozó la oreja de Beth con la nariz, y soltó una risita suave al notar como ella se estremecía entre sus brazos.

—Te gusta hacerle pensar a Lily que estoy loco por ti, ¿verdad, nena? —susurró luego en su oído.

Ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, girándose levemente para susurrarle al oído.

—Y a ti te gusta hacerme pensar que no estás loco por mi—dijo juguetona, antes de incorporarse y alejarse todo lo posible de sus labios que le permitía estar en su regazo.

—Pero sé de una que está también loca por mí —susurró contra su nuca, logrando que se estremeciese entre sus brazos. Sirius soltó una risita antes de volverse hacia la lechuza que había delante de Beth. La identificó como la lechuza de su tío Alphard y le acarició la cabeza antes de quitarle el sobre que traía.

El animal se acercó a las manos de Beth y picoteó suavemente sus dedos. Sirius abrió el sobre que el ave acababa de entregarle y desplegó la carta, acorralando a Beth entre sus brazos, de modo que ambos pudiesen leerla.

"_Querido sobrino_

_Me pediste que te mantuviese informado de lo que se cuece entre las altas esferas de la sociedad mágica, y allá voy. Dado que, como sabemos todos, por desgracia, ese quien se hace llamar Lord Voldemort está tomando poco a poco el control. Ha llegado a mis oídos que está intentando atraer a su lado a las personas más influyentes de la alta sociedad. No pondré nombres por si la carta es interceptada por manos hostiles, pero en la salida a Hogsmeade que tendréis en Halloween, me pasaré por el pueblo, y podríamos quedar, y te pondría a tanto de los detalles que voy descubriendo en las cenas a las que vamos. Y tráete a esa niña rubia tan bonita que estuvo contigo en la boda de tu hermano, que hace mucho que no la veo…_

_Y eso es todo, sobrino, cuídate mucho. Con afecto…_

_A.B."_

Sirius depositó un beso en la mejilla de Beth y la miró con una media sonrisa que destilaba ternura, aunque nadie pudiese verla.

—Sirius… ¿qué clase de amigos se supone que somos?—preguntó ella insegura, mirándolo por encima de su hombro.

—Amigos que se quieren, nena —susurró contra su mejilla.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa y recostó la cabeza en su hombro, con el estómago demasiado lleno de mariposas como para poder tener hambre.

Mientras eso sucedía, James había abierto una carta de su padre, y había acercado a Lily contra su cuerpo, para que pudiese leer, y para tenerla cerca, porque si, siendo amigos estaban cerca, si, pero no todo lo cerca que a James le gustaría.

Rodeó la cintura de Lily con un brazo, dejándola atrapada contra su cuerpo, y abrió la carta con las dos manos. La pelirroja, por su parte, estaba sintiéndose extrañamente bien rodeada por los brazos de "su amigo" James. El chico desplegó la carta, con los dedos hábiles que Lily extrañaba sentir sobre su piel, y estrechándola un poquito más contra él, empezó a leer.

"_Hijo mío_

_Antes de nada, decirte que me parece una idea maravillosa el hecho de que tu chica, o a lo que haya evolucionado vuestra relación, y sus amigas quieran informar a vuestros compañeros de lo que se cuece aquí afuera. Porque el ministro está coaccionando a _El Profeta_ para que no informen con veracidad, y tanto yo como un par de compañeros sospechamos que hay gente que coacciona al ministro para que coaccione al periódico. De hecho, últimamente merodean por aquí peces gordos, que se sospecha que son mortífagos, pero las investigaciones demuestran que están limpios. Se reúnen a solas con el ministro, y tememos que lo estén coaccionando. Pero no podemos hacer nada por evitarlo, y la gente, tanto muggles como hijos de éstos, siguen desapareciendo sin que el ministerio se decida a tomar medidas._

_Espero que os sirva de ayuda. No pondré nombres por si alguien intercepta esta carta, hijo, pero espero que te cuides mucho. Tu madre tiene muchas ganas de veros a ti y a tus amigos, y quiere que vengáis a casa en Navidades. Os echamos de menos a ti y a tu _hermano_._

_Con mucho cariño…_

_C.P."_

Su hermano. Así era como consideraban Charlus y Dorea a Sirius. Porque ellos eran hermanos, aunque no llevasen la misma sangre, y sus padres lo entendían a la perfección. Se parecían tanto, que casi tenían la misma técnica para acorralar a las chicas que les gustaban.

James miró a Lily y le depositó un beso en la mejilla. La pelirroja se soltó poco a poco del abrazo del moreno y sacó un pequeño bloc de notas, para empezar a hacer un guión sobre el que poder luego redactar las noticias.

—Por cierto, Beth —dijo Jeyne logrando que la rubia apartase la cabeza del hombro de su cuñado, donde estaba empezando a adormilarse— esto es para ti —añadió, dándole un fajo de cartas—para tu sección del periódico.

—Luego las contestaré, después de clase…—dijo con una sonrisa, volviendo a acurrucarse en el regazo de Sirius. Amigos que se quieren. Que se quieren más que ninguna otra cosa en el mundo. Eso eran ellos dos.

Alice se secaba las lágrimas, justo en ese momento, y todas sus amigas la miraron, preocupadas.

—¿Algo va mal, cielo? —preguntó Lily mirándola preocupada, al tiempo que Diane le pasaba un brazo por los hombros a la chica y depositaba un beso en su pelo.

La rubia negó con la cabeza.

—Es… Frankie… me ha dicho que han desaparecido unos ancianitos que son vecinos de mi abuela—se le quebró la voz y ahogó un sollozo. Ahora Jeyne se unió también al abrazo.

Beth se separó levemente de Sirius y saltó por encima de la mesa, con unos reflejos aprendidos del Quidditch, para abrazar a Alice ella también, al igual que Destiny, Sophie y Lily.

Sirius y James se miraron y negaron con la cabeza, a la vez. Ellos eran cuatro, y estaban altamente compenetrados entre ellos, como una piña. Unos guardaban el equilibrio de los otros, y cuidaban de sus amigos, de su manada, como si fuesen hermanos. Y acababan de entender que sus chicas tenían ese mismo tipo de equilibrio. Se ayudaban y se apoyaban unas a otras aunque se les fuese la vida en ello.

James retomó el bloc que Lily había dejado a medias, y fue haciendo el guión para que luego su pelirroja redactase la noticia para el periódico. Lily le dedicó una mirada agradecida desde sus ojos verdes, antes de abrazar a Alice con fuerza y empezar a susurrarle palabras tranquilizadoras al oído.

Cuando Alice pareció estar más tranquila, Lily se separó de ella y se volvió hacia Sirius, James y Peter (Remus seguía hablando con Dhalya, en voz baja, y debían hablar de cosas del colegio, porque estaban bastante serios), con una media sonrisa, que aunque ella no lo supiese, estaba haciendo que James sintiese algo demasiado caliente en el estómago.

—Chicos… ¿os gustaría ayudarnos con el periódico? —preguntó con una sonrisa.—De todas formas, Dy se lo va a pedir a Edd y Sam y Dean a lo mejor nos ayudan también… —añadió, mirándolos expectante.

—¡Por supuesto, Lils! Cuenta con nosotros—dijo Peter contestando por sus amigos.

—Si, bueno, yo me pido ayudarle a la rubia con sus cartas, ¿os parece?

—Blackie, con mis cartas puedo yo sola…

—Claro que si, nena, claro que si… —dijo Sirius sacándole la lengua desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—Yo no es por interrumpir…—empezó Sophie—Pero hace diez minutos que teníamos que estar en clase…—añadió saliendo a toda prisa, al igual que el resto de Ravenclaw presentes. Los Gryffindor, como siempre, se lo tomaron con más calma en ese aspecto.

Sirius, Peter y James se acercaron a Remus.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el más pequeño con cautela.

Remus esbozó una sonrisa. Dhalya no sólo lo había entendido, sino que no tenía miedo de ningún tipo, sólo sentía dolor por él, y curiosidad.

—Mejor que nunca.—y lo dijo de corazón.

oOo

A la hora del almuerzo, Jeyne encontró a su marido bajando de Encantamientos. Ella acababa de salir de Transformaciones, y la verdad era que se moría de hambre. Pero Regulus caminaba tan ensimismado que pareció no verla. Ella corrió detrás de él y lo alcanzó en lo alto de las escaleras de mármol del vestíbulo, pero llevaba tanta carrerilla que, como en los viejos tiempos, tropezó y se llevó a Regulus por delante.

Rodaron escaleras abajo, y cuando se pararon, en el medio del vestíbulo, quedando un sorprendido Regulus encima de Jeyne, que parecía no respirar bien, se sentó de golpe y le ayudó a incorporarse.

— ¿Estás bien?—preguntó mirándola lleno de preocupación.

Jeyne asintió con la cabeza y lo miró fijamente, sin ser realmente consciente de que ambos estaban sentados en medio del vestíbulo. Se fijó en el rostro de Reg y vio que sangraba levemente por una ceja.

— Cariño… estás sangrando —musitó limpiándole la herida con el pulgar, y luego chupó la sangre que le había limpiado. Sacó un pañuelo y se puso de rodillas delante de Regulus para limpiarle la herida.

—Es bueno ver que las cosas no han cambiado mucho —dijo él. Cosa de un año atrás, Jeyne se pasaba la vida tropezando y llevándoselo por delante. Y no había perdido el toque. Porque era una patosa incurable, que sin embargo se movía con una gracilidad inigualable sobre la escoba y en otros lugares sobre los que no era aconsejable pensar en medio del vestíbulo.

Regulus se apartó levemente de Jeyne, con el rostro un tanto ensombrecido. Jeyne, que ese día tenía el pelo de color rosa chicle, se quedó mirando a su marido muy fijamente.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó con voz suave.

— Nada, ¿por? —y sin embargo sonaba a la defensiva.

—Porque estás raro…como borde… ¿estás seguro de que estás bien? —preguntó de nuevo. Le dolía que Regulus no le confiase su estado de ánimo. Ella intuía más que sabía que le pasaba algo, y _necesitaba_ saber lo que era, para poder ayudarle.

—Que si, Jeyne, joder, no seas pesada… —masculló él. ¿Cómo explicarle que cada vez que la miraba a esos ojos azules oscuros se acordaba de Layla, la niña de cuatro años a la que había tenido que asesinar? Aquel había sido su primero de siete. La iniciación. El más complicado. Ya sólo faltaban seis para hacerse la marca y convertirse en un mortífago en plenos poderes.

¿Cómo explicarle a su Jeyne que se había quebrado el alma por protegerla sin que ella lo odiase? Y sin embargo, al ver la expresión dolida de sus ojos se sintió peor que cuando Layla empezó a sollozar.

— Sé que te pasa algo, Regulus Black. Y cuando quieras contármelo estaré dispuesta a escucharlo. Pero que sea la última vez que me hablas mal —dijo ella entrecerrando sus ojos en dos finas rendijas.

Regulus agachó la cabeza y le rozó la mejilla derecha con la yema de los dedos.

— Si, Jeyne, me pasa algo…

—¿El qué…? —musitó ella enredando los dedos en su pelo y mirándolo fijamente a esos ojos grises.

—No te lo puedo contar, al menos, no ahora… —susurró él rozando su barbilla con los dedos— pero estoy bastante confuso, mi niña… —dijo luego soltándose de ella.

— ¿Confuso? Pero Reg… sea lo que sea, seguro que juntos podemos afrontarlo—susurró ella con calidez.

—No, Jey, no… Ahora mismo no sé lo que siento… y necesito… necesito tiempo para aclararme—mustió sin mirarla.

—¿Me estás dejando? —musitó Jeyne, asustada, más que nada, del sonido desvalido de su voz.

—No, Jeyne, no… —se apresuró a replicar Regulus—es sólo que necesito estar solo un tiempo… necesito meditar.

—Pero… sobre qué—insistió ella.

—No puedo decírtelo—repitió él, esquivándole la mirada.

Jeyne sentía una frustración insoportable. Casi tenía ganas de llorar. Regulus tenía un problema —bastante gordo, hasta donde ella alcanzaba a intuir— y no le quería decir el porqué, ni en qué consistía. Y eso le dolía y la frustraba a partes iguales.

—¡Estamos casados, maldita sea! —prácticamente aulló en medio del vestíbulo— No puedes pedirme tiempo para meditar y no confiar en mí, Regulus Black. Juraste confiar en mí. Juraste serme fiel y respetarme.

Lo miró fijamente, y se le retorcieron las entrañas al ver que Regulus parecía a punto de echarse a llorar.

—Jeyne, por favor… —y con aquella mirada, Regulus le estaba pidiendo que por una vez en su vida fuese razonable.

La chica miró al suelo y suspiró. Sabía que tenía que hacerlo. No podía presionarlo más.

—Está bien, Reg —musitó ella poniéndose de pie y apretando sus libros con fuerza contra el pecho—cuando estés mejor y te_ apetezca_ contarme lo que te pasa, me buscas, ¿vale?

Y se alejó de allí, intentando controlar el latido desbocado de su corazón, mientras dejaba a Regulus atrás. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y los libros parecían a punto de caérsele mientras avanzaba casi a trompicones hacia el Gran Comedor, dejando al chico que primero había odiado, luego aceptado y, por último, querido con toda su alma, arrodillado en medio del vestíbulo, con el corazón haciéndose pedazos al mismo ritmo que el suyo.

Se dejó caer en el banco y dejó sus libros sobre la mesa, apartando los platos. No tenía hambre. Tenía el estómago completamente sellado y no podía probar bocado.

—Hey, Jeyne, cariño, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó la voz de Beth. Ella se secó las lágrimas y miró a su amiga, mordiéndose el labio inferior para ahogar un sollozo. Beth estaba, nuevamente, en el regazo de Sirius, comiendo los dos del mismo plato. La imagen la alegraba y la entristecía a partes iguales. La alegraba porque ya era hora de que esos dos se encauzasen de alguna forma, y la entristecía porque Sirius se parecía a Regulus, porque Regulus estaba mal y porque era su culpa.

—Sí, Bethy, no te preocupes…—musitó con la voz ahogada. Carraspeó—Estoy bien—añadió luego con más firmeza.

Beth se escurrió levemente del regazo de Sirius, para quedar sentada entre él y Jeyne. Habían sido amigas desde que Jeyne entró en primero, cuando se chocaron en el tren (porque Jeyne siempre había tenido la costumbre de no mirar por donde caminaba, y eso le ocasionaba cientos de colisiones) y debido a eso entablaron conversación.

—Sabes que me lo puedes contar, ¿verdad? —dijo acariciándole el pelo de color rosa.

—No es nada—musitó ella, conteniendo con todas sus fuerzas las ganas que tenía de llorar. Ella siempre había sido así. Siempre se había guardado sus problemas en lo más hondo. Pero no podía luchar contra aquello. No cuando su corazón parecía a punto de implosionar.

Sirius, que parece que nunca presta atención a nada, siempre es el primero en intuir lo que ocurre de una forma que va más allá de la intuición normal.

—¿Has reñido con Regulus? —preguntó con suavidad.

Al oír su nombre, Jeyne no pudo evitarlo. Una lágrima se escapó de su ojo derecho, y un sollozo se escapó de su garganta. Beth se apresuró a abrazarla y mecerla suavemente, de un lado a otro, acariciándole el pelo.

—Está metido en algo… lo sé, lo intuyo… —musitó con la voz rota—sé que le pasa algo chungo, pero no quiere decirme nada, y…—la chica dio gracias a Merlín, ya que el resto de sus amigas no habían llegado todavía, y eso evitaba que diese el espectáculo en público. O con más público.

Sirius torció el gesto. Tenía una leve intuición lo que podía resultar ser el "algo chungo" en el que su hermano estaba metido. Y no le gustaba una mierda. Pero antes de preocupar a Jeyne tenía que asegurarse.

—No te preocupes, preciosa, en serio…—dijo con una sonrisa que intentaba insuflarle confianza—a los Black a veces nos dan arrebatos… pero se le pasará pronto—aseguró luego.

Beth lo miró con una sonrisa, y luego se soltó de Jeyne, que parecía más tranquila mientras se enjugaba las lágrimas con acritud. Justo en aquel momento entraron las de Séptimo Año de Gryffindor, acompañadas de James y Peter, y las de Sexto de Ravenclaw. Remus fue el último en entrar, con Dhalya, a quien había ido a esperar a clase, así como James había esperado con Peter a Lily y las demás. Sirius se había largado de clase para ir a buscar a Beth tan pronto como tuvo oportunidad.

La verdad es que el moreno no podría definir con exactitud la relación que tenía con la chica. La adoraba. Eran algo más que amigos y algo menos que amantes, novios, o lo que fuese. Pero cuando llegaron sus amigas y ella se encaramó de nuevo a su regazo para seguir comiendo los dos del mismo plato, con el mismo tenedor, él la rodeó con el brazo izquierdo y la apretó contra su cuerpo, mientras con la mano derecha pinchaba un par de macarrones en el tenedor y se los acercaba a la boca.

Lily, al verlos, puso los ojos en blanco y se sentó en frente a ellos, con James al lado. Al otro lado de Lily se sentó Alice, que miró a Beth y Sirius y bufó.

—Vale que estéis la mar de bien juntos…—empezó—pero cortaos un poco y tened compasión por la necesidad ajena—añadió con un deje triste en la voz. Diane, sentada a su lado, le besó el pelo.

—No estamos juntos—dijeron Sirius y Beth a la vez. Luego se miraron y se echaron a reír.

—Tened al menos la decencia de no estar sincronizados a la hora de hablar—dijo luego, luego suspiró—echo tanto de menos a Frankie—musitó luego—siento estar así de repelente—añadió a modo de disculpa.

—Al, cielo, hace sólo quince días que lo viste…—dijo Diane con cautela.

—Quince largos días con sus largas quince noches—suspiró de un modo un tanto melodramático, pero no por ello menos sincero.

—Pues arriba el ánimo—dijo Jeyne, ya totalmente recobrada, al menos, en apariencia—porque faltan tres meses para Navidad, así que, cielo, vas a tener que hacer bastante de tripas corazón—añadió sacando la lengua un tanto burlona.

—No te preocupes, Alice—dijo Sirius con una sonrisa, mientras Beth recostaba la cabeza en su hombro—yo puedo quererte un rato si quieres—añadió, imprimiendo un toque travieso a su sonrisa. Beth se giró levemente y lo miró con un brillo peligroso en sus ojos verdes.

—Sirius, no te ofendas, pero nadie puede sustituir a mi Frankie…—dijo Alice con tristeza.

—Alice, Sirius sólo bromeaba—dijo Beth con suavidad, pero su tono fue lo suficientemente celoso y amenazador como para que el chico supiese que no debía bromear con eso. Por la integridad de su aparato reproductor.

Mientras tanto, Lily y James, que tenían las cabezas tan juntas que casi podrían estar besándose, ajenos a la conversación de las amigas de Lily, tenían otros problemas de los que preocuparse.

—¿Cómo vamos a hacer para que quepamos todos bailando en el Gran Comedor? —preguntó Lily, en voz baja, mirando a su alrededor—porque el año pasado, en El Concurso de la Canción teníamos mesas pequeñas en las que estaban sentados todos los asistentes, pero este año van a tener que bailar…

—Bueno, recuerda lo que dijo Dumbledore del límite de edad. Sólo de Cuarto Año para arriba—señaló el merodeador pensativo—Podríamos alinear las mesas en una pared, con ponche y pinchitos, y que el grupo toque en la tarima de la mesa de los profesores. Eso dejaría bastante espacio para que no tuviésemos que estar apretujados…

—Vale, límite de edad. Lya se va a poner como una fiera—comentó luego la pelirroja, divertida.

—Tiene once años, no tiene edad para pensar en bailes…—replicó James. Que, por el amor de Merlín, Lya se centrase en enamorarse de Lunático, que lo demás ya vendría luego.

—Sí, tiene once años, pero es muy madura para su edad—dijo Lily con firmeza—y además, como suele andar con nosotras, y sus amigos de primero son también bastante maduros, puede decirse que es una chica de quince o dieciséis encerrada en el cuerpo de una de once… y además, con las clases que le da Remus por las tardes, ha mejorado mucho en la magia, tanto que es casi mejor que yo en Transformaciones.

—Transformaciones nunca ha sido lo tuyo, Lils—dijo James con una sonrisita traviesa.

—Lo sé… —reconoció la pelirroja mirándolo por entre su melena, un poco avergonzada de que él fuese mejor que ella en algo. La verdad era que James era mejor que ella en todas las asignaturas, porque lo que para ella eran horas y horas de estudio, para él suponía dejar escapar un poco su don natural.

—Pero tampoco pasa nada, eh, pelirroja, que yo puedo ser bueno en Transformaciones por los dos…—dijo luego con una sonrisa cargada de dobles intenciones que Lily captó a la perfección.

Sabía que caminaba por terreno resbaladizo, sabía que corría el riesgo de volver a caer con James. Y no era eso lo que la preocupaba, si no el hecho de que, por una parte, echarían a perder su amistad recién adquirida, y por otra parte, si se precipitaban podría volver a salir mal. Otra vez.

—James… tengo que ir a la biblioteca, a buscar algo sobre las transformaciones de animagos, ya que estamos con eso ahora, y no tengo ni la más remota idea de eso…

James la miró fijamente. Tenía el pelo más largo que en verano, que había dejado a una de las hermanas de Mary que le cortase lo que antes había sido una cascada de bucles rojos. Cuando la vio en el cumpleaños de Jeyne tenía el pelo corto, por los hombros, y en esos momentos empezaba a ondulársele a la altura de los omóplatos. Y James se moría por besar ese pelo, por enredar los dedos en él, por rozar esas pecas con la nariz y mirar esos ojos verdes entrecerrarse levemente como siempre cuando él entraba poco a poco en ella. Si. James Potter se moría por acostarse con Lily Evans. Su mejor amiga. Y, como había decidido siete años atrás, madre de sus hijos. Algún día.

—Vamos…—dijo él, levantándose y tendiéndole la mano al mismo tiempo que intentaba apartar de él todo pensamiento referente a acorralarla contra cualquier pasillo y besarla hasta que se acabase el mundo.

—¿A dónde vais? —preguntó Sirius, lo que, teniendo a Beth en el regazo era todo un logro, ya que apenas le quitaba ojo de encima a la rubia.

— A la biblioteca, que Lils tiene que mirar algo sobre animagos para Transformaciones—dijo James. Nadie se percató de la mirada de comprensión que intercambiaron los dos morenos, pero luego Sirius esbozó una sonrisa.

—Genial—dijo—¿Podríais echar un ojo a ver si está _Runas_ _Ankhalimon_? —pidió luego, al tiempo que Beth se incorporaba levemente—la rubia y yo vamos a ir después de clase a buscar cosas, pero ese libro es importante, así que si nos ahorráis buscarlo… os invito a una cerveza con mantequilla en ese mega baile que vais a celebrar por Halloween.

—Lo siento, Sirius, no vamos a poder tener nada más que ponche en el baile—dijo Lily con cautela—es una petición expresa de McGonagall—añadió a modo de disculpa—Pero no te preocupes, os buscaremos el libro—añadió antes de irse de la mano de James del Gran Comedor.

Beth se giró levemente en el regazo de Sirius, para mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿La rubia?—preguntó con la ceja derecha levemente alzada.

—Mi rubia—se corrigió Sirius, antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

Su rubia. El corazón de Beth se aceleró hasta un límite insospechado. Y eso estaba mal.

—Por cierto, parece que esos dos van viento en popa…—dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

—Gracias a Merlín—añadió Sirius. James era como su hermano, y no le gustaba un pelo que lo pasase mal. Y sabía que con la pelirroja todo iría bien. Aunque…—pero James tiene una extraña tendencia a romper las estadísticas, así que, nena, mejor es no cantar victoria antes de tiempo.

Beth soltó una risita, entendiendo que faltaba poco para que no hubiese marcha atrás, y ni el orgullo importase para quedar atrapada, de forma irremisible, en la red de plata que eran los ojos de Sirius. Se dejó caer de nuevo contra su hombro y enseguida volvió a adormilarse, ya que últimamente no dormía demasiado bien, dado que los sueños en los que ella y Sirius se acostaban, como el que la había despertado la mañana del cumpleaños de Jeyne, seguían acosándola. Y no era que le molestase, pero a veces sentía como si no pudiese mirarlo a la cara… aunque él siempre hacía que todo resultase mucho más fácil.

Mientras tanto, en el pasillo…

—¿Y qué tal las clases con Nan? —Preguntó Lily, caminando delante de James, sin volverse. De ese modo no podía ver como James le miraba el borde de la falda, ni las piernas al caminar, ni la forma en que le oscilaba la melena.

—Pues bien, la verdad… nunca está de más saber cómo defenderse…—dijo él con una voz extrañamente madura, tanto que Lily se volvió a mirarlo.

—James… tú siempre has sabido cómo defenderte—dijo ella con cierta cautela, acercándose levemente a él y acariciándole una mejilla.

La sonrisa que James esbozó, se quedaría para siempre gravada en la mente de Lily, como si la hubiesen labrado en bronce. Era una sonrisa que aportaba una seriedad y una madurez inusual a su rostro de niño. Era la sonrisa más triste que Lily había visto nunca, y le encogió el corazón de una forma estremecedora. Tanto que en ese momento habría dado cualquier cosa en el mundo, incluida su inteligencia, para borrarla de la cara de James.

—Lily… ya ves lo que está pasando ahí fuera… los vecinos de la señora Daniels, la abuela de Alice, ese cabrón intentando controlar el Ministerio de forma silenciosa, reclutando a las personas más influyentes… Lily, va a desembocar en guerra. Y va a ser algo demasiado cruento como para que podamos sobrevivir a ello—dijo él con voz queda.

Lily se lanzó a abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas. La simple idea de que algo malo pudiese pasarle a James la aterraba tanto que sentía como si se quebrase en pedazos. Y James rodeó la cintura de Lily con los brazos. Se sentía tan bien allí, con Lily abrazada a él. Sabía que a ella podía contarle cualquier cosa. Porque aunque no estuviesen juntos, sus corazones formaban una simbiosis perfecta.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Lily conforme se separaba y lo miraba a los ojos.

—Supongo… es sólo que me aterra la posibilidad de que vaya a por mis padres, porque, ya sabes, mi padre es influyente en el Ministerio, y nunca ha demostrado aversión por los muggles, sino todo lo contrario… y me aterra la posibilidad de que el hijo puta de Voldemort vaya a por ellos…

—James…

—Es… —la voz del chico se volvió ronca—son, aparte de Remus, Sirius, Pet y tú, lo único que tengo—dijo en un susurro.

Ella le acarició una mejilla, enternecida.

—Yo también tengo miedo a que vaya a por mi familia—dijo luego, con un hilo de voz—son muggles, y mi madre está muy enferma…—James le rodeó la cintura con un brazo—pero si hay una guerra, James, lucharemos… no voy a dejar que hagan daño a la gente que quiero…—añadió con fiereza.

James se llevó la mano a la que Lily tenía en su mejilla y la agarró con suavidad. La separó de su piel y la besó despacio, en el dorso, mientras miraba a Lily a los ojos. Después su sonrisa mudó. Se convirtió en una sonrisa de emoción salvaje.

—Sí, Lils, lucharemos…—dijo con rotundidad antes de empezar a caminar, con la mano de Lily enlazada con la suya.

oOo

El sol, que se filtraba levemente entre las nubes, y la luz de la biblioteca era precaria, de no ser por los cientos de velas que flotaban entre los pasillos (con un hechizo puesto expresamente por Irma Pince para evitar que le quemasen sus amados libros), sería insuficiente para poder estudiar.

Pero Remus, Lya y Sophie estaban los tres en una mesa al lado de la ventana, para aprovechar la máxima claridad posible. La niña de Primero miraba a Remus con preocupación. Lo veía sumamente pálido. Y las ojeras se le marcaban más de lo normal. Dhalya sabía el secreto que se ocultaba tras eso, y por eso tenía su mano izquierda sobre la rodilla del chico, intentando transmitirle calma, y de poco podía ella imaginar en esos momentos, que el lobo que Remus tenía en su interior estaba completamente calmado gracias a ella.

Sophie estaba haciendo una redacción para Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Lya estaba intentando salir victoriosa de una pelea con los encantamientos permutadores, para Transformaciones. Por el momento, la niña, lo único que había conseguido era cambiarse el color de las uñas, cosa poco útil para aprobar la asignatura de McGonagall.

—Yo no sirvo para esto—masculló tamborileando con unas uñas azules en la mesa, al tiempo que miraba malhumorada al diagrama de su libro—no entiendo esa mierda de dibujo—añadió frunciendo el ceño.

Sophie la miró con una dulce sonrisa.

—No digas tacos, Lya, eso para empezar. Y después, a no ser que seas una especie de Jeyne, que es muy buena en Transformaciones, o una especie de James Potter, no intentes nunca entender el diagrama. Eso fue lo primero que me enseñó a mí Remus—dijo mirando al chico con una sonrisa—por cierto, Remus, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó con suavidad—estás pálido—añadió, casi a modo de disculpa.

—Si, Sophie, no te preocupes, estoy bien—susurró él con una gran sonrisa. Luego se volvió hacia Lya—Como te ha dicho Sophie, Dhalya, no debes hacer caso del diagrama, que es sólo la explicación técnica. La magia es más energía que cualquier otra cosa. Tienes que desearlo, desde lo más hondo…—explicó Remus. Se preguntó a sí mismo hasta donde llegaba su autocontrol a tan pocas horas de la luna llena, y supo que a Dhalya jamás le haría daño—levántate, por favor—pidió luego, levantándose él a la vez.

Lya obedeció, y Remus no pudo evitar una sonrisa al ver que era mucho más bajita que él. Luego él se arrodilló detrás de ella y le puso la mano abierta en la tripa.

—La magia, Dhalya, es como el aire que respiramos o la sangre que nos corre por las venas—dijo, notando como la respiración de la chica se aceleraba a la par que la suya.

—Yo voy a buscar un libro—dijo Sophie, apartando la vista del "espectáculo" levemente incómoda por los celos irracionales que se estaban apoderando de ella.

Ninguno de los otros dos le contestó. Una vez Sophie se hubo adentrado entre las estanterías, Remus miró a Lya a los ojos, desde un costado de la chica.

—¿Estás bien? ¿No estás asustada porque sea un…

—Para nada—aseguró ella con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

—Pues… entonces… respira profundamente y concéntrate… siente como toda tu magia se acumula bajo mi mano…—susurró con suavidad.

Lya se estremeció. Notaba como Remus se iba levantando, hasta quedar a la altura de su oreja. El chico se contuvo con todas sus fuerzas para no besarla.

—¿La sientes? —susurró el chico en su oído. Notó como Dhalya se estremecía por completo y en ese momento sintió un calambre en la mano que tenía sobre su tripa, ya que la energía de la chica estaba toda concentrada allí.

—Si…—musitó ella con un susurró ahogado.

—Ahora deja que se expanda, lentamente al principio, y luego suéltala de golpe—sus labios estaban justo bajo el oído de la chiquilla—y justó cuando vayas a soltarla de golpe tienes que desearlo, desear lo que sea que quieres en tu mente…—añadió con dulzura, logrando que la chica se estremeciese por completo—y agitar la varita…—musitó mientras notaba como el cuerpo de la niña temblaba contra el suyo, conforme la magia se iba expendiendo por su cuerpo, poco a poco.

—Ten cuidado ahora, cuando la sueltes, pequeña, porque podrías quedarte inconsciente—susurró contra su mejilla al tiempo que Lya se convulsionaba con fuerza y agitaba la varita a la vez.

Un destello de luz blanca y cegadora, Remus salió despedido hacia atrás y cayó al suelo con Dhalya encima, al mismo tiempo que daba gracias a la luna por que la bibliotecaria estuviese a su bola en lugar de estar prestándoles atención.

Se incorporó levemente, y vio que la niña estaba inconsciente sobre su pecho. Luego miró a la mesa, y la vio convertida en un gran lobo de madera. La levantó en brazos, bastante sorprendido de que pasase de golpe de pintarse las uñas a transformar una mesa en un animal de madera.

Ella pareció reanimarse con el movimiento, ya que abrió sus ojitos azules y miró a Remus, que volvía a convertir la mesa en lo que había sido hasta entonces, antes de mirarla a ella.

—¿Estás bien? —su voz sonó preocupada, con una dulzura genuina que él sabía que era amor.

La chiquilla asintió con la cabeza y se escurrió del regazo de Remus, aunque la sensación de protección que allí la envolvía, desapareció totalmente.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué te ha salido un lobo en lugar de cualquier otra cosa? —preguntó Remus con suavidad.

—Porque… para empezar, me preguntaba qué aspecto tendrías transformado, ya sabes, si alguna vez pudiese verte transformado…

Remus negó con la cabeza, horrorizado ante la simple posibilidad.

—Preferiría morirme antes que dejar que me veas en ese estado…

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella cruzándose de brazos con un puchero—apuesto mil galeones a que a James, Sirius y Peter les dejas verte transformado.

—Dhalya… podría matarte… y ellos… ellos se hicieron animagos ilegales por mí… era la única forma que tenían de ayudarme.

—¿Animagos?

—Seres humanos que se transforman en animales por propia voluntad—explicó brevemente.

—¡Joder cómo mola! —dijo ella entusiasmada—yo quiero—añadió mirándolo con ojitos brillantes.

Remus no pudo reprimir una sonrisa cargada de cariño.

—No digas tacos, anda, pequeña—le susurró con dulzura— ¿Y ahora puedes explicarme cómo pretendes convertirte en animago cuando no eres capaz de convertir una cerilla en una aguja?

Lya sacó la lengua y se cruzó de brazos.

—Le diré a James que me enseñe—amenazó con una sonrisita pícara.

—Y yo le diré a Lily que lo convenza para que no… y ente tú y yo, Lya, ella tiene más papeletas para que le haga caso.

—Sí, puede, pero ella tendría que recurrir al sexo, y eso es cansado y lleva su tiempo—ignoró los ojos como platos de Remus—y yo con una sonrisa lo conseguiré—aseguró.

—¿Y tú como sabes eso…? —preguntó en un tono que le resultaría celoso hasta a la Madre Teresa de Calcuta.

—Una que tiene su experiencia…—replicó ella como si tal cosa, en tono burlón—no, tontito, pero es de lo que van las novelas clandestinas que se compra mi madre al volver del trabajo…

Remus soltó una carcajada sorda y le acarició el pelo despacio. Justo en ese momento llegó Sophie. Estaba pálida y temblorosa, con un libro más grueso que sus propios brazos aferrado con fuerza contra el pecho. El chico la miró, con una preocupación tan fuerte que hasta Dhalya la notó. Hubo una época en la que estuvo enamorado de ella, y en esos momentos, cualquier cosa que la asustase le hacía sentirse mal, más que nada porque la seguía queriendo, pero lo suyo por ella era más fraternal que cualquier otra cosa.

—Soph, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó con suavidad.

Ella tragó saliva, asintió con la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa vacilante.

Una Ravenclaw como ella nunca tendría miedo de una asquerosa serpiente de Slytherin, por mucho que ésta intentase envenenarle la mente contra la gente a la que quería.

oOo

Estaba empezando a hacerse de noche, y los pasillos estaban casi desiertos, ya que la mayoría de los estudiantes de Quinto y Séptimo estaban en la biblioteca, y la mayor parte de los demás, los imitaban o estaban en sus respectivas Salas Comunes. Y ellos, dos Ravenclaw, contra todo pronóstico, no estaban ni en la biblioteca ni en la Sala Común.

Destiny y Sam caminaban por los pasillos. Ambos eran personas calladas, de ese tipo que no necesita llenar el silencio con conversación insustancial, simplemente disfrutan de la compañía, sin obligar a nadie a hablar si no lo desea.

Él era alto, y anormalmente musculoso para su edad, y sin embargo, su apariencia imponente quedaba eclipsada por su sonrisa de niño.

A su lado, Destiny se sentía chiquitita, más pequeña de lo que era en realidad. Pero es que Sam era un gigante. Un gigante directamente llegado del mundo de la fantasía, listo para hacerla sonreír.

— ¿Qué tal estás? —preguntó mientras subían por las escaleras de la Torre de Astronomía.

Destiny lo miró durante un instante, antes de volver a centrarse en los escalones, para no caerse de morros.

—Bien, supongo… no sé, Sam. Justin y yo sólo somos amigos, en teoría, y no debería sentirme culpable…—dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior con pesar, mientras salían al frío exterior nocturno—pero… el hecho de que siento que lo estoy traicionando es demasiado físico como para ignorarlo…

—No sé, Destiny… no voy a obligarte a hacer nada que no quieras, eso tenlo presente… supongo que es demasiado complicado…

Ella suspiro. Sam se había convertido en una mezcla entre amigo y novio que no llevaba a ninguna parte, porque no eran una cosa ni la otra. Estaban en una especie de punto muerto. Y ella se moría por besarlo. Por abrazarlo. Pero Sam tenía razón. Era demasiado complicado. Suspiró de nuevo y se apoyó en una de las almenas de la torre, mirando hacia el bosque, bañado por la luz de la luna llena. En ese momento pensó en Remus y se sintió mal por no poder ayudarle… pero no podía hacer nada, de hecho.

Sam la miró, antes de apoyarse en el mismo parapeto, colocando los brazos a ambos lados de la chica, dejándola acorralada entre él y la piedra. Entre dos piedras.

No entendía que le pasaba con ella. Bueno. Sí que lo entendía. Le gustaba. Porque Destiny era una chica sencilla y divertida. Sin dobles intenciones. Sin misterios. Natural y sonriente. Fácil de querer. Y él quería quererla. De hecho la quería.

Pero no podía. No podría quererla mientras ella no estuviese segura de cómo estaba la situación. Entendía que se sintiese culpable para con su ex. Pero eso no evitaba que él la quisiese para él. No importaba, porque ella le había hecho sonreír de verdad desde la muerte de su padre y de Jess. Porque ella también había sufrido.

—No es que sea esencialmente complicado, Sam…—dijo ella con un hilo de voz—supongo que la complicada soy yo, en el fondo—dijo a modo de disculpa, girándose hacia él.

—Destiny, tú no tienes la culpa de sentir lo que sientes—dijo él con suavidad, mirándola a los ojos.

La chica se quedó estática, entendiendo el doble significado de la frase. No tenía culpa de sentir lo que sentía por Justin. Ni tampoco por él.

Esbozó una sonrisa un tanto vacilante, pero Sam no le respondió. Se limitó a inclinarse levemente sobre ella. Destiny sintió como el pelo del chico le hacía cosquillas en las mejillas. Luego él le depositó un beso en la punta de la nariz, haciendo que Destiny se sintiese todavía más pequeña de lo normal.

Notaba, por la vacilación de Sam, que no era un chico acostumbrado a tomar la iniciativa, y sin embargo, ahí estaba, rozando suavemente sus labios. Ella le respondió con suavidad, besando despacio sus labios, como teniendo miedo a que él se apartase. Él, de algún modo, enfebrecido de pronto, empezó a besarla de un modo totalmente diferente a como la había besado hasta entonces.

Rodeó su cintura con los brazos, para pegarla completamente contra su cuerpo, y cuando Destiny le echó los brazos al cuello, pudo notar perfectamente todos y cada uno de los músculos que Sam guardaba bajo la ropa, contra su cuerpo.

Destiny jadeó, al borde de la asfixia. Nunca antes nadie la había besado con esa intensidad. Con ansiedad. Con necesidad. Con deseo. Con miedo. Y ella nunca antes había respondido con esa misma presión anhelante con la que lo estaba haciendo.

De repente, al mismo tiempo que las manos de Sam la dejaban sentada sobre el parapeto y ella abría levemente las piernas para dejar que se colocase más cómodamente cerca de ella, una mano del chico —la que no la tenía abrazada de la cintura contra él— empezó a acariciar despacio la piel de su muslo, bajo la falda.

Empezó a hacer un calor completamente ridículo para el mes de septiembre en Escocia, y sus dedos cobraron vida propia y empezaron por aflojarle el nudo de la corbata con los colores de Ravenclaw, mientras el chico le hacía lo mismo a ella, pero con los dientes. Destiny se sentía febril. Como si nada más importase en el mundo, que sentir esos labios justo debajo de su oreja, besando despacio, mientras los dedos de Sam se clavaban en su muslo izquierdo.

Sus dedos ya no obedecían los dictados de su cerebro, sino que estaban empezando a desabrochar la camisa del chico, mientras sus lenguas bailaban un apretado movimiento, sin separarse siquiera para respirar. Cuando una mano de Sam, enorme en comparación con ella, se alzó hacia su pelo para soltarle la coleta que estaba presa en una pinza, Destiny se olvidó de todo y sólo existía en el mundo Sam, Sam y más Sam. Sam colocado entre sus piernas, besándola como si el mundo fuese a acabarse en cuestión de segundos, y ese sentimiento de impaciencia y anhelo que crecía en su tripa, que parecía que estaba a punto de devorarla por completo si no hacía algo para ocuparse de él.

El aullido de un lobo, milagrosamente, hizo que volviesen a la realidad, y Sam se separó levemente de ella, juntando sólo su frente con la de Destiny, intentando asegurarse de que estaba bien. Jadeaba. Ella misma respiraba tan entrecortadamente que parecía que hubiese cruzado el Bosque Prohibido corriendo.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó él, mirándola con preocupación.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa traviesa y asintió. No se había acordado de Justin hasta ese preciso momento. Y justo entonces estaba sintiendo como todo el peso de la culpa evaporaba el calor que había sentido segundos antes. Se estremeció.

Otro aullido volvió a cruzar el aire de la noche, y Destiny olvidó su malestar, que fue reemplazado por preocupación por Remus. Sam la abrazó contra su costado y depositó un beso en su pelo.

Suspiró, al analizar lo diferentes que habían sido el primer beso en la biblioteca y el que acababan de darse —que más que un beso había sido una pérdida de control irremisible— y suspiró de nuevo, al ser consciente de que Sam era completamente capaz de hacer que su cuerpo reaccionase hasta dar lo mejor de sí mismo.

—¿Nos vamos a la Sala Común? —preguntó él con dulzura.

—¿Acaso me tienes miedo? —preguntó ella con una sonrisita desafiante.

—¿Debería?

—¿No eres un chico bueno, aterrado por una loba feroz?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que soy un chico bueno?

—¿Vas a demostrarme lo contrario?

—¿Vas a obligarme a demostrártelo?

—¿Siempre contestas a una pregunta con otra?

—¿Lo haces tú?

—¿Tú qué crees?

—¿Qué crees tú?

Destiny contuvo el aliento, sabiendo que acababa de darse de espaldas contra la pared del pasillo que llevaba a su Sala Común. Había retrocedido mientras hablaba.

Sam le dedicó una sonrisa, la abrazó por la cintura y le dio un beso en el pelo, antes de entrar en su Sala Común, con ella a remolque.

Y Destiny, si no fuese por el punzante recuerdo de Justin, sería feliz.

oOo

Ya no había nadie a esas horas por los pasillos, pero de poco importaba. Tenía que recoger abrojos de _Descurainia Sophia_ para pociones, y el único día que podía hacerlo era ese, en plena luna llena, para que hiciesen efecto en la Poción Multijugos.

Beth maldijo por lo bajo a la asignatura, ya que, además de ser de las que menos le gustaba, era la que le mandaba trabajos más complicados. Se ajustó bien la capa. Estaba segura de que no haría demasiado frío, y lo constató al cruzar las puertas de roble del vestíbulo.

Respiró hondo y corrió hacia el Sauce Boxeador. Sabía exactamente donde crecían los abrojos. En el linde justo donde llegaban las hojas de ese árbol.

Oyó un aullido en el bosque, y en un primer momento, mientras se acuclillaba entre los arbustos, en busca de los abrojos, que, supuestamente, tendrían que brillar como la luna, no lo asoció con nada peligroso.

Si. Sabía que Remus era un licántropo. Pero eso no implicaba que fuese a hacerle daño.

O a lo mejor es que Beth todavía creía en las hadas.

El aullido se escuchó más cerca, y un escalofrío helado le recorrió la espalda, mientras se apresuraba a apartar las hojas en busca de la planta de pociones.

Remus no le haría daño. Vale que los licántropos fuesen criaturas sanguinarias y crueles; pero seguramente también lo serían bajo su apariencia humana. Y Remus, bajo su apariencia humana era un cielo, así que, como licántropo, no sería demasiado malo. De eso estaba segura al ochenta y cinco por ciento.

Beth siempre había sido demasiado inocente. Vale que jugase a ponérsela dura a Sirius a la menor ocasión, o que le sonriese a Dean casi con un sinónimo de _"devórame viva"_. Pero en el fondo, donde de verdad importa, era demasiado inocente. Se esperaba siempre lo mejor de cada persona —excepto de la Blossom, pero ese ya es otro tema— y a veces eso la perdía. Se había esperado lo mejor de Sirius y él se lo había dado, hasta que empezó con sus remordimientos de estarla engañando porque ella no sabía como había sido su relación anterior. Aunque Beth quería a Sirius, y le importaba bastante poco todo lo que hubiese pasado antes.

Apartó una pequeña zarza, haciéndose daño en la mano con las espinas, y allí vio los abrojos. Como pequeños repollitos plateados que se agrupaban en forma de caracolas. La verdad es que era un espectáculo precioso, pero estar sola en el bosque con luna llena no era la opción más inteligente que podía tener una Ravenclaw; así que sacó el pequeño cuchillito de cobre que llevaba en el bolsito de pociones y cortó un pequeño ramillete de cinco repollitos y se lo metió en el bolso.

Le escocía la mano que se había rascado con la zarza y al mirársela vio que tenía un poco de sangre.

El aullido se escuchó cerca. Demasiado cerca. Peligrosamente cerca.

Beth respiró profundamente y echó a correr en dirección al castillo. Quería creer que Remus no le haría daño, pero al mismo tiempo dio gracias a los entrenamientos de Quiddtch, porque de otra forma no había podido correr así. Aunque ni todos los entrenamientos del mundo bastarían para correr más que un licántropo.

Era más que obvio que no llegaría al interior del castillo antes de que el lobo la alcanzase, y aunque esperase lo mejor de todo ser vivo, agarró el cuchillo de cobre con el que había cortado los abrojos y se acercó a la pared más cercana, para refugiarse en las sombras y, si eso no daba resultado, tener algo con lo que defenderse.

Se oía cerca la respiración acelerada del lobo, además de los gruñidos sedientos de sangre. Beth tragó saliva y sus dedos temblaron alrededor del cuchillo. Su sangre.

Entonces vio salir al lobo del bosque y todo su cuerpo se convulsionó de miedo. Maldijo para sus adentros a Slughorn por haberle mandado ir a buscar _Descurainia Sophia_, y se maldijo a sí misma por haber ido. Y sobre todo, por tener miedo.

Era un animal enorme, castaño claro, como el pelo de Remus, que corría hacia ella como si supiese exactamente donde estaba.

Por la mente de Beth se cruzaron a toda velocidad todas las cosas que sabía sobre licántropos, al mismo tiempo que todos los abrazos que Sirius le había dado y ella podía recordar. Y se maldijo a sí misma, nuevamente, por no tener nada de plata cerca. Apretó la varita con una mano y el cuchillo con la otra y miró al lobo que corría hacia ella.

Y vio sus ojos amarillos, de un color venenoso, totalmente fijos en ella, y Beth supo que iba a morir.

El lobo se frenó en seco y se agazapó para saltar. Ella sollozó y se puso de pie. No se iba a dejar matar allí como un corderito. Los Ravenclaw son águilas, y no le tienen miedo a un lobo.

Los dientes que aquel animal le estaba mostrando eran enormes, de unos seis centímetros de longitud, y ella apretó con más fuerza el cuchillo y la varita, mientras sentía como una lágrima corría por su mejilla derecha.

De repente se escuchó un ladrido frenético, furioso, y un perro enorme y negro, del tamaño de un oso, se interpuso entre el lobo y ella. Tenía todo el pelo del lomo erizado, y enseñaba los dientes, con el hocico arrugado y retraído, en una mueca mortífera, demasiado parecida a la del lobo.

Beth se agazapó todo lo que pudo contra la pared, y ahogó un grito cuando el lobo salto hacia el perro y el pelo saltó hacia el lobo. Pensó en escapar corriendo, pero las piernas dejaron de funcionarle y se cayó al suelo, totalmente indefensa.

De repente el perro cayó hacia atrás, describiendo un arco, y se quedó tumbado, inerte, al lado de Beth, sangrando por el lomo y por el cuello.

Y de repente apareció ante sus ojos un enorme ciervo negro que empezó a empujar al lobo a cornadas, al tiempo que el pelaje del perro empezaba a brillar y tumbado al lado de Beth aparecía Sirius, sangrando por una herida en el cuello, y seguramente también en la espalda.

Ya no había rastro del lobo.

—Sirius… Sirius, oh Merlín… Sirius, dime algo—musitó Beth sacudiendo levemente a Sirius del hombro. De poco importaba que fuese animago (e ilegal, porque ella se sabía los legales de memoria) o que sólo fuesen amigos. Era el amor de su vida, y no podía. No podía morirse allí.

—Nena…—susurró él intentando levantarse—¿estás bien?—preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

—Sirius, por el amor de Merlín, eres tú el que se está desangrando—masculló ella acariciándole una mejilla con una mano—¿por qué lo has hecho?

—¿El qué? ¿Ser un animago, venir a por ti, quererte, estar sangrando?

—¿Por qué le has saltado al cuello a un licántropo?—susurró sobrecogida.

—Porque cuando te olí en el bosque… tuve miedo, nena. Si Lunático te hubiese hecho daño él no se lo perdonaría y yo podría llegar a morirme—dijo él.

—Vamos, Sirius… estás perdiendo mucha sangre y eso te hace decir tonterías. Deberíamos ir a la enfermería a qué te lo curen.—musitó ella poniéndose de pie y ayudándole a levantarse.

—Nena… ¿de verdad crees que Pomfrey, después de saber que soy animago ilegal, porque sólo eso explicaría que anduviese con un licántropo en plena noche, no le diría a Dumbledore que me mandase a casa en el primer Expreso?—dijo él con una media sonrisa, rodeándole la cintura con un brazo y apoyándose levemente en ella al caminar.

—Supongo que no…—suspiró ella, subiendo las escaleras del castillo con Sirius pegado a ella—Pero yo soy bastante mala haciendo vendajes…

—No te preocupes, nena, en serio… por cierto… ¿qué hacías en los terrenos?

—He ido a buscar _Descuriana Sophia_ para pociones… Slughorn nos lo encargó, pero sólo yo parezco haberlo hecho—susurró mientras subían las escaleras del torreón de las camas, donde, antes de que Beth pudiese recordar, habían pasado todas las noches que habían estado juntos. Y después de que pudiese recordad, alguna que otra tarde también.

—Jodidos Slytherin—masculló Sirius, dejándose caer sobre la cama más cercana.

Beth se arrodilló a su lado y se quitó la túnica para empezar a hacer jirones y vendar a Sirius con ellos, pero él la detuvo, agarrándola por la muñeca y le dedicó una sonrisa cargada de ironía.

—Nena, eres una bruja—le recordó con la voz ronca.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa temblorosa. No soportaba la visión de la sangre, y la de Sirius especialmente, le estaba dando mareos.

Le desabrochó la túnica y vio la camisa del uniforme, que se supone que tendría que ser blanca, teñida de rojo, y tragó saliva. Respiró hondo y miró a Sirius a los ojos.

—No voy a poder—musitó mientras desabrochaba el primer botón.

—Nena… confío en ti—susurró Sirius alzando una mano para delinearle la nariz con un dedo.—Sólo tienes que rozar y decir _Episkey_, ¿vale?

—Pero las heridas de licántropo…

—Yo estaba en forma animal, es como si me hubiese mordido un animal cualquiera… ni me transformo ni recibo el veneno de la mordedura—explicó Sirius con un susurro, mientras Beth terminaba de desabrocharle la camisa y componía una mueca al ver la clavícula de Sirius mordisqueada y sangrando con profusión.

—Oh, Merlín—gimió.

—Tranquila, nena… todo saldrá bien—susurró Sirius cerrando los ojos.

La verdad era que no le importaba demasiado estar a punto de desangrarse, porque después del susto que se había llevado al ver a Lunático acechando a su nena, nada podía asustarlo.

Beth respiró hondo y acarició la herida de Sirius con la varita. Murmuró la palabra y la herida empezó a brillar. Cuando el brillo se apagó, estaba cerrada.

—Gracias…—susurró Sirius sentándose.—Gracias, nena.

Ella se lo quedó mirando fijamente y de repente se ruborizó, aunque no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que Sirius estuviese sin camisa, estuviesen solos y en una cama.

—Sirius… me has… salvado la vida—musitó sobrecogida.

Él le acarició la mejilla y la atrajo hacia él.

—No he hecho nada que no hayas hecho tú por mí—susurró rozando su nariz.

Beth abrazó al chico con fuerza. Lo quería. Lo quería más que a nada en el mundo. Orgullo incluido. Y se lo dijo. Se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos.

—Sirius… yo… te quiero.—musitó mirando a la pared, sin poder sostenerle la mirada—y de verdad, no me importa que te hayas acostado con tu amiga de Slytherin, ni me importa nada más. Te quiero, y con eso me basta.

Sirius no sabía que contestar. La adoraba. Con todas las letras y las fibras de su corazón. Así que, sencillamente, la besó.

Despacio, al principio, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos, mientras ella quedaba sentada en su regazo. Enredó los dedos en su pelo. Y de alguna parte de su subconsciente le llegó el convencimiento de que aquello era lo que necesitaba. Aunque de su conciencia le llegó el mensaje de que aquello estaba mal. Que no debía ir más allá con Beth hasta que ella supiese todo lo que había pasado entre ellos antes de su accidente.

Pero el cuerpo menudo de la chica, cálido y suave entre sus brazos, y aquel beso, que parecía feroz, y hacía momentos varios que había pasado la barrera del sonido, sumados a la voz socarrona de Dean en su cabeza diciendo _"del orgullo no se vive"_, le hicieron dar el paso. Un nuevo paso hacia la pérdida del control absoluto.

—Nena…—susurró con la voz ronca—te quiero, nena—susurró contra el cuello de Beth al tiempo que una de sus manos se colaba por debajo de su falda. Ella soltó un respingo y él la miró, preocupado.

—Sirius… ¿estás seguro de que he hecho esto antes?—preguntó con voz insegura. Y Sirius no pudo evitar una sonrisa, porque parecía una gatita desvalida sentada en su regazo.

Y la sonrisa que esbozó el moreno hizo que Beth sintiese cosas demasiado impuras recorriéndole la espalda.

—Te garantizo que si, que lo has hecho antes, nena—dijo con la voz enronquecida.

—Pero… pero… ¿no estás débil? Has perdido mucha sangre y…

Sirius la miró muy serio y rozó su nariz con la de Beth.

—Si no quieres no pasa nada, en serio, nena… si quieres parar…

—No es eso—se apresuró a replicar ella, enrojeciendo.

Sirius depositó un beso en la punta de su nariz.

—¿Entonces qué es?—preguntó con suavidad.

—Tengo miedo…

—¿De qué?—susurró él extrañado—No va a dolerte, si eso es lo que te preocupa… te lo prometo—susurró mirándola a los ojos.

—No… no es eso—replicó ella—es sólo que no… no sé cómo… tengo miedo a que no te guste—terminó sin mirarlo.

Sirius soltó una risita cargada de cariño y la atrajo contra sí antes de besarla.

—No te preocupes por eso, nena. En serio. No te preocupes…—susurró, con los dedos entre su pelo, antes de rozar su nariz con la de Beth y besarla despacio.

Y cayeron hacia atrás en la cama llena de sangre sobre la que estaban, y se besaron, y giraron por la cama casi como si se estuviesen peleando por estar arriba. Sólo que en lugar de gritarse se besaban y se susurraban _tequieros_ con la piel ardiendo, mientras iban perdiendo ropa.

Y sus cuerpos, que conocían la melodía a la que bailaban casi mejor que ellos mismos, se fundieron por completo, como vainilla y chocolate, y Sirius se empapó del olor a coco del cuello de Beth, con un brazo rodeándole la cintura con fuerza. Y sus cuerpos juntos y separados a la vez, en una sucesión continua de _tequieros_ y suspiros.

Y más besos, arañazos de Beth en la espalda de Sirius y dos cuerpos fusionándose, una vez más, después de tanto tiempo.

Y luego, como una explosión, ambos se quedaron quietos, abrazados y en silencio.

Sirius se tumbó al lado de Beth y la abrazó, pegando su pecho a la espalda de la chica, antes de darle un beso en la nuca.

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó con las manos cerradas sobre su cintura.

—Si, Sirius… pero creo que debería irme—musitó ella con suavidad.

—No intentes parecer una chica modosita, nena—dijo él, besándole el hombro derecho—me acabas de demostrar que no tienes nada de modosita—añadió, subiendo por el abdomen de Beth con el dedo índice.

Ella se giró hacia él, con una media sonrisa traviesa.

—¿Te ha gustado?—preguntó con los ojitos brillantes.

La sonrisa de Sirius se hizo enorme.

—Mucho, nena. Muchísimo.

Ella se ruborizó completamente.

—Me alegro… supongo.

Sirius soltó una risita.

—¿Sabías que mañana hará un año que lo hicimos por primera vez?—preguntó besándole la nariz.

Ella esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Pues… no me acuerdo—repuso con suavidad.

—No pasa nada, nena… esta vez ha sido infinitamente mejor, te lo aseguro—dijo él enredando los dedos en el pelo de Beth.—Por cierto…—susurró besando uno de sus hombros—estás completamente plagada de lunares—añadió bajando, besándolos en sucesión—y siempre me han encantado—añadió besándola bajo la oreja.

Ella soltó una risita.

—Ya que no soy una chica modosita, a ti te gustan mis lunares y vamos a pasar la noche aquí…—la sonrisa de Beth se hizo traviesa—podríamos aprovechar el tiempo… ¿no?

Sirius esbozó una sonrisa canina y la besó de nuevo.

Y una vez más, volvieron a ese lugar donde sólo estaban ellos dos, los lunares de Beth, la lengua de Sirius y besos que parecían mordiscos.

Porque si el mundo se acababa esa noche, ellos morirían juntos.

* * *

_¡Hola! ¿Os ha gustado el capi? Espero que si, la verdad. Me ha costado muchas lágrimas escribirlo. Y muchos cabezazos contra la pared. Creo que mi pobre cabecita no volverá a ser la misma._

_En fin… os dejo las explicaciones de las cosas con las que podáis haberos perdido un poco, o tal vez no:_

_-La leyenda del principio me la he inventado, sé que pululan rumores por ahí sobre un rollo entre Rowena y Godric, pero no hay nada confirmado, aunque yo quise usarlo. Por cierto, la frase de "la historia se convirtió en leyenda y la leyenda en mito" la saqué de la película El señor de los anillos: La comunidad del anillo._

_-El hechizo **Eolia** que utiliza Beth me lo he inventado. Eolo es un dios del viento grecolatino, además de referirse al viento, y de ahí lo saqué para un hechizo que levanta ráfagas de viento._

_-¿Alguien se ha fijado en que las chicas (tanto Destiny como Dhalya) cuando se han enterado de que Remus es licántropo le han preguntado si dolía, antes que nada?_

_-Los 7 de Regulus. Me he inventado que, cada mortífago, antes de ingresar completamente (de hacerse la marca) tiene que cometer siete asesinatos (el siete es el número preferido de Voldemort) Y el número uno de Regulus ha sido una niña de cuatro años llamada Layla._

_-En la biblioteca, la magia de Dhalya se descontrola porque tiene a Remus demasiado cerca y le gusta, y cuando las brujas se ponen nerviosas la magia accidental reacciona._

_-¿Qué le ha pasado a Sophie? (sé que esto no es una aclaración, pero… xD)_

_-La **Descurainia Sophia**, la planta que Beth va a buscar, es un ingrediente básico de la Poción Multijugos._

_Y eso. Que espero no tardar tanto, aunque como ahora empiezan los exámenes (en la uni son en febrero) no sé cuando actualizaré. Pero espero poder pa mi cumple._

_Gracias por seguir ahí._

* * *

**.:Thaly:.**


	8. Intentos frustrados e intentos fructífer

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes, en su mayoría, pertenecen a Rowling y Kripke. Los demás son míos, al igual que la trama y la mayor parte de los detalles que aparecen en ella; así que no intentéis demandarme porque no hago nada de esto con ánimo de lucro. Tampoco me plagiéis, porque me pondría de bastante mala leche, y no es plan._

_La respuesta a los reviews que me habéis mandado para el capítulo anterior está en un nuevo review a mí misma, y os los agradezco muchísimo, la verdad. Esta vez he tardado menos (prometí que estaría, como minimísimo, para mañana) así que espero que sepáis recompensarme (y si, mañana es mi cumple). xDD. _

_El capítulo es un poco muy largo, así que no quiero extenderme mucho más (31 páginas de word a letra arial 10). Habrá notas aclaratorias al final del capi, como siempre. Y eso, que espero que lo disfrutéis._

_APB Productions presenta..._

* * *

_1 octubre 1977 _

8. Intentos frustrados e intentos fructíferos

Al haber sido despertados, liberados de su sueño oscuro, eterno, debían encontrar su punto de fusión con el aire para poder llevar a cabo el cometido diabólico para el que los habían llevado a la tierra miles de eones atrás. Debían encontrar sus almas correspondientes para poder llevar a cabo lo que les habían encomendado.

Ellos eran las fuerzas del sol y la luna, padres de toda criatura oscura que poseyese un solo vínculo con la humanidad. Ellos eran lobo, gato, murciélago y cadáver. Ellos eran la pesadilla de toda criatura inocente. Ellos eran los que reforzarían los vínculos, los que despojarían a todo ser tocado por su dudosa gracia de toda traza de humanidad.

Ellos eran la maldición. Una maldición largo tiempo encerrada. Una maldición que, una vez liberada… no tenía solución.

Tan sólo destrucción. Vida o muerte. Caos y final.

Manthumnen murió, se sacrificó por derrotarlos. Se sacrificó, encerrándose en vida con ellos. Y ahora, estaban de nuevo libres. Y en medio de orgía de sangre que estaba a punto de desatarse, ellos serían el apocalipsis.

Serían ellos quienes, llevando a la humanidad a la corrupción pusiesen punto y final a esa largamente preponderante estirpe.

**oOo**

En opinión de McGonagall, a Hogwarts deberían darle una subvención los de la protectora de animales salvajes, porque sus alumnos, a veces, son de todo excepto personas civilizadas. Si le preguntásemos a ella, nos diría que, claro está, los de su casa son los peores. Porque parece que no comen en caliente, aunque los Ravenclaw, con todas las pintas de modositos que quieren tener, no son capaces de comportarse como las personas dedicadas completamente a los estudios que son, cada vez que se trata de desayunar.

Las cosas, no podían, por lo tanto, ser de otra forma, y en la mesa de Gryffindor, donde unas cuantas Ravenclaw habían anidado, deberían estar comiendo como descosidos, sólo que aquella mesa parecía _El Circo de los Horrores_ y _La Feria de las Vanidades_ todo en uno y sin billete de entrada.

El caso es que aquel miércoles Jeyne estaba especialmente desanimada. De hecho, llevaba dos días con el pelo y los ojos de su color natural, que, como nunca se ponía, nadie sabía que lo eran. Nadie salvo Regulus. Pero ella prefería no pensar en él, porque eso dolía. Dolía, porque él era el culpable de que ella estuviese así. O a lo mejor la culpable era ella misma, por intentar que Regulus le dijese lo que le pasaba cuando, realmente, tal vez no estuviese preparado, o ni siquiera él lo supiese.

Pero le dolía el hecho de llevar dos semanas sin hablar con él. Claro que, ella no había hecho nada por remediarlo y acercarse a él; pero él tampoco había hecho nada. Porque a orgullosos se ganaban mutuamente, y eso, para llevar una relación a buen puerto, era esencial; aunque claro, no tenía que ser ella, una Gryffindor, quien diese el brazo a torcer ante un Slytherin, aunque fuese él ese Slytherin. Aunque lo quisiese más que a nada en el mundo.

Y claro, como si no fuese poco el hecho de no tener a Regulus con ella, quien se había convertido en un pilar básico de su vida, tenía, también, que ocuparse de que sus amigas no se preocupasen más allá de la cuenta por ella, porque estaba especialmente ausente, y no tenía ganas de reír.

Soltó un suspiro mientras daba una vuelta a sus cereales, que se enfriaban en el tazón, junto a la leche con cacao. No tenía ni hambre. Y en el fondo no era solo exclusivamente por Regulus, sino por la cosa chunga en la que estaba metido y de la que no le quería hablar. Y ella tenía miedo de que la cosa chunga fuese excesivamente chunga y le ocurriese algo malo. Porque la simple idea hacía que ella, una Gryffindor de pura cepa, sintiese la acuciante necesidad de abrazar a Regulus y no soltarlo hasta hacerse viejos. Pero claro está, ella no iba a dar su brazos a torcer, que fuese él a buscarla, así como la había apartado de su lado.

—¡Ey! ¿Te encuentras bien?—preguntó Sirius mirándola fijamente.

Ella lo miró y esbozó una media sonrisa, mientras un batir de alas sobre sus cabezas indicaba que acababa de llegar el correo.

—Si, no te preocupes—dijo con suavidad, al tiempo que Beth, que se sentaba en el regazo de Sirius, como si fuesen una especie de imanes con polaridades opuestas, le pasaba un plato con gofres y sirope de chocolate. Cosa que a Jeyne le encantaba—Gracias, Bethy, pero no tengo hambre.

—Oh, vamos, Jeyne, por el amor de Merlín, tienes que comer algo—dijo la pequeña rubia impaciente—llevas dos semanas con pintas de estar a punto de echarte a llorar, y no quiero verte así.

—Estoy bien… de verdad—replicó Jeyne débilmente.—Pero gracias por preocuparte, Bethy. En serio.

Beth meneó la cabeza levemente y luego le dedicó una media sonrisa traviesa.

—Pues si no vas a comerte tú los gofres, me los como yo—dijo poniéndose el plato delante y cortando una tira de cuadraditos haciendo que el chocolate se derritiese por todo el plato.

Jeyne esbozó una sonrisa. Se alegraba de que Beth y Sirius, aunque no estuviesen juntos estuviesen "juntos", porque hacía un par de semanas que estaban como más unidos, más contentos y se miraban, a veces, como si mirasen lo más hermoso que tenían en el mundo. Tal y como Regulus la miraba a ella. Los ojos de Jeyne se llenaron de lágrimas, y los cerró para ahuyentarlas.

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres un gofre?—preguntó Beth acercándole el tenedor con un cacho pinchado.

—No, Bethy…—Jeyne miró a Sirius y le dedicó una sonrisa—Deberías darle un poco de caña, cuñadito, porque como siga supliendo el estrés con comida, después tendremos dos Beth por el precio de una.

Sirius le sacó la lengua, y le revolvió el pelo, cosa que sabía que le molestaba. Jeyne lo fulminó con la mirada y luego le dedicó una sonrisa.

—No te preocupes por eso, preciosa. Las vidas sexuales de los demás no son de tu incumbencia—añadió, intentando ponerse serio. En lo que, por cierto, fracasó estrepitosamente.

—¿Ah no?—Jeyne fingió meditar—¿Es que vosotros dos, juntos, tenéis de eso?—dijo luego, componiendo un rostro angelical.

—Lo que tengamos o dejemos de tener es cosa nuestra, Jey—dijo Beth, cortante. Y consiguió lo que quería, porque Jeyne abrió la boca indignada, y entonces ella le metió un trozo de gofre en ella, antes de sonreír victoriosa.—Ya verás como a partir de ahora las cosas van a mejor.

Justo en ese momento, un suspiro que parecía haber sido amplificado mágicamente inundó el Gran Comedor, cuando Alice recibió la carta de Frank, esa que le llegaba cada día, y hacía que se echase a llorar, invariablemente. En ese momento, Lily y Diane, que estaban cada una a un lado de la rubia, se arrejuntaron para leer la carta las tres juntas.

—¿Alguna novedad? —preguntó Jeyne masticando un cacho de gofre que le había robado a Beth.

Alice asintió con una sonrisa antes de empezar a leer la carta de Frank, con la voz tomada, para compartirla con sus amigas y con los Merodeadores, que estaban también allí.

"_Princesa_

_Ya hace un mes que no te veo, y es como si me clavasen astillitas de madera bajo las uñas de los pies, y eso, como podrás imaginarte, no es nada agradable. Pero es que necesito verte, casi más de lo que necesito desayunar cada mañana o cenar cada noche. Te echo de menos, tanto que siento como si estuviese partido en dos y el cacho que me hace vivir lo tuvieses tú. Pero no quiero que te sientas mal, ni nada de eso, porque estoy seguro de que tú también me echas de menos, sobre todo durante las tardes, que era cuando hacíamos los deberes y me explicabas Herbología._

_Pero no quiero que te pongas triste por nada de eso, porque tengo una noticia bastante buena que darte. No sé si recuerdas a Amos Diggory, el chico de Hufflepuff con quien yo colaboraba en el Club de Ajedrez cuando estaba en Sexto Año. Me lo he encontrado ayer por la tarde en los pasillos del Ministerio y estuvimos hablando un rato; resulta que tiene un niño llamado Cedric, y está completamente emocionado con ello. ¡Si hasta me ha enseñado fotos! Te habrían encantado, seguro._

_En otro tono de noticias, princesa, debo decirte que están denunciando desapariciones por la zona centro de Londres. Todos los desaparecidos son muggles, y se está investigando si hay alguno de ellos relacionado con alumnos de Hogwarts o si, por el contrario, son desapariciones aleatorias. Yo te aconsejo que les avises a tus amigas para que se pongan en contacto con sus familias y los avisen de que no le abran a desconocidos y que tengan cuidado. Como dice mi mentor, Alastor Moody… ¡Alerta Permanente!_

_Ya me voy despidiendo, princesa. Dales un abrazo muy fuerte a las locas de tus amigas, y diles que se porten bien. Y tú, Alice, por favor, cuídate mucho y sé responsable, porque ellas te necesitan, y más que te necesitarán en estos tiempos que se acercan._

_Te echo de menos, muchísimo, pero espero que podamos vernos lo antes posible, si no me saldrán canas o arrugas por la espera. Te adoro, princesa. Con todo mi corazón._

_Tuyo con todo el corazón_

_F. Longbottom"_

Al terminar la carta, como de costumbre, las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Alice, que temblaba levemente, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Lily y los brazos de Diane rodeándola.

—Moriré si no le veo pronto—sollozó con amargura—necesito verle… por favor…

—Alice, cariño, poniéndote mal no vas a conseguir nada—susurró Beth desde el regazo de Sirius. Le dolía ver así a su amiga, que siempre se mostraba tan fuerte; se estiró por encima de la mesa y le dio un beso en la frente—si quieres… nos escapamos a Londres y vamos a verle—añadió la pequeña rubia con una rebeldía demasiado Gryffindor para una Ravenclaw.

Alice la miró con una media sonrisa.

—Bethany… no deberías decir ese tipo de cosas si no quieres que me enfade. No vas a ir a Londres. De hecho, ninguna de vosotras va a ir a Londres hasta que cese la ola de desapariciones de muggles que hay por el centro…—añadió con firmeza, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Su Frankie tenía razón. Sus amigas necesitaban a alguien responsable que las guiase por el camino de la rectitud, si no hasta las Ravenclaw se volvían un poco alocadas. Beth era la prueba de ello.

—¿En el centro de Londres? —preguntó Dhalya un poco preocupada. Ella y su madre vivían en Londres, en la zona centro, y si algo le pasaba a su madre, ella se quedaría sola en el mundo; y no quería. Si perdía a su madre lo perdería todo.

—Sí, cielo… tal vez tú, Sophie y Diane deberíais escribir a casa para decirles a vuestras familias que tengan cuidado—sugirió Alice, a petición de Frank.

—No es mala idea…—musitó Sophie revolviendo su tazón de café con aire pensativo.

—Ya…—Diane intentó, por todos los medios cerrar el grifo de los pensamientos. Intentó no pensar en nada. No pensar en que su padre no corría el riesgo de ser el blanco de los secuaces del cabrón de Quien-Vosotros-Sabéis porque ella misma, su propia hija, se había encargado de borrarlo de la faz de la tierra.

Y se sintió miserable. Completa y totalmente miserable. Entonces, Edd se sentó a su lado, con la cara bastante seria y la miró con un leve brillo de disculpa en sus ojitos grises, antes de tenderle una carta escrita en pergamino rosita bebé. Además la carta olía a lavanda. Diane arrugó la nariz antes de empezar a leer.

"_Estimado Edgar_

_Se supone que tenemos que contraer matrimonio, ya que tu padre y el mío han manipulado las runas de nuestros horóscopos para que sea así; pero la verdad es que nos conocemos menos que nada, y me preguntaba si, tal vez, sería un inconveniente para ti que nos encontrásemos en el pueblecito de Hogsmeade, que según tengo entendido queda cerca de Hogwarts, el día de Brujas, en una tal Casa de los Gritos, a las doce del mediodía._

_Si no lo deseas así lo entenderé. Pero no deseo este matrimonio, como espero que tú tampoco, así que tal vez sería conveniente conocernos para intentar dar al garete con los planes de nuestros padres._

_En cualquier caso, me gustaría conocerte. Espero tu respuesta a vuelta de lechuza._

_Recibe un abrazo de_

_Katrin"_

—¡Ella tampoco quiere casarse! ¿No es genial, princesa?—susurró Edd mirando a Diane con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro.

Diane no era capaz de articular palabra. Sentía una mezcla entre el alivio y la culpa, así que, simplemente abrazó a Edd contra su pecho y cerró los ojos, con la mejilla apoyada en su pelo. Al tenerlo cerca se sentía bien. Se olvidaba completamente de las pesadillas, de las noches en vela, mirando el dosel de su cama, o llorando en silencio, ahogando sollozos contra la almohada. Porque se sentía sucia. Sucia en todos los sentidos en que puede sentirse sucia una persona. Suciedad en cuerpo y alma. Suciedad de las manos de su padre en su piel. Suciedad de su sangre en su alma.

Los brazos de Edd se cerraron en torno a su cintura y ella se tranquilizó. Sabía que tarde o temprano, tendría que contárselo. Y más temprano que tarde, porque apenas era capaz de convivir con el hecho de estarle ocultando algo. No cuando él era su salvación en medio de ese mundo de tinieblas en el que vivía. Pero todavía no era el momento. Algo en su interior le decía que tenía que esperar. Porque confesárselo sería perderlo para siempre; y ella no quería convivir con ello. No quería aprender a vivir sin Edd.

—Eso es genial, cariño… pero—tomó aire profundamente, intentando alejar los fantasmas nocturnos—aunque ella tampoco quiere, eso no implica que no vayáis a tener que casaros, ten en cuenta que las Runas del Infortunio son bastante complicadas de contrarrestar y…—tomo aire otra vez, a punto de echarse a llorar.

—Dy, cariño, no te preocupes por eso… en serio—susurró Beth con dulzura, al tiempo que se limpiaba la boca de chocolate, antes de que Sirius quisiese sustituir a la servilleta.—Es verdad que son bastante complicadas, pero haremos todo lo posible por anularlas.—miró a Sirius, que le dio un leve pellizco en la cadera—Te lo prometo.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza, al tiempo que abrazaba a Beth más contra su pecho. No quería dejarla ir ni por un segundo. Todavía no terminaba de creerse que ella y él se hubiesen acostado noche sí y noche también desde la Luna Llena. Y sin embargo, allí estaba, bajo su oreja derecha, un chupón morado, que era prueba fehaciente de lo que habían hecho la noche anterior. El que tenía en la clavícula. Tapado por la blusa, era de tres días antes, y otro en el estómago, al lado del ombligo, de hacía cosa de una semana. Los demás se habían borrado. Pero el ese encargaba de seguir marcando su territorio, fiel, como un perro, a su costumbre.

Y lo mejor no era el durante, que si, era genial. Lo mejor venía después. Cuando ella se acurrucaba contra él, como un gatito, en busca de calor, y él la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas. No se habían vuelto a decir que se querían. Al menos, no desde aquella noche en que le salvó la vida, y ella la suya. Pero tampoco hacía falta. El hecho de dormir prácticamente pegados les bastaba para suplir todas las palabras.

Si alguien preguntaba por qué, como en esos momentos, a veces se quedaban mirándose el uno al otro con intensidad, como si fuesen lo más importante que tenían en el mundo, ellos tenían ensayada la respuesta:

—Sirius… ¿podrías explicarnos de una vez qué tiene Beth para que la tengas que estar mirando tanto rato?—el tonito de James era burlón y la sonrisa que acompañaba a ese tono era más burlona todavía.

—Es que se me ha metido algo en el ojo, James—dijo Beth con esa sonrisa encantadora, de niña que jamás rompería un plato, y que a James, que conoce a Sirius mejor que a nadie en el mundo, no le cuela para nada. Como tampoco les cuela a Peter y Remus.

—Si, ya…—soltó el chico de gafas, dando a entender que no le ha creído ni una palabra.

—James, la verdad, no sé qué estás intentando insinuar, pero Beth y yo sólo somos amigos, ¿verdad, nena?—le preguntó luego a la aludida.

Beth asintió con la cabeza, sin poder reprimir un escalofrío al oír la palabra nena. Últimamente le pasaba bastante, tal vez porque Sirius se la susurraba continuamente, mientras le iba quitando la ropa.

James puso cara de no estarles creyendo ni media palabra, pero se volvió hacia Lily. La verdad, se alegraba de que Sirius, aunque no se lo contase, estuviese con Beth. Porque la quería. Y estar con ella le hacía un bien que iba más allá de toda comprensión. Estaba de mejor humor y sonreía más a menudo. Y esa vez saldría bien, James lo presentía. Y si no… bueno, allí estarían él, Remus y Pet para ayudarle.

—James… ¿podrías echarle un vistazo a esta redacción de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, por favor?—pidió Lily con suavidad, colocándole el pergamino, con una letra pulcramente escrita, delante de él.

El chico la miró y le colocó un mechón de pelo rojo tras la oreja.

—Seguro que está bien, Lils. Tú lo haces todo bien—dijo, con una media sonrisa que denotaba un doble significado a sus palabras.—Pero le echaré un vistazo.

—Vaya, James, gracias; aunque, la verdad es que tú también haces todo bastante bien—replicó ella, con un tono un tanto mordaz, al haber captado el doble sentido de la frase.

—¿Sólo bastante, pelirroja?—dijo él entonces, fingiéndose ofendido—Eso significa que hace mucho que no te demuestro lo que sé hacer.

—No te preocupes, Potter, sigo teniendo buena memoria—replicó ella, con un tono entre dulce y burlón, mientras se encaraba con James.

—Yo no diría tanto, pelirroja—susurró James, dándose cuenta de que sus labios estaban a menos de diez centímetros. Y no quería rendirse, pero o lo hacía o perdería el escaso autocontrol que le quedaba, y no era plan perder la amistad de Lily por pseudo agredirla sexualmente en el Gran Comedor.—Pero bueno—soltó un suspiro de fingido fastidio.—si no me queda más remedio tendré que mirarte la redacción.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, y de pronto fueron conscientes de las miradas de sus amigos sobre ellos y estallaron en carcajadas, mientras James empezaba a leer la redacción de su pelirroja favorita.

Dhalya, que los había estado mirando bastante divertida, apartó la mirada, y se fijó en Remus, que desayunaba a su lado. El chico la miró con esos ojos dorados que tanto le gustaban y ella sintió un escalofrío que la recorrió por completo. Como el día de Luna Llena en la biblioteca. No entendía por qué le gustaba tanto Remus. Vale. Si. Era guapísimo, y además tenía una sonrisa que a veces era dulce, y otras no presagiaba nada bueno. Además, siempre se portaba muy bien con ella.

—Remus… ¿Lily y James hablaban del colegio o de sexo?—preguntó un tanto insegura. Más que nada porque no quería hablar de nada que implicase sexo con él. Básicamente porque ella tenía un tipo de pensamientos hacia él, que, a su edad, no eran ni medio normales.

Remus esbozó una sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que hacía que Dhalya se sintiese bien. La verdad es que ella siempre se sentía protegida cuando él estaba cerca, y aunque fuese un hombre lobo, no importaba, porque él era bueno y cariñoso, aunque una vez al mes quisiese merendarse a alguien.

—Dhalya, pequeña… cuando se trata de Lily y James… o de Sirius y Beth, siempre es complicado entender cuando hablan de una cosa o de otra…—dijo con cierto tono divertido.—Pero, eso sí. Ahora creo que hemos pensado todos mal, así que supongo que se trata de sexo.

—Pero… ¿no son amigos?—preguntó ella dubitativa.

—Bueno, si, son amigos, pero… es demasiado complicado. Se gustan; bueno, no. Se quieren. Pero no están juntos porque…

—Porque, como os pasa a todos los Gryffindor, son demasiado orgullosos.—replicó Lya con una media sonrisa.

—También somos valientes—añadió Remus con una leve sonrisa.—Siempre, o casi, decimos lo que pensamos.

Lya lo miró fijamente. Tal vez a ella le vendría bien un poco de eso y decirle a él que le gustaba. Pero no quería que se riese de ella. Nunca.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que los Ravenclaw no hacemos eso también?—replicó ella mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados, queriendo hacerse la indignada.

—Pues… los Ravenclaw sois demasiado inteligentes como para decir siempre lo que pensáis.—dijo él con sencillez.

Lya esbozó una sonrisa. A veces le decía cosas como esa, y ella se estremecía de la cabeza hasta los pies. Y en momentos como ese, sabía que no le importaría que le dijese que le gusta. Pero ella no quería que él se alejase de ella. Porque lo haría. Porque él tenía diecisiete años y ella sólo once. Pero a Lya no le importaba. En el fondo, lo que importaba era la madurez mental, y ella, según Beth, de eso tenía mucho.

—Bueno… no todos. Beth siempre dice lo que piensa y le va bien—dijo, señalando a su amiga con la cabeza, que estaba en brazos de Sirius, que le hacía cosquillas y ella se retorcía.

—Ya, si tenemos en cuenta que Sirius la querría aunque tuviese dedos palmeados… entonces es comprensible—dijo Remus con una sonrisa.

La niña lo miró extrañada y él le revolvió el pelo.

—Si quieres entenderlo tendrás que preguntarle a Sirius, pequeña. Yo no hablo de sus cosas, ellos no hablan de las mías—explicó—Pero se quieren. Se quieren y eso es obvio.

Lya asintió y luego lo miró a los ojos. Fijamente.

—¿Y tú? ¿Hay alguien en tu corazoncito?—preguntó luego la chica, con dulzura.

—Puede… —replicó Remus con suavidad.

—¿Y puede saberse quien es…?—preguntó luego, con suavidad.

—Cuando tengas que saberlo, lo sabrás… pero ahora tengo que hablar con Beth… —musitó él, esquivando la mirada de Lya.

—¿Te gusta la chica de tu amigo?—preguntó, más escandalizada que celosa.

—No… ¡No!—replicó él con suavidad.—Es sólo que… como dirías tú…casi me la meriendo en Luna Llena—explicó antes de levantarse.—¡Beth!—llamó. La rubia lo miró, y Sirius también.—¿Puedes venir un momento?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se levantó del regazo de Sirius, con cuidado de colocarse bien la ropa, que, de tanto abrazo se le descolocaba sola. Y tras darle un beso en la frente a su "mejor amigo", se acercó a donde Remus estaba de pie.

—¿Qué ocurre?—preguntó con suavidad.

—Aquí no…—susurró él mirando a los demás, que desayunaban, ajenos a su conversación.—Vamos al vestíbulo…—dijo llevándola de la mano.

Beth se volvió hacia Sirius, que, sabiendo lo que Remus le iba a decir, le dedicó una sonrisa. Ella le lanzó un minúsculo beso, que sólo él pudo ver, y salió con Remus del Gran Comedor. Pero una persona más, aparte de Sirius y Lya estaba pendiente de ellos.

Como si no le bastase con que Remus pasase de ella por una niña de once años, ahora tenía que soportar que se largase con la que alguna vez fue su mejor amiga, a hacer Merlín sabe qué. Sophie se levantó, cabreada, y, colgándose su mochila a la espalda salió del Gran Comedor.

Ya no se sentía cómoda con sus amigas. Sentía que era una carga para ellos. Nunca participaba en sus conversaciones, porque sentía que la excluían de ellas. Y se sentía desplazada de lo que había sido su grupo de amigas.

Sophie salió al vestíbulo, y lo encontró desierto. Apretó los dientes y se perdió escaleras arriba, intentando no pensar en nada.

Mientras tanto, en un armario de escobas en el mismo vestíbulo, Remus alumbraba a Beth y a sí mismo con su varita.

—Beth… tienes que perdonar esto…—dijo con suavidad, esbozando su sonrisa de niño bueno.—Pero tenía que hablar contigo.

Ella lo miró a los ojos, fijamente. Dorados, a la luz de la varita, no tenían nada que ver con los ojos amarillos venenosos del lobo que había intentado matarla.

—Tú dirás—susurró con dulzura.

Remus tomó aire. Beth olía a coco en el poco espacio del armario de escobas. Tenía que ser impulsivo. Si no, no se atrevería nunca a decirlo.

—Me gustaría saber si me perdonas por haber intentado asesinarte—dijo con voz solemne.

Beth lo miró fijamente. Esos ojos verdes brillaban extraños. Y de repente, estalló en carcajadas. Remus frunció el ceño.

—Lo siento, lo siento…—dijo intentando controlar la risa—Vale. Bien.—su semblante se puso serio.—¿De verdad crees que si no te hubiese perdonado estaría aquí tan tranquila?—dijo luego. Esbozó una sonrisa—Simplemente estaba en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado, Remus… no es tu culpa.

—Podría haberte matado… podría haber matado a Sirius…

Beth esbozó una sonrisa.

—Pero no me has hecho nada… Y Sirius está bien… demasiado bien.—añadió con una sonrisita traviesa.

Remus esbozó una sonrisa que se parecía más a la del lobo que a la del chico dulce y angelical que era normalmente.

—Así que estáis juntos…—dijo mientras abría la puerta del armario.

—No, no… somos sólo amigos—explicó Beth.—Pero hay amistades con diferentes grados de intimidad…—añadió como quien no quiere la cosa.

El chico esbozó una sonrisa traviesa y negó con la cabeza, mientras tocaba la campana para entrar en clase.

Mientras tanto, en el Gran Comedor…

Destiny se quedó mirando al lugar que había ocupado Sophie y se mordió el labio inferior. Sabía que la morena estaba muy colada por Remus, aunque ese no había sido impedimento para que se cepillase a medio Grecia durante el verano, según Beth. Remus, sin embargo, estaba enamorado, a todos los niveles, de Lya, y ella quería que Remus fuese feliz, y sabía que su felicidad era la niña de primero.

Pero tampoco le gustaba que Sophie lo pasase mal. A veces la notaba distante, como si no quisiese incluirse en las conversaciones, o como si estuviese a punto de protestar o marcharse cabreada. Como ahora.

Destiny suspiró. Ella ya tenía suficientes problemas con lo suyo. Le gustaba Sam, que estaba sentado a su lado, y le gustaba mucho. Muchísimo. Y había algo más cálido que la simple atracción. Algo que le subía por el estómago cada vez que él la miraba con esos ojitos de cachorrillo abandonado. Y ese sentimiento se acrecentaba cada vez que él entendía que ella no era capaz de ir más allá de unos cuantos besos. Ella, inconscientemente, seguía esperando a Justin, y sentía que estaba utilizando a Sam, que era tan bueno y dulce, para intentar olvidarlo.

Y ella quería corresponderle a Sam, a todos los niveles. Porque algo parecido a la intuición le decía que él era la solución. Él le haría sentirse cuidada y querida como ella quería sentirse, y como hacía tiempo que no se sentía. Pero el recuerdo de Justin, que había sido su mejor amigo, además de su novio, le dolía y estaba siempre presente cuando ella estaba con Sam.

Miró al chico, que la estaba mirando fijamente, por entre su flequillo oscuro.

—¿Estás bien, Destiny?—preguntó con suavidad.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa, mientras el sentimiento cálido de su estómago se acrecentaba. Era tan dulce…

—Si, Sam, no te preocupes.

—Deberíamos irnos a clase—dijo el chico, con esa sonrisa de niño bueno que componía a veces.

Destiny sonrió a su vez, intentando alejar a Justin de su cabeza.

—Pues vamos…—susurró levantándose y colocándose bien la falda, antes de echar a andar delante de él.

**oOo**

En los terrenos debía estarse a unos doce grados como muchísimo, y Sirius, sentado con James, Peter y Remus en un tronco de la valla de madera que encerraba el aula de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas se preguntó cómo las chicas de su clase (Lily, Alice y Diane) no se morían congeladas al tener que llevar falda.

De hecho, ellas se acercaron a ellos y él les hizo un sitio en la valla con una media sonrisa.

—Gracias, Black—dijo Diane con una media sonrisa, apoyándose en la madera. Alice se apoyó al lado de la morena, pero Lily se acercó a James y Remus y se hizo un hueco hasta quedar encajada entre los dos.

—Mola que estés tan bien con Beth, ¿sabes?—le dijo Alice con suavidad.

Sirius esbozó una sonrisa, mirándola entre su flequillo negro.

—No estoy con Beth…—empezó.—Sólo somos amigos.

—Pero no puedes negar que estáis bien—dijo Remus, con la cabeza ladeada.—al fin y al cabo, hay amistades con diferentes grados de intimidad—añadió, imitando a Beth a la perfección.

—Por cierto, Remus—dijo Lily volviéndose hacia él—¿Adónde te llevaste a Beth durante el desayuno?—preguntó luego, con tono de inquisidor medieval.

—A ningún sitio. Sólo nos encerramos en un armario para escobas…—dijo Remus, intentando picar a Sirius. Quería que reconociese de una vez que había algo entre él y Beth. Eso les haría bien a todos.

—Te juro que como le hayas puesto una mano encima te la corto. Y no la mano—le soltó Diane, sin embargo, sonriente. Todos miraron a Sirius.

—¿Qué?—dijo él a la defensiva.—Sólo somos amigos.

Alice frunció el ceño, en su habitualmente sereno rostro, mirando un punto por detrás de Sirius.

—Hablando de amigas tuyas, Sirius—dijo luego, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Sirius se giró, y el primer razonamiento que tuvo fue el de preguntarse por qué Juliet tenía una falda tan corta con el frío que hacía. El segundo pensamiento fue mucho más irracional; le entraron ganas de huir corriendo, porque Juliet caminaba con una escasa falda hacia él, y su forma de caminar recordaba a un depredador al acecho. Después recordó que los Gryffindor no huyen nunca y se relajó. Se apoyó contra la valla y esbozó su sonrisa despreocupada.

Sabía que esa inseguridad era debida a que no sabía exactamente en qué punto estaba con Beth. Y si el eje sobre el que giraba su universo se tambaleaba, todo se tambaleaba. Él incluido.

Juliet llegó junto a ellos, sin demostrar el más mínimo rastro de temor por estar ante siete Gryffindor y le dedicó una sonrisa.

—¡Hola Sirius!—susurró, agarrándole la corbata y componiendo un puchero encantador—Hace mucho que no… hablamos—añadió.—Voy a pensar que me quieres dejar abandonada.

—Es… es que he estado muy ocupado últimamente—dijo él. Seis pares de ojos, los seis pares de ojos de sus compañeros de casa se clavaron en él incrédulos. ¿Sirius Black dándole explicaciones a uno de sus ligues? ¿Qué sería lo próximo? ¿McGonagall de minifalda?

—¿Tan ocupado que no tienes ni un minuto para tu amiga Juliet?—preguntó ella componiendo un mohín de niña triste—No sé… si no quieres ser mi amigo no pasa nada…—añadió.

Lily parecía a punto de saltarle al cuello a la tía esa, y si no fuese por que James le había pasado un brazo por la cintura, ya lo habría hecho.

—Juliet… claro que quiero ser tu amigo—dijo él, matizando especialmente la palabra amigo.—Es sólo que…

—Que ahora el pobre tiene demasiadas cosas a las que atender, Blossom, y tú, como amiga suya que te auto proclamas, deberías entenderlo—le espetó la dulce, cariñosa y maternal Alice. Pero las Gryffindor son territoriales, y si Sirius era de Beth, ella velaría por los intereses de su amiga.

Los ojos de Juliet se posaron brevemente en ella, antes de volver a la carga nuevamente.

—No sé… a lo mejor una tarde de estas… podemos quedar…—susurró ella, acariciándole el pelo—y… me ayudas a repasar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

—Verás, Juliet—empezó Diane, a quien la tía esa le daba ganas de estrangularla con su propia melena—Sirius está demasiado ocupado, porque él y mi amiga Bethany me ayudan con las asignaturas—añadió rápidamente—Así que si necesitas ayuda, pídesela mejor a James—oyó un bufido de cierta pelirroja que arrancó una sonrisa de James—O si no, hablas con Ananda Justock, que fijo que te ayuda a mejorar en su asignatura.

—Verás, Rushmore—pronunció con desprecio el apellido muggle—no tengo por que aguantar tu insolencia, ¿me entiendes?—dijo apartándose de Sirius y volviéndose hacia ella—A Daniels se la aguanto porque es de Sangre Limpia, pero tú no deberías atreverte a dirigirme la palabra, ¿entiendes?

Y Diane habría saltado a su cuello si Sirius no la hubiese retenido de la cintura.

—Juliet… ya nos veremos—dijo el chico, cruzándose de brazos y dando por zanjada la conversación.

Los ojos azules de la chica relampaguearon con un brillo de hielo, antes de dedicarle una sonrisa cargada de sensualidad y alejarse hacia donde estaban los Slytherin.

—¿Sirius, puede saberse qué coño te pasa con esa tía?—preguntó James, mirando a su amigo fijamente.

El chico de ojos grises respiró profundamente. ¿Qué le pasa con ella? Nada. Al menos no nada ni remotamente parecido a lo que le pasaba con Beth. Pero ella era parte de su pasado. De su niñez. De cuando tenía una familia que lo quería.

—Nada… es sólo que…—suspiró—Era mi amiga…

—Ya, pero ahora quiere algo más que ser tu amiga—apuntó Remus. Lily asintió con la cabeza, mostrándose de acuerdo.

—Y como no tengas cuidado… acabará metiéndose entre tú y Beth definitivamente—dijo Peter con voz apacible—y creo que todos sabemos que ni tú ni Beth os merecéis estar separados—añadió con su sonrisa más encantadora.

—Peter tiene razón—dijo Lily al instante—Deberíais dejaros de tanta tontería y tanta supuesta amistad y tomároslo en serio de una vez.

Sirius iba a replicar. Pero en ese momento llegó el profesor Kettleburn y él se quedó callado. Por mucho que no le gustase que se metiesen en su vida, y por mucho que él y Beth quisiesen ser sólo amigos, sabía que eso no podría funcionar. No cuando llevaban dos semanas acostándose como si en cualquier momento fuese a acabarse el mundo. No cuando se miraban y parecía detenerse el tiempo. No cuando ella lo era todo. Absolutamente todo.

No podía seguir siendo amigo de la rubia, y, que Merlín lo pillase confesado, pero, si volvían a estar juntos, más valía que funcionase. Tendrían que hacerlo funcionar. Porque no podía vivir sin ella.

Suspiró, mirando al Thestral que tenía delante. No entendía como podía verlos, porque nunca había visto morir a nadie, o a lo mejor si. A lo mejor el niño que cerca de un año atrás llevaba Beth en las entrañas murió mientras él la tenía en brazos. Esa era la única explicación lógica para todo aquello.

Sintió una punzada en el pecho, mientras alzaba la mano para acariciar la testuz del animal en el que él y James tenían que trabajar. Había estado a punto de tener un niño. Un niño con Beth. Y en memoria de ese pequeño garbancito que no había llegado a nacer, tanto él como su madre, aunque ella no recordase nada, deberían dejar de hacer el imbécil de una vez. Y Beth. Beth recordaría con él tiempo. De eso se encargaría él.

**oOo**

Beth subía de las mazmorras con Jason Ackles y Daniel Dawson, dos chicos de su casa, con los que, sin que ella supiese, se había acostado en el pasado. Lo que ella tampoco sabía, era que, después de su accidente, Sirius y Sophie habían hablado con ellos y se lo habían explicado. Y ellos la trataban con toda la normalidad que les era posible, como si aquellas tardes locas en la torre de Ravenclaw no hubiesen ocurrido nunca.

Habían tenido clase de Pociones, y a Dan se le daba bastante mal la asignatura. Tampoco es que fuese la favorita de Beth, pero ella se defendía medianamente bien. Jason, sin embargo, era un hacha.

—No entiendo por qué tienes que cortar los abrojos de Descurainia Sophia en luna llena—decía Daniel, pasándose la mano por el pelo rubio oscuro.

—Porque si no, no hace efecto la poción. Puedes beberte la poción sin Descurainia, pero te haría el mismo efecto que beber un vaso de barro con uñas de pies—explicó Jason con una sonrisa. Beth compuso un gesto de asco—y aunque le eches Descurainia, seguirá pareciendo barro, a no ser que la hayas recogido en luna llena.

—Pues menudo asco, ¿no?—dijo Dan, mientras llegaban al primer piso.—Y ahora, aún encima, tenemos Historia de la Magia—murmuró apesarado.

—Si Historia de la Magia es una asignatura muy bonita—dijo Beth con suavidad.—Es como si todo fuese una especie de cuento, y si lo miras así es más fácil aprendérselo—explicó con suavidad.

—La vida real no es como los cuentos, Beth—le dijo Jason mirándola con cariño.—Aunque si lo fuese, tú serías la princesa y nosotros los sapos—añadió con dulzura.

Beth lo miró fijamente durante unos segundos. Desde su accidente, tanto Dan como Jason habían estado con ella, durante todas las clases y la habían ayudado en todo lo que habían podido. Y a veces la trataban como si fuese demasiado frágil, y eso la disgustaba. Porque no le gustaba sentirse así.

—Nunca he visto a un sapo con el pelo rizado, Jason—le dijo ella, soltando una risita. Dan se echó a reír con ella, y al principio, Jason quiso hacerse el indignado, pero luego esbozó una sonrisa y le revolvió el pelo, logrando que ella le pegase un puñetazo bastante poco amistoso en el hombro.

—Joder, la canija nos ha salido peleona—dijo Dan apartándose de la trayectoria de otro puño de Beth.

—No sabes tú cuánto, Dawson—dijo una voz divertida, logrando que Beth se volviese con una sonrisa hacia Sirius, y el resto de sus amigos de Gryffindor.—¿Qué tal por las mazmorras, nena?—preguntó luego Sirius, acercándose a ella y pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa cargada de dulzura antes de volverse hacia Daniel.

—Te pasaré los apuntes de hoy después de que los haya pasado a limpio, ¿vale?—le dijo con suavidad. Dan asintió, y le dedicó su sonrisa de niño bueno. Jason le sacó la lengua y ella negó con la cabeza.

Jason y Daniel se miraron entre sí, mientras ella entraba en la clase con Sirius. Sabían que cuando ella había tenido el accidente (y, obviamente, también cuando se había acostado con ellos), estaba embarazada de Black; Sophie se lo había explicado una tarde en la Sala Común. Y era obvio que se querían. Incluso ahora que ella no recordaba nada, le seguía queriendo. Y Daniel sentía el instinto, puramente irracional, de cuidar de ella cuando él no estaba cerca. Por otra parte, Jason quería verla sonreír, hacerla reír, incluso. Porque había sido una buena chica, que luego se había convertido en una bala perdida. Pero incluso antes de eso, siempre se había portado bien con ellos.

Pero estaba claro que ninguno de los dos intentaría nada con ella. Eran amigos suyos, y, ante todo, ella era de Black, de una forma que nadie lograba entender. Pero nunca se atreverían, ni ellos ni nadie de Ravenclaw, a intentar entrar en el territorio de un Gryffindor. Y menos si ese Gryffindor era Sirius Black.

El fantasma de Benfrey Binns entró en clase mientras los Gryffindor y los Ravenclaw se iban colocando en sus pupitres habituales. Beth, que desde hacía dos semanas, parecía la hermana siamesa de Sirius, se sentó con él, dado que apenas se separaban. Lily, detrás de ellos, se sentó con James, que nada más sentarse en el pupitre se acomodó para echarse la siesta de media mañana, ante la amenazadora mirada de Lily, a la que respondió con una sonrisa de cervatillo recién abandonado. Remus se sentó al lado de Alice, y empezó a sacar pergamino, tinta y pluma, cosa que también hizo la rubia, y se dedicaron una sonrisa antes de ponerse a prestar atención para tomar apuntes. Y detrás de ellos dos, tanto Diane como Peter se acomodaron detrás de dos pilas de libros que los ocultaban del profesor para echar la siesta, porque Peter se aburría mortalmente, y ya estudiaba por los apuntes de Remus, y Diane, que no dormía por las noches, aprovechaba cualquier clase para echar una cabezadita, y ya le pedía luego los apuntes a Alice; porque si se los pedía a Lily, después de haber dormido en clase, corría el riesgo de que la pelirroja le arrancase la cabeza de un mordisco.

—Nena…—susurró Sirius a Beth, que escribía la fecha en una esquinita del pergamino, con infinito cuidado.

—Dime, Sirius—susurró ella sin apartar la vista del profesor.

—Tenemos que hablar…—dijo él, con la voz levemente enronquecida.

—¡Dispara!—susurró ella, mirándolo brevemente antes de centrarse de nuevo en sus apuntes. Si lo miraba durante mucho tiempo estaba perdida. Ambos lo estarían. Porque se le echaría encima en medio de la clase, y de allí no podría salir nada bueno.

—Luego, ¿vale, nena?—susurró él acariciándole la mano con suavidad.—Es importante…—susurró luego.

A Beth la recorrió un escalofrío. No sabía qué iba a decirle Sirius. Pero tenía miedo a que le dijese que las noches en el torreón de las camas se habían acabado. Porque aunque en realidad no hubiesen hablado de ello todavía, Beth sentía, por la forma en que Sirius la besaba, por la forma en que la tocaba y hundía el rostro en su cuello antes de dormirse, que era suyo, de una forma irracional pero certera.

Y además, estaba aprendiendo de nuevo cosas que había olvidado. Sensaciones, como la de los besos de Sirius en su nuca, o la de sus manos corriendo por su espalda. O simplemente volviendo a aprender a sentirse bien al despertar prácticamente enterrada entre sus brazos.

Suspiró, y entonces esbozó una sonrisa al ver un trozo de pergamino hecho una bolita delante de ella. Se giró hacia la izquierda y vio a Dean, que le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada y con aire travieso.

Beth desplegó la bolita de pergamino y pudo leer, en la irregular caligrafía de Dean: _"¿Qué tal está la princesa de los gremlins? Y… ¿Cuál es, exactamente su relación con el león?"_

Ella soltó una risita y se giró levemente para dedicarle a Dean una sonrisa antes de girarse de nuevo hacia el profesor. Sirius le pasó un brazo por la cintura, acercándose a ella en el banco, y miró la notita. Luego se volvió hacia Dean, y lo saludó con un movimiento de cabeza. Dean le dedicó una sonrisa y le hizo un gesto de suerte (o tal vez aprobación) con el pulgar levantado. Sirius le devolvió la sonrisa, y depositó un beso en la mejilla de Beth, que lo miró mal durante un momento, y luego esbozó una sonrisa, mientras tomaba apuntes.

Mientras tanto, justo detrás de ellos…

—James… ¡haz el favor de sentarte bien y prestar atención!—le dijo Lily, en un susurro a su… amigo.

—Lils… esto es más aburrido que una carrera de gusagrajos—se quejó James.

—Después no me pidas que te deje copiar mis apuntes—le dijo ella entrecerrando los ojos.

—Merlín me libre… prefiero pedírselos a Remus…él no me arrancaría la cabeza de un bocado—dijo James burlón.

—No te arrancaré la cabeza de un mordisco… te caparé de un… de una patada—dijo ella antes de sacarle la lengua.

James esbozó una sonrisa burlona antes de acercarse a ella por el banco.

—No creo que quieras eso…—susurró justo al lado de su oreja.

—No veo por qué no habría de quererlo—susurró Lily, girándose, de forma que sus narices se rozaban.

—Ahora es cuando me dices que te has olvidado de determinadas cosas…—dijo, rozando, juguetón, su nariz con la de Lily.

Lily Evans, prefecta y responsable, debería apartarse y mantenerse a una distancia prudencial de James y sus hormonas. Pero como no puede apartarse de las suyas…

—James… te digo lo mismo que durante el desayuno…—susurró haciendo que sus narices se rozasen de nuevo—sigo teniendo buena memoria…

—Pues yo te lo repito a ti, pelirroja—susurró él con una sonrisa que casi podría calificarse de no apta para menores—no pondría la mano en el fuego por tu memoria.

Lily dejó la pluma encima del pergamino y se giró completamente hacia James.

—Tengo buena memoria Potter—dijo ella, tan cerca de James que podía contar sus pestañas a través de los cristales de las gafas.

La sonrisa de James se hizo más grande, y más rápido de lo que Lily pudo reaccionar, la agarró de la barbilla.

—Veamos entonces si recuerdas esto—musitó antes de besarla.

Y el mundo de Lily se vino abajo. Porque estaba con James Potter, con su James Potter, besándose en medio de Historia de la Magia. ¿Besándose? Queriendo beberse su alma, más bien.

Y sin saber demasiado bien cómo o por qué, de repente, notó como James la envolvía con sus brazos y caían. Y lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba debajo de la mesa sobre la que estaban sus libros, medio tumbada en el suelo, con James medio encima, y con el corazón acelerado como las alas de una pequeña Snitch.

Lily sabía que debería decir algo. Que eso no estaba bien. Que se suponía que eran amigos. Que eso era una jodida irresponsabilidad. Pero todo se disolvió cuando James la miró con esos ojos castaños que parecían chocolate líquido, antes de arrancarse las gafas con un tirón y dejarlas sobre el banco en el que hacía diez segundos estaban sentados, para después besarla. Besarla como si estuviese a punto de derrumbarse Hogwarts sobre ellos.

Y el Hogwarts de Lily se había derrumbado. Completamente.

Mientras tanto…

—Remus… ¿me dejas tu tinta roja para subrayar esto?—preguntó Alice con suavidad.

—Claro—susurró Remus colocando el frasquito entre los dos.

Vio a Sirius, más adelante, susurrándole algo al oído, y esbozó una sonrisa. Sonrisa que se paralizó en su rostro al darse cuenta de que tendría que estar viendo a Lily tomar apuntes y a James durmiendo.

Soltó una tosecilla en clave y Sirius se giró. Beth, que estaba pegada a él, se giró también, y ambos miraron el lugar en el que tendrían que estar Lily y James con trazos de estar alucinando en colores. Sirius le hizo una seña a Remus, y, en ese momento terminó la clase.

Sirius esperó a que Beth terminase de guardar los apuntes y las plumas antes de ponerse de pie. Remus y él intercambiaron una de esas sonrisas cómplices mientras Alice despertaba a Peter y Diane, que habían dormido como lirones en la última mesa.

Justo en aquel momento, se asomaron las cabezas de James y Lily, que intentaban no mirarse, por todos los medios, aunque el pelo de Lily estuviese hecho un revoltijo y el de James… bueno, el de James casi normal.

Sirius los miró con una sonrisita traviesa, y vio como Lily se ponía de color remolacha.

—¿Qué?, ¿constatando los vientos huracanados del Caribe, Lily?—le dijo socarrón, antes de dedicarle a James una sonrisa que prometía muchas, muchas risas derivadas de ese momento.

**oOo**

En la mesa de Gryffindor podría haber caído una bomba nuclear, porque ni siquiera eso haría que sus ocupantes de Séptimo Año estuviesen más desperdigados.

En un extremo de la mesa, el más cercano a la puerta, estaban todos, pero se sentaban tan apartados unos de otros como Lily y James lo permitían. Alice estaba sentada en el borde del banco, Lily a su lado y Diane al lado de ella. Beth, que había roto temporalmente su hermandad siamesa con Sirius, estaba sentada al lado de Diane, con un codo apoyado entre un plato y una copa, para poder oír lo que Lily les murmuraba en una voz tan bajita que ni siquiera Alice, que estaba a su lado, podía oírla bien.

Separados por la frontera de la mesa, estaban los Merodeadores. Peter en el borde de la mesa, James a su lado y Sirius al lado de su mejor amigo. Remus estaba al lado de Sirius, pero no les prestaba demasiada atención a los desvaríos de James. Estaba explicándole a Destiny, que estaba sentada a su lado, lo que había pasado en Historia de la Magia, y Jeyne escuchaba entusiasmada; pero a Destiny no se le pasaba por alto que Sophie no había ido a comer, como tampoco había pisado las clases.

Estaba empezando a preocuparse, pero supuso que tal vez su compañera necesitase estar sola. Suspiró y miró de soslayo a Lily y James, que cada uno miraba a su plato pero no comía de él. Miró también hacia el otro extremo de la mesa y vio a Sam comiendo con Dean, mientras reían de cualquier cosa. Y sintió una punzada en el pecho.

Ella se había llevado así con Lyanna. Y en momentos como ese la echaba de menos, la echaba muchísimo de menos. Y nadie, ni Beth, ni Jeyne ni Sophie podía llenar el hueco que tenía en el pecho. El hueco que había ocupado su hermana. Cerró los ojos antes de que se le llenasen de lágrimas.

Entonces Remus se levantó de su lado y se sentó al otro lado de Jeyne, donde estaba Lya, con dos amigos suyos de primero. Will y Lizzie. Un niño de Hufflepuff, con el pelo más rubio de todo Hogwarts. Era casi blanco, de hecho. Y una niña de Slytherin, con el pelo casi tan rojo como el de Lily, y que miraba a todos los sentados en aquella mesa con bastante desconfianza.

—Sigo sin saber por qué no podemos comer en la mesa de Ravenclaw—le dijo a Lya en voz baja.

—Vamos, Lizzie, que no muerden—dijo Will con una sonrisa dulce.

—No estaría yo muy segura…—masculló la Slytherin mirando alrededor.

Remus rozó la espalda de Dhalya con suavidad y ella lo miró, con sus enormes ojos azules, antes de esbozar esa sonrisa que Remus encontraba tan adorable, antes de volverse hacia sus amigos.

—Lizzie, Will, este es Remus… mi mejor amigo—dijo con suavidad.—Remus… ellos son Elizabeth Geller y William Swan—explicó ella con una sonrisa.

Remus les dedicó una sonrisa a los amigos de su… Dhalya y se fijó en el escudo de la túnica de Lizzie.

—¿Slytherin?—preguntó con cierto resquemor. Dhalya era hija de muggles, y no le hace una mierda de chiste que se hiciese amigos en Slytherin, tal y como estaban las cosas.

—Y en contra de mi voluntad—le dijo la niña, cortante.

Remus esbozó una sonrisa.

—Me da igual que Lya y Will sean hijos de muggles—añadió esbozando una sonrisa demasiado amarga para su edad—al fin y al cabo, mi abuela materna era squib además de prostituta, y no tengo por qué avergonzarme; así que ellos, menos.—añadió con sequedad.

—Remus, Lizzie es así—explicó Dhalya a Remus—Dice lo que piensa, aún cuando lo que piensa no esté mal visto.—explicó.

—Ya, ya veo…—dijo él, divertido.

—Si, pero éste no es así—dijo ella señalando a Will con la cabeza—tiene miedo de que los de mi casa le muerdan…

—Lizzie… ya ves lo que sale en los periódicos…

—Pues te sorprendería saber que lo que sale ahí no es más que mierda censurada, Will—le dijo Dhalya con una sonrisa.

—Más a mi favor—dijo el chico, apartándose el flequillo rubio de delante de los ojos.

—Vamos, Will… no seas gallina, que el escudo de tu casa es un tejón—dijo Lizzie con una sonrisa traviesa—Los de mi casa no son más que una panda de imbéciles con ínfulas. Algunos son unos imbéciles con ínfulas muy monos, pero imbéciles al fin y al cabo.

Remus le dedicó una sonrisa a Lizzie.

—No deberías decir eso cerca de tu Sala Común… como te oigan te podrían hacer daño—dijo con suavidad.

La niña esbozó una sonrisa que iluminó sus ojos castaños.

—Remus… te olvidas de que soy de Slytherin—dijo enigmáticamente—Y no les tengo miedo a esa panda de gilipollas—añadió.

Lya soltó una risita y Will la miró reprobatoriamente.

—No deberías hablar así—dijo con suavidad, limpiándose los dedos en una servilleta color escarlata.

—No… si ahora ya sé donde aprendió esta enana su vocabulario—dijo Beth, sentándose entre Lizzie y Will.

—¿Y tú quien eres?—preguntó Will, mirándola con sus ojitos azules iluminados por una sonrisa enorme.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa cargada de dulzura.

—Me llamo Beth—dijo con suavidad.

—Ella es Lizzie y yo soy Will—dijo el chico haciendo las presentaciones.—Un placer conocerte.

Ella asintió con la cabeza antes de volverse hacia Remus.

—Creo que te necesitan…—dijo con suavidad, señalando con la cabeza a los amigos del chico—Parece que en lugar de haberse dado el lote debajo de la mesa la haya dejado embarazada. Por Merlín…

Remus le dedicó una sonrisa, y se levantó para ir junto a sus amigos. Después Beth se volvió hacia los amigos de Lya, y vio que el chiquillo todavía la miraba fijamente.

—Will… te aconsejo que apartes los ojos de Beth antes de que ese chico grandote de allí te vea… porque es su… amigo con derechos especiales—dijo Lya con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Lya, Sirius y yo somos amigos a secas, como… Remus y tú—dijo cortante. Luego se dio cuenta de las implicaciones. A Lya le gustaba Remus, pero… rezaba a alguna deidad por que no hiciese con él lo que ella hacía con Sirius. Por favor. Que ella sólo tenía once años, aunque faltase poco para que cumpliese los doce.

—Si, ya…—dijo la niña antes de volverse hacia Will—El caso es que como te acerques demasiado a ella, Sirius te arrancará la cabeza—­añadió entonces la morena, con una sonrisita traviesa.

—No seas mala, Lya—dijo Beth.

—¿Ese no es el Black renegado?—dijo Lizzie entonces, mirando a Sirius fijamente.

—El mismo—asintió Beth en voz baja.

—Pues las de Slytherin pierden las bragas por él… y algunas que no son Slytherin también—dijo la niña pelirroja como quien no quiere la cosa.—Aunque las entiendo, porque está como un puto queso.

—Como un puto queso, ciertamente—dijo Beth con una sonrisa. Y de repente, el águila territorial de Ravenclaw hizo un aparición.—Aunque te aconsejo que no lo mires demasiado… a algunas se les llegaron a caer los ojos, ¿sabías?

Lizzie y Lya intercambiaron una mirada cómplice.

—¿Eso es una amenaza, Beth?—dijo Lya con un tono entre divertido y acusador—Porque eso demostraría que sí te gusta Sirius.

Beth se echó a reír. Pero justo en ese momento una mano, una mano enorme, a la que conocía demasiado bien se colocó en su hombro, con suavidad, y ella se giró levemente para encontrarse con los ojos de Sirius a escasos centímetros de los suyos.

Miró a los amigos de Lya de nuevo y vio a Will con su ceño rubio fruncido y a Lizzie con una ceja pelirroja levantada y mirando fijamente a Sirius con los labios entreabiertos. Si tuviese unos tres años más, habría sido la viva imagen de la sensualidad, pero tenía once años y simplemente parecía alucinada.

—¿Vienes a dar un paseo, rubia?—le dijo Sirius, que estaba acuclillado detrás de ella—Tenemos que hablar…—añadió en un susurro.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa cargada de cariño y se levantó del banco.

—Nos vemos, chicos—dijo a los amigos de Lya antes de mirar a Sirius inquisitiva y salir del Gran Comedor.

—Lizzie, deberías cerrar la boca, si no, a lo mejor te entra una mosca—dijo Lya con una risita.

—Eso—corroboró Will cruzándose de brazos.

—Pues tú deberías dejar de poner esa cara de estreñido—le dijo la aludida a Will. Ella siempre que la atacaban se retorcía como una serpiente para defenderse.

—No discutáis…—dijo Lya con una sonrisa—Pero… ¿a que son muy monos los dos juntos?—dijo luego.

—Si, la verdad es que sí…—reconoció Will. Lizzie asintió con la cabeza.

Lya esbozó una sonrisa.

—Pues no van a tardar en… ponerse a salir como… Merlín manda… y como hay mucha gente que los quiere separar… tengo un plan…—dijo juntando las cabezas con las de sus amigos.

Mientras tanto, en el pasillo…

Beth caminaba al lado de Sirius, sin tomarse de la mano ni nada de eso. Él la había llevado hasta un pasillo del Segundo Piso, y la dejó sentada en la repisa de una ventana enmarcada un unas piedras que imitaban la talla de unas hojas de hiedra con pequeños racimos de florecillas, y todo ello pintado con vivos colores verdes, rosas y púrpuras.

Ella miró a Sirius a los ojos. Esos ojos grises que hacían que se estremeciese por completo, y rodeó su cintura con los brazos. Estaban tan cerca que Beth casi podía sentir el sabor de sus labios, el tacto de su barba de dos días contra la suave piel de su barbilla, y la necesidad, la necesidad que se convertía en su pan de cada día, y se transformaba en una explosión cada noche.

La chica entrelazó los brazos detrás del cuello de Sirius, de modo que se quedaron prácticamente pegados, con las narices rozándose y las frentes juntas. Sirius la estrechó un poco más contra su cuerpo.

—Nena… tengo algo que decirte…

Ella se separó un poquito de él, para mirarlo a los ojos. Si estaba tan cerca de ella, tanto que respiraba su mismo aire, no iba a dejarla.

—Tú dirás…—musitó ella con suavidad.

Sirius cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente y volvió a mirarla, con esos ojos grises que a Beth nunca le habían parecido tan oscuros.

—Esto no se me da bien… la verdad—susurró con una media sonrisa. Después se puso serio.

Beth esbozó una tímida sonrisa y le acarició la mejilla con suavidad.

—Sea lo que sea… no me voy a ir—dijo, haciendo un gesto que abarcaba lo acorralada que estaba entre él y la pared.

Él esbozó una sonrisa cargada de aplomo. Ella siempre hacía las cosas más fáciles. Le hacía sentirse bueno con una sola mirada, y eso no había cambiado.

—Eres mía.—dijo con un tono más territorial de lo que esperaba.

—Ya—dijo ella, con un escalofrío recorriendo su espina dorsal.

—Pero… pero más que eso…—tomó aire y ladeó la cabeza, como un perro confuso.—Soy… soy tuyo… pero esta vez en serio.

Y ella esbozó una sonrisa cargada de dulzura, intentando obviar el escalofrío que la recorrió, y lo abrazó.

—Y eso viene a significar que quiero estar contigo… siempre—añadió contra su pelo, antes de separarse de ella y mirarla a los ojos.

Beth esbozó una sonrisa antes de empujarlo levemente y saltar del alfeizar de la ventana. Después dio un paso hacia Sirius y se puso de puntillas.

—Espero que estés seguro, cielo, porque no te vas a librar de mí—susurró contra sus labios antes de besarlo.

Y Sirius le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, sintiendo que por fin, el eje sobre el que giraba su vida se había estabilizado.

**oOo**

Las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras eran las favoritas de los chicos de Gryffindor, y las que más odiaban las chicas de esa misma casa. De hecho, si fuese por Lily, que sí, seguía de color tomate insolado por lo que había pasado con James bajo la mesa de Historia de la Magia, aprendería a utilizar Artes Oscuras para ver si la profesora sabía bien como defenderse de ellas.

No es que le cayese mal, por favor, faltaría más. El único problema que veía era que, además de ser joven y guapa, se pasaba horas y horas con James, las tardes de los miércoles, dando "clases particulares". Si, Lily tenía muy claro qué tipo de clases particulares le quería dar esa guarra a _su_ James. Y eso la enervaba por dos motivos básicos. Primero: el instinto territorial de los Gryffindor decía que James era suyo, y que nadie se atreviese a replicarle, y segundo: si alguien hacía _algo_ con James, _tenía_ que ser ella.

Estaba sentada con Alice, que miraba a la profesora con sus dulces ojos color miel estrechados en dos finas franjas.

—¿No crees que debería ponerse una túnica?—le cuchicheó a Lily en voz baja mientras seguía a la profesora con la mirada.

—Lo que creo es que debería largarse del colegio lo antes posible—replicó la pelirroja, bastante cortante, al ver como la profesora se paraba delante de James y se inclinaba ante él (dejando el canalillo a la vista de todos los alumnos).

—Bien, James… dinos cómo se puede contrarrestar una Maldición Cruciatas—dijo con una voz tan dulce que a Lily casi le dieron arcadas.

Alice miró a Lily y luego volvió a mirar a la profesora y a James. Parecía que estuviesen en un mundo aparte.

—¿Qué ha pasado con James?—preguntó la rubia mirando a su amiga con cautela.

—Nada… simplemente nos hemos besado como si el Ragnarök estuviese llamando a las puertas de Hogwarts.—dijo, con un tono amargo, mientras Nan le sonreía a James, que seguramente había contestado bien.—Y… joder. Mira a la Justock como su fuese un vaso de zumo de calabaza en medio del Sahara—dijo, señalando con la cabeza la sonrisa que James le estaba dedicando a su profesora.

—¿Y?—masculló Alice mirando también en esa dirección.—James te quiere a ti, Lils… y por mucho que una tía le ponga las tetas en la cara, no va a dejar de hacerlo—dijo frunciendo los labios. No le estaba gustando ni un pelo lo que veía. De hecho, si no estuviese tan cabreada, no diría palabrotas.

Pero es que Alice ya estaba cansada. Cansada de que la Blossom acosase a Sirius, de que la Justock, pese a ser profesora, no se cortase un pelo en mostrar su predilección por James (cosa que un tío no vería, pero ella sí… y Lily también). Cansada de que Diane estuviese mal con Edd, Cansada de que Jeyne pareciese a punto de echarse a llorar. Cansada de que Sophie se alejase cada vez más de ellas, y sobre todo, cansada de echar de menos a Frank.

—Alice… yo no puedo competir con ella—musitó Lily en voz baja—puede que James me quiera. Si. Pero Ananda Justock está como unas quince veces más buena, tirándole a lo bajo, así que…

Alice chasqueó la lengua, al tiempo que su mala leche interior aumentaba.

—Querida Lily Evans, dos puntos, James Potter te quiere, coma, y ni siquiera una zorra con corsé logrará que deje de quererte—dijo con tono cortante—firmado, dos puntos, tu sentido común.

Lily la miró con una media sonrisa.

—Tu sentido del humor aumenta de forma exponencial cuando te enfadas, Alice—le dijo Lily antes de inclinarse hacia ella y darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Evans… las muestras de afecto están prohibidas en mi clase—dijo Ananda, caminando hacia ella por el pasillo entre los pupitres.

A Lily se le aceleró el corazón. ¿Las muestras de afecto por parte de quien? Respiró profundamente y alzó la barbilla, mirando a la profesora, desafiante, fijamente a los ojos. Su ceja derecha, de un suave color cereza, se alzó levemente.

—¿Me he expresado lo suficientemente claro?—añadió la profesora, mirándola desde arriba, ya que estaba de pie y Lily sentada.

Lily vio los ojos de James clavados en ella. Esos ojos castaños que parecían chocolate líquido. Esos ojos que a veces se encendían. Y la parte Gryffindor de Lily Evans saltó a la palestra. Ella no se iba a quedar callada. A un profesor no le contestaría así, pero Ananda Justock, para ella, no era más que una cabaretera avenida a profesora.

—¿Las muestras de afecto por parte de quien, profesora?—preguntó con voz clara y cortante.—Porque no soy yo la profesora, ni quien peca de favoritismos.

—No te atrevas a llevarme la contraria, chiquilla—le dijo Ananda con tono amenazador.

—No insulte mi inteligencia, entonces, profesora—le espetó Lily, pronunciando la palabra "profesora" como si pronunciase "despojo inmundo".

—No puedo insultar algo de lo que careces—le dijo Ananda con una sonrisita de superioridad—Si tuvieses un mínimo rastro de inteligencia aprenderías que llevarle la contraria a un profesor no es saludable—añadió con una sonrisa de triunfo.

Lily, en ese momento, la habría abofeteado. Le habría arrancado la cabeza de encima de los hombros y la habría abierto en canal.

—¿Profesora, sabía usted que la amenaza, incluso implícita, a un alumno está penado con suspensión de empleo y sueldo?—dijo Remus en voz baja.

—Lo sé perfectamente, pero también sé que ninguno de vosotros dirá nada fuera de la clase—dijo con dulzura.

—¿Qué va a hacer? ¿Amenazarnos a todos?—masculló Sirius mirándola por entre su flequillo.

—Black y Lupin, si no quieren que les abra un expediente cierren el pico ya—masculló la profesora.

—Nunca creí que diría esto pero… Lupin tiene razón, y usted no puede obligarnos a mantener la boca cerrada—dijo una voz que era apenas un susurro pero era perfectamente audible. Lily miró a Severus estática. Hacía tantísimo que no tenía una conversación con él… desde aquel fatídico dieciocho de enero… el día en que había dejado a James por protegerlo.

—Quejicus… ¿por qué no cierras el pico, que nadie te ha dado vela en este entierro?—masculló James.

—¿Y por qué lo cierras tú, Potter?—le espetó Lily.—Al menos él defiende la causa más justa… no las tetas más grandes—añadió una furiosa pelirroja antes de recoger todos sus apuntes y levantarse convertida en un torbellino de pelo rojo.

—Vamos, Lily, no te pongas neurótica—dijo James, con un tono tan jovial que en ese momento Lily lo habría apuñalado.

La pelirroja se dirigió como un cohete hacia la puerta de la clase.

—Evans. Como salgas por esa puerta estarás suspensa.

Lily se giró, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Vio a Alice, que la miraba con un cierto brillo de orgullo en sus ojos color miel, vio a Remus, cargado de preocupación, a Sirius que miraba a James y a ella alternativamente y negaba levemente con la cabeza. Peter parecía asustado, y Diane le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa.

Lily Evans respiró profundamente. Estaba en Séptimo Año. Y sabía que estaba en el filo de la navaja, cosa que le importaba una mierda soberana. Esa zorra con corsé no era absolutamente nadie para insultar a su inteligencia, y mucho menos para meterle a SU James las tetas en la cara.

—Profesora, puede usted meterse el aprobado por el culo—le espetó antes de salir de clase con la cabeza muy alta.

En la clase, Ananda caminó lentamente hacia el encerado y se volvió hacia sus alumnos.

—La clase se ha terminado por hoy—dijo en voz baja.—James… a la hora de siempre en mi despacho—susurró luego, antes de salir de clase.

James fue vagamente consciente de que Alice y Diane salían a toda velocidad de la clase, seguramente detrás de Lily. Él adoraba a Lily, pero sabía que no era conveniente que ella le contestase mal a Nan, y menos en las circunstancias en que se encontraban.

Sirius y Remus se acercaron a él, al igual que Peter que parecía un tanto asustado.

—Tíos, habéis estado a punto de comeros un expediente—les dijo con un murmullo sobrecogido.

Sirius le dedicó una media sonrisa antes de volverse hacia James.

—¿Puedes explicarme qué cojones te pasa para que Lunático y yo… y hasta Quejicus tengamos que defender a tu chica de la zorra prepotente que tenemos como profesora?—dijo con dureza.

James sacudió la cabeza. Si él le contara…

—Canuto, macho…

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te mola Nan?—preguntó Peter con suavidad.

James se mordió el labio inferior, mientras se revolvía el pelo. No se trataba de que le gustase Nan, se trataba de que… no _podía_ no gustarle.

—¿Desde cuando Nan es una zorra prepotente y no una tía con unas peras preciosas?—le preguntó James a Sirius, como contraataque. Técnica de Gryffindor, atacar antes de defender.

Sirius esbozó una sonrisa canina.

—Desde que tengo novia—dijo luego ensanchando su sonrisa.

—¿Y quien es la afortunada?—preguntó una voz femenina y premeditadamente sensual a sus espaldas.

Los cuatro se giraron. Por el pasillo los seguía Juliet Blossom. Sirius esbozó una sonrisa traviesa. Ahora que sabía que tenía a Beth, ya le importaba bastante poco que la falda de Juliet fuese extremadamente corta y que llevase la blusa medio desabrochada, prescindiendo también de sujetador.

—Se llama Bethany, y creo que te la he presentado en la estación de Kings Cross—dijo con una traviesa cortesía—No sé si la recuerdas, rubia, bajita y preciosa…

—Ah, si… tu amiga mona—dijo Juliet, con una frialdad que casi irradiaba carámbanos.

—Si, la misma… sólo que ahora no es mi amiga. Es mi chica—contestó él con una inclinación de cabeza.

—Y Sirius haría cualquier cosa por ella—añadió Peter mirando a Juliet desafiante. No le caía bien. Se quería interponer entre Beth y Sirius. Y Peter no quería que nadie lo hiciese. Por la chica que una vez le había gustado, quería que fuesen felices. Aunque ahora no sintiese nada más que amistad por Beth.

—No me cabe duda...—susurró Juliet, mirando a Sirius con un brillo en los ojos que a cualquier otro le habría provocado escalofríos.—Nos vemos, Sirius…—susurró luego, antes de pasar por su lado y dedicarle una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada, pero nada bueno.

—Volviendo al tema…—dijo Remus, llamando la atención de James—deberías hablar con Lily, y pedirle perdón…

—¿Perdón? ¿Por qué?

—Básicamente porque cuando deberías haberla defendido le has llamado neurótica.—dijo Remus como si le estuviese explicando a un niño de parvulario que dos más dos son cuatro.

—¿Por qué tendría que defenderla si ya lo habéis hecho vosotros?—dijo molesto.

—Joder, Cornamenta, porque la quieres—dijo Peter como si fuese obvio.

James respiró profundamente. Ellos no lo entenderían ni aunque se lo explicase…

—Hacedme un favor y no os metáis en mi vida, ¿vale?

Sirius miró como se alejaba y ladeó la cabeza, como un perro cabreado. En dos zancadas llegó a donde estaba James y lo estampó contra la pared.

—Cornamenta, me estás tocando las pelotas, ¿sabes?—dijo con la voz muy ronca—Nos preocupamos por ti, y tú nos mandas a la mierda. Se supone que somos amigos, ¿sabes?

—Sólo queremos ayudarte—dijo Remus, apartando a Sirius de James. Esos dos tenían un carácter lo suficientemente fuerte como para darse de ostias a la mínima, aunque se quisiesen más que si fuesen hermanos.

James respiró profundamente, y le dedicó una triste sonrisa a Peter, que se acercó con cautela.

Le revolvió el pelo a su amigo rubio y luego su sonrisa se apagó poco a poco.

—No lo entendéis… nadie puede ayudarme…—dijo antes de marcharse y dejar a sus tres amigos bastante confusos.

Si uno caía, caían los cuatro. Y ellos no podían permitir que eso pasase.

—Por cierto…—dijo Remus, rompiendo el silencio—¿Cuándo tenías pensado decirnos que estabas con Beth?—añadió con una sonrisita acusadora.

**oOo**

Beth, Daniel y Jason estaban en el Primer Piso, donde estaba la clase de Transformaciones, cuando de repente vieron pasar por delante de ellos a un huracán pelirrojo al que Beth identificó como Lily.

—Chicos… nos vemos en clase—dijo aceleradamente la chica antes de empezar a correr detrás de Lily. Se paró en seco—Si no puedo llegar a tiempo a clase decidle a Sirius que estoy con Lily, ¿vale?—dijo de carrerilla, mirándolos.

—Si, canija—dijo Dan con una sonrisa burlona, ganándose una mirada psicópata de Beth, antes de que la rubia se largase corriendo en pos de su amiga.

En plena carrera se encontró con Alice y Diane, que corrían en la misma dirección. La primera iba delante, pero Diane parecía a punto de desmayarse; llevaba una mano en el pecho y parecía como si le costase un montón respirar.

—¡Dy!—la llamó ella, parándose en medio del pasillo. Alice dobló la esquina detrás de Lily, pero Diane se paró y miró a Beth, que frenó a su lado y la miró preocupada.—¿Qué ha ocurrido?—preguntó luego, intentando controlar la respiración.

—En resumen—dijo Diane, con la voz entrecortada por la mala respiración—la Justock se puso a tontear con James, y él no se quedaba corto.—tomó aire—Luego Lily le dio un beso a Alice… no sé por qué… y Ananda empezó a echarle la bronca…—volvió a tomar aire—Lily no se quedó callada… e hizo muy bien, por cierto—añadió, respirando otra vez, cada vez más acompasadamente—y entonces la zorra de la Justock empezó a amenazarla con suspenderla y…—respiró profundamente—Remus, Sirius… hasta Snape… la defendieron—tomó aire de nuevo—y el imbécil de James le llamó neurótica…—luego esbozó una sonrisita—_"Puede usted meterse el aprobado por el culo"._—soltó una risita—deberías haber estado allí—dijo luego, al tiempo que entraban en un pasillo poco iluminado.

Beth esbozó una media sonrisa. Lily era una persona de la que cuidarse cuando estaba cabreada. Y puede que Ananda Justock, como profesora, tuviese el poder; peor Lily tenía a sus amigas… y eso hacía las cosas mucho más interesantes.

Se encontraron con Alice y con Lily a un par de metros, en la oscuridad. Lily estaba llorando a lágrima viva y Alice le acariciaba el pelo con suavidad, sentada a su derecha.

Beth se arrodilló delante de Lily al tiempo que Diane se colocaba a la izquierda de la llorosa pelirroja.

—Lils… cariño—susurró Beth haciendo que la pelirroja levantase el rostro—no vale la pena llorar—dijo con firmeza.

—Bethy… se suponía… se suponía que… que me quería—musitó Lily, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—Y…

—Ya lo sé, Lils. Diane me lo contó—dijo la chica con suavidad—Pero no llores, preciosa, que no vale la pena.—añadió la rubia.—Tú vales más que una zorra con corsé.

Lily se secó las lágrimas. Respiró profundamente y sonrió.

—Se suponía que me quería… joder… y… en lugar de, no sé… todo el mundo acudió en mi ayuda… hasta… Severus—pronunció su nombre con un susurro—y él… se limitó a… a vacilarme.

Diane hizo chasquear la lengua.

—Lily… no te preocupes, en serio…—susurró levantándose—morderá el polvo.

La pelirroja miró a sus amigas con una media sonrisa. Se levantó con cuidado y suspiró.

—Gracias, chicas…—susurró abrazándose a sus libros.

—¿Nos vamos a clase?—susurró luego Alice, pasándole un brazo a Lily por la cintura.

Lily asintió con la cabeza y juntas las cuatro se encaminaron escaleras arriba.

La verdad es que estaba más dolida que enfadada. Porque… llevaban unos cuantos días muy tontorrones, casi como si en cualquier momento pudiese… bueno, pudiese pasar lo que pasó en Historia de la Magia. Y Lily creía que si ocurría eso… algo entre ellos se encauzaría. Porque sí, era muy bonito ser amiga de James; pero no podía serlo si cada vez que lo veía lo que más necesitaba era besarlo.

Y menos de dos horas después de haberse besado como si el mismísimo fin del mundo fuese a llegar para reclamarlos, él se ponía a tontear con la zorra con corsé esa que tenían por profesora, que aún encima la tomaba con ella, y él no hacía nada por defenderla. Se dijo que Remus y Sirius se merecían un abrazo de agradecimiento, el segundo, claro está, si Beth se lo permitía sin arrancarle ningún apéndice.

Llegaron al pasillo de aula de Encantamientos y vieron a Sirius, Remus y Peter apoyados en la puerta de la clase, y al fondo del pasillo, estaba Severus, que miró a Lily con cautela, entre su melena negra.

Beth, nada más llegar al pasillo corrió hacia Sirius, que, pese a que estaba más serio de lo que ella lo había visto en mucho tiempo, le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y la besó como si hiciese seis años que no se veían.

—¿Estás bien?—le preguntó la chica a Sirius después de que se separaron—Estás muy serio…

—Si, nena, no te preocupes… es James, que no sé qué cojones le pasa…—sus ojos grises brillaban abatidos.

—Habla con él…—susurró la chica acariciándole la mejilla con suavidad.

—No quiere que le ayudemos…—reconoció Sirius. Y Beth intuyó que, muy a su pesar, a Sirius le jodía que James no confiase en él.

Beth se puso de puntillas e intentó abrazar a su novio, pero la pobre era demasiado baja para ello, así que Sirius se dejó escurrir un poco contra la pared, quedando más bajo contra el muro, con Beth entre sus piernas, y entonces ella lo abrazó con fuerza, y él le devolvió el abrazo, rodeando su cinturita con los brazos. Respiró el olor a coco de su pelo y sintió como su cuerpo se relajaba. Beth era el puerto seguro. La calma.

Mientras tanto…

Lily se acercó a Severus, ya que él le hizo una leve seña para que se acercase. A cada paso que daba hacia su mejor amigo de la infancia, el corazón se le aceleraba un poco más. Llevaba desde el dieciocho de enero de ese mismo año sin tener una conversación con él, y estaban a uno de octubre. Aunque, siendo honestos, llevaba mucho más tiempo sin tener con él una conversación amigable o… civilizada.

Se paró a medio metro de él.

—Severus—dijo, tal vez con más sequedad de la esperada.

—Lily…—la voz de Severus resultaba más suave. Al mirarla, incluso se aflojó un poco su ceño. Tomó aire y la miró a los ojos.—¿Estás bien?—preguntó luego, desviando la mirada, como si no fuese capaz de sostener la vista en esos ojos verde esmeralda.

—Si, Severus… gracias por preocuparte y… por defenderme en clase—dijo ella con suavidad.

—No tienes por qué dar las gracias…—dijo él, en voz más alta.—Deberías hablar con tu Jefa de Casa… o con Dumbledore—añadió—yo te apoyaría—añadió, con cierto tono de desafío, mirando a los tres Merodeadores que charlaban en voz baja con Alice, Diane y Beth.

Sirius, que estaba haciendo manitas con Beth, levantó la mirada y sus ojos grises se clavaron en Snape.

—Todos la apoyaríamos, Snape—dijo, con verdadero odio en la voz.

Severus lo fulminó con la mirada y Sirius lo fulminó a él, hasta que una manito diminuta le rozó la mejilla y Beth hizo que ambos rompiesen el contacto visual y la tensión que hacía vibrar el ambiente, como si fuese electricidad estática, se disipó.

­—Gracias, Severus… en serio—dijo Lily dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa a su ex mejor amigo.

—No tienes por que darlas, Lily—susurró él, acercándose un paso a Lily.

—Quejicus, si no quieres perder la poca hombría que pueda quedarte después de que te dejase en pelotas delante de medio Hogwarts, aléjate de ella. Ahora.—James acababa de llegar.

La mano de Severus se precipitó hacia su bolsillo, pero Lily fue más rápida y lo frenó antes de que sacase la varita.

—Gracias por todo, Severus—susurró para que sólo el pudiese oírla—Pero ahora vete… yo me encargo.

Y Severus se fue por el otro extremo del pasillo, obedeciendo a Lily, porque uno sólo de sus deseos era mucho más que una orden para él. O tal vez porque no era aconsejable enfrentarse él sólo con Potter en un pasillo donde había cinco Gryffindor, una Ravenclaw y Lily.

Lily se giró lentamente hacia James. Y sus ojos parecían llamear como si sobre ellos se cerniese la luz de mil maldiciones asesinas.

James estaba en un extremo del pasillo, Lily en otro y sus amigos en medio. Y aunque, a través de las gafas, ella podía ver sus ojos enrojecidos, como si hubiese estado llorando, no se amilanó.

—¿CÓMO TE ATREVES, POTTER, A DECIRLE A MI AMIGO QUE SE ALEJE DE MÍ?—aulló mientras caminaba a grandes zancadas hacia él.—¿CÓMO TE ATREVES TÚ, QUE DECÍAS SER MI AMIGO, Y ME FALLASTE, EH POTTER?

—Lily…

—PARA TI SOY EVANS, POTTER—masculló llegando junto a él.—Y que sepas que me has decepcionado.

—¿Ah si? ¿Te he decepcionado? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me puse en contra de la profesora para defenderte cuando tú te lo habías buscado solita?—James sacudió la cabeza—Lily… sabes de sobra que no deberías haberte rebotado…

Y la bomba atómica que había sido bautizada como Lily Evans explotó de nuevo.

—CLARO. TENDRÍA QUE SOPORTAR QUE TE PONGA LAS TETAS EN LA CARA SIN INMUTARME Y QUE DESPUÉS ME RIÑA POR DARLE UN BESO A UNA AMIGA.

Pero James, que también tenía algo de bomba atómica, explotó, como reacción en cadena.

—NO ME VENGAS CON MOJIGATERÍAS, JODER. RECONOCE QUE ESTÁS CELOSA Y ACABEMOS CON ESTO DE UNA PUTA VEZ.

—YO NO ESTOY CELOSA, POTTER—siseó ella a gritos.

—¡RECONÓCELO!

—No estoy celosa, James.—dijo ella en voz baja.—Solamente decepcionada…—musitó.—No me esperaba que tus amigos, o Severus, me defendiesen—dijo con suavidad—Esperaba que me defendieses tú… y no lo has hecho—susurró.

—Sabes que no deberías habérselo dicho. Nan no es mala profesora, y si no le hubieses replicado, nada habría ocurrido.

—No, claro que no… apuesto a que es muy buena profesora—dijo luego Lily, cargada de mordacidad.—Sobre todo en las clases particulares… ¿qué, James, practicáis muchas posturitas?—añadió luego, cargada de malicia. Sabía que se estaba comportando como una niñata celosa, pero por una vez en la vida no le importaba. Demasiadas cosas habían dejado de importarle.

—Si, Lily… al menos ella sabe lo que se hace, sabes—dijo, alzando una ceja.

Y Lily hizo lo que correspondía. Le arreó un sopapo que hizo que la mejilla se le enrojeciese al instante. Y después entró en clase, donde ya habían entrado sus amigas y los chicos, seguramente para dejarles "intimidad" dentro de la discusión.

Se sentó al lado de Beth, ya que parecía que el cordón umbilical que la mantenía unida a Sirius se había roto, y sus amigas la abrazaron entre las tres, mientras Flitwick entraba en clase.

—Chicas…—musitó mientras sentía en los ojos el picor de las lágrimas— James se va a cagar…

Beth le acarició el pelo, con una media sonrisa cargada de todo el amor que se embotellaba en la rubia; los ojos de Alice brillaban con orgullo y Diane esbozó una sonrisa traviesa.

—Así se habla, Lils—dijo luego, dándole una palmada en el hombro, antes de centrar su atención en el profesor.

**oOo**

Estaba allí sentada, con la cabeza apoyada en la fría y húmeda baldosa de la pared. Al principio había llorado, pero ya hacía tiempo que las lágrimas se habían secado para ella. Sabía que no valía la pena derramar lágrimas por ello.

Todo había empezado mucho tiempo atrás, prácticamente un año atrás. Todo había empezado cuando Diane había caído enferma por culpa de las bacterias. El grupo se había empezado a distanciar; o tal vez había empezado antes. Cuando Mary y Hestia se fueron a Turquía.

El caso es que empezaron a ir cada una por su lado. Beth empezó con Sirius, en secreto, Lily empezó a ir con James, para organizar el Concurso de la Canción por Halloween, Jeyne estaba con Regulus, arreglándolo todo para su boda, Alice tenía a Frank, y ella, Sophie, se refugió en sus libros. Intentando encontrar una cura para Diane. Y perdiendo la virginidad con Remus en una mesa de la biblioteca. Se sintió enrojecer al recordarlo. Sólo una vez, pero más bonita que todas las demás. Al menos, ella sentía algo por él, no como por los demás.

Y después de la boda de Jeyne, fue el accidente de Beth. Y entonces, entonces todo se fue a la mierda. Ella se empezó a distanciar de sus amigas; sobre todo de la rubia, porque se sentía como una traidora al no poder contarle lo de su hermano, al no poder darle la carta. Al no poder contarle que encontró a su hermano muerto en la cama, con un boquete en el estómago debido al veneno corrosivo.

Cerró los ojos para evitar que una lágrima se escapase por entre sus pestañas. Y en verano… en verano casi había logrado olvidar a Remus. Al menos durante los momentos en que su cuerpo excedía la temperatura ambiente, que en Grecia era bastante alta, y se entregaba a los mordiscos desconsiderados de algún griego.

Y al volver de las vacaciones… Remus prácticamente la ignoraba. De hecho, le hacía más caso a Dhalya que a ella, y no es que le molestase, al fin y al cabo sabía que una niña de once años no podía competir con ella en ese aspecto, pero no se trataba sólo de Remus. Beth pasaba más tiempo con Destiny que con ella; vale que había sido la propia Sophie quien se había alejado, pero no pensó nunca que Beth, incluso sin memoria, la dejaría ir tan fácilmente.

Sabía que en el fondo, tal vez muy en el fondo, era ella misma quien se excluía en compañía de sus amigas; pero era mucho más fácil achacarles las culpas a ellas, que la dejaban de lado todo el rato y preferían a Dhalya o Destiny en su lugar. La basura de los demás huele siempre más que la propia. Y si los demás tienen la culpa de nuestros problemas, es mucho más fácil sobrellevarlos.

Oyó unos pasos que se acercaban y se encogió un poquito más sobre sí misma para evitar que la viesen en aquel baño abandonado, con los ojos rojos de haber llorado y el uniforme totalmente desordenado.

Mientras tanto, en el pasillo del Segundo Piso.

Caminaba a buen paso. El tacón de sus botas repiqueteaba contra el suelo de piedra del pasillo vacío, y reverberaba en las paredes, también de piedra. Estaba furiosa. Tan furiosa que no había logrado concentrarse en Historia de la Magia, por mucho que la asignatura fuese un absoluto aburrimiento, ella no había logrado ni siquiera prestar atención.

Sirius, _su_ Sirius, como su interior reclamaba, estaba saliendo con la niñata esa rubia y mojigata que había conocido el primer día de curso. La verdad, no era que le cayese mal, pero estaba con Sirius, y sólo por eso ya se había granjeado su odio eterno.

Juliet quería a Sirius. Lo quería para ella.

Todo había empezado el día de la cena que dio en verano. Lo vio allí, tan alto y sumamente atractivo, con el pelo húmedo cayéndole sobre los ojos grises y ese aspecto imponente, que pretendía ser desgarbado pero no podía disimular la elegancia natural propia de su estirpe. Y en ese momento, decidió que tenía que ser para ella. Para siempre.

Y no había sido demasiado complicado. La verdad. Esa misma noche lo tuvo en su cama. Y el día que llegaron a Hogwarts, en el tren, volvió a tenerlo todito para ella. Y Juliet no entendía, o más bien, no podía entender qué veía Sirius en su amiga mona; porque con el aspecto de mojigata que se gastaba, ella estaba segura de que ni siquiera le daba a Sirius lo que necesitaba. Lo que ella, Juliet, podía darle.

Ya en los últimos tiempos, en el Gran Comedor, había visto que Sirius estaba demasiado cerca de esa mosquita muerta; y apenas un par de semanas antes había visto a una de las amigas de esa zorrita en la Biblioteca, buscando un libro. Esa tal Sophie Langley. Y la había acojonado un rato, diciéndole que estaba sola, que no tenía amigas, ni a nadie en el mundo.

Porque Juliet lo sabía; lo sabía prácticamente todo. Lo bueno de abrirse de piernas para cualquiera era que ese cualquier le abriría todos sus secretos, con un poco de suerte.

Pero no importaba nada. Lo único que realmente importaba de verdad era que quería a Sirius para ella. Y nada más.

Entró en el baño de chicas del Segundo Piso y se miró al espejo. Su reflejo, de piel tersa y blanca, le devolvió la mirada, azul como el hielo. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño flojo, y algún que otro mechón se le escapaba, rebelde.

A través del reflejo, pudo ver una sombra agazapada en el último cubículo, el del lado de la ventana. Se acercó, caminando lentamente. Por lo que sabía, esos baños estaban fuera de servicio, así que, como la curiosidad no era sólo cosa de Ravenclaw si no que, también de serpientes, se asomó por la puerta, y no pudo reprimir una carcajada despectiva al ver quien estaba allí.

—¿Qué pasa, bonita?, ¿Tus amigas te han dejado de lado?—preguntó con una dulzura más fría que el hielo.

Sophie Langley estaba acurrucada encima del inodoro, con la espalda contra la pared del cubículo y la cabeza apoyada en los azulejos de la pared. Tenía la mirada perdida en la pared, y enrojecida; pero cuando fijo en ella sus ojos oscuros, parecieron chispear de furia.

—Blossom, hazme un favor y piérdete—le espetó con un susurro seco.

Juliet alzó una ceja y esbozó una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada, pero que nada bueno.

Estiró una mano, con la manicura francesa perfecta, y agarró a Sophie de la corbata, con fuerza, para estamparla contra la pared del cubículo y apretarle el cuello, en el mismo movimiento.

—No me voy a perder, imbécil—siseó—Tú no tienes amigas, y a mí me interesa que trabajes para mí.

—¿Trabajar para ti?—preguntó Sophie con desdén a pesar de apenas tener respiración.

Juliet apretó un poco más, y Sophie le clavó las uñas de la mano derecha en la muñeca, con fuerza.

—Si.—masculló Juliet secamente—la zorra de tu amiguita está saliendo con mi hombre, y quiero verla muerta, ¿estamos claros?—susurró luego, apretando un poquito más—Así que, Sophie, o me ayudas o tú serás la próxima en la lista—añadió, casi con dulzura.

Sophie, muerta de rabia, y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, le pegó un empujón a Juliet, logrando que se apartase de ella y chocase con la espalda contra la otra pared del cubículo.

—¿Por qué se supone que tengo que hacer daño a mi mejor amiga? ¿Para ayudarte a ti?—soltó un resoplido—No sé si eres daltónica o qué te pasa, pero los colores de mi uniforme son azul y bronce, son una Ravenclaw, no una asquerosa serpiente traidora—masculló después, cargándose la mochila al hombro.—no voy a traicionar a mi amiga por ti.

Juliet le dedicó una sonrisita triunfante.

—¿Ni siquiera a una amiga que no te hace caso, que te ha sustituido por Taylor y una niñata de once años?—susurró Juliet con tono tentador.

Sophie, de espaldas a Juliet, respiró profundamente.

—Podríamos lograr cosas muy grandes juntas, Langley—susurró luego en voz baja.—Imagínate… Lupin todo para ti—añadió luego.

Sophie se quedó helada. ¿Cómo sabía ella que estaba enamorada de Remus?

—Blossom, hazme un favor y piérdete—repitió luego, saliendo del baño.

El corazón de Sophie iba a seis mil por hora. De alguna forma, Juliet sabía todo lo relacionado con ella y con sus amigas. Y sabía que, si alguien podía lograrlo todo, era ella.

Sabía que debería hablar con Beth y decirle lo que pasaba. Sabía que no debería ser egoísta ni ponerse celosa de Dhalya.

Pero, sorprendentemente, mientras subía los escalones de su Sala Común, se encontró a sí misma considerando aceptar la propuesta de Juliet Blossom.

**oOo**

La estancia estaba prácticamente a oscuras, de no ser por el pequeño candelabro oscuro que Beth había "tomado prestado" de los desvanes unos días atrás. No es que ella acostumbrase a robar porque sí, pero los miércoles, normalmente, Sirius tenía entrenamiento, y luego ya iba directamente para el Torreón de las Camas, y ella lo esperaba allí, así que, para no aburrirse, decidió llevarse un libro, y para eso necesitaba luz, que era de lo que más escaseaba en la noche escocesa.

Y allí estaba ella, con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero de una cama, envuelta en su capa y con un libro de fábulas muggles que Lily le había regalado por su quinceavo cumpleaños. Su historia favorita era la de La Bella Durmiente; porque le recordaba a sí misma. La princesa caía dormida por obra de un maleficio creado por una bruja bastante mala, y ella estaba dormida desde el punto de vista de que ignoraba su pasado. La princesa tenía a un apuesto príncipe que la despertaba, y ella tenía a Sirius, que la ayudaría a recordarlo todo.

Eran novios. _Novios_. Y esa palabra era tan absolutamente preciosa que Beth todavía no se terminaba de creerlo. Pero lo que sentía por Sirius era más fuerte que las dudas que pudiese tener respecto a él y a lo que pudiese ocultarle de su pasado. Sabía que llegado el momento se lo contaría.

...

El entrenamiento había sido una mierda. James no le hablaba, y Diane y Jeyne no le hablaban a James. Y aún encima los había hecho volar una y otra vez, hasta que prácticamente terminaron reventados. Lo que más le jodía a Sirius era lo de que James no confiase en él. Joder, que prácticamente eran hermanos. Y si había algo chungo en lo que estaba metido, lo quisiesen ambos o no, él estaría metido también en ello. De eso se trataba ser Merodeadores y casi hermanos. En eso consistía su amistad.

La subida hacia el Torreón de las Camas se le hizo demasiado larga. Porque arriba estaba Beth, esperándolo, y él se moría por verla. Porque, por muy mal que se sintiese, ella le hacía sentirse bien con sólo mirarlo. Le hacía sentirse bueno. Su Beth. Su _novia_. Si se lo hubiesen preguntado un año y medio atrás, habría dicho que esa palabra estaba fuera de su vocabulario, y sin embargo en aquellos momentos no concebía la vida sin ella, porque esa palabra significaba Beth, y sólo eso.

Y sabía que tendría que contarle lo que había ocurrido el año pasado entre ellos. Todo. Lo bueno, lo malo y lo peor. Pero prefería esperar a estar preparado. No quería perderla otra vez justo cuando acababa de recuperarla.

Llegó a la estancia superior, que era donde estaba Beth, y la vio, acurrucada dentro de su capa, con el pelo recogido en un moño flojo del que se escapaban unos cuantos mechones que le caían sobre la cara y le daban un aspecto todavía más inocente que de costumbre.

—¿Qué haces, nena?—preguntó en voz baja, mirándola desde el dintel de la puerta.

Beth le dedicó una sonrisa, levantando la vista del libro. Y no pudo evitar que un escalofrío la recorriese al mirar a Sirius. Estaba prácticamente a oscuras, iluminado por la tenue luz del candelabro que a duras penas alcanzaba todos los rincones del almacén. Tenía el pelo mojado y el flequillo le caía sobre los ojos. Llevaba una sudadera muggle, negra, y unos vaqueros con algún que otro desgarrón; pero lo que más la estremeció fue la mirada. Un brillo en sus ojos grises, que hizo que su corazón se acelerase.

Estaba muy, muy serio.

—Estaba leyendo, cielo—dijo ella, aunque la respuesta fuese obvia, cerrando el libro y poniéndolo, con cuidado, encima de la mesita sobre la que estaba el candelabro. Luego lo miró, mordiéndose el labio inferior y se hizo a un lado, mientras él se acercaba y se sentaba en la cama.—¿Has vuelto a discutir con James?—preguntó luego, en un susurro preocupado.

—No, no te preocupes—dijo él mirándola con un brillo cargado de cariño en sus ojos grises. Era tan preciosa, y su preocupación le dolía.—Cuando lo considere oportuno nos lo contará...—murmuró, intentando restarle importancia.

Beth le dedicó una leve sonrisa, antes de abrazarlo y hacer que él apoyase la cabeza en su pecho. Le acarició el pelo y depositó un beso en su frente. Sabía que Sirius la necesitaba, y ella le daría cualquier cosa que él quisiese o necesitase. Siempre.

Sirius cerró los ojos, con el latido del corazón de Beth contra su mejilla. En ese momento, el recuerdo de un pequeño garbancito creciendo en su interior se hizo tan fuerte que tuvo que contenerse para no echarse a llorar. Nunca nadie lo había abrazado así, nunca nadie lo había querido tanto, nunca nadie había estado a punto de darle un hijo. Sólo ella.

Y ella no recordaba al niño que había llevado dentro, no recordaba el momento en que, al contárselo, lo convirtió en un hombre adulto, al que él se había encargado de ahogar debajo de Sirius Black, el Merodeador.

Se incorporó levemente y la miró a los ojos. Esos ojos de color verde hierba que brillaban tantísimo. Rozó una de sus diminutas orejas con el dedo índice de la mano izquierda y la besó, despacio, en los labios. Notó una de sus manitas, diminutas, enredada en su pelo, y al separarse no pudo menos que rozarle la nariz con la suya.

—Tengo algo para ti, nena—dijo en voz baja, antes de depositar un suave beso en sus mejillas y separarse un poco de ella para meter la mano en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros.

Beth lo miró expectante y vio como él sacaba un pañuelo de seda negra, con sus iniciales, SB, bordadas en plata con letras de trazos góticos y señoriales. Beth ladeó la cabeza y miró como Sirius desenvolvía con cuidado lo que quiera que estuviese dentro del pañuelo.

El brillo de las velas del candelabro se reflejó en el metal cuando él dejó caer en su palma un anillo que constaba de tres anillos independientes, enlazados entre sí, cada uno con los otros dos. Parecía de plata, y a Beth se le secó la garganta. Estaba súbitamente nerviosa. Ese anillo le sonaba de algo... pero no sabía de qué.

Sirius agarró su mano izquierda y besó uno a uno todos sus pequeños y flacos deditos, luego se pasó la palma sobre los labios y la besó en el inicio de la muñeca. La respiración de Beth se aceleraba por momentos, y cuando Sirius le puso el anillo, en el dedo anular, sintió como un peso invisible se apoderaba de su estómago.

—Sirius...

—Era tuyo... te lo regalé en la boda de mi hermano—explicó con suavidad.—Pomfrey me lo dio el día de tu accidente. Y no veía la hora de devolvértelo.

Beth respiró profundamente. Sentía ese peso extraño en el fondo del estómago, casi como la sensación mareante del déjà vu.

—Oh... Merlín... Sirius, ¿no será de plata?

Sirius esbozó una sonrisa, recordando la conversación que habían mantenido en el momento en que le regaló la joya por primera vez.

—Claro que no, nena... es oro blanco.

Y Beth notó como se le aceleraba el corazón ante la sensación de haberlo vivido ya, en otro tiempo, en otro lugar. Sintió como la cabeza le daba vueltas y apoyó la mejilla en el hombro de Sirius.

—Gracias, cielo... pero... no deberías haberte gastado dinero en algo así...

—No me ha costado nada—susurró acariciándole la espalda, mientras se reclinaba en la cama.—Es una antigua reliquia de los Black—explicó enterrando los dedos en su pelo.—Sólo que la he profanado un poco.—añadió, con un tono divertido.

—¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó ella mirándolo fijamente.

—Si lo miras a contra fuego lo verás—susurró enigmáticamente, al tiempo que estiraba el brazo y acercaba el candelabro.

Beth acercó el anillo a la luz y vio como, grabadas en el mismo tipo de letra que las iniciales del pañuelo, una S y una B se destacaban sobre el oro blanco de la joya.

—Tus iniciales—musitó acariciando el anillo con cariño.

—No, nena... las nuestras—explicó él.—Sirius y Beth—añadió besándole el pelo.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa y le pasó un brazo por encima del abdomen, tumbándose a su lado.

—¿Puedo preguntar qué significa el anillo?—musitó al cabo de un rato.

—Dos cosas—susurró él, acariciándole la mejilla con suavidad—La primera: que quiero estar siempre contigo. Y la segunda: una promesa. Que te contaré todo lo ocurrido antes del accidente... cuando esté preparado para ello—añadió antes de besarle la frente.

Beth esbozó una sonrisa y se acomodó mejor encima de Sirius para dormir.

—Entonces esperaré... hasta que estés preparado—susurró.

Y si era necesario esperaría toda la vida. Sólo quería estar así, en paz, con él.

Para siempre.

* * *

_¡Hola chicas! ¿Qué os ha parecido el capi? La verdad, espero que os haya gustado, y todo eso. La última escena la he escrito ahora, y en la facultad no hay corrector de textos de word (curioso, ¿verdad? xD), así que si tiene alguna faltita, espero que me sepáis perdonar. Ahora os voy a dejar unas cuantas notitas aclaratorias, por si andáis perdidas, ¿vale?._

_-**La Feria de las Vanidades y El Circo de los Horrores:** El primero hace referencia a un libro de William Makepeace Thackeray (autor inglés), y el segundo a un espectáculo circense ambientado en un cementerio gótico del siglo XIX. Si queréis más información, google es vuestro amigo xD_

_-**Goffres:** No estoy segura de que todas sepáis que son (en mi entorno no todos lo saben), así que son como una especie de tortas con casillitas, que se toman calientes, por norma general, y les puedes echar cualquier sirope por encima (con chocolate están más que buenos). Y si eso, google es vuestro amigo, valga la redundancia xD._

_-**Cedric Diggory:** Está confirmado que nació en 1977, y debió ser antes de septiembre. Me apetecía meter referencias cannon en la historia, para que tenga un poco más de "realismo". Por eso Amos le enseña la foto del niño a Frankie._

_-**Daniel Dawson y Jason Ackles:** No sé si todas los recordáis, pero son "el chico de los miércoles" y "el chico de los sábados" de nuestra Beth en su época de pendón desorejado. En lo tocante a sus nombres, **Daniel** es un nombre de chico que me encanta, y **Dawson** es el apellido de Jack (Leonardo DiCaprio) en **Titanic**; y **Jason Ackles** es una deformación del nombre de **Jensen Ackles** (actor que interpreta a **Dean** en **Supernatural**)._

_-**Elizabeth Geller y William Swan:** Los amigos de Lya. El nombre de Lizzie se debe a **Elizabeth** (o Lizzie), la protagonista femenina de **Piratas del Caribe**, interpretada por **Keira Knightley**. Su apellido se debe a **Ross Geller**, de **Friends**. En cuanto a Will, su nombre se debe a **Will Turner**, cp-protagonista de **Piratas del Caribe**, intepretado por **Orlando Bloom**, y su apellido se debe a **Elizabeth**, de la misma película._

_-**Ragnarök:** Significa "destino de los dioses" y denomina a la batalla del fin del mundo.  
_

_Y más o menos, eso es todo. Si tenéis alguna otra duda, preguntad, que pa eso estoy. Espero que os haya gustado el capi, y eso. Espero reviews y todo eso, y no me queméis por lo de Lily y James, que para compensar os he puesto por fin bien a Sirius y Beth (y esperemos que por mucho tiempo xD)._

_¡Gracias por estar ahí! ¡Os adoro!

* * *

  
_

**.:Thaly:.**_  
_


	9. Crimen sin castigo

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes, en su gran mayoría, no me pertenecen, si no que son de grandes genios como pueden ser Rowling o Kripke. Salvo divertirme, no encuentro ningún otro lucro en escribir fics, de modo que no intentéis demandarme (porque si me cabreo, menuda soy yo). El que plagie estas palabras contraerá el herpes genital (y quien avisa no es traidor)_

_¡Hola a todas! He vuelto, después de mucho, mucho, muchísimo tiempo. Y voy a quedarme, o al menos a intentarlo. _

_En los exámenes no me ha ido tan bien como yo quería que me fuese, de modo que tal vez no pueda escribir en verano tan a menudo como me gustaría. Pero no preveo un nuevo parón, y si lo preveo avisaré._

_Los reviews están, como siempre, contestados en uno a mí misma. Os los agradezco mucho, en serio._

_Y sin más preámbulo, APB Productions presenta...

* * *

_

_15 Octubre 1977_

9. Crimen sin castigo

Octubre había llegado a Hogwarts cargado de lluvias, que parecían querer quedarse en los terrenos hasta que el castillo se cayese de viejo. El Bosque Prohibido casi podría decirse que parecía más frondoso, y el lago casi había sobrepasado sus límites naturales.

Pero no, la naturaleza no era lo único salvaje que habitaba en el colegio. Los alumnos, concretamente los de Séptimo Año de Gryffindor estaban totalmente revolucionados, casi como si la lluvia, el viento y el fresco que empezaba a poblar las noches de Escocia tuviesen influencia directa sobre su ánimo.

Y la situación no era, precisamente, como para echar cohetes, porque parecía que en cualquier momento se iniciaría una batalla campal en medio de la Sala Común. James no se hablaba con Sirius, Peter o Remus. Aunque ellos tampoco le hablaban a él desde que, en dos ocasiones, intentasen obligarlo a contarles qué le sucedía y él los había mandado a la mierda con viento fresco. Lily, Alice, Diane y Jeyne tampoco le dirigían la palabra al Capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, y a él no le importaba. Lily se había comportado como una neurótica histérica y aún encima pretendía que él la defendiese, cuando no tenía razón.

Las Ravenclaw habían decidido mantenerse al margen, todas, menos Beth. Porque ella, como todos, veía que la situación era altamente ridícula, y quería que la solucionasen lo antes posible, y no porque le importase la tripa que se le había roto a James; no. Lo que le preocupaba a la pequeña rubia era que la situación le hacía daño a Sirius. Así que, pese a no intentar hablar con James para convencerlo de que confiase en sus amigos, le hablaba y lo trataba con amabilidad, haciendo que James prácticamente se sintiese obligado a hablarle de la misma forma, así que podría decirse que ella era el único nexo entre James y el resto del mundo. Y no le gustaba una mierda. Aunque por otra parte, estaba asquerosamente bien con Sirius. No estaban en esa fase empalagosa de necesitar estar juntos a todas horas, porque eso podría decirse que era una realidad más que una fase, ni tampoco estaban en la fase tonta de mirarse y reírse (o sonrojarse, lo que, en su caso sería más tonta todavía, porque no había nada que no se hubiesen visto ya). Pero se entendían con una mirada, un fruncimiento de labios o un alzamiento de cejas, y parecía como si siempre tuviesen una clara idea de donde estaba el otro, como si estuviesen interconectados, o, como diría Lily, con su buen humor habitual, como si fuesen tan imbéciles como para querer a alguien. Porque si. Lily Evans había renunciado a querer a cualquier hombre, sobre todo a James Potter, aunque eso no implicaba que no la alegrase que su amiga fuese feliz. Aunque claro, decidir no querer a James Potter, o al imbécil de James Potter, como amablemente apuntaría Diane, no implica que, automáticamente Lily fuese a dejar de quererlo. Más bien todo lo contrario.

En otro orden de cosas, Juliet Blossom había vuelto a acosar a Sophie en dos ocasiones, y la chica seguía, pese a todo, negándose en redondo a contarle a Beth nada de lo ocurrido. Se sentía mal ocultándoselo, pero, como buena Ravenclaw, sabía que la información es peligrosa, y cuanta más se tenga encima mejor. Siempre.

Por otra parte, Diane seguía sin decirles nada a sus amigas o a Edd sobre lo que le había hecho a su padre, y mucho menos sobre lo que su padre le había hecho a ella desde que su madre murió. Y eso le hacía daño. Le hacía daño porque no podía dormir y se pasaba el día con los nervios alterados, dormía en las clases y había bajado bastante en sus notas. Y le hacía daño porque sentía que estaba engañando a sus amigas, y sobre todo, engañando a Edd, que la quería sin que ella se lo mereciese.

Y, por si fuera poco, la temporada de Quidditch había empezado y los nervios habían empezado a alterarse en general.

oOo

Sirius entró en la habitación, que seguía a oscuras. No hacía ni un cuarto de hora que se había puesto la luna, pero él, James y Peter ya habían corrido a toda velocidad a la confortable seguridad de sus camas, tras dejar a Remus acostado y descansando en la Casa de los Gritos, a donde Madame Pomfrey iría a buscarlo luego.

Había sido la Luna Llena más rara de su vida. Él, Peter y Remus no se hablaban con James, y en un principio habían supuesto que no iba a ir, pero al llegar a la Casa de los Gritos se encontraron con él, sentado en un desvencijado sofá, esperándolos. No abrió la boca para pronunciar palabra, pero su presencia allí, implicaba en cierta forma, una especie de disculpa. Una rendición, nunca.

Le dolía el cuerpo, del cansancio de correr junto a Lunático durante toda la noche, para evitar que se escaquease e hiciese de las suyas por Hogsmeade; y le dolía el corazón de que James no le hablase. De hecho, el chico que era prácticamente más hermano suyo que su hermano de verdad, nada más entrar en el dormitorio, se parapetó detrás de las cortinas del dosel de su cama, sin decir más, dispuesto a aprovechar las tres escasas horas de sueño que les quedaban antes de ir a clase, y eso, prescindiendo del desayuno.

Estaba cansado de la situación, pero sabía que James no se lo contaría hasta que estuviese solucionado. Si es que tenía solución. Siempre se lo contaban todo, y cuando no, era porque o bien era un asunto de chicas, o bien era demasiado vergonzoso como para contárselo entre ellos. Fuese lo que fuese, Sirius estaba cansado de sentir que perdía a James poco a poco.

Abrió las cortinas del dosel de su cama, y se sentó en el borde, antes de quitarse la camisa y el jersey del uniforme por la cabeza y arrancarse los pantalones de un tirón, para meterse en cama lo antes posible.

Cerró las cortinas y se abrazó a un pequeño bulto vestido de rosa que había bajo las mantas. Esbozó una sonrisa y aspiró el aroma a coco que desprendía el pelo de Beth, mientras la abrazaba extenuado y cerraba los ojos, estrechándola con fuerza.

Desde el día en que le había regalado el anillo, que era el mismo día desde el que James no les hablaba, ella cruzaba el pasadizo que interconectaba ambos dormitorios y se colaba entre las cortinas de su cama, para abrazarse a él y dormir lo más cerca posible. Y Sirius se sintió tremendamente aliviado al verla allí, dormida, esperándole. Porque pese a estar cansado y molido, si no la hubiese tenido cerca no habría podido conciliar el sueño esa noche. O bueno, esa mañana.

Somnoliento, se dio cuenta de que ella se revolvía entre sus brazos y se giraba hasta quedar de cara a él. Vislumbró durante unos segundos el brillo verde de sus ojos y después ella hundió el rostro en su pecho, sudado y un poco sucio debido a la carrera por el bosque, y lo abrazó con toda la fuerza que cabía en sus pequeños bracitos.

—Por fin has vuelto—la oyó musitar, antes de que se quedase dormida de nuevo.

Él respiró profundamente y no tardó mucho más en quedarse dormido.

Dos horas y media después...

Mucho antes de abrir los ojos, sintió el calor de los brazos de Sirius envolviéndola, y el latido de su corazón, tranquilo por una vez, contra su frente. No quería moverse. Estaba demasiado bien allí, y además no quería despertarlo; pero tenían que ir a clase. Era algo que Sirius le había explicado. De nada servía que ayudasen a Remus si perdían horas de clase y los descubrían. Se sacrificaban y no les importaba. Pero Beth quería que durmiese al menos media hora más, que era lo que faltaba para ir a clase, y eso, sin desayunar.

Se escurrió con cuidado entre sus brazos, pero se frenó en seco cuando Sirius la apretó más contra él y se revolvió en sueños. Aguantando la respiración, Beth se fue escurriendo, poco a poco, intentando soltarse de sus brazos al mismo tiempo, y cuando lo logró, se escurrió con rapidez de debajo de las mantas y se quedó de rodillas en la cama, mirando a su novio en la penumbra que se colaba entre las cortinas.

Así, dormido, casi parecía un niño. Un niño guapo a rabiar, pero con una expresión de paz e inocencia que retorcieron el estómago de Beth con una mano cargada de amor. La chica suspiró mientras lo tapaba bien con la colcha. Le acarició el pelo y luego depositó un besito en su frente, que fue casi menos que un roce de labios.

Después se escurrió entre dos cortinas y buscó sus zapatillas, a tientas e intentando no hacer ruido, pero casi se cayó de culo al suelo cuando vio a Remus salir de la ducha, con el pantalón del uniforme desabrochado y la camisa a medio poner.

—Buenos días Beth—dijo el chico, como si tal cosa.—¿Has dormido bien estas tres horas que lleva Sirius aquí?—su sonrisa, de repente, le recordaba a la de un lobo enorme—O... ¿has dormido, al menos?—añadió luego.

Beth lo fulminó con la mirada. Remus, normalmente era un amor de chico, pero los días después de transformarse, su sentido del humor era bastante especial. Como si la parte salvaje que tenía estuviese más en la superficie y sólo fuese capaz de razonar cosas relacionadas con sexo, farra y divertirse.

—Si, Remus, gracias por preguntar—dijo ella, levantándose, agarrada a una de las columnas del dosel de la cama de Sirius.—¿Estás bien?—preguntó luego, olvidando el sarcasmo y preocupada de verdad. Lo último que le faltaba a Sirius era que le pasase algo a Remus, además de no hablarse con James.

La sonrisa del chico se hizo más suave, menos... lobuna, y asintió con la cabeza, revolviéndole a Beth su pelo ya revuelto.

—Si, Beth, tranquila...—dijo con una sonrisa sincera.—Me canso más que ellos, y me autolesiono, también, pero me regenero más rápido—le explicó en voz baja.—no te preocupes...

Ella asintió, y se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla al chico. Era un cielo de hombre, y algo le decía, seguramente su intuición, que si un chico de diecisiete años podía querer y respetar la inocencia de una chica de once, era él.

—Vale...—musitó ella, acercándose al armario de James y apuntándolo con la varita.

—¿No quieres ducharte conmigo, entonces?—preguntó Dean, que acababa de salir en ese momento de entre las mantas, con el pelo totalmente revuelto y pintas de estar más muerto que vivo.

Beth soltó una risita y lo miró con una chispa divertida en sus ojos verdes.

—Deberías saber que ya tengo compañía para esas tareas—dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

—¡Eres un pequeño gremling malvado!—le dijo Dean.—¿Quién me va a enjabonar la espalda ahora?

Beth le sacó la lengua.

—A lo mejor una chica de verdad... ya sabes, los gremlings nos reproducimos en el agua... y no creo que eso te haga gracia—dijo luego, con esa sonrisita maliciosa que él le había enseñado a esbozar. Como si estuviese tomándole el pelo constantemente.

Y sin decir más, apartó el armario de James con la varita y se metió en el pasadizo que llevaba a su habitación, y estaba más oscuro que la boca de un lobo... particularmente oscuro.

oOo

En el Gran Comedor reinaba una paz aparente, una sensación de calma que, tal vez tuviese algo que ver con el hecho de que James Potter no estuviese allí; y de que sus amigos no estuvieses tampoco. Más que nada porque, así, al menos, Lily se relajaba y desayunaba. Porque últimamente, más concretamente desde que se habían gritado de todo en el pasillo delante de Encantamientos, Lily no probaba bocado si James estaba presente, no hablaba con nadie, ni siquiera con sus amigas, cuando él estaba cerca, y se pasaba el mínimo tiempo posible en la misma estancia que él. Como una especie de mecanismo de defensa, como si crease un muro a su alrededor, en el que ni él, ni nada relacionado con él, pudiese entra.

Llovía. Gruesos gotones caían contra las ventanas, adornando de fondo las conversaciones, y el ambiente era bastante gris.

Jeyne, pálida y con unas ojeras que recordaban a un adorable oso panda, desayunaba en silencio, con el pelo recogido en un apretado moño, a lo McGonagall. No era plenamente consciente de lo que masticaba y tragaba, pero eso había dejado ya de importarle realmente. Regulus y ella no se hablaban. De hecho, llevaban un mes sin hablarse. Y Jeyne dudaba entre suicidarse con veneno o cortarse las venas. Porque, joder. Ella había sido muy feliz cosa de un año atrás, sin casarse, sin estar enamorada, simplemente siendo una niña de quince años, sin preocupaciones que fuesen más allá de los TIMOS, de ganar al Quidditch y de hablar de chicos con Hestia (de los chicos de Hestia, para ser más concretas). Y ahora todo era demasiado complicado. Por mucho que lo intentaba no lograba entender a Regulus. Y sobre todo, lo echaba de menos, tanto que su orgullo hacía semanas que se había disuelto, y sólo esperaba a que él le dijese qué cojones le pasaba, para poder volver a estar con él, como siempre.

Se abrió la puerta de golpe, y vieron a Beth entrar por ella, sin Sirius, lo que era tan raro como ver a un caracol sin su concha. Pero la chica se sentó entre Lya y Destiny y las atrajo a ambas con los brazos, para darles sendos besos.

—¿Qué tal está?—preguntó Lya preocupada, en voz baja.

Beth le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Bien, bien—dijo con suavidad, antes de coger una servilleta color escarlata, del tamaño de un mantel (porque los Gryffindor tenían la insana tendencia de mancharse hasta las cejas cuando comían) y empezar a meter bollitos dentro.—De hecho, yo diría que está un poquito vacilón, incluso—añadió con una sonrisita traviesa.

—¿Vacilón?—Lya la miró alzando una ceja.

—Bueno… ya sabes… un poquito salido, y eso—dijo Beth, encogiéndose de hombros—según he leído, la parte lobuna de los licántropos se rige por los instintos primarios de todo hombre, sólo que de forma más intensa.

Lya ladeó la cabeza. Le costaba, por mucho que Remus le gustase de forma no demasiado casta, imaginárselo en plan salido. Pero bueno… era un hombre, y supuestamente los hombres están salidos a veces. Se mordió el labio inferior. En el hipotético pero poco probable caso de que ella y Remus pudiesen estar juntos, cosa que, aunque fuese un licántropo ella veía como el cumplimiento de sus aspiraciones inmediatas… ella nunca estaría a la altura de ninguna otra chica mayor en belleza y experiencia. Un globo de esperanza se desinfló en su pecho. Remus nunca se fijaría en ella cuando había tantísimas chicas mayores y mejores que ella.

Suspiró.

—Pero no te preocupes, Lya—dijo Destiny con suavidad, viendo la cara de disgusto que estaba poniendo la pequeña—Cuando se tranquilice, volverá a ser tu Remus de siempre—añadió con una sonrisita pícara.

—Vale…—susurró la niña.

—Y si quieres te presto el libro sobre licántropos que me regaló por mi cumple… a mí me ayudó a saber más cosas sobre él—dijo antes de mirar a Beth—¿Qué haces? ¿Tienes pensado largarte del castillo o algo?—preguntó luego.

Beth le dedicó una mueca.

—No, pero es que los chicos se han pasado toda la noche en el bosque, con Remus… y ahora están descansando un rato, antes de irse a clase; así que no les dará tiempo a desayunar y…

—¿Estás segura de que eres la novia de Sirius y no su madre?—preguntó Destiny burlona.

Beth alzó una ceja, y su tono fue más duro de lo esperado cuando contestó.

—Si, Destiny, completamente segura—dijo con fiereza—Al menos yo le quiero—añadió, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Destiny asintió con la cabeza, con una sonrisa. Beth no lo recordaba, pero ella sí; y en la boda de Jeyne y Regulus, la madre de Sirius y del novio, había tratado a todas las invitadas, hijas de muggles, de su nuera, como si fuesen poco menos que un chicle pegado en la suela de sus botas de diseño.

Mientras tanto, Lily subrayaba los apuntes de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, que había tomado Alice en clase. No había vuelto a poner un pie dentro del aula de esa zorra desde el día en que le dijo que bien podía meterse el aprobado por el culo; al fin y al cabo, no sería ella quien la examinaría en los EXTASIS, así que podía estudiar por su cuenta y presentarse después al examen. Y si tenía algún tipo de duda, bien podía preguntarle a Sirius, ya que ahora se llevaban todo lo bien que no se habían llevado nunca, hasta el punto de que a veces se quedaba con él y Beth en la biblioteca, repasando mientras ellos leían libros de runas.

A veces se sentía un poco condón, cuando estaba con ambos. O incómoda, cuando veía como se miraban, o como no se miraban y simplemente eran conscientes de la presencia del otro. Lily necesitaba estar así con alguien, y la única persona con la que quería estar así, no le hablaba ni a ella ni a sus amigos, y ella no iba a ser quien intentase un acercamiento. Ni de coña.

—Oye Bethy…—dijo la pelirroja, llamando la atención de su amiga.—¿Va a ir Sirius a clase?—preguntó luego.

La aludida asintió con la cabeza, mientras un batir de alas se cernía sobre las mesas del Gran Comedor.

—Es que tiene que explicarme algo sobre el maleficio para paralizar a un vampiro; porque no entiendo cómo hay que mover la varita—explicó Lily, cerrando el rollo de pergamino con sus apuntes. —Si… si no te molesta—añadió mirando a su amiga con cierta cautela.

Beth le dedicó una sonrisa luminosa, que, si Sirius hubiese estado cerca habría logrado que perdiese todo rastro de concentración.

—¿Desde cuándo Lily Evans pide permiso a alguien para hablar con un chico de su casa?—preguntó un tanto burlona.

—Desde que la novia de ese chico puede arrancarme los ojos si me acerco demasiado a él—respondió con una sonrisa divertida.

Sus amigas la miraron aliviadas. Hacía días que no sonreía así, con verdaderas ganas, y era un cambio agradable.

—Hablas como si me dedicase a arrancarle la cabeza a todas las chicas que se acercan a Sirius, y eso no es verdad—alegó la rubia en su defensa. —Yo no soy agresiva—añadió.

Lily y Destiny pusieron los ojos en blanco, pero en ese momento les llegó desde un par de asientos más allá, el grito ahogado de Alice, que miraba alternativamente a la carta y a Diane, así que Beth y Lily se pusieron de pie y se acercaron para leer la carta.

Alice pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros de Diane, antes de depositar un beso en su pelo y extender la carta ante ella, Lily y Beth se posicionaron a ambos lados de la morena, intuyendo lo peor.

"_Princesa_

_Te echo tanto de menos que creo que moriré antes de Navidad. Sé que me echas de menos, pero como me vuelva a llegar una carta con borrones de lágrimas creo que me enfadaré. Sabes que no soporto verte llorar. Pese a ser tan mal novio y dejarte sola tanto tiempo, tengo que pedirte un favor._

_Te voy a pedir que quemes esta carta cuando termines de leerla, pero es que contiene información confidencial que no debería desvelarte ni a ti ni a nadie, pero como antes que intento de auror soy persona, y Gryffindor, me veo en la obligación moral de decírtelo._

_Antes de soltarte la bomba, contarte de Timothy Johnson ha tenido una niña preciosa, llamada Angelina, y que es absolutamente preciosa._

_Ahora, metiéndome en lo que realmente nos concierne. Se ha hecho una investigación en la zona muggle del centro de Londres, para averiguar cuántos padres de estudiantes de Hogwarts habían desaparecido; ya que desaparecen muggles constantemente, y, me temo que el padre de Diane está entre los desaparecidos. Por favor, dile que no se asuste, que todavía puede aparecer, sin haber sufrido ningún tipo de daño, así que, por favor, que no cunda el pánico, que os conozco._

_Pedirle también, que por favor, no le comunique nada a los profesores o a Dumbledore, ya que la información es confidencial, y no van a informar a los alumnos hasta dentro de más o menos un mes, cuando saquen algo en claro de la investigación. Mientras tanto, aunque sea difícil, que, por favor, mantenga la calma._

_Siento tener que daros unas noticias tan malas. Pero las cosas están tomando un cariz demasiado oscuro. _

_Cuídate mucho ahí dentro, y cuida de tus amigas, que te necesitan, aunque no tanto como yo._

_Te adoro_

_F"_

Diane cerró los ojos, e intentó respirar profundamente, pero tenía los pulmones prácticamente cerrados. En cosa de un mes, irían a por ella, y sabía que no podía escapar de la justicia, muggle o mágica. Había matado a su padre. Y ahora debía enfrentarse a las consecuencias.

Sus amigas la miraban con algo similar a la cautela. Y eso fue peor que una puñalada en pleno estómago. Se suponía que debería estar llorando, o algo. Pero ellas no sabían hasta qué punto se había sentido en paz tras matar a su padre.

Vio a Edd acercándose desde la mesa de Hufflepuff, y a Alice diciéndole algo en voz baja, pero ella tenía los oídos taponados o algo por el estilo, porque sólo oía el bombeo de su sangre en su cabeza y su corazón, latiendo cada vez más rápido.

Edd se sentó a su lado y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, pero ella se lo sacudió con brusquedad, antes de ponerse de pie y salir disparada hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor.

Quería huír, quería esconderse, que no la encontrasen nunca, que la culpa, la puta culpa se quedase enterrada en algún lugar de ese gran castillo, y seguir adelante. Quería seguir adelante. Pero no podía. Ni podría nunca. Ahora lo sabía. De poco importaba eludir a la justicia muggle y mágica si no era capaz de eludir a su propia culpa.

Era consciente de que sus piernas subían escalones y más escalones, hacia arriba, siempre hacia arriba. Le dolía el pecho. Le dolía de culpa, pero sobre todo, le dolía de miedo. Miedo a que, si sus amigas, si Edd... si ellos descubrían la verdad... todo, todo se habría terminado para ella. Se quedaría sola en el mundo. E iría a la cárcel por parricida.

Y por si fuese poco, no sólo la justicia humana, ya fuese mágica o muggle vendría a por ella, sino también las Furias, que castigaban a los parricidas.

Aunque, y en el fondo lo sabía, de quien no podía escapar era de sí misma. De la culpa.

Todo daba vueltas y no era capaz de respirar. Sus pulmones gritaban pidiendo oxígeno, y el resto de s cuerpo actuaba en consonancia. Su cerebro no, él iba por libre. O mejor dicho. No iba.

Estaba en un callejón sin salida. Era confesar y perder a sus amigas y a su novio, o no confesar y morir ahogada por la culpa.

Se dejó caer al suelo, de rodillas, y ni siquiera le importó pelarse la suave piel de las piernas al caer, con falda, sobre la dura losa de piedra del suelo.

No era consciente de en qué momento había empezado a llorar, pero tampoco importaba ya demasiado. Todo se había acabado para ella.

Intentó, con un mínimo rastro de consciencia, serenarse un poco. Se secó las lágrimas y se arrastró hacia una pared, para sentarse allí, acurrucada, con los brazos alrededor de las rodillas, meciéndose, como una demente.

Cuando Edd la encontró, la vio con la mirada perdida y temblando ligeramente, cada vez que se mecía, como si se estuviese auto acunando para dormirse. Sus ojos verde azules parecían vacíos, sin vida, y le temblaban los labios.

Un pedazo del corazón de Edd dejó de latir en el momento justo en que la agarró con firmeza por los brazos y la obligó a levantarse. Ella obedeció, como si se tratase de un maniquí, o de la marioneta de un autómata.

—Princesa…—susurró acariciándole el pelo, esperando a que reaccionase—Diane… cariño… ¿estás bien? —preguntó luego, rozándole la mejilla con los nudillos, despacio.

Diane pareció reaccionar ante el contacto, y se apartó de Edd como si la hubiese quemado.

—Princesa… ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó luego, extendiendo una mano hacia ella.

—¡No me toques! —chilló la morena, prácticamente fuera de sí. Tenía los ojos desorbitados y boqueaba, como si todo el aire que respiraba fuese insuficiente.

Edd no sabía qué hacer. Diane parecía aterrorizada, pero no dejaba que él se acercase a calmarla.

—Dy, cariño… soy yo—susurró, con su voz más tranquilizadora—todo va a salir bien—añadió, tendiéndole una mano.

Diane apartó la mano de Edd con un gesto brusco y retrocedió contra la pared.

—¿¡Bien!? —aulló, prácticamente fuera de sí. —¿Bien? —soltó una risita histérica—¡Claro que va a estar bien! ¡Va a estar de vicio! Tan de vicio que mi padre no va a aparecer nunca—dijo, con un chillido histérico.

—No digas eso, Diane… los Aurores lo están buscando…

La risa de Diane, por un momento, llegó a darle miedo a Edd. Era la risa de una persona inestable, y el hecho de que fuese su novia quien la estaba profiriendo, era bastante preocupante, siendo sinceros.

—¿Los Aurores? —volvió a soltar una risita—Dime, Eddie… ¿pueden los Aurores resucitar a un muerto? —dijo luego, con su tono de voz normal, dejada de lado la histeria, pero como si estuviese a punto de echarse a llorar.

—No tiene porque estar muerto…—alegó Edd con suavidad, acercándose a Diane.

Ella soltó un resoplido.

—Si lo está, Edd—dijo, casi con total naturalidad—mi… mi padre había intentado violarme prácticamente desde que tengo uso de razón—su voz parecía pender de un hilo, y Edd pudo ver que Diane temblaba violentamente. Él mismo se había quedado estático. —Y yo… lo maté—añadió, en voz tan baja que Edd apenas oyó lo que dijo; pero si vio las enormes lágrimas que caían por su rostro, y se sintió tentado a abrazarla. Aunque fuese una asesina, aunque lo de que había matado a su padre fuese cierto y no una paranoia fruto de la histeria. Él la quería y no podía evitarlo. Y ahora ella lo necesitaba.

—Diane… mi niña…—susurró acercándose a ella.

Ella retrocedió un paso.

—No te acerques, Eddie—dijo con cautela—estoy sucia…—susurró luego, entre sollozos—soy una… una asesina—musitó antes de salir corriendo por el pasillo y doblar la esquina a toda velocidad.

Edd se quedó mirando al lugar donde unos segundos atrás había estado Diane. La realidad de que ella había asesinado a su padre penetraba poco a poco en su cerebro. No era posible que su Diane lo hubiese hecho.

Pero claro, si él, un pacífico Hufflepuff, lo habría matado por intentar ponerle una mano encima a Diane, ella, una Gryffindor con un carácter de los mil demonios, podría haberlo hecho. Tranquilamente.

El hecho de que su padre la hubiese intentado violar, explicaría que ella se bloquease cada vez que se acercaban demasiado. Y Diane era una criminal. Había cometido un crimen horrible. Pero él no era nadie para culparla. Él se encargaría de apoyarla y quererla, como su novio que era. En eso consistía el amor. En saber aceptar los errores del otro, por graves que sean.

Y vale que lo de Diane pasase con creces de la categoría de error. Pero... ¿qué podía hacer él? ¿Dejar de quererla? Imposible.

Aprender a vivir con las circunstancias. Como había hecho siempre.

oOo

La lluvia repiqueteaba contra los cristales del Gran Comedor, pero los alumnos parecían ajenos a todo ello. En pequeños grupos, leían una revista, con las cabezas juntas.

En la mesa de Gryffindor, Lily, Alice y Jeyne leían juntas una, mientras que Destiny, Lya Remus, leían juntos otra. Peter compartía la suya con Dean y Sam y Beth, que estaba en el regazo de Sirius, la compartía con su novio. James… James no estaba por ninguna parte.

Las chicas estaban bastante preocupadas por Diane, ya que no había ido a clase; aunque como Edd tampoco estaba en el Gran Comedor, supusieron, en principio, que estaban juntos.

—Beth, se os ha ido un poco la pinza en esto…—dijo Lya, alzando la cabeza de la revista.

La rubia miró a la chiquilla, con aire inquisitivo, y vio el artículo que ella le señalaba.

—El mejor método para declararse, Lya, es secuestrar a la persona bajo un tapiz, o contra una pared, y darle un beso de esos que hacen que pida sexo a gritos—explicó Sirius, reconociendo el artículo.—Y si la chica que lo mandó es demasiado bajita, como ella nos dice, que no le llega ni a la barbilla, debería pegar un salto—añadió con una sonrisa.

Beth le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora a Lya.

—A ver, cariño... lo que importa es decírselo, y ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para asumir cualquier respuesta—dijo con suavidad.

Lya asintió.

—Tal vez deberías haber escrito algo así...

—Ya, pero Sirius no me dejó—dijo la rubia, girándose y fulminando a su novio con la mirada.

El chico le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa.

—No te hagas la modosita, nena—le susurró él, con la barbilla apoyada en su hombro.—Sabes que en el fondo eres una gamberra, y te encanta—añadió mientras la atrapaba entre sus brazos y le mordía una mejilla con suavidad.

—Si no os importa, aquí hay gente que no quiere pillar diabetes, así que, por favor, exhibiciones azucaradas a otra parte—dijo Alice con un poco mucho de mala leche.

Sirius le sacó la lengua, e iba a replicar, pero Beth lo detuvo.

—Déjala, Sirius... —susurró volviéndose y mirándolo, repentinamente seria.—Está preocupada. En realidad todas lo estamos...

—¿Qué ha pasado?—preguntó él, apartándole un mechón de pelo de delante del rostro.

—El padre de Diane...—musitó ella.

—¡No me jodas!—soltó Sirius mirándola fijamente.

Ella, en contra de su voluntad, esbozó una sonrisa.

—No lo hago... no es el momento ni el lugar...—dijo burlona, antes de volver a ponerse seria.—Llegó en una carta de Frank durante el desayuno... pero es confidencial, así que no digas...

—Como si no supieses con quien hablas...

—Esto es muy serio, Sirius...—dijo Beth con suavidad.

—También lo es ser animago ilegal, nena—susurró él, estrechándola contra él—no tienes nada de lo que preocuparte y lo sabes...

Ella suspiró y se mordió el labio inferior, dubitativa.

—Si que hay algo, a parte de lo de Dy, por lo que preocuparse...—musitó, retorciéndose las manos.—O bueno... a lo mejor no...—tomó aire profundamente.

Sirius le tomó las manos entre las suyas.

—¿De qué se trata, nena?—preguntó, mirándola a los ojos.

—Yo...—ella desvió la mirada—tengo... un retraso de tres semanas—dijo en voz tan baja que Sirius apenas la escuchó.

Sirius, prácticamente de forma automática, la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y le besó el pelo rubio. ¿Sería posible que estuviese embarazada? ¿Otra vez? Sintió una especie de calor brotando en su pecho. ¿Sería posible que volviese a tener un garbancito, un niño en miniatura, creciendo dentro de ella?

—Lo siento...—musitó ella, en algún lugar cercano a su cuello.

Él la miró, interrogante.

—Si es que sí... —Sirius la sentía temblar contra él, así que le acarició una mejilla, con el brazo que no le rodeaba la cintura.

—Tranquila, ¿vale, nena?—susurró con la voz ronca.—¿Te has... no sé, mareado, tenido náuseas, cansado... esas cosas?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Normalmente estoy todo el rato cansada, pero es más porque apenas duermo, ya sabes... lo de meterme contigo en cama no implica descansar—dijo con una sonrisita traviesa—pero...

—No te preocupes, nena. Voy a estar aquí, ¿vale?—dijo, colocándole un mechón de pelo tras la oreja—y tenemos que conseguir una prueba de estas muggles—añadió con suavidad.—Porque la mágica duele, según dicen.

Beth alzó una ceja.

—¿Según dicen o por que ya has pasado por esto antes?—preguntó con una sonrisita.

Sirius sacudió la cabeza. Si él le contase...

—Con ninguna chica que me importase de verdad—le concedió, omitiendo que ellos dos habían estado a punto de ser padres.—Pero... sea lo que sea... a partir de ahora tendremos que usar un poco más la cabeza...

Beth asintió, cerrando los ojos y recostando la cabeza en su hombro.

Justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta del Gran Comedor, y por ella entró Diane, más pálida de lo que la habían visto nunca, y con el rostro surcado de churretones de lágrimas. Sin embargo, estaba extrañamente serena, pese al brillo enfebrecido de sus ojos verdosos.

Diane se sentó entre Lily y Alice y se acercó una enorme fuente de canelones, para empezar a comer directamente de ella, sin echarse en el plato. Parecía que engullía en lugar de comer, y de vez en cuando miraba por encima de su hombro, como si tuviese miedo a que alguien o algo la persiguiese.

Beth se levantó del regazo de Sirius y dio la vuelta alrededor de la mesa, para sentarse con sus amigas. El chico la miró, dividido entre la preocupación y el anhelo de recuperar lo que alguna vez estuvo a punto de tener. Tal vez fuese, en el fondo, más maduro de lo que él mismo pensaba.

—Cariño... ¿estás... mejor?—preguntó Alice a su amiga, acariciándole el pelo.

Ese simple gesto provocó que Diane soltase el tenedor de golpe y mirase a ambos lados, con aspecto de estar aterrorizada. Fue como si tardase un par de segundos en reconocer a Alice y a Lily, que estaban sentadas a ambos lados de ella, y entonces el temblor que la recorrió fue prácticamente visible.

—Si... no os preocupéis—dijo con suavidad.

Alice, Lily, Beth y Jeyne se miraron entre ellas. Destiny y Lya intercambiaron una mirada con Sophie.

—Claro, cielo… los aurores lo encontrarán, y no dejarán que le pase nada malo.—dijo Alice con dulzura, acariciándole despacio el pelo, como si temiese que Diane se fuese a desmoronar de un momento a otro, como un castillo de naipes.

Diane esbozó una sonrisa frágil. Había perdido ya a Edd, no podía perderlas a ellas. Sabía que nunca la entregarían a las autoridades, pero… perderlas sería peor que ir a Azkaban, seguro.

Justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta del Gran Comedor, y vio a Edd parado en el umbral, mirando a la mesa de Gryffindor, Diane sabía que estaba buscándola.

En ese momento, a Diane le gustaría ser pequeñita, hasta el punto de poder confundirse con una de las miguitas de pan que había en el suelo; pero no podía y lo sabía. Además, pese a todo, seguía siendo una Gryffindor, y si no era capaz de enfrentarse a lo que quiera que Edd tuviese que decirle, más le valdría estar muerta. Tal vez así fuese todo más fácil.

Edd llegó a su lado y ella se giró en el banco, para mirarlo. Él se acuclilló hasta quedar a su lado y lentamente, casi como si tuviese miedo a que ella se apartase, le acarició la mejilla.

Diane cerró los ojos ante su contacto, porque pese a todo, ese simple roce le hacía sentirse bien, tan bien que ella estaba segura que no se lo merecía. Con la otra mano Edd agarró una de las suyas y la besó despacio. Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró fijamente. Estaba tan, tan absolutamente serio que a Diane la recorrió un escalofrío desde la nuca hasta el final de la espalda.

—Te quiero—susurró Edd con voz baja, mirándola a los ojos. Diane podría ahogarse en sus ojitos grises, pero tenía miedo, mucho miedo.—Y de verdad, no me importa lo que hayas hecho o hayas dejado de hacer, princesa… no voy a dejarte sola con todo esto, ¿vale?

A la chica se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y se abrazó a Edd, que le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y la acunó despacio contra su pecho.

—Pero… Eddie…—musitó ella—yo… he…

—Eso no me importa, mi niña… sólo me importas tú—susurró contra su mejilla.

Diane cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Sentía los latidos del corazón de Edd contra su mejilla y eso le hacía sentirse, contra todo pronóstico, fuerte. Sobre todo, le hacía sentirse a salvo.

—Gracias, cariño…—musitó separándose levemente de él.

—No tienes que darlas y lo sabes, princesa—susurró.—¿Necesitas que me quede?—preguntó con suavidad.

—No cielo… estoy bien…—dijo ella rozándole la mejilla con los dedos.—Ve a comer—añadió con una sonrisa antes de besar su mentón con suavidad.

Edd le acarició el pelo una vez más antes de alejarse, y Diane sintió como si le quitasen un peso de encima. No terminaba de asimilarlo, pero Edd no iba a dejarla aunque fuese una asesina. Y, pese a todo, se sintió un poquito mejor.

Edd la quería, pese a todo, y sabía que guardaría el secreto. Esperaba no tener que contárselo nunca a sus amigas, porque a ellas las perdería, fijo. Y no podía estar sin ellas.

—Chicas… deberíamos irnos a clase—susurró Lily cerrando su mochila, en la que acababa de meter los apuntes de Defensa, ya que Sirius se los había estado explicando—O bueno… deberíais iros a clase, que yo me voy a la biblioteca—añadió con una leve sonrisa.

Alice asintió al tiempo que se levantaba, y Diane fue con ellas. Como siempre, no había ni rastro de James Potter en el Gran Comedor, así que salieron acompañadas de Remus, Peter Sirius y Beth.

En el primer piso se despidieron de la rubia, que tenía Transformaciones, y a quien Sirius parecía no querer dejar marcharse, hasta que llegó McGonagall y lo miró con su Mirada Fulminante Clase Cuatro, que no es que asustase a Sirius, pero como a Beth le daba mucho respeto McGonagall, pues Sirius tuvo que dejarla entrar en clase.

Y entonces, los Gryffindor siguieron su camino hacia la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

—Un día de estos te la vas a merendar de verdad—dijo Remus con una media sonrisa.

—A lo mejor un poco…—dijo con una sonrisa—pero tal vez deberías seguir mi ejemplo y merendarte a tu chica—le dijo luego, con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Sabes que el problema radica en que, a lo mejor, me la meriendo de verdad… literalmente—dijo Remus con una sonrisa un tanto lobuna.

—Sabes de sobra que no eres capaz de hacerle daño—dijo Sirius dándole una palmada en el hombro—pero tal vez deberías… iniciar maniobras de acercamiento—añadió con suavidad.

—No es más que una niña…—susurró Remus, mirando a Alice, Diane y Lily, que caminaban unos pasos por delante de ellos.

—Si, pero las niñas crecen, Lunático—dijo Sirius.—No tienes más que mirar a Beth. Hace un año parecía que se la fuese a llevar el viento, y ahora…

—Parece que se la vaya a llevar el viento, Sirius—le dijo Peter un tanto burlón.

—Ya, pero ha crecido, no sé… ha cambiado… está más buena—dijo como si así lo solucionase todo.

Peter y Remus intercambiaron una mirada. Lo que estaba Sirius era gilipollas perdido.

—A lo que me refiero…—siguió Sirius, en sus trece—es a que Lya va a crecer, y entonces habrá más tíos a su alrededor…

—Está atada a mí… y mucho me temo que ningún tío le va a llamar demasiado la atención nunca… por mi culpa.

—Gracias a ti—lo corrigió Peter.—Tú puedes darle cosas que los demás tíos no podrán darle nunca.

—Pet… soy un licántropo—dijo Remus en voz muy baja—no puedo ofrecerle ni la mitad de cosas que podrían ofrecerle los demás… y es sólo una niña…

—Pues conviértela en mujer, coño, Lunático, no es tan complicado—le dijo Sirius, palmeándole un hombro.

Remus sacudió la cabeza.

—Tiene once años, Sirius… ¿en qué me convertiría si le pongo la mano encima?

—¿En un hombre feliz?

—Joder… ya no se trata de mi moralidad… es que es ilegal…

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco.

—Pues esperas hasta que sea legal… no es tan difícil…

Remus puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Vosotros tres qué? ¿Tenéis pensado quedaros en la puerta?—preguntó Alice, apoyada en el umbral.

Sirius le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa, que normalmente hacía que se le aflojasen las rodillas a las chicas, pero Alice se limitó a alzar una ceja.

—Ya vamos, Al—dijo Remus entrando en clase seguido de Peter.

oOo

Alice casi podía palpar la tensión del ambiente. James se sentaba en una de las primeras filas, y Sirius, Peter y Remus en la fila inmediatamente detrás de ella y Diane. Le jodía que esos cuatro no se hablasen, y le jodía porque eran como hermanos, y, al menos James y Sirius eran como sus primos. De hecho, James y Sirius eran sus primos… lejanos. Porque ya se sabe, las familias de Sangre Limpia están todas emparentadas entre sí.

Intercambió una mirada de soslayo con Diane cuando Ananda Justock entró en clase. Como siguiese vistiéndose así, cualquier día se quedaría en pelotas en medio de la clase. Y por la cara que ponía Peter, incluso por la cara que ponía Sirius, parecía que no les importaría demasiado. Alice hizo nota mental de decírselo a Beth, que con que James hiciese daño a Lily era suficiente, no quería a más amigas suyas pasándolo mal por culpa de esos _homo _demasiado_ erectus_. Aunque algo le decía que Sirius, contrariamente a Peter, sólo miraba, pero no quería, para nada, tocar.

Lo que le revolvió el estómago a la Gryffindor fue la manera en que James la miraba. Por el amor de Merlín, ni que estuviese enamorado de ella, coño.

—Buenas tardes, alumnos—empezó la profesora, con esa voz que parecía miel derretida y que hacía que Alice sufriese arcadas.—Como miembro del cuerpo de Aurores del Ministerio de Magia inglés, estoy autorizada a comunicarles que padres de alumnos de Hogwarts están desapareciendo masivamente.—Alice fue consciente de que Diane apretaba su estuche y respiraba ruidosa y profundamente.—Y sería aconsejable que aquellos hijos de muggles, o cuyas familias, por simpatizar con la comunidad no mágica, estén en peligro, avisasen a sus familias para que mantuviesen… alerta permanente.

Alice se aclaró la garganta, llamando la atención de la profesora.

—Con todos los respetos, señorita Justock, considero que no es un tema para tratar en clase—dijo con toda la suavidad que le fue posible. Notó como Diane se envaraba a su lado y como los nudillos se le volvían blancos en torno al estuche.

—Señorita Daniels, le recuerdo que aquí la profesora soy yo, y que, por lo tanto, yo decido los temas que son adecuados para tratar o no en mi clase—le espetó Ananda alzando una ceja y dedicándole una sonrisa que hizo que la apacible Alice desease arrancarle los ojos a su profesora.—Por cierto, señorita Rushmore…—Alice fue consciente de que Diane, a su lado, dejaba de respirar.—¿Ha tenido noticias de su padre últimamente?

Y la clase entera permaneció en silencio, un silencio de esos sepulcrales que hizo que Alice oyese su propia sangre retumbándole en los oídos. Se oyó algo más: el sonido de un botecito de cristal al romperse, de repente Diane se levantó, con las manos cubiertas de tinta roja, que parecía sangre, y, tras fulminar a Ananda Justock con la mirada, salió de clase.

Alice respiró profundamente. Le gustaría estrangular a esa imbécil. Pero ahora tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, como por ejemplo buscar a Diane y asegurarse de que se encontraba bien. Metió todo en su clasificador, despacio, mientras Ananda caminaba hacia el frente de la clase.

Se levantó y se acercó a la puerta. Ya tenía la mano sobre el pomo cuando la profesora se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿A dónde va, señorita Daniels?—preguntó Nan, apoyada en su escritorio y mirándola con los brazos cruzados.

—Me voy con mi amiga, Justock, porque está claro que en esta clase no aprenderé nada que me ayude en el futuro—dijo, sacudiéndose el pelo de delante de la cara—O bueno, a lo mejor sí… a lo mejor aprendo a comportarme como una zorra, que siempre puede venir bien—añadió antes de salir de la clase dando un portazo.

Remus, Sirius y Peter se miraron entre ellos. ¿Esa era su pequeña e inofensiva Alice? ¿La que nunca levantaba la voz? ¿La que nunca le hablaba mal a nadie a no ser que hiciesen daño a la gente que ella quería? Si. Era Alice.

Sirius se puso de pie, seguido de Peter. Remus los miró, dudando durante dos décimas de segundo; él no podía permitirse el lujo de irse de la clase, era un licántropo y ya por eso sus posibilidades de tener un futuro eran escasas. Pero era un Gryffindor, y aún encima un Merodeador. Se levantó tras Peter y Sirius, y los tres juntos salieron de la clase, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas, dejando a James sólo con Ananda y una pandilla de Slytherin. Era su deber como Merodeadores estar con James, pero si James no los quería consigo, no era culpa de ellos.

—Beth me va a matar cuando se entere…—dijo Sirius con una sonrisa—Se pone tan quisquillosa con las cosas de las clases que…

—Beth lo entenderá, Canuto—dijo Peter metiendo los libros en la mochila—y además siempre nos quedará ella en Séptimo Año para pillar los apuntes.

Sirius esbozó una sonrisa. Si todos querían mantenerse firmes en su postura de estar en contra de Ananda Justock él debía dar las gracias al cielo por tener una novia que no se perdía palabra de lo que decía el profesor en clase. Además… eran los Merodeadores, nadie sabía más que ellos sobre Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, salvo, tal vez, Snape. Pero eso es algo que Sirius jamás reconocería.

oOo

Cuando Lily vio entrar a Alice en la biblioteca se temió lo peor, o tal vez lo mejor. Era posible, por la cara que Alice traía, que hubiese decapitado a la Justock, porque jamás le había visto ese brillo de rabia homicida en los ojos.

—¿Alice, va todo bien?—preguntó cerrando de golpe el libro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que había estado leyendo.

Alice se sentó en frente a ella, como un pequeño huracán.

—¡No! Nada va bien—dijo, en voz demasiado alta para la biblioteca.

—¡Shhhh!—siseó Lily recogiendo sus cosas bajo un brazo y agarrando a Alice por el otro.—Vamos al pasillo y me lo cuentas…

Su amiga, que parecía a punto de explotar, o al menos eso insinuaba el color rojo encendido de sus mejillas mientras Lily la sacaba a rastras de la biblioteca.

—¿Qué ha pasado?—preguntó la pelirroja una vez fuera.

—¡ES UNA MALDITA PUTA!—aulló Alice sin poder contenerse.—_"¿Ha tenido noticias de su padre últimamente?"_—siseó entre dientes—Y la pobre de Diane se largó destrozada.—¡Quiero abrirla en canal, quiero arrancarle la puta cabeza de los hombros y sobre todo, quiero matarla durante un rato!—masculló después Alice.

—Pues parece ser que vas a tener que pillar número, Al, porque yo voy antes—masculló Lily con sus ojos verdes echando chispas.—Vamos…—dijo echando a andar—tenemos que encontrar a Dy.

Mientras bajaban se encontraron con Sirius, Remus y Peter, que las miraron inquisitivamente.

—¿Cómo está Diane?—preguntó Remus con suavidad.

—No lo sabemos—reconoció Lily, respirando profundamente, intentando calmarse—No la hemos encontrado todavía.

—Si queréis os ayudamos a buscarla—se ofreció Peter con suavidad.

—Gracias, Pet—dijo Alice con dulzura. Ya se le había pasado el cabreo, que no volvería hasta que volviese a ver a la Justock.

—Alice, eres una máquina, mira que llamarle zorra…—dijo Sirius con una sonrisa traviesa.

—¿Hiciste eso, Al?—preguntó Lily sorprendida mientras bajaban hasta el Primer Piso.

La rubia asintió, mientras veían a otra rubia caminar hacia ellos. Y la segunda rubia no era más que Beth, que los miró extrañada durante unos segundos.

—¿Qué hacéis fuera de clase a estas horas?—preguntó mientras Sirius le rodeaba la cintura con un brazo.

—Pese a que podríamos preguntar lo mismo, nena, nos hemos largado de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.—le susurró Sirius.

—A nosotros McGonagall nos ha dado la segunda hora libre como clase no presencial, para que hagamos un trabajo…—explicó la chica—¿Dónde está Diane?—preguntó luego, mirando a sus amigas.

—"_¿Ha tenido noticias de su padre últimamente?"_—dijo Alice con rabia de nuevo en la voz.—Eso fue lo que le dijo la puta de Justock—añadió con un siseo.—Yo me largué, y los chicos me siguieron… y ahora vamos a buscar a Dy.

Beth respiró profundamente y asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Cuándo mataremos a esa zorra de mierda?—preguntó luego, con una sonrisa encantadora, que casi hacía que diese miedo.

—¡Ese vocabulario!—la increpó Sirius con una sonrisa.

—La mataremos pronto—masculló Lily.—Apostaría el cuello a que Diane está escondida en las mazmorras.

—¿En las mazmorras?—preguntó Peter.

—Si, ella odia a los Slytherin, de modo que sabe que nunca la buscaríamos allí—explicó Alice.

Remus asintió, al tiempo que encabezaba la marcha hacia las mazmorras. Diane era su amiga, era parte de su manada. No de la manada interna, sino de la manada normal, y no podía permitir que nada le hiciese daño, ni siquiera una profesora con demasiadas ínfulas.

En las mazmorras apenas se veía, porque estaban iluminadas con antorchas, pero con la humedad, muy pocas estaban encendidas. Pero se encontraron con Diane en un pasillo secundario.

La encontraron porque oyeron sollozos, y Remus y Sirius, que tenían más oído que Peter y las chicas, la oyeron ya en la distancia. Además, las mazmorras de piedra hacían reverberar los sonidos.

Estaba sentada con la espalda contra la pared, y acurrucada, con las piernas contra el pecho y los brazos alrededor de las rodillas. Tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre una rodilla y los ojos cerrados. Remus pudo ver en la oscuridad que todavía tenía las manos manchadas de tinta que parecía sangre.

—Dy, cariño…—susurró Alice, de pronto volviéndose todo lo maternal que no había sido antes, mientras se sentaba a su lado y le acariciaba el pelo despacio.

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó Lily, sentándose al otro lado de la chica, mientras Beth se ponía de rodillas delante de ella y le tomaba las manos entre las suyas.

—Chicas…

—Hablaremos con Dumbledore—susurró Remus acercándose y acuclillándose al lado de Alice.

—No… no—susurró Diane mientras un violento espasmo la recorría.

—No tengas miedo, Dy…—susurró Peter, poniéndose de rodillas al lado de Lily e inclinándose para mirar a Diane y acariciarle despacio una mejilla.

—Nunca podríais entenderlo…—susurró la chica.

—Prueba a intentar contarlo—le dijo Sirius, con suavidad, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas, al lado de Beth.

—No puedo…—musitó Diane.—Si os lo cuento…

—Tranquila, cielo—susurró Alice besándole el pelo y pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

—Es… es horrible… soy una persona horrible…—musitó Diane, empezando a temblar visiblemente.

—Shhh, cariño…—susurró Beth—no eres una persona horrible—aseguró con dulzura.—Pase lo que pase, nosotras siempre vamos a quererte—añadió mirando las manos de Diane, que ahora habían teñido las suyas también de tinta roja.

—No creo…—dijo Diane, antes de soltar una risita que sonaba un poco a histeria.

—Dy, tranquila, cielo—susurró Lily, acariciándole un brazo.

—Mi padre… desde que murió mi madre…—empezó con voz frágil—… había intentado violarme tantas veces que ya ni las recuerdo…—una gruesa lágrima cayó por la mejilla de Diane—… y este verano…—se detuvo cuando se le escapó un sollozo.

Sirius vio que a Alice se le escapaban también alguna que otra lágrima, y que Beth estaba llorando. Le rodeó los hombros con un brazo.

Lily parpadeó con fuerza, y Sirius sabía que era para evitar llorar ella también. En ese momento entendió lo unidas que estaban su novia y sus amigas. Si una lo pasaba mal, todas lo pasaban mal. Como él, James, Peter y Remus. Y necesitaba volver a estar bien con James… definitivamente.

—Y… este verano…—sollozó de nuevo—…estaba haciendo la cena… tenía un cuchillo cerca… y… no quería hacerle daño… de verdad… no quería hacerle daño… sólo quería que parase…—Diane dejó caer la cabeza contra la pared.—Soy una asesina…

Casi como si fuese una sola voluntad enviando las órdenes a tres cuerpos distintos, Beth, Alice y Lily abrazaron a Diane a la vez, quedando las cuatro abrazadas y sollozando.

Sirius miró a Peter y a Remus. El primero parecía conmocionado y el segundo preocupado. El moreno esbozó una sonrisa cansada y triste. Ahora todos eran cómplices. Pero eran todos Gryffindor, bueno, menos Beth, y los Gryffindor prefieren morirse antes de delatar a los suyos. Y Beth… tal vez tuviese más de Gryffindor de lo que cabía esperar.

—Diane, tranquila—susurró Peter con suavidad—tal vez no debería decirlo pero… se lo merecía—añadió con suavidad.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Pet—dijo Sirius.—Fue en defensa propia, y…

—Mi padre era muggle… si las autoridades se enteran…

—Pues que no se enteren—dijo Remus con suavidad.

—Vendrán a interrogarme…

—¿Quién más lo sabe a parte de nosotros?—preguntó Sirius con cautela.

Diane se sorbió las lágrimas al tiempo que sus amigas se separaban de ella.

—Sólo lo sabe Edd… y vosotros.

—Pues asegúrate de que Edd no diga nada, que nosotros tampoco lo diremos—dijo Sirius.

—Edd no me va a delatar—aseguró Diane, con algo parecido al aplomo.

—Entonces… aquí no se ha contado nada… y en tu casa, en verano, no ha pasado nada—dijo Remus, con la voz un tanto ronca.

—Chicas… ¿no vais a…?

—¿Dejarte de lado?—preguntó Lily alzando una ceja con incredulidad.

—Vamos, Dy, ni que nos conociésemos de hace dos días—le dijo Alice—Los Gryffindor nos cuidamos unos a otros.

—Y sabes que yo no diré nada—añadió Beth con dulzura.

—No… de eso me encargo yo…—susurró Sirius rodeándole la cintura con un brazo—Tendré que entrenarte en las artes de la tortura, nena…

—Gracias…—musitó Diane.

—Dy, sois Gryffindor, y yo…—Beth suspiró mirando a Sirius que le dedicó una sonrisa—supongo que ahora soy un poco Gryffindor también—añadió.

—Nunca vamos a abandonarte—aseguró Lily.

—No.—corroboró Alice con dulzura—Pero ahora tal vez debamos irnos a clase antes de que Flitwick crezca medio metro mientras nos espera.

Diane esbozó una sonrisa y se miró las manos.

—Vamos… pero antes tengo que limpiarme esto—dijo con suavidad.

Beth asintió.

—Sí… yo también.

Y así salieron de las mazmorras. Como si allí no hubiese pasado nada.

oOo

Tenerla cerca le ayudaba a no pensar en todo lo que había descubierto hacía apenas una hora y media. Pero es que estar cerca de Dhalya tan poco tiempo después de haberse transformado, cuando el lobo todavía estaba despierto, era un poco peligroso, así que requería toda su fuerza de concentración mantenerlo a salvo para no hacer algún tipo de tontería, como por ejemplo inclinarse hacia ella y besar esos labios carnosos y de aspecto suave. Concentrarse en no violar a una niña de once años ayudaba a no pensar en que una de sus amigas había asesinado a su padre.

Remus, sinceramente, no la condenaba por ello. Sabía que nunca le pondría una mano encima a nadie para defenderse a sí mismo; pero al mirar a Dhalya entendió que por defenderla a ella sería capaz de matar a quien quisiese tocarle un solo pelo moreno de la coleta.

La quería y se sentía mal por ello. Pero sobre todo, se sentía mal porque ella terminaría queriéndolo a él, y tal vez tuviese que explicárselo un día de esos, porque si no… bueno, se sentiría mejor si se lo explicaba.

El problema, para él, radicaba en que Lya se relacionaba demasiado con sus amigas, y ellas eran de Sexto y Séptimo Año… y eso hacía que Dhalya hiciese preguntas un tanto extrañas.

—¿Remus… a los tíos cuando follan por primera vez les duele?—preguntó al tiempo que se mordía el extremo del lápiz, mirándolo pensativa.

Remus la miró fijamente. No entendía a que coño venía la pregunta, pero el lobo estaba a punto de desbocarse.

—No… a los tíos no—explicó, sin embargo, con paciencia.—¿Puedo preguntar a qué viene esa pregunta?

Lya dejó el lápiz sobre la mesa y miró a Remus con una media sonrisa.

—Es que… el otro día Lizzie le oyó decir a unas chicas de su casa que la primera vez para las chicas dolía… entonces empezó a hablar, ya sabes… que si era injusto que a las chicas nos doliese y a los chicos no, machismo natural… todas esas cosas… y Will le dijo que a los chicos también les dolía… y como, a decir verdad, ninguno de los tres tiene ni idea, pues… te he preguntado a ti, que… eres mayor.

—Ah…—Remus intentó controlar al lobo con todas sus fuerzas. Tenía miedo a hacer una tontería. Estaba a punto de hacer una tontería.

—¿Tú cuando lo hiciste por primera vez?—preguntó Lya entonces, mirándolo pensativa.

Remus respiró profundamente.

—Hace… hace tiempo…—susurró mirando las formas de la madera de la mesa. Si la miraba a ella estaba perdido.

—¿Con quien?—preguntó luego. No es que a Lya le interesase de verdad, pero… le gustaba cuando Remus parecía querer meterse bajo una mesa de la vergüenza.

—No…

—Vamos, Remus… soy yo… Lya—dijo, componiendo un puchero—Sabes que me puedes contar lo que sea, ¿verdad?

Remus esbozó una media sonrisa. No era capaz de resistirse a ese puchero.

—Con… Sophie—dijo luego, quedándose pensativo.

Había pensado que la quería. Joder, estaba enamorado de ella. Hasta los huesos. Pero de repente, apareció Lya en su vida, como una especie de terremoto, y todo lo que hasta entonces había sido real y certero se había vuelto inestable. Y lo único real a lo que Remus podía aferrarse era a los sentimientos poco castos que sentía por una niña de once años.

La cabecita de Lya corría a toda velocidad.

Sophie. Jolines. A Sophie la conocía, y estaba segura de que no podía competir con ella, que era alta, morena y preciosa. Además, era mayor y tenía un cuerpo precioso. Y algo le decía a Lya que Remus sentía por ella algo más que amistad.

—Así que es Sophie la chica que te gusta…—dijo pensativa.

—No… ya no…—susurró Remus con suavidad.—Ahora hay otra chica… y no es que me guste… es que la quiero.

Lya suspiró abatida.

—Bueno… pues suerte con ella, entonces—dijo con dulzura.

Remus sintió como una sacudida en su interior. Como el lobo, que estaba ya un tanto desatado, se desataba un poco más, hasta el punto de que casi lo dominó por completo. Y el olor de Dhalya le llegó, fresco y dulce, listo para hacerle la boca agua. Y de repente se encontró a sí mismo preguntándose qué se sentiría con esas delgadas piernas alrededor de la cintura, y con la suave piel de su cuello entre los labios. Y Remus sintió miedo, porque entendió que estaba a punto de saltar a por Lya.

—Dhalya…—la voz le salió ronca, pero la niña lo miró a los ojos fijamente.

—Remus…—la niña sonaba sobrecogida. Los ojos dorados de Remus se habían vuelto de color amarillo venenoso y estaban inyectados en sangre.

—Vete… rápido…

—¿Te encuentras mal?—preguntó ella, con la voz aguda, que sonaba aterrorizada.

—No… —siseó él—es el lobo—añadió con los dientes apretados—…vete rápido, busca a Peter y quédate con él.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, antes de recoger sus libros bajo el brazo y salir disparada hacia la puerta de la biblioteca.

Remus respiró profundamente. Una, otra, otra y otra vez. Intentando calmarse. Lya tenía que quedarse con uno de sus amigos hasta que a él se le pasase lo que quiera que le estuviese ocurriendo, porque ellos sabían hechizos para dejarlo fuera de combate durante unos minutos cuando estaba transformado. Así que, como humano, mucho más.

Cuando estaba transformado. No entendía por qué el lobo lo había dominado así si ya había pasado la luna llena. No entendía cómo había estado a punto de perder el control.

Respiró profundamente, relajándose. Ahora Lya estaba a salvo.

Se soltó de la mesa y miró el lugar donde sus manos habían dejado marcas en la madera de roble de la fuerza sobrenatural con la que la había apretado.

oOo

Intentó no pensar en nada, mientras ella metía la mano por debajo de su camiseta y le tocaba los abdominales. Bueno, mentira. A lo mejor sí pensaba en algo, o en alguien. En cierta pelirroja de ojos verdes de la que estaba enamorado como un gilipollas y que seguramente a esas horas lo odiaría con todo su ser.

Porque sí, James seguía queriendo a Lily, igual que siempre, pero no podía demostrarlo. No podía, básicamente, porque llevaba desde la tercera semana de clases particulares acostándose con Ananda, sí, su profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Y sí, James se sentía como un mierda. A ver, no es que no estuviese genial y todo eso, que lo estaba; pero no por ello dejaba de sentir que le estaba fallando a Lily. Y de hecho le estaba fallando, joder. Que ella lo quería, y él la quería a ella de todas las formas en que se puede querer a Lily Evans. Y pese a que no estuviesen juntos, sentía que le estaba fallando de forma estrepitosa.

Y claro, también estaban sus amigos. Tampoco a ellos podía contarles nada, porque Ananda no quería que nadie lo supiese, porque… si alguien se iba de la lengua a ella la echaban del colegio, y James no quería eso. Porque sí, sería una forma tremenda de librarse de ella y poder estar con Lily; pero había un pequeño error de cálculo en sus planes: le gustaba Ananda.

No le gustaba como le gustaba Lily; con ella no quería una casita con un columpio en el porche y tres docenas de niños. Pero Ananda quería sexo, y él quería sexo. Y como los dos querían sexo, follaban. Y James, tal vez por eso, más que por nada, sentía que estaba traicionando a Lily; porque ella había sido la primera, prácticamente la única, si no contaba a Hestia. Y porque con Lily no follaba, hacía el amor, por ridículo y cursi que sonase.

Su cuerpo se estremeció al notar el tacto de los labios de Ananda contra su clavícula. Y él cerró los ojos y buscó los labios de la profesora con los suyos. Casi con desesperación.

Porque por liarse con ella y ocultárselo a sus amigos, los estaba perdiendo. Y a Lily no la tenía, y a ese paso no la tendría jamás, así que se aferraba a sus polvos con Nan, porque eran lo único que le quedaría al final de ese curso.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó la profesora, separando sus labios del cuello de James y mirándolo fijamente.

—La verdad es que no, Nan…—dijo él, soltando un suspiro—… por esto—dijo un gesto con la mano, abarcándolos a ambos—estoy perdiendo a mis amigos. Y realmente no me vale la pena.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora. Peligrosa, sí; pero encantadora.

—No estarás intentando dejarme, ¿no, James? —dijo, con un cálido ronroneo.

—Yo…

—Porque te recuerdo que como me dejes, James, cariño, tus notas pueden empezar a bajar… y tal vez las de tus amiguitos, esos a los que estás perdiendo, empiecen a bajar también…—añadió, acariciándole el pecho con sus largos dedos—Y eso es algo que no creo que te apetezca… ¿verdad?—añadió, componiendo un puchero.

James negó con la cabeza de forma automática. Si lo suspendía a él le daba un poco igual. Un año más o un año menos en Hogwarts era lo mismo. De todas formas ya no tenía a Lily, apenas tenía a sus amigos y ya todo estaba empezando a darle igual. Pero no podía permitir que suspendiese a Remus, que, de sus amigos, era el que más necesitaba sus notas para asegurarse un futuro, debido a su condición de licántropo.

—No, Nan… no tenía pensado dejarte…—dijo, con docilidad, antes de rodear su cintura con un brazo y atraerla hacia él para besarla con pasión.

Pasión que no era más que rabia contenida. Rabia contra ella, contra lo que le hacía; pero sobre todo, rabia contra sí mismo.

Sólo esperaba que Lily alguna vez pudiese perdonarle.

oOo

El equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor estaba entrenando en el campo, y ella, como miembro del equipo de Ravenclaw debería estar en las gradas viendo las jugadas que ensayaban, ya que en diez días tenían el primer partido de la temporada, Ravenclaw contra Gryffindor.

Pero Destiny tenía otro tipo de cosas más importantes que hacer en el campo de Quidditch. O bueno, en los vestuarios. En los de Ravenclaw. Sobre todo, porque no estaba sola.

Ella y Sam llevaban algo así como un mes enrollándose en los lugares más inusitados que cualquiera pudiese llegar a imaginarse. Se habían enrollado en la Lechucería, en el Invernadero 2, rodeados de plantas un tanto raras mientras se suponía que hacían un trabajo, se habían enrollado en el armario de las escobas del vestíbulo, en Historia de la Magia, sentados en la última fila, y también se habían enrollado contra la estatua de Rowena Ravenclaw, en su Sala Común, una noche que quedaron terminando un trabajo.

Y lo peor de todo era que ellos no querían. Porque bueno, vale, sí. Se atraían, se gustaban. Mucho. Pero Destiny estaba hecha el lío más grande de la historia de Hogwarts, porque se sentía culpable para con Justin, pese a que cada vez que Sam y ella se besaban todo lo que no fuese él y sus manos desaparecía de su mente.

Y claro, se besaban porque se atraían. Porque cada vez que se quedaban solos y se miraban el uno al otro a la vez (porque siempre intentaban apartar la vista para que el otro no los pillase mirándolo) era como si un par de manos invisibles los empujasen, como imanes con distinta polaridad. Y cuando sus pieles entraban en contacto era como si sus cerebros se desconectasen y sólo fuesen dos voluntades mordiéndose.

La verdad es que ninguno de los dos tenía muy claro, en ese momento, como habían llegado al vestuario de las chicas de Ravenclaw, cuando cinco minutos antes habían estado paseando por la linde del Bosque Prohibido; pero allí estaban.

Los brazos de Sam rodeaban la cintura de Destiny, mientras caminaba a ciegas hacia la repisa de los lavamanos. Chocaron con la pared, a un buen par de metros de su destino original, pero les daba un poco igual.

Destiny se pegó a Sam todo lo posible, hasta que de repente él la aupó, haciendo que ella le rodease la cintura con las piernas. Se aferró a sus hombros, mientras él se movía hacia los lavamanos, para dejarla sentada allí.

Los dientes de Sam jugaban con la clavícula de la chica. Mordía, luego pasaba la lengua y volvía a morder, al mismo tiempo que los dedos de Destiny se enroscaban en su corbata y se la aflojaban, mientras con la otra mano le desabrochaba la camisa.

Los labios del chico se colaron por dentro del hueco de la camisa de Destiny, rozándole la garganta, logrando que ella se mordiese el labio inferior para ahogar un gemido que quería escaparse de su garganta. El chico siguió bajando, desabrochando, hábilmente, la camisa de Destiny con los dientes, para después subir, delineando su estómago con la nariz y por su pecho, antes de rozar su barbilla y besarla.

Ella sabía que si seguía así acabaría por dar el paso y acostarse con Sam. La verdad, no la disgustaba la idea, ya que le gustaba mucho el chico, y confiaba en él. Y además estaba sanando poco a poco en su corazón el hueco que Justin dejó al marcharse así de improvisto.

Y al pensar en él, fue cuando se detuvo. Porque sentía que lo estaba traicionando y joder… sabía que no tenía por qué sentirse así. Él se había ido y ella no le debía nada, pero… de no haber sido por él, ella no habría conocido a las que ahora eran sus amigas y… se habría quedado sola después de lo de su hermana.

Sam se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos, antes de sostenerla por las mejillas y darle un beso en la frente.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó luego, con suavidad.

Destiny asintió con la cabeza y le dedicó una media sonrisa.

—Sí… lo siento—añadió luego, empezando a abrocharse la camisa del uniforme.

Las manos de Sam substituyeron a las suyas, mientras él le rozaba la nariz.

—No tienes por qué sentirlo, no tienes por qué hacer nada que no quieras, ya lo sabes…—dijo con suavidad.

Destiny esbozó una sonrisa y después le acarició la mejilla con suavidad.

—Ya, Sam, pero no es eso…—susurró, saltando de la repisa de los lavamanos y alisándose la falda—Se trata de que no sé lo que quiero… no te digo que sí y terminamos lo que empezamos, ni te digo que no, y siempre volvemos a empezar… y como sigamos así terminaré haciéndote daño… y no quiero—murmuró muy seria.

Sam le colocó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja y le dedicó una sonrisa amable. Tranquilizadora.

—No te preocupes por eso, Destiny…—tomó aire—Me gustas. Me gustas, y no quiero que me des nada más que aquello que estés preparada para darme…—añadió, acariciándole la mejilla.

—Gracias…—susurró Destiny, cerrando los ojos ante el contacto.

—Eso sí…—empezó Sam, con la voz un tanto ronca—… tal vez fuese mejor que te alejases de mí, Dest… ya sabes lo que le pasó a Jess y no quiero que a ti te pase algo malo por mi culpa.

—No te preocupes por eso, Sam…—tomó aire—Me gustas. Me gustas, y no voy a alejarme de ti, por mucho riesgo que pueda llegar a correr…—dijo ella, antes de abrazarse a él, que la acunó contra su pecho.

Destiny cerró los ojos y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se escapase de sus labios. Se sentía extrañamente bien. Por mucho que Sam dijese que podía estar en peligro, ella jamás se había sentido tan a salvo.

Y deseó con todo su corazón poder aclararse.

oOo

Ya estaba oscuro, pero ella aún subía del campo de Quidditch. Se había quedado bajo el chorro calentito de la ducha hasta que el agua caliente se terminó. Tenía que recurrir al agua caliente para no morir de la tristeza, de lo muchísimo que extrañaba a Regulus.

Un mes. Un mes exacto en el que él la había evitado de todas las formas posibles en las que un Slytherin podía evitar a la Gryffindor con la que estaba casado. Un mes exacto en el que Jeyne tampoco había intentado acercarse a él, porque ella era una Gryffindor, joder, y no iba a correr tras el imbécil de su marido Slytherin sólo porque él le hubiese pedido tiempo para aclararse.

Pues bien. Ella le había dado el tiempo que él le había pedido, y todo el que quisiese. Pero más le valía, cuando quisiese volver a hablarle, tener una excusa, como mínimo, grandiosa, para que ella lo perdonase sin partirle la cara mínimo dos o tres veces. Por minuto.

Entró en el Vestíbulo y vio la escalinata de mármol por la que habían caído ambos hacía un mes. La verdad era que el castillo estaba completamente desierto. Y Jeyne, al mirar su reloj de pulsera, regalo de su hermano Justin, vio que eran ya las once y media pasadas. Si Filch la pillaba por los pasillos le arrancaría la piel a tiras.

Se caló un poco mejor la capucha, para que nadie le viese el color de pelo natural y echó a andar, sigilosamente, escaleras arriba.

Estaba ya en el Primer Piso cuando notó a alguien que se movía inmediatamente detrás de ella, y se detuvo en seco, notando como la persona que la perseguía desde que había salido del Campo de Quidditch se detenía justo tras ella.

Tenía dos opciones: gritar o pegar. Si gritaba aparecería Filch y si pegaba a lo mejor el oponente tenía más fuerza que ella.

Pero de repente un brazo bastante fuerte le rodeó la cintura y una mano le tapó la boca para evitar que pudiese gritar. Ella intentó arrear patadas, pero el secuestrador la levantó en el aire para evitar que pudiese valerse por sí misma.

Entonces Jeyne se vio encerrada en un armario lleno de productos de limpieza y escobas y su secuestrador la acorraló contra la pared antes de besarla al mismo tiempo que le rodeaba la cintura con los brazos, pegándose a su cuerpo como si quisiese sentirla lo más cerca posible.

Ella nunca se había enrollado con nadie, excepto con Regulus, así que conocía la forma de besar de su chico, tan bien como conocía el color de sus ojitos grises o de su pelo negro y suave.

—Reg…—musitó separándose.

—Mi niña…—susurró él, con su nariz rozándose contra la de la chica y atrayéndola por la cintura.

—¿Puedes explicarme a qué viene esto? —preguntó ella, dando un paso atrás y mirándolo fijamente.

—Te echo de menos, Jey, te echo tantísimo de menos…—susurró él, acercándose a ella y acariciándole la mejilla con suavidad.

—Yo también te echo de menos a ti, imbécil—le dijo ella con dureza—pero no puedes pasarte un mes entero sin hacerme caso y venir ahora, secuestrarme y besarme como si no hubiese pasado nada—añadió—creo que, al menos, me merezco una explicación, ¿no?

El chico sacudió la cabeza y suspiró, con aspecto derrotado. Jeyne sintió unas ganas inmensas de abrazarlo, pero si se mostraba débil, entonces él podría hacer de ella lo que quisiese. Y a ella nadie la hacía ser débil.

—Mi niña…—murmuró agachando la cabeza. Jeyne lo oyó tomar aire profundamente—No puedo con todo… mi madre no hace más que presionar, presionar y presionar para que tengamos un niño. Y yo ya no puedo más, de verdad… estoy dividido, mi niña, entre lo que quiere mi madre y lo que quieres tú…

Y también entre lo que quería el Señor Tenebroso y lo que él quería realmente… pero esa era otra historia, la historia real tras la excusa.

—Y no haré nunca nada que pueda lastimarte, ya lo sabes, así que… he estado buscando el valor necesario para enfrentarme a mi madre y decirle que no va a haber heredero hasta que terminemos el colegio, como mínimo…

Jeyne se mordió el labio inferior y le acarició la mejilla.

—Reg, cariño…—lo atrajo hacia ella y le besó la nariz, despacio—…deberías habérmelo contado antes, tonto. Se supone que estamos casados, se supone que tenemos que estar juntos en lo bueno y en lo malo, mi niño… y no quiero que me apartes de ti.

—Jey…

—Jey nada, cariño—dijo ella, con firmeza—estamos juntos en esto. Juntos para todo. Así que, corazón, es hora de que lo vayas asumiendo.

Regulus la atrajo contra su cuerpo y la estrechó con fuerza. Con todas sus fuerzas.

—Lo siento tanto, mi niña… siento tanto hacerte pasar por todo esto…

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa y apoyó la mejilla en el hombro del chico.

—Por ti iría al infierno y le mordería el culo al mismo Satán, ya lo sabes…

Regulus sonrió y besó el pelo de su esposa. No sería capaz de estar sin ella. Jamás. Era una cualidad inherente a los Black. Nunca se enamoraban, pero cuando lo hacían, era para siempre.

Lo que Jeyne no sabía en ese momento, es que tal vez tuviese que ir al infierno por salvar a Regulus, o que tal vez Regulus la arrastraría al infierno con él.

* * *

_Sé que siempre suelo dar notas aclaratorias al final de cada capi. Pero, joder, os he hecho esperar demasiado por él como para tardar más. _

_Espero que os guste, y cualquier duda que tengáis, preguntad._

_¡Gracias por leerme!

* * *

_

**Thaly**


	10. Escobas, caza y enfermería

**Disclaimer: **_Todo lo que podáis reconocer pertenece a sus respectivos dueños, y yo no pretendo apropiarme de nada. No hago esto con ánimo de lucro y estarías perdiendo el tiempo si quisieses demandarme._

_Siento haber tardado, como siempre. Pero no os daré la chapa. Os dejo el capi ya, que fijo que es lo que os interesa. Muchísimas gracias por los reviews. Están contestados en uno a mí misma._

_APB Productions presenta..._

* * *

_25 Octubre 1977_

10. Escobas, caza y enfermería

Era un día especial. El mes estaba avanzado y faltaba menos de una semana para Halloween, que era la fiesta de las brujas por excelencia. Pero no era un día especial sólo por eso. Era un día especial porque se celebraba el primer partido de la temporada de Quidditch en Hogwarts, y los ánimos estaban bastante caldeados ante la perspectiva de un partido Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw. Los Slytherin apoyaban a Ravenclaw, y los Hufflepuff apoyaban a Gryffindor, porque, joder, Slytherin siempre tiene que apoyar a todo lo que vaya en contra de Gryffindor. Es como ley de vida o algo por el estilo.

Y las cosas transcurrían con lo que venía siendo la denominada dinámica normal de Hogwarts. O casi. Lily odiaba a James y James ignoraba a Lily. Porque claro, no sería capaz de odiarla ni aunque le diesen un manual de instrucciones. Sirius dormía pegado a Beth y Beth dormía pegada a Sirius. Porque esos dos no serían capaces de separarse ni con manual de instrucciones, ni con disolvente, ni con agua hirviendo, ni con… bueno; la idea ha quedado clara. Remus seguía pasándose las tardes con Sophie y Lya en la biblioteca. Destiny y Sam seguían enrollándose en los más inhóspitos lugares. Diane y Edd se miraban, sonreían y apartaban la mirada. Alice seguía echando de menos a su Frankie, y partía el alma de medio Gran Comedor cada mañana, sollozando ante sus cartas. Jeyne y Regulus habían recuperado, por los rincones, el mes que habían perdido sin hablarse, y estaban, como su hermano y cuñada, que no se los podía despegar ni con hechizos repeledores. Y Dean… bueno, ahora que Sirius tenía novia, había ocupado su puesto como terror de las nenas. O algo así.

Era un día especial, entre otras cosas, porque, ese día Sirius Black cumplía dieciocho años. Y parecía que había sido ayer cuando se había echado a llorar porque no le dejaban jugar con una pelota. En realidad había sido ayer, sólo que, bueno, Beth podría ofenderse si se le llamase pelota a según qué parte de su anatomía.

Era temprano por la mañana cuando Beth se escurrió entre las cortinas de la cama de Sirius, antes de que él tirase de ella hacia dentro de nuevo.

—Sirius… tengo que irme—susurró la chica con dulzura, poniéndose de rodillas sobre el colchón.

—Nenaaaaaa…—Sirius compuso un puchero al que Beth no lograba resistirse sin grandes dosis de práctica. Y hacía tiempo que no practicaba—… no todos los días cumplo dieciocho años…—le susurró con una media sonrisa, antes de rodearle la cintura con un brazo para besarla.

Beth no pudo evitar sonreír en medio del beso, mientras Sirius volvía a atraerla hacia él, hasta dejarla medio a horcajadas sobre él.

—Sirius, en serio…—intentó protestar ella, sin mucha convicción—tengo que irme, que en cuarenta y cinco minutos tenemos que estar listos para bajar—susurró, con la voz ahogada, mientras el chico jugueteaba con los labios en su cuello.

—Vamos, nena…—Beth no podía resistirse a esos ojos de cachorrillo abandonado en el arcén de una autopista—… cuarenta y cinco minutos nos sobran si nos concentramos.

La chica soltó una risita. Separándose de Sirius, e intentando ignorar el escalofrío de protesta que su cuerpo le regaló a cambio.

—Sirius, cielo…—rozó su nariz con la del chico—… en serio—se retorció, para evitar que él colase la mano bajo su pijama—… después del partido…—susurró contra sus labios, separándose de él—… te prometo que será lo mejor que te han hecho nunca—añadió, mordiéndose en labio inferior, mientras la sonrisa de Sirius se volvía traviesa, y sobre todo, cargada de promesas y peligro.

Beth le lanzó un beso por el aire, antes de escurrirse entre las cortinas, y Sirius esbozó una sonrisa un poco agilipollada, antes de dejarse caer contra el colchón de nuevo. Llevaba semanas durmiendo pegado a ella, como en los viejos tiempos, aunque ella no pudiese recordarlo. Y estaban bien. Estaban mejor que bien.

Oyó el ruido del pasadizo que llevaba a la habitación de la chica, al cerrarse. Extendió los brazos a ambos lados de la cama y respiró profundamente. Cabía la posibilidad de que Beth estuviese embarazada. Y aunque esa posibilidad lo aterraba, porque con dieciocho años no estaba preparado para afrontar la paternidad (otra vez), nunca había sido más feliz que en ese momento. Y todavía podría ser más feliz si James se dignase a dirigirle la palabra y tal.

Pero si había algo que Sirius supiese hacer, era esperar. Pese a que la paciencia nunca había sido una de sus virtudes. Conocía a James, casi mejor de lo que se conocía a sí mismo, y sabía que si no les contaba lo que ocurría, si se cerraba en banda era porque era algo que no podrían solucionar entre los cuatro. Que eso no quitaba que le jodiese en el alma. Pero esperaría a que James pidiese ayuda. Y entonces estaría ahí para él. Como habían hecho siempre.

Lo oyó levantarse y caminar casi a hurtadillas por la habitación. Una parte de él se habría levantado y lo habría arrinconado en el baño, para obligarlo a que le contase lo que pasaba. Porque joder, eran hermanos. Hermanos. Y los hermanos como ellos, si es que existían en alguna parte, se ayudaban cuando estaban jodidos.

Cerró los ojos. Necesitaba que él lo aconsejase sobre lo que pasaba con Beth. Joder. Necesitaba saber que todo iba a ir bien. Y James siempre había sido el que lo mantenía a flote.

Lo oyó salir de la habitación y se sentó en la cama. Quién le iba a decir a él que tendría miedo de enfrentar a su propio mejor amigo. Porque tenía el valor suficiente para hablar con él. Pero no sabía si tendría el valor suficiente como para escuchar lo que sea que los estaba separando.

Salió de entre las cortinas y se dirigió a su armario. En media hora tenía que reunirse el equipo de Quidditch para repasar las tácticas de último minuto. Y se sentía, como poco, raro, porque no iba a poder mirar a James con esa complicidad de siempre. Con una mirada que significaba "vamos a machacarlos" porque los dos pensaban lo mismo al mismo tiempo.

Aunque tampoco era como si Sirius pudiese hacer mucho para machacar a Ravenclaw. Por mucho que fuese un juego y lo que contaba era ganar, preferiría arrancarse las pelotas sin anestesia antes que tirarle una bludger a Beth. Y su nena lo sabía. Por eso era que jugaban con ventaja.

Por el espejo, vio a Peter saliendo de entre las cortinas de su cama. El chico le dedicó una sonrisa a Sirius.

—Vamos a ganar, ¿no? —le dijo, a modo de saludo, antes de acercarse a él y palmearle un hombro.

Sirius esbozó una sonrisa, un tanto pagado de sí mismo. Eran el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Incluso cuando se caían a pedazos, como ahora, eran los mejores en el aire.

En ese momento salió Remus de su cama. Estaba pálido y ojeroso, como si no hubiese pegado ojo en toda la noche, pero claro, ese era el aspecto que tenía hasta cuando dormía a pierna suelta toda la noche.

—Buenos días—murmuró, sentándose encima del baúl de Sirius y frotándose la cara para despejarse—¿hace mucho que James se fue? —preguntó luego, intentando, en vano, disimular la preocupación de su voz.

—No…—la voz de Sirius era apenas un susurro. Sabía que a Remus le afectaba, tal vez incluso más que a él lo de no hablarse con James. Porque el equilibrio emocional de Remus era una cosa especialmente delicada. Y cosas como el hecho de que James no les hablase lo desequilibraban bastante—… se ha ido un rato después de Beth—añadió en un susurro.

Porque no era un secreto para nadie que Beth dormía con Sirius todas las noches.

—Ah… no la oí marcharse—dijo el licántropo en voz baja. Soltó un profundo suspiro y apoyó la cabeza en una de las columnas de la cama de Sirius—a quien oí largarse, sobre las cinco de la mañana, fue a Dean—añadió, con un movimiento vago hacia la cama del susodicho.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza. Él a las cinco de la mañana no había oído nada. Y si hubiese estado despierto, habría estado demasiado ocupado mirando como Beth dormía, como para poder centrarse en nada más.

—¿No os parece un tío de lo más raro? —preguntó Peter en voz un tanto baja—Me refiero… parece un tío de lo más normal, pero algo me dice que él y su hermano ocultan algo—se encogió de hombros—llamadlo instinto.

Remus esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, mirando a su amigo.

—No eres el único, Pet—dijo, con voz queda—vale que nosotros seamos un grupo y que tal vez se sienta como un intruso o algo… no lo sé—se levantó del baúl de Sirius—pero ninguna persona se levanta a las cinco de la mañana y sale a hurtadillas si no quiere esconder su presencia.

El licántropo soltó un suspiro de cansancio, empezando a vestirse.

—Pero ya tendremos tiempo de ocuparnos de ese misterio en otro momento—dijo luego con una sonrisa—Ahora, Sirius tiene que salir de aquí, irse a desayunar y salir al terreno de juego a comerse el mundo.

Sirius esbozó una sonrisa. Y decidió dejar salir lo que lo estaba consumiendo por dentro porque puede que no fuesen James. Pero los consejos de Remus, por norma general, no tenían precio. Y Peter seguramente encontraría la forma de hacerlo sonreír, como hacía siempre.

—¿Sabeis algo? —preguntó con voz queda, mirando al suelo—es posible que Beth esté… que yo vaya a… que vayamos a tener un bebé—dijo, alzando la mirada, que se encontró con los ojos ambarinos de Remus.

El licántropo le dedicó una sonrisa que significaba muchas cosas. Entre ellas significaba algo así como "pase lo que pase esta vez, estoy aquí, hermano". Porque a falta de un hermano tenía tres. Y ninguno de ellos compartía sangre con él.

Le dedicó una sonrisa a Peter cuando éste le dio una reconfortante palmada en el hombro, y después se agachó para buscar sus zapatos.

—Por eso tengo que tener cuidado con las bludgers…—añadió, con una sonrisa traviesa.

Porque ni aunque pasasen mil años y un millón de cosas por encima sería capaz de hacerle daño a la que sería siempre la mujer de su vida.

Salió de la habitación, dispuesto, pese a todo, a comerse el mundo.

oOo

Que el primer partido de la temporada de Quidditch fuese un Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw implicaba que ciertas personas, como por ejemplo Lily y Alice se sintiesen divididas. Porque querían un montón a Beth y Dest, que eran, de sus amigas de Ravenclaw, las que jugaban en el equipo (Sophie no jugaba porque no le gustaban especialmente las alturas); pero el honor de su casa estaba en juego. Y aunque fueses Lily Evans y el Quidditch te importase una mierda, y aunque el capitán del equipo de tu casa fuese un gilipollas como un castillo, querías que ganasen los tuyos. Cuestión de principios y tal.

Lily intentó, por todos los medios, no levantar la mirada de su tazón de cereales cuando oyó a James llegar y sentarse. Pero no pudo evitarlo, así que lo miró. Y se le encogió el corazón al verlo allí sólo, con aspecto derrotado aún antes de jugar. Y habría dado mitad de su alma por ir a abrazarlo.

Si no fuese tan orgullosa y él tan imbécil.

A la pelirroja se le hacía raro que sus amigas de Ravenclaw, que siempre desayunaban allí, se fuesen a su mesa porque había partido entre sus casas. Porque vale que hubiese que defender cada uno lo suyo. Pero ella era de la opinión de que el Quidditch sólo fomentaba rivalidad y piques entre las casas. Deberían reconocer de una vez que Gryffindor era el mejor y dejarse de tonterías.

Revolvió sus cereales con desgana. Últimamente no tenía mucha hambre. Porque quería que James se las pagase por no haberla defendido delante de la Justock. Y sobre todo por haberle dicho lo que le había dicho en aquel pasillo delante de Encantamientos. Pero no le salía lo de pensar en nada que pudiese perjudicarlo. Ni siquiera le salía lo de contestarle mal. Si de Lily dependía, no volver a mirarlo sería lo ideal.

Varias cosas la sacaron de sus pensamientos. La primera, las lechuzas que entraban volando en el Gran Comedor y pasaban como pequeños proyectiles con plumas por entre los platos y las tazas. Y la segunda fueron Sirius, Remus y Peter, que se sentaron al otro lado de la mesa, cerca de ella.

A Lily no se le escapó la mirada que Sirius le lanzó a James, y supo que si alguien en el mundo le quería a James tanto como ella, ese era Sirius. Y tampoco se le escapó el suspiro de Alice al recibir, como todos los días, la carta de Frank.

Lo de esos dos era amor del bueno. De ese tipo de amor que los hacía sonreír a ellos, y a todo el mundo que los conocía. Amor contagioso. De ese que Lily quería tener y no podía. Porque James era un imbécil y ella una cabezota. Y ni siquiera debería estar pensando en tener con él nada más que un pasado. Pero qué iba a hacerle… no sabía evitarlo. Ni quería, realmente.

Se acercó a Alice para leer lo que le decía Frank. Ese chico le caía bien a Lily. Hacía que una de sus amigas fuese feliz. Pese a la distancia y pese a todo. Y la felicidad de sus seres queridos hacía que Lily fuese feliz también. O casi.

"_Princesa_

_Te extraño. Te extraño mucho. Los entrenamientos cada día son más duros, y cada día tengo menos tiempo libre, entre estudiar y entrenar, que apenas tengo un minuto de descanso. Pero nos veremos antes de lo que imaginas, te lo prometo._

_Hoy, si mis cálculos no fallan, hay partido ¿no? Y será el primer partido de Quidditch que juegan en Gryffindor sin mí en años. En cierta forma lo echo de menos, los entrenamientos, la presión antes del partido… pero nada de eso tendría sentido si no te tuviese a mi lado._

_Así que… el día de Halloween tenéis salida a Hogsmeade, ¿no? Me gustaría estar ahí, pero… la Academia no es algo que pueda ignorar, princesa. Pero hazlo por mí: ve a Honeydukes y cómprate una barra de chocolate con almendras y cómetelo en mi honor, preciosa._

_Cada día falta un poco menos para Navidad. Piensa en ello. Y piensa en mí._

_Te quiero._

_Frank"_

Lily abrazó a Alice por los hombros y depositó un suave beso en su mejilla. La rubia cerró los ojos y escondió el rostro en el pecho de Lily.

—Lils… ¿vendrías conmigo a Honeydukes el día de la excursión? —preguntó, separándose de ella y mirándola con sus suplicantes ojitos color miel.

—Claro, Alice—dijo con una media sonrisa—al fin y al cabo no tengo nada mejor que hacer, ni nadie con quien darme el lote, ni una cita a ciegas, ni nada que se le parezca… eso sí, tengo que volver temprano porque el gilipollas de Potter y yo tenemos que dar los últimos retoques a lo del baile de Halloween—añadió, con cierto tono de fastidio.

—Bueno, cariño, prometo que te compensaré por tu compañía—dijo Alice con dulzura.

Lily esbozó una sonrisa cargada de dulzura y la besó en la mejilla.

La pelirroja daría lo que fuera por que todo volviese a la normalidad, aunque fuese la normalidad típica de Hogwarts. A la normalidad en que ella no odiaba a James, si no que simplemente se hacía la dura. Y esa era la realidad. No lo odiaba (realmente no. Lily Evans no sabe odiar a James Potter) pero tenía que hacerse la dura. Ser consecuente con sus motivos y sus actos.

Suspiró.

Se veía al borde de un callejón sin salida. Y ella quería salir.

Mientras tanto en la mesa de Ravenclaw, Beth miraba su vaso de zumo de calabaza como si estuviese a punto de echarse a vomitar. Y no tenía nada que ver con la posibilidad de estar embarazada. Tenía que ver con que iban a salir a jugar contra el equipo de Gryffindor, y ella sabía que gran parte del peso del equipo caía sobre ella. Porque estaba claro que Sirius no le lanzaría una bludger ni borracho. Por eso Jason, que era el capitán, le había encomendado a ella la parte de romper las defensas y marcar. Destiny y Sarah, una chica de tercero que había entrado ese año, tenían que hacer de carne de cañón.

—Beth, deberías comer algo, en serio…—dijo Destiny empujando un plato con tostadas untadas en chocolate hacia ella.

La rubia arrugó la nariz. Si tenía el estómago vacío no vomitaría. Al menos de eso estaba segura. Si comía algo, corría el riesgo de convertirse en un aspersor humano, y eso no era algo que le hiciese especial ilusión a la chica.

—Dest tiene razón…—dijo Sophie con suavidad—ten en cuenta que no sabes cuanto puede durar el partido, y si no tienes algo en el estómago… acabarás desfallecida.

—Chicas, en serio… no tengo hambre… de verdad.

Sophie negó con la cabeza.

—Si quieres podemos llevarte Lya y yo un par de bollos, para después, por si hacéis parón o cualquier cosa—se ofreció, con voz suave. Lya, sentada al lado de Sohpie, asintió con la cabeza.

Beth les dedicó una sonrisa agradecida.

—Sois las mejores, chicas…—susurró, antes de darle un beso en la mejilla a Sophie, que estaba sentada a su lado. Después se estiró por detrás de la morena para besar la mejilla de Lya también.

—Beth, Destiny, id terminando el desayuno que en quince minutos os quiero en los vestuarios—dijo Jason pasando por donde las chicas estaban sentadas.

—Ahí estaremos, Jason—dijo Destiny con una pequeña sonrisa a su capitán.

La castaña miró a su alrededor y volvió a consultar su reloj de pulsera. No tenía ni idea de donde estaba Sam, y no es que le importase mucho, qué va, ella no era una maniática controladora, ni mucho menos, y además, él y ella sólo eran amigos. Pero… le apetecía verlo antes de subirse a la escoba. Porque sabía que eso le traería suerte. Él le traía suerte.

—Chicas… nosotras nos vamos, ¿no? —dijo Beth con voz suave, mirando a Destiny.

La castaña asintió con la cabeza, poniéndose de pie. Beth se abrazó a Sophie y a Lya a la vez.

—Suerte, chicas—dijo Sophie—ya verás—se volvió hacia Lya—son geniales sobre la escoba.

—Nunca he visto un partido de Quidditch antes…—reconoció la niña mirando como sus amigas se alejaban.

—Oh, bueno…—Sophie le dedicó una sonrisa, mientras envolvía con cuidado panecillos en una servilleta azul—la primera vez impresiona mucho—dijo con suavidad—y probablemente seguirá impresionándote siempre, Lya… el Quidditch es… genial.

—¿Y tú por que no juegas? —preguntó la pequeña con suavidad.

Sophie esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, guardándose la servilleta con los panecillos en el bolso.

—Porque tengo miedo de las alturas—explicó con sencillez.

Lya asintió comprensiva. A ella también le daban miedo las alturas. De hecho en la primera clase de vuelo, unas semanas atrás, habría muerto de pánico si Lizzie no hubiese estado cerca.

En aquel momento Daniel, un chico de la clase de Beth, pasó por su lado y se sentó en el sitio que Beth había ocupado momentos atrás.

—Hola chicas—dijo, dedicándole a Sophie una sonrisa—¿Queréis bajar conmigo al campo? —preguntó, mirando a la morena con algo que la chica automáticamente clasificó como ojitos de cordero degollado.

Sophie se mordió el labio inferior, dubitativa. Desde que había llegado de Grecia y había intentado besar a Remus (y él la había rechazado) no había estado con ningún chico. De hecho ningún chico había dado la más mínima muestra de interés en ella. Siendo sincera consigo misma, se sentía incómoda por lo que había sucedido en Grecia. Se había soltado el pelo, sí. Pero había dejado de ser ella misma, también. Porque Sophie Langley no es de las que salta de chico en chico. Es de las que necesita enamorarse (o algo parecido, al menos) para poder tener algo. O así era cuando no tenía la nociva influencia de Hestia sobre ella (que de nociva no tenía nada, excepto cuando se trataba de hombres).

Disimuladamente, Lya le dio un golpecito en el codo, como animándola; así que la morena esbozó su mejor sonrisa.

—Claro que vamos contigo—dijo, mirando a Lya de soslayo y dedicándole una mirada que significaba algo así como "mira en qué cosas me haces meterme". La pequeña le dedicó su mejor mirada de angelito inocente y después se levantó, guardando un par de panecillos en su mini mochila.

Daniel sonrió, levantándose y tendiéndole una mano a Sophie, que la morena aceptó, no sin cierta reticencia.

—Vamos, Hitchens, no te quedes atrás—le dijo a Lya.

La pequeña ladeó la cabeza, poniendo los brazos en jarras.

—Nah, creo que es mejor que vayáis los dos solos…—dijo, con tono inocente.

Sophie la fulminó con la mirada, antes de agarrarla de la mano y tirar de ella para salir del Gran Comedor. Antes de salir, Lya se volvió hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, y vio a Beth abrazando a Sirius y susurrándole algo al oído, antes de salir corriendo con Destiny. También vio a Remus, que la miraba, así que le dedicó una sonrisa y le dijo adiós con la mano.

Porque a Lya le gustaba Remus, le gustaba mucho. Porque era bueno con ella y, aunque fuese un licántropo, era una persona maravillosa. La escuchaba, y la trataba como si tuviese más años de los que en realidad tiene. No le hablaba como si por tener once años fuese retrasada. Y eso era algo de agradecer.

Y aunque fuese un pensamiento poco propio de su edad, se moría por saber lo que se sentía al besar sus labios. Suspiró, casi inaudiblemente, mientras bajaba con Sophie y Daniel hacia el Campo de Quidditch.

Iba a ver el primer partido de Quidditch de su vida.

Aunque sabía que no era eso por lo que estaba tan nerviosa. Las mariposas en el estómago se debían a Remus y a todo lo relacionado con él.

Vale que no era normal que a una chica de su edad la fascinase tanto un chico de la suya. O tal vez sí. Pero Lya sabía que si tenía que esperar esperaría, lo que fuese necesario. Como si necesitaba esperar años.

Pero quería estar con él.

oOo

En el Campo de Quidditch no cabía una aguja de la cantidad de gente que había en él. Los Gryffindor y Hufflepuff (que iban con los leones) se sentaban a un lado del campo, y los de Ravenclaw, cuyas filas habían sido engrosadas por los Slytherin a los que les interesaba lo suficiente ver a Gryffindor caer (prácticamente a todos, a decir verdad), en el otro.

En medio de ambas mareas de color, se alzaba la torre de los profesores, donde se encontraba el enclave de los comentaristas y el palco de los profesores (dos en uno). Y los comentadores ese año eran Emily Roosevelt, una Hufflepuff de Cuarto Año y, como auxiliares, William Swan y Elizabeth Geller, también conocidos como Will y Lizzie, amigos de Lya.

El pequeño Hufflepuff se había ofrecido, voluntarioso como todos los de la casa de los tejones, a ayudar a su compañera, y ella había aceptado encantada. Y Lizzie decidió que ella también lo haría, quisiese Ems o no, y como Ems quiso, pues se quedó ella también como comentarista auxiliar.

Estaban los tres sentados en sillas, Ems en medio de los dos chicos de primero, con el megáfono mágico en mano. Will a su derecha, tenía el ábaco para ir contando los puntos, y Lizzie a su izquierda, tenía unos binoculares, para verlo todo mejor.

A su espalda, McGonagall carraspeó significativamente, así que Ems se colocó bien las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz y se enderezó en la silla.

—¡¡Bienvenidos un año más a la Liga de Quidditch de Hogwarts!! —dijo, a través del megáfono—Hoy veremos un enfrentamiento entre Gryffindor y Ravenclaw. Gryffindor se hizo con la copa el año pasado, pero este año Ravenclaw ha renovado gran parte del equipo. De hecho sólo cuenta con tres miembros del equipo antiguo. El buscador, Jason Ackles y las cazadoras, Bethany Redford y Destiny Taylor. Todos los demás: Sarah Bates, la tercera cazadora, Nick y Bob Dempsy, los bateadores, y Joe Smith defendiendo los aros.

La marea vestida de color azul aplaudió, mientras el equipo de Ravenclaw llegaba al campo. Will se encaramó a la barandilla, con ábaco incluido, para ver a Beth y a Destiny. Que eran amigas de Lya y se llevaban muy bien con él. Ems lo agarró por la parte de atrás de la cazadora y lo obligó a sentarse de nuevo con un suspiro.

—Y ahí viene el equipo de Gryffindor—anunció Ems, conforme los vio saliendo de los vestuarios—James Potter es el capitán y buscador. Jeyne Darcy, bueno, ahora Jeyne Black, Diane Rushmore y Kate Stevenson son las cazadoras. Bateando están Sirius Black y Mick Bailey, y como guardián Ian Welsh.

La parte de la grada que estaba vestida de colores rojos aulló en una especie de grito de guerra, logrando que Lizzie les lanzase una mirada de desdén. Por muy bueno que estuviese Sirius (que era de los pocos Gryffindor que le caían bien), era un Gryffindor, y ella, como Slytherin de pura cepa que era, quería que ganase Ravenclaw, a toda costa.

—Y la quaffle está en el aire—avisó Ems siguiendo los movimientos por uno de los visores de los binoculares. Por el otro miraba Lizzie, que pegaba pequeños saltitos en el asiento de vez en cuando—Rushmore la atrapa y se la pasa a Stevenson, pero Taylor la intercepta y se la tira a Bates, que se la vuelve a tirar a Taylor. Bailey le lanza una bludger a Taylor, que la esquiva y le tira la quaffle a Bates, que se la pasa a Redford, que esquiva a Welsh y marca el primer tanto para Ravenclaw.

Lizzie empezó a aplaudir, entusiasmada, ignorando la mirada cortante que le lanzó Will desde el otro lado de Ems, y sobre todo, ignorando la expresión avinagrada de McGonagall, sentada justo tras ellos.

El partido siguió, y los siguientes en marcar fueron los de Gryffindor, porque Jeyne le robó la quaffle a Sarah, con muy malas artes, llamadas mirada psicópata y clavamiento de uñas en la mano sin que la señora Hooch, también conocida como el árbitro, se diese cuenta. Y sí, Jeyne sabía que esas no era tácticas propias de una Gryffindor legal como ella, pero estaba casada con un Slytherin y esas cosas se acababan pegando.

Después de esa jugarreta, Gryffindor marcó unos cuatro tantos más, antes de que Destiny le robase la pelota a Diane, volando como un bólido, y llegase a los aros escudada por Beth, que la salvaba de mitad de las bludgers del equipo contrario.

Entonces Ravenclaw marcó dos tantos, de mano de Destiny, que cuando terminó de pulir a Ian Welsh le pasó la pelota a Beth. Pero ella no la atrapó. Tenía una mano en el lado derecho de la tripa y la cara completamente blanca.

Destiny se quedó mirando a su amiga. Al mismo tiempo Lizzie, en el palco de los profesores, se asomó por la barandilla, con los binoculares incrustados en los ojos, echando mitad del cuerpo para afuera.

—¡Joder! A Beth le ha pasado algo—chilló girándose hacia Will antes de salir corriendo del palco, seguida a toda velocidad por el niño rubio.

En el aire, Beth cayó de bruces sobre el palo de su escoba, que se empinó hacia el suelo, empezando a caer en picado. Destiny soltó un chillido de pánico y se tiró hacia su amiga. Pero Sirius llegó antes. Dejó caer el bate y se lanzó en picado, parándose justo bajo la trayectoria de Beth. Cuando el cuerpo semiinconsciente de su chica impactó contra el suyo, se agarró con fuerza a la escoba, abrazándola con un brazo y acomodándola delante de él.

Sirius notaba el cuerpo de Beth ardiendo a través de la ropa de ambos, y subiendo la mano lentamente desde su cintura, le acarició la mejilla, espectralmente pálida, que, por la contra, ardía en fiebre.

—¡Nena! ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó asustado, mientras bajaba lentamente hacia el campo.

—Me… me… me duele—gimoteó la chica con voz débil.

—Tranquila, nena…—susurró Sirius tocando el suelo con los pies y saltando sobre la hierba, con Beth en brazos.

Destiny, Diane y Jeyne aterrizaron justo detrás de él y Jason, el capitán de Ravenclaw, se acercó corriendo desde el otro lado del campo.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Diane con la respiración agitada.

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

—Tengo que llevarla a la enfermería. Está ardiendo en fiebre—dijo en voz baja.

Destiny asintió, y miró a Jason, que, como su capitán tenía que darle permiso para abandonar el campo en medio de partido. Y el chico asintió con la cabeza. Diane y Jeyne, como no se hablaban con su capitán, y como, aunque este se hubiese negado ellas habrían ido igual, salieron tras ellos del campo de Quidditch.

—¿Nena, te sigue doliendo mucho? —preguntó Sirius a Beth, mientras caminaban a buen paso por los terrenos.

Pero Beth estaba inconsciente.

Sirius apretó el paso, notando como una especie de nudo se cerraba en su estómago y en su garganta. Recuerdos de aquella tarde de enero empezaron a correr por su cabeza. Cuando ella había caído por unas escaleras, perdiendo a su hijo y la memoria. Cuando él había llegado con ella a la enfermería.

Y Sirius estaba aterrado. No quería perderla otra vez.

oOo

La mayoría de la gente se había dispersado ya. Todos ellos comentando y especulando sobre lo que podía haberle ocurrido a Beth para haberse desmayado así sobre la escoba. Ella había enviado a Daniel con Lya para que se enterasen de lo que ocurría. Y la verdad es que Sophie quería saber qué ocurría. Pero tenía miedo. Porque la última vez que le había pasado algo a su amiga ella había tenido que guardar un secreto más grande de lo que nadie había tenido que hacerlo.

Por eso Sophie se quedó en el campo de Quidditch cuando todos se fueron dispersando. Porque necesitaba pensar. Le estaba ocultando cosas a Beth. Cosas muy gordas. Y por eso no se sentía cómoda con ella. Y no se trataba sólo de que no le hubiese contado las ofertas de la Blossom. No. Se trataba de cosas mucho más gordas. Mucho más graves. Relacionadas con aquella tarde de enero en la que ella perdió la memoria. Y a su hijo. Y a su hermano.

Y sí, tal vez fuese mejor para ella lo de permanecer en la ignorancia. Pero Sophie, como buena Ravenclaw, tenía serios problemas con eso.

Salió del Campo de Quidditch, respirando el fresco olor del otoño escocés. Sabía que Sirius no le había contado a Beth lo que había pasado. Pero, con toda seguridad, era ella la que ocultaba el mayor secreto; no sólo a Beth, sino a todos.

Casi con toda seguridad, era por eso por lo que se sentía excluida del grupo. Y a veces, aunque en el fondo ella sintiese que era su culpa, se sentía mal por ello.

Notaba a alguien caminando tras ella, y aunque Sophie preferiría mil veces seguir caminando que hablar con alguien, estaba cansada de dejar correr las cosas. De dejarlo pasar todo así. Estaba cansada de huir de todo lo que la venía persiguiendo desde hacía tiempo. Y sobre todo, estaba cansada de no confrontar los problemas, fuesen los que fuesen.

Se giró, para ver a Juliet Blossom deteniéndose delante de ella, con una sonrisa que denotaba superioridad en los labios, y esa mirada azul que decía "yo sé más de lo que tú sabes", que hacía que Sophie se sintiese tan absolutamente diminuta que sólo quería salir corriendo. Por mucho que estuviese harta de ello.

—Blossom—dijo a modo de saludo.

—Hola, Sophie, querida—dijo la Slytherin, con esos aires magnánimos que la caracterizaban—Hace un día maravilloso, ¿no crees?

Sophie se quedó estática. ¿De qué iba la Blossom? ¿Quería entrarle en plan amiguita? Pues sintiéndolo en el alma, no. Por muy inocente que pudiese aparentar, era una Ravenclaw, lo que, traduciéndolo al lenguaje de los mortales, era más lista que las arañas, por mucho que intentase disimularlo.

—Si tú consideras que hace un día maravilloso, bien por ti—dijo, con cierto tono cortante. Porque por mucho que intentase ser siempre amable con todo el mundo, no podía obviar el hecho de que Juliet quería que la ayudase a destruir a Beth—me encantaría quedarme a charlar, en serio—dijo, con la voz cargada de sarcasmo—pero mi mejor amiga está en la enfermería, así que si no te importa…

Empezó a andar, para alejarse de Juliet Blossom y de su voz cargada de veneno.

—Oh, sí, esa mejor amiga que te ha dejado de lado ¿verdad? —comentó, como quien comenta el clima, acercándose, con paso a medias amenazador a medias conciliador. Ladeó la cabeza para mirarla y le dedicó una sonrisa cargada de veneno—¿Esa que te ha reemplazado por Taylor y la niñata esa… Hitchens? ¿De verdad sigues considerándola tu amiga? ¿De verdad sigues preocupándote por ella?

Sophie apretó los dientes, tan fuerte que le rechinaron. Puede que la lealtad ciega e incoherente fuese propia de los Gryffindor, y que ella siempre había sido más de analizar la situación antes de saltar un precipicio. Pero no iba a traicionar a Beth.

—Pase lo que pase, Blossom, y haga lo que haga, Beth siempre va a ser mil veces mejor persona que tú, así que, hazte un favor y no insultes tu propia inteligencia, si es que la tienes, esperando que caiga en tu juego—dijo, cortante.

Para su sorpresa, Juliet estalló en carcajadas.

—Eso es, Sophie, querida, no reprimas la rabia—dijo, con el mismo tono que emplearía una madre satisfecha con los logros de su hija—pero, por favor… enfoca tu rabia hacia quien tienes que enfocarla—dijo luego, con tono aleccionador—sabes que si me ayudas, las verás caer una por una. Tu amiguita Redford, la mocosa que se interpone entre Lupin y tú, hasta Taylor, si te apetece…—esbozó una sonrisa cargada de promesas—sólo quiero una palabra, y que eso implique lealtad y silencio.

Sophie resopló por la nariz.

—Está bien. Mi palabra es no. No. No me interesa hacer que mis amigas caigan, porque son mis amigas, pase lo que pase, y no espero que lo entiendas, claro está, porque tú no tienes de eso—dijo, cargando su voz de veneno.

Juliet esbozó una sonrisa complacida.

—Me gusta. Aprendes rápido y sabes dar golpes bajos…—asintió con la cabeza—ambas sabemos que esto es cuestión de tiempo. Terminarás rindiéndote ante mi oferta; no lo dudes—prometió con voz suave—¿Sabes que si fueses tú la que estuviese en la enfermería, nadie, ni siquiera tu querida Beth o Lupin estarían en la puerta para tener noticias? —suspiró dramáticamente—Es muy noble que los defiendas tanto y seas tan leal, cuando sabes de sobra que ellos nunca harían algo así por ti…

Sophie tragó en seco. Eso le había dolido. Porque tal vez en lo más hondo de sí misma sabía que era cierto.

—Eso, Blossom, es asunto mío, y si no te importa, tengo prisa—le espetó, antes de darse la vuelta y echar a andar, a paso furioso, camino arriba, hacia el castillo.

Pero la voz de Juliet Blossom la persiguió, como una brisa impregnada de ponzoña.

—Es más divertido si te resistes… después será mejor—y sonaba a promesa.

Sophie apretó el paso. No caería. Ella era leal. ¡Lo era!

Pero entonces, ¿por qué en el fondo consideraba atractiva la idea de tener a Lya lejos de Remus y al chico sólo para ella?

oOo

Lo que más le había dolido a Dean de todo lo que había tenido que hacer desde que entraron en Hogwarts, había sido abandonar a su nena durante tanto tiempo en las afueras de Hogsmeade, escondida bajo kilos de zarzales para que nadie pudiese dar con ella ni por casualidad.

Su nena no era más que un Chevrolet Impala de 1967, que su padre había traído consigo de los Estados Unidos en uno de sus viajes a convenciones de cazadores. Cuando ellos dos se quedaban solos en alguno de las pequeñas pensiones perdidas en la campiña inglesa. Su padre había adorado a ese coche más que a ninguna otra cosa en el mundo excepto a sus hijos, y Dean tenía que cuidar de ella.

Y allí estaba, con su hermano en el asiento del copiloto, conduciendo a toda pastilla por carreteras, que ni a eso llegaban, rurales de Escocia, dispuesto a llegar al lugar en el que, según las noticias de los periódicos y los análisis de Sam decían que estaría Greyback.

—¿Tienes idea de quien puede ser el licántropo que hay en Hogwarts?—preguntó Dean a su hermano, sin apartar la mirada de la estrechísima carretera por la que llevaba a su nena a ciento veinte kilómetros por hora.

—Pues la verdad es que no tengo a ningún sospechoso real o ninguna prueba que apunte en una dirección concreta. Sólo tengo patrones de personalidad—dijo Sam, abriendo su libretita de notas sobre las rodillas y pasando las páginas con sus largos dedos.

—Ajam. Patrones de personalidad—masculló Dean—Explícate.

Sam soltó un prolongado suspiro y tamborileó con los dedos sobre la libreta.

—James Potter y Sirius Black. Carácter fuerte. Agilidad y rapidez en el Quidditch. Su edad es la edad adecuada…—chasqueó la lengua—La verdad es que más allá de ello no tengo pruebas. De hecho, no tengo pruebas factibles.

Dean ladeó la cabeza, haciendo chasquear los huesos del cuello.

—Ahora que lo dices, hay noches en las que ninguno de ellos, ni Potter, ni Black, ni Lupin o Pettigrew duermen en la habitación—dijo Dean pensativo—Y ahora que lo dices, no podría asegurarlo, pero creo que coinciden con luna llena.

Sam ladeó la cabeza y miró a su hermano por entre el flequillo.

—¿Sería posible?

Dean tensó la mandíbula, intentando recordar con exactitud los días que habían faltado sus compañeros de cuarto, pero tampoco lograba recordarlo con exactitud. Se preguntó, por un momento, si, en caso de que Black fuese el licántropo, Beth sabría a qué dormía abrazada. Supuso que, una de dos, o Black no era el licántropo, o Beth no lo sabía; porque nadie, ni siquiera una chica tan amable como ella podría dormir con un licántropo y seguir estando tranquila. Él había visto el cuerpo mutilado de su madre, cuando era niño. Y sabiendo lo que una de esas bestias era capaz de hacer, le causaba pavor pensar lo que podría hacerle a su amiga.

Llegaron a su destino y aparcó el coche. Se suponía que Greyback llegaría a la diminuta aldea llamada Almost Brae, cerca de la aldea de Brae, un poco más grande, sobre la medianoche de ese día. Pero al juzgar por el cuerpo abierto en canal que había en el centro de la pequeña aldea, Sam se había equivocado con sus cálculos.

Dean tensó la mandíbula, al tiempo que Sam se pasaba la mano por el rostro, como queriendo apartar el rastro de horror que acababa de asaltarlo.

—Busquemos si hay algún superviviente—masculló el mayor de los dos hermanos, dirigiéndose hacia la primera casa de las que había dispuestas en círculo.

La puerta estaba arrancada de los goznes, y tirada en medio de la sala, con unas marcas de zarpas tremendas. Sabían que Greyback era un licántropo sumamente cruel, pues la mayoría de ellos, por no decir todos, sólo atacaban a los humanos durante la luna llena, cuando su parte animal dominaba sus instintos y su moral quedaba reducida al instinto de caza. Además, les constaba que algunos de ellos (a quienes ellos habían detenido) en su forma humana, habían sufrido semejante shock al enterarse de lo que habían hecho, que se habían suicidado.

Sin embargo, Greyback estaba hecho de otra pasta. Adoraba su condición de licántropo. Le gustaba la sangre, la carne tierna y dejaba a su paso cadáveres mutilados. Y lo que era peor. No necesitaba estar transformado para atacar, pues su alma humana estaba tan corrupta o más que su alma de lobo. No había salvación para él. Y Dean no pensaba concederle misericordia. Tal vez, si estaba de buenas, una muerte rápida para el hijo de puta que había destruido a su familia y hecho llorar a su hermano. Normalmente Sam y él compartían habitación, pero sabía que incluso ahora que no dormían juntos, su hermano pequeño despertaba en medio de la noche envuelto en sudor, con el corazón a mil por hora y la imagen del cuerpo de su novia hecho trizas clavado en lo más hondo de la retina.

Dean cerró los ojos con fuerza ante el espectáculo dantesco de los cuerpos de dos ancianos abiertos en canal en sus sillones. Era difícil juzgarlo debido a la sangre y las vísceras, pero apostaría su chaqueta de cuero (la chaqueta de cuero de su padre) a que sus chándales eran conjuntados.

Asqueado, salió de allí y vio como su hermano caminaba de una cabaña a otra, pálido incluso en la distancia, como si cargase con el peso de todas esas muertes sobre su conciencia. Y por mucho que quisiese atrapar a Greyback y hacerle comerse sus propias tripas, no iba a hacer que su hermano se hundiese otra vez, cuando aún no había vuelto a flote desde lo de su padre y Jess.

—¡Sammy!—lo llamó, y él se giró, alto y desgarbado. Desamparado y perdido. Algo en la voz de Dean se volvió casi tierno. No moriría jamás por nadie más que su hermano—Vámonos a casa—gritó, con una media sonrisa derrotada.

En realidad "casa" no era el término más apropiado, pero dado que ellos jamás habían tenido un lugar al que denominar hogar desde que su madre había muerto. Se dejó caer en el asiento de su nena al lado de su hermano y lo miró de soslayo mientras hacía que el motor empezase a ronronear.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora, Dean?—preguntó su hermano.

Dean respiró hondo, tomando una curva.

—Sigue habiendo un licántropo en Hogwarts. Tenemos que encontrarlo.

Y matarlo. Pero no hacía falta que lo dijese. Eso se sobreentendía.

Era parte de su trabajo.

oOo

Sirius estaba apoyado contra la pared del pasillo de la enfermería, con la mirada perdida, sin apenas sentir la mano de Destiny aferrando la suya, mientras su otra mano la aferraba Diane, intentando ambas transmitirle calma.

Era como si la escena volviese a repetirse. Los mismos actores, el mismo escenario, pero los tres esperaban, por lo más mágico del mundo, que no fuese la misma función. En el mes de enero de ese año, Destiny había estado ahí porque su hermana había aparecido muerta en un pasillo poco transitado. Diane había estado allí porque Edd, su ahora novio, antes algo parecido, tenía bastantes posibilidades de haber perdido a su hijo con Lyanna. Y Sirius, bueno, Sirius era el otro candidato a padre del hijo de Lyanna y además, había llevado a Beth a la enfermería, después de encontrarla inconsciente en el suelo.

Pero no estaba solo. Remus intentaba tranquilizar a la pequeña Lya, hablándole en voz baja, y Peter estaba intentando contener a Jeyne, que paseaba como una fierecilla enjaulada por delante de la puerta de la enfermería, lanzándole de vez en cuando miradas furtivas, por si acaso, escapando a su intensa vigilancia, se había abierto.

El equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw estaba allí, un poco apartados, y Daniel, que había llegado con Lya, estaba sentado en un banco, mirando a la pared con expresión ausente.

Fue como si el ambiente del pasillo de delante de la enfermería se enrareciese, y Sirius dejó de contemplar extasiado el infinito para volverse hacia el extremo por el que acababa de llegar James.

El chico de gafas caminó hacia él, al tiempo que Diane y Destiny se iban a sentar al banco en el que Remus intentaba hacerle ver a Lya que todo iba a ir bien. Tras James llegó Edd, que se sentó al lado de Diane y la abrazó con fuerza.

James se detuvo delante de Sirius y lo miró a los ojos fijamente, sin mediar una palabra. Sirius vio en los ojos castaños del chico que era más hermano suyo que su propio hermano las palabras que no hacía falta pronunciar. Vio que James iba a estar ahí para él, ahora que lo necesitaba. Y Sirius sabía que debía mantenerse firme. No dejarse llevar por lo que sentía en ese momento y ponerle las cosas difíciles a James para que confiase en él; pero sencillamente, no podía. Se sentía demasiado perdido, y necesitaba a James, que lo mantendría a flote aún cuando flotar se volviese imposible.

—Hey, Canuto—James le dio una palmada en el hombro—estoy aquí, ¿vale?

Sirius no pudo evitar sonreír. Alargó una mano y le revolvió el pelo a James, todavía un poco más.

—Lo sé, capullo—le dijo él, sonrisa de perro y mirada de cachorrillo abandonado.

Peter y Remus se volvieron hacia ellos y les dedicaron una sonrisa, justo antes de que James y Sirius se abrazasen de esa forma en que se abrazan los hombres. Emotivo pero machotes.

En ese momento, llegaron Alice y Lily, que se acercaron al equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw y les dieron unos bollitos que sacaron del bolso de la rubia, que a veces parecía el de Mary Poppins. Después se acercaron a Destiny y Diane, que estaban en el banco, y les dieron un par de bollitos a cada una también, y por último (con muchas reticencias por parte de Lily, todo hay que decirlo) se acercaron a Sirius y a James.

—Sirius…—Alice, con un tono bastante severo, le colocó un par de bollitos en la mano, y uno delante de los labios—… abre la boca.

El chico negó con la cabeza.

—No tengo hambre, Alice—susurró.

Lily, que había estado rehuyendo la mirada de James mientras él rehuía la suya, se volvió hacia Sirius y le dedicó una sonrisa cargada de dulzura.

—Estabais en pleno partido, Sirius, y nadie sabe el tiempo que tendremos que estar aquí, y conociéndote como te conozco, sé que no vas a moverte de este pasillo hasta que Bethy salga por esa puerta, así que cómete el bollo—dijo, con un tono entre suave y autoritario.

El chico no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, y atrapó con los dientes el bollo que Alice seguía manteniendo, toda ella cabezonería, delante de su boca. Después Lily se volvió hacia James, y Sirius se encontró a sí mismo conteniendo la respiración mientras masticaba el bollo relleno de chocolate.

—Potter…—empezó la pelirroja—… esto es para ti—dijo, tomando una de las manos del chico entre las suyas (y hasta Sirius pudo notar el escalofrío que los recorrió a ambos a la vez en el momento en que sus pieles entraron en contacto) y dejando tres bollitos sobre la palma—Tú también estabas jugando—añadió, como a modo de disculpa—Y conociéndote como te conozco, sé que no vas a moverte de este pasillo hasta que lo haga Sirius.

James esbozó una sonrisa, estiró un brazo y rodeó a Lily con él. Sabía que no podía tenerla; no, porque estaba con Nan, y además, Lily se merecía a alguien mil veces mejor que él, ya lo había decidido. Pero eso no implicaba que no la quisiese. Y notaba (de esa forma en que lo nota la persona que está destinada a querernos el resto de nuestras vidas) que bajo esa capa de autosuficiencia y preocupación, estaba tan asustada como todos los demás. Y si había algo que odiase James, a parte de a los Slytherin en general, a los de su curso en particular y a Snape en concreto; era que Lily lo pasase mal. Y para sorpresa de todos, incluida la propia Lily, ella se abrazó a su torso y enterró el rostro en su pecho.

Puede que estuviesen cabreados. Pero ante la adversidad ambos sabían que lo mejor era enterrar el hacha de guerra.

Justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta de la Enfermería, y por ella salió Madame Pomfrey. Sirius avanzó hacia ella, casi atropellando a Alice a su paso; justo a tiempo para agarrar a Jeyne de la cintura, porque su cuñada ya estaba buscando un hueco entre la enfermera y la puerta para poder colarse. Sirius, si de él dependiese, se colaría tras ella, pero no era el momento de comportarse como el idiota de dieciocho años en el que se había convertido ese día (hasta el día anterior sólo había sido un idiota de diecisiete).

—¿Alguno de vosotros es familiar de Bethany Redfrord?—preguntó la enfermera, mirando a la enorme congregación de gente allí apostada.

—Yo soy su novio.

—Yo soy su cuñada.

—Somos sus mejores amigas.

—Somos los mejores amigos de su novio.

—Somos su equipo de Quidditch.

Poppy Pomfrey soltó un largo suspiro, sin retroceder ni un paso ante la gente que la acorralaba contra la puerta de su lugar de trabajo.

—Bueno, vale. Es bonito que os preocupéis tanto por ella—dijo con dulzura—pero lo mejor sería que os fueseis cada uno a su Sala Común, porque aquí no podéis hacer nada por ella.

—¿Pero qué le pasa?—preguntó Sirius.

—Ha tenido un ataque de apendicitis, y yo no puedo hacer nada más por ella. Me he puesto en contacto con dos especialistas de San Mungo que vendrán a operarla.

—¿Apendiqué?—preguntaron los hijos de magos.

—Apendicitis—respondieron los hijos de muggles a la vez que Madame Pomfrey.

—¿Y eso que es?—preguntó Jeyne.

—Es la inflamación del apéndice—explicó Lily.

—¿Es grave?—preguntó Sirius.

—¡Mucho!—dijo Daniel—Tiene toda la pinta.

—Un tío mío se murió de eso—explicó Dhalya con un hilo de voz.

—No demasiado—dijo la enfermera—Ahora, jovencitos, os sugiero que vayáis a ducharos, porque el pasillo de mi enfermería huele como un cobertizo de cerdos—añadió—En un par de horas podrás venir a verla—le dijo a Sirius en voz baja.

El chico asintió con la cabeza.

La enfermera recordaba el dolor que había sacudido al chico cuando casi un año antes la chica que estaba en esa cama con apendicitis había perdido la memoria y al niño que llevaba dentro. Y, aunque no era partidaria de hacer excepciones en las reglas de su enfermería, por una vez debía hacerlo. Era Sirius Black. Aunque le prohibiese entrar a ver a su novia, él encontraría la forma de burlar su vigilancia.

Sirius, con un brazo de James sobre los hombros, se alejó de la entrada de la enfermería. Había mirado hacia el interior, con la esperanza de ver una melena rubia; pero lo único que había visto era la antesala. Sin embargo, a sus espaldas, Jeyne no dejaba de intentarlo, pegando pequeños saltitos.

—Va, Canuto—dijo James, apretándole el hombro—nos duchamos y bajo contigo.

—Van a… operarla, Cornamenta… ¡operarla!

—Lo sé, pero todo va a salir bien, Canuto—dijo el chico de gafas, con una sonrisa—si fuese algo muy, MUY grave, Pomfrey no nos habría dicho nada y lo sabes.

—Ya… es sólo que…

—Sólo que no podrías seguir adelante si le pasase algo. Lo sé—dijo James—Pero yo estoy aquí, ¿no?

Sirius esbozó su sonrisa de perro y asintió. James lograba entenderlo mejor de lo que se entendía él mismo.

Dos horas. Pomfrey le había dicho que en dos horas la vería.

oOo

Cuando Sirius llegó de nuevo al pasillo de la Enfermería, ya estaban todos allí de nuevo, totalmente duchados y adecentados, cada uno dentro de sus posibilidades. Destiny le había llevado una bolsa con el pijama de Beth y uno de los libros que estaba leyendo, para que se lo llevase cuando Pomfrey lo dejase entrar. Porque a ninguno de ellos les cabía duda de que la enfermera sólo dejaría pasar a Sirius.

El chico se había entretenido en su habitación, con James, contándole lo que pasaba. Que era posible que estuviese embarazada y que estaba acojonado vivo. Pero ahora que volvía a tener a James cerca, las cosas para Sirius adquirían un color menos negro. Por irónico que suene.

Las amigas de Beth estaban todas apiñadas en un solo banco, de derecha a izquierda, Alice, Lily, Diane y Destiny. Dhalya estaba en el regazo de Alice y Jeyne estaba en el de Diane. Sophie estaba sentada en un apoyabrazos de piedra, al lado de Destiny. Todas movían la mirada a la vez, hacia la puerta, cada vez que oían un sonido procedente del interior. Eran como una sola entidad.

El resto del equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw estaba sentado en el siguiente banco; y Sirius estaba con James, Remus y Peter plantados delante de la puerta, como si con la fuerza combinada de los cuatro quisiesen tirarla abajo.

Entonces la puerta se abrió. Y las amigas de Beth se pusieron todas de pie a la vez, agolpándose alrededor de la enfermera, casi atropellando a Sirius, Peter, Remus y James.

—Señor Black, puede pasar—dijo Madame Pomfrey esbozando una sonrisa magnánima.

—¿Y nosotras?—preguntó Jeyne con tono belicoso, al ver como su cuñado desaparecía dentro de la Enfermería antes de que Pomfrey cambiase de opinión.

—Podréis venir mañana—dijo la mujer.

—¿Qué tal está? —preguntó Lily, haciéndose oir por encima del refunfuñar de Jeyne.

—Está bien. Ahora está dormida, porque hemos tenido que anestesiarla para operarla… pero se pondrá bien.

—¿Cuándo saldrá de aquí?—preguntó Alice.

—En un par de días… todo depende de cómo le vayan curando los puntos. No os preocupéis…

—Mañana vendremos a verla. Y nos dejará pasar—dijo Jeyne, con tono amenazador, antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse del pasillo.

James soltó un prolongado suspiro antes de salir del pasillo él también. Diane se acercó a Edd, que la abrazó con fuerza, y Remus se fue, con Lya de la mano. Las demás chicas y Peter se apiñaron y salieron juntos del pasillo.

—Propongo que vayamos a las cocinas a tomar algo—dijo Peter.

—Eso es ilegal—objetó Lily.

—Ya… ¿y?—aunque fuese bajito y regordete, Peter seguía siendo un Merodeador.

—Y nada… ¡vamos!—dijo Alice, enganchándose al brazo de Peter con una mano y tirando de Lily con la otra.

Destiny y Sophie se miraron entre ellas. La morena esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, y agarrando de la mano a Lily y con la otra a Destiny, se encaminó con ellos hacia las cocinas.

Mientras tanto, en la enfermería, Sirius estaba sentado en un mullido butacón al lado de la cama de Beth, que dormía apaciblemente, con el pelo rubio esparcido por la almohada. Estaba notablemente pálida, y parecía que apenas respirase.

Pero de pronto abrió los ojos y giró la cabeza para mirar a Sirius. El chico le dedicó una sonrisa y ella respiró profundamente, compuso una mueca de dolor, y después sonrió también.

—Es la segunda vez que me despierto en esta enfermería y tú estás a mi lado—susurró.

—¿Te… duele?—preguntó Sirius en voz baja, estirando una mano para acariciar la de su chica.

—Tira… tira un poquito, pero no es nada—reconoció—estoy como adormecida de cintura para abajo—añadió.

—Eso ha sido por la anestesia—explicó la enfermera, que los miraba de brazos cruzados, con una sonrisa tan encantadora que a Sirius casi le dio un escalofrío—Pero no tardarás en empezar a sentirlo de nuevo—añadió—Te picarán los puntos, y es posible que luego te duela. Señor Black, dado que va a quedarse aquí… le sugiero que no deje que se gire sobre el lado de la operación, y que no le deje rascarse. Y en caso de que le duela, venga usted a buscarme. Ella no debe levantarse.

Beth entrecerró los ojos. Vale que estuviese medio anestesiada, pero no era lerda. Podría dirigirse directamente a ella, al menos.

—¿Me va a quedar una cicatriz o algo?—preguntó.

—No creo—dijo la enfermera—Y de todas formas, siempre puedes aplicarle poción cicatrizante—se volvió hacia Sirius—no la altere ni lo más mínimo—sonó un tanto amenazadora, antes de marcharse en dirección a su despacho.

Sirius le dedicó a Beth una sonrisa gamberra, que ella respondió, al tiempo que se peleaba contra el adormecimiento que tenía de cintura para abajo para retreparse sobre las almohadas y quedarse medio incorporada.

—Ya has oído a Pomfrey, nada de sexo salvaje en las camas de la enfermería—dijo él con tonito burlón.

—La verdad es que había pensado en sexo salvaje sobre la butaca en la que estás, pero dado que no puedo levantarme… lo veo complicado—la chica le dedicó su mejor sonrisa de niña buena—Sirius… lo siento. Lo siento muchísimo—murmuró luego, acariciando con su diminuta manito la manaza de él.

—¿Lo sientes, nena? ¿Por qué?

—Porque es tu cumpleaños… y yo te había prometido que jamás lo olvidarías. Y ahora estás aquí conmigo en la Enfermería.

Sirius apretó levemente la mano de Beth entre la suya.

—Bueno, ten por seguro que olvidarme no me voy a olvidar—susurró, poniéndose en pie.

—Gracias… creo—susurró ella, mientras él la incorporaba levemente y le pasaba un brazo por la espalda—pero ahora deberías estar emborrachándote con Remus y Peter, no aquí—añadió, mientras Sirius se colaba bajo las mantas y la abrazaba de forma que ella quedaba medio recostada encima de él.

—Me da igual. No es como si pudiese dejarte sola—susurró él, contra su pelo—Y seguramente debería estar emborrachándome también con James, ¿sabes? que te cayeses desde setenta metros de altura en pleno vuelo ha hecho que nos reconciliemos—añadió, besando su mejilla.

Beth cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Sirius.

—Al final te va a salir rentable lo de que tu novia haya tenido un ataque de apendicitis—dijo ella, con una sonrisa traviesa.

—No te digo yo que no—bromeó Sirius besando su pelo.

—La próxima vez me tiraré de la escoba sólo porque sí.

—Ni se te ocurra.

—¿Vas a darme unos azotes para que no lo haga?

—No… no puedo alterarte—susurró él en su oído.

—No te atreves.

—No me tientes… porque en algún momento saldrás de la Enfermería. Y entonces te arrepentirás de tus palabras.

Beth soltó una risita, apoyando la mejilla en el pecho de Sirius.

—¿Te vas a quedar aquí?—preguntó mirándolo.

—Ajam.

—¿Por qué? Digo… te has puesto de buenas con James y eso…

—Ya. Pero James puede esperar a mañana.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que yo no?

—James no se ha caído desde setenta metros de altura.

—O sea, que sólo estás aquí porque he cometido una proeza.

—Por supuesto, nena.

—Eres tonto.

—Me adoras.

—Y tú a mí.

Sirius la abrazó un poco más fuerte, tumbándose sobre las almohadas, y cerró los ojos. No podía creerse que estuviese de buenas con James. Lo había dicho de coña, pero que Beth se hubiese caído de la escoba le había salido rentable y todo.

Ahora sólo había dos cosas que lo preocupasen. Bueno, tres. La primera, en qué estaba metido James. La segunda, qué pasaría cuando le contase a Beth lo que había pasado antes de que perdiese la memoria. Y la tercera en discordia… ¿estaría o no embarazada?

Pero le daría tiempo al tiempo. Al menos, hasta el día siguiente. En esos momentos sólo quería descansar del partido, abrazar a Beth y dormir como si en realidad los problemas no anduviesen tras Sirius Black, tanto como Sirius Black tras los problemas.

* * *

_Son las 4.19 de la madrugada en mi país. Y mi cama me grita cosas lujuriosas. Cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia, piedra o fruta podrida que queráis arrojarme, por favor, en un review._

_Os quiero._

* * *

**Thaly.**


	11. Halloween I

**Disclaimer:** _Nada de lo que podáis reconocer como autoría de otros me pertenece; todo lo demás es de cosecha propia. No utilizo a ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en este fanfic con ánimo de lucro, tan sólo busco divertirme y pasar un buen rato con quien quiera leer._

_Sé que no tengo vergüenza. Un año y medio si actualizar. Debería suplicar vuestro perdón con lágrimas en los ojos. Y bueno, lo hago, un poco. No lo de las lágrimas, pero me gustaría que me perdonaseis. La vida real es una zorra, así, con todas las letras, y me roba a ratos el tiempo y a ratos la inspiración. Perdonadme por haceros dudar, por haceros creer que no iba a seguir (porque estoy segura de que algunas dudasteis de volver a ver a Sirius y Beth, a Remus y sus dilemas morales que tanto lo caracterizan...), por haberos abandonado durante tanto, tantísimo tiempo. Espero que no vuelva a pasar. Y si vuelve a pasar, recordad siempre que no abandonaré esta historia mientras quede alguien que la lea. Muchas gracias por seguir ahí._

_Los reviews, como siempre, contestados en uno a mí misma. Y ahora, sin más tardanza..._

_APB Productions presenta..._

* * *

_31 Octubre__ 1977_

11. Halloween I

Se cuenta por ahí que el día de Halloween, también conocido como el día de las brujas, es la festividad más importante en el mundo de la magia. La Navidad no es nada comparada con la cantidad de chucherías que se pueden meter entre pecho y espalda los niños magos de todos los países en los que se celebra esa fiesta. Bueno, los niños y los no tan niños, porque en Hogwarts hasta el director se come una cantidad considerable de caramelos de limón y otras pequeñas perlas. Se rumorea, también, que el día de Halloween todo el mundo está de buen humor, y si tienes suerte y un hada (o un _leprechaun_) amanece sobre tu almohada, tendrás suerte mientras dure el sol. También se dice que los muertos se levantan de sus tumbas para caminar entre los vivos. Pero eso es algo que sólo creen los listos.

En Escocia hay un castillo, y en ese castillo hay torres. En una de esas torres hay un dormitorio, y en dicho dormitorio, normalmente, duermen cinco chicos, y una chica que se acopla cada noche, pasada la una de la madrugada. También se les conoce como Hogwarts, la torre de Gryffindor, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter y Dean, y la chica que se acopla es conocida como Beth.

Y esa mañana sería una como cualquier otra, de no ser porque era la mañana de Halloween.

Sirius abrió un ojo, cuando su olfato captó el olor de la tarta de calabaza en el aire. Y no era porque oliese demasiado en la parte más alta del castillo, qué va, es que Sirius siempre ha tenido muy buen olfato, y desde que era un animago, mucho mejor. Lo primero que vio fue un montón de rizos rubios desperdigados por la almohada, sin orden ni concierto. Beth todavía estaba dormida, y, sinceramente, estaba bastante sexy con esa camiseta suya. Tendrían que negociar la propiedad de la camiseta de los Rolling Stones, aunque tampoco era como si fuese a quitársela. O tal vez sí. Necesitaba meditar sobre ello. Se agachó sobre ella, estrechando un poco más los brazos que tenía alrededor de su cintura, y mordisqueó su nuca. Supuestamente debería haberla besado; pero en su interior habitaba un perro, no un chimpancé amariconado.

Ella se giró entre sus brazos y entreabrió los ojos, soltando un gruñido de pereza. Y Sirius aprovechó para besarla, cuando aún estaba un poco dormida. Beth se abrazó a él y se dejó hacer, aunque él sabía que no debía pasarse; le habían dado el alta de la enfermería el martes, pero aún estaban a viernes, y no podía hacer nada considerablemente divertido, porque a ratos aún le tiraban los puntos. Y bueno, porque cabía la posibilidad de que estuviese embarazada; también. Pero lo peor que podía pasar era que, de repente en lugar de un bebé tuviese dos. O así.

—Buenos días, nena—susurró, rodando por la cama y dejándola a ella encima de él.

—Buenos días, Sirius—murmuró ella, acurrucándose contra su pecho, todavía somnolienta—¿Y tú de tan buen humor?

—Es Halloween—dijo él, como si esa respuesta fuese suficiente para justificar cualquier actividad erótico festiva en aquella habitación.

—Ya, y ayer era el día antes de Halloween—señaló ella, jugueteando con los dedos entre su pelo—y el miércoles era porque faltaban dos días para Halloween, y…

—Y porque tú habías salido de la enfermería, nena—añadió Sirius, colando la mano bajo la camiseta de los Rolling que ella llevaba y acariciando la piel de su espalda.

Sirius notó como ella se estremecía y no pudo evitar esa sonrisa de perro desvergonzado que se le escapó. La besó despacio, mientras fuera de las cortinas oían cómo alguien, seguramente Remus, a juzgar por el poco ruido que hacía, se movía por la habitación y abría la puerta del armario.

—Oye, amor, creo que será mejor que me vaya—murmuró Beth contra sus labios—por lo de que tenemos que ducharnos y yo tengo que vestirme y todo.

—Podemos ducharnos juntos…—propuso Sirius, con una sonrisa gamberra.

—Y también podemos darle plantón a tu tío, que es lo que pasará si nos duchamos juntos.

—Mentira.

—Nos ducharíamos juntos, nos secaríamos juntos, y luego nos vestiríamos juntos, sólo que cada una de esas cosas nos llevaría una hora por lo menos, y después de vestidos, volveríamos a desvestirnos… y lo sabes—susurró Beth incorporándose y quedándose sentada a horcajadas encima de la cintura de su chico.

—Sabes que también me sé portar bien—dijo Sirius—Hasta que se te cierre del todo la herida no habrá fiesta—añadió con un puchero canino.

Beth esbozó una sonrisa y se agachó para besarlo.

—Sabes que tenemos que ir a la cita con tu tío—susurró contra sus labios—te ha dicho que tenía que contarte cosas importantes.

Era cierto. El grandísimo Alphard Black (debía ser la única persona en el mundo a quien Sirius idolatraba) le había contestado a su sobrino, cuando él le había escrito preguntando si podría aportarle algún tipo de información fidedigna sobre cómo estaban las cosas, para la revista del colegio, y le había dicho que tenía que hablar con él de un asunto muy serio. Sirius tenía una ligera pero oscura sospecha, y no estaba del todo seguro de querer saberlo. Pero, tanto si era lo que él esperaba que fuese como si no, jamás le daría la espalda a alguien que, como su tío, había hecho tantísimo por él.

Beth se apartó de encima de él y se recogió los rizos en un moño. Sirius se sentó a su lado, y besó su nuca. Después abrió las cortinas del dosel y vio a Remus, que se giró hacia ellos, para saludarlos con un gesto de la cabeza.

—¿Preparándote para ir a Hogsmeade?—preguntó Beth, a modo de saludo, mientras rebuscaba sus zapatillas bajo la cama.

—En realidad no voy a ir a Hogsmeade—explicó el licántropo, sacando una camisa azul cielo perfecta y metódicamente doblada del cajón de su armario.

—¿Y eso?—preguntó Beth, sacando sus zapatillas de debajo de la cama de Sirius y sacudiéndolas para librarlas de la pelusa.

—Tengo que ayudarle a Dhalya con sus deberes—explicó el chico.

—Ah… vale—susurró Beth, antes de girarse hacia Sirius y besarlo suavemente—yo me voy a mi cuarto y eso—murmuró—nos vemos abajo en… ¿una hora?—añadió.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza, y le soltó una palmada en el culo cuando ella se alejaba, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de su chica.

—A ti te veo por la noche en el baile, supongo—le dijo a Remus con una sonrisa, antes de ponerse de puntillas y darle un suave beso en la mejilla.

Remus se despidió de ella con un gesto de la cabeza y dejó la camisa sobre el baúl a los pies de la cama y volviéndose de nuevo hacia el armario para ponerse a rebuscar en él otra vez.

—Así que… te vas a quedar con tu niña—dijo Sirius, tirado en la cama y mirando a Remus, con las manos tras la nuca y un ojo perezosamente abierto por entre su flequillo.

—Sí, eso parece…—dijo Remus, sin poder, realmente, disimular una sonrisa.

—¿Y tienes pensado hacer algo?—preguntó el moreno, sentándose con un fluido movimiento y sacando las piernas por un borde de la cama.

—Canuto, de verdad, no sé en qué clase de mundo vives, y de verdad, no necesito que me lo expliques; pero que tú hayas corrompido a Beth hasta el límite de que te aguante, no significa que yo vaya a ponerle la mano encima a Dhalya—dijo Remus, con ese tonillo de sabelotodo que a Sirius le recordaba horriblemente a Evans.

—Lunático, no te lo tomes tan a la tremenda—dijo Sirius, tirándole un cojín que el chico licántropo esquivó a la perfección.

—¿Qué no me lo tome a la tremenda? Sirius…—Remus se armó de paciencia y miró a su amigo como quien mira a un niño pequeño al que hay que explicarle que dos más dos son cuatro—Dhalya tiene once años. Es una niña. Y puede que yo sea un monstruo, pero no voy a ser _ese_ tipo de monstruo.

Sirius le lanzó otro cojín, que Remus volvió a esquivar.

—Tú tienes de monstruo lo que yo de maricón, Lunático. Es sólo que te tomas la vida demasiado en serio… y no sé por qué—Sirius ignoró la mirada incrédula de Remus y saltó de la cama—Al fin y al cabo, no vamos a salir vivos de ella—añadió, antes de meterse en el baño, robándole el turno a Remus, antes de que el chico tuviese tiempo de protestar.

Remus cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en el poste del dosel de su cama. Sirius no tenía razón. No podía tenerla. Bueno, vale. No iban a salir vivos de esa vida, pero eso no significaba que él tuviese que quitarle a Dhalya toda la inocencia que tenía, sobre todo cuando era esa inocencia lo que hacía que su parte humana la adorase tanto. Sobre todo cuando él la quería precisamente porque era todo lo inocente que no había podido ser él nunca. Él jamás tocaría a una niña tan pequeña. Y menos cuando la diferencia de edad era tan evidente. Cuando Dhalya creciese, ya verían. Pero a él le había robado la inocencia un licántropo hacía casi quince años. Y él no iba a robarle la inocencia a Dhalya, aunque no fuese de la misma forma; el daño era el mismo. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

Justo en ese momento Peter salió de entre sus cortinas, con el pelo rubio totalmente despeinado, y los ojitos entrecerrados.

—Buenos días, Lunático—dijo, dejándose caer sobre la cama del chico—¿Vas a venir conmigo y con James a Zonko? Leí en _El Profeta_ que han importado unos polvos chinos para encoger que suenan bastante interesantes…

—No voy a ir, Pet—dijo él con suavidad—voy a quedarme con Dhalya y ayudarle con sus deberes y esas cosas…

—Y esas cosas…—repitió Peter, con una sonrisa ratonil entre sus labios.

—No empieces tú también como Canuto—dijo Remus, llevándose los dedos al puente de la nariz y suspirando.

—Remus, yo sé que no vas a hacerle nada malo—se explicó Peter—pero si la quieres, al menos, díselo… de lo contrario serás tú el que sufra.

—Y todos conocemos tu vena sacrificada, Lunático, pero ya tendrás tiempo para ser un mártir—añadió James saliendo de entre las cortinas de su dosel.

Remus soltó un gruñido y se dejó caer en el suelo. Sus amigos se habían vuelto unas consejeras sentimentales estupendas.

—No lo entendéis…

—Sí lo entendemos—lo cortó James—Daría todo… todo lo que tengo por estar con Lily. Tú puedes estar con Dhalya.

—Tiene once años.

—Mis padres se llevan doce años de diferencia—argumentó James—Y además, no es necesario que te acuestes con ella. Simplemente dile que la quieres, regálale piruletas, abrázala y llévala de vez en cuando a ver un partido de Quidditch... No todo en una relación es sexo—añadió James.

—No, no todo en una relación es sexo—terció Sirius saliendo del baño envuelto en una toalla con el pelo goteándole por el pecho y por el suelo.

—¿Y eso lo dices tú?—le soltó Remus mirándolo incrédulo.

—Sí, eso lo digo yo—repuso Sirius empezando a vestirse.

—Canuto tiene razón—dijo Peter—Si yo pudiese estar con una chica, con cualquiera que fuese, no me importaría taaanto el sexo como su compañía.

—No mientas, Colagusano… a todos nos gusta mojarla en caliente—soltó James.

—No te lo discuto—Sirius salió en defensa de Peter—Pero sabes tan bien como yo que cuando se trata de LA chica el sexo deja de tener tanta importancia y te preocupan más otras cosas.

—Lo sé…

—Echo de menos a Hestia…—musitó Peter. James le pasó un brazo por los hombros y con la otra mano le revolvió el pelo.

—Vale… supongamos que tenéis razón—empezó Remus—¿En qué me diferenciaría de un pederasta estando con ella?

—En que no tienes ninguna enfermedad mental, Lunático—dijo Sirius exasperado mientras terminaba de abrocharse la camisa.

—Aunque yo estoy empezando a dudarlo…—añadió James con una sonrisa.

—Si le dices lo que sientes te sentirás mejor—replicó Peter.

—Sí, vale… lo que vosotros digáis—replicó Remus, cerrando los ojos y apoyando la cabeza contra el poste del dosel.

—Yo me voy—dijo Sirius—voy a pasar por la cocina a pillar un par de bollos antes de irme con Beth.

—Vale, te veré por Hogsmeade—James le dio una palmadita en el hombro y le dedicó una sonrisa.

Sirius asintió, se caló bien la chupa de cuero y salió de la habitación.

James se volvió hacia Remus y suspiró. Entendía que él no quisiese ponerle la mano encima a Dhalya; al fin y al cabo sólo tenía once años. Él mismo le impediría hacer nada con ella de ser necesario, pero era preciso que Remus se sacase el peso que llevaba dentro. Era preciso que le dijese que la quería. Menos era nada. Y tal vez era preciso que él mismo lo hiciese. Que se sincerase con Lily, que le dijese que la quería, y que mandase a Nan a paseo de una vez. Sí, vale, ella lo tenía pillado por los huevos, pero Lily tenía su corazón en oculto en alguna parte y James necesitaba recuperarlo… de lo contrario estaría perdido.

—Vamos, Pet, o te duchas o te ducho, que tenemos que salir pitando antes de que se les terminen los polvos para encoger a los de Zonko.

—Lo sé—dijo el más bajito entrando en el baño.

Remus abrió la boca para protestar, pues era el segundo que se le colaba en el baño aquella mañana, pero no pudo más que esbozar una sonrisa un tanto cansada. No cambiaría a sus amigos por nada en el mundo. Por mucho que le sacasen de quicio, sólo intentaban mantenerlo a flote.

oOo

Caminaban del brazo, las tres enganchadas. Alice iba a la derecha, Lily en medio y Diane a la izquierda. De todo el grupo de amigas, sólo ellas se habían encontrado. No habían visto a Sophie ni a Destiny por ninguna parte, Dhalya era muy pequeña para ir a Hogsmeade, Beth iría con Sirius y Jeyne iría con Regulus, de modo que a ellas no les quedaba más remedio que hacerse compañía mutuamente, aunque la única soltera, propiamente dicho, fuese Lily. Pero Frank estaba trabajando, así que Alice no tenía nada mejor que hacer que estar con sus amigas (las quería un montón, ya que siempre estaban pendientes de ella para que no se viniese abajo por lo mucho que echaba de menos a Frankie); y Edd iría a conocer a su prometida, así que Diane estaba demasiado intranquila como para quedarse sola, y si ella y Lily lograban tranquilizar a Alice, ellas lograrían tranquilizarla. Aunque no le hacía una mierda de chiste que Edd fuese a conocer a una tía buena de Europa del Este.

—Bueno, chicas… ¿qué os apetece hacer?—preguntó Lily mientras entraban en el pueblo, parándose en seco y haciendo que sus amigas se parasen con ella.

—Ir a Honeydukes, comprar un par de tabletas de chocolate y morirme de un empacho—dijo Alice con voz lúgubre.

—¿De verdad crees que a Frank le haría ilusión verte así?—preguntó Lily con cierta cautela. Sabía el carácter que se gastaba Alice; pues era parecido al que se gastaba ella misma.

—Yo voto por ir a las Tres Escobas y no quitarle ojo de encima a la rusa que va a comer con mi novio—Diane miraba a todas partes a la vez, como esperando que una comitiva de rusos apareciese de un momento a otro para abalanzarse sobre ella.

—¿De verdad crees que Edd necesita a tres Gryffindor que lo escoltemos para hablar con su prometida?—¿se lo parecía a ella o Lily era la más cuerda de las tres?

—Como esa _perestroika_ intente pasarse un pelo con él, me la cargo—dijo Diane, con los ojos entrecerrados.

Lily intentó contener una carcajada.

—Diane, cariño… ¿por casualidad sabes lo que significa _perestroika_?—preguntó.

—No, pero suena a ruso. Y a la rusa me la cargo.

—Estoy contigo—Alice parecía haber salido de su letargo—si esa zorra rusa intenta ponerle la mano encima a Edd, yo la agarro y tú te la cargas—añadió, con ese brillo casi homicida en la mirada que había empleado para mirar a la Justock en clase.

—Chicas…—Lily ahogó un suspiro—¿y si nos relajamos? Podemos ir a Honeydukes, comprar chocolate… ¡con moderación!—añadió, ante la repentina cara ilusionada que compuso Alice—… y después sentarnos en algún banco cerca del río…

—¿Estás intentando evitar a James, verdad?—preguntó Diane pasándole a Lily un brazo por los hombros.

—Yo… no, no es eso—se explicó la pelirroja, medio encogiéndose de hombros, mientras echaban a andar en dirección a Honeydukes—… es que no he hablado con él desde el día que operaron a Beth… y fue muy raro.

—Define raro—Alice parecía encantada, como una gallinita con sus polluelos mirando a Lily. Estaba convencida de que Lily y James terminarían juntos, estaba convencida de que el destino lo había dispuesto.

—Raro de haber estado abrazada a él como si no hubiese un mañana… raro de haberme sentido tan a salvo con él que me da miedo.

—¿Raro de que aunque sea imbécil le sigues queriendo?—aventuró Diane.

—Sí, raro de que aunque lo siga queriendo nunca vamos a tener nada juntos… —añadió con una sonrisa. Porque sí, podría hacerse un ovillo y echarse a llorar; pero no iba a hacerlo, al menos, no allí. Lloraría en su cama, hecha un ovillo después de la fiesta.

—Jo… pues más te vale seguir firme en tu propósito—dijo Alice, mientras entraban en Honeydukes, mientras agarraba a Diane de la mano—porque viene desde la zona de las gominolas directo hacia aquí—añadió la rubia saliendo pitando con Diane tras ella.

Por la cabeza de Lily se pasaron muchas ideas a toda velocidad. Asesinar a sus amigas repetidas veces fue una de las ideas con más fuerza. Pero no iba a salir corriendo. Ella era una Gryffindor: no salía corriendo. Respiró hondo, cuando James llegó junto a ella, y le dedicó su mejor sonrisa, o la mejor que podía ofrecerle a él sin intentar arrinconarlo contra el tanque de la gelatina y besarlo como si fuesen a morir en breves segundos. Porque lo quería, aunque él hubiese sido un cerdo de mierda con ella.

—Lily…—James esbozó esa sonrisa suya de niño bueno, con ojitos de cervatillo abandonado incorporados—… ¿podemos hablar un momento?

—Claro, James, ¿qué ocurre?

—Yo… sé que en los últimos tiempos no me he portado del todo bien contigo, y me gustaría poder arreglarlo de alguna forma—dijo, mirándola a los ojos—… además, tenemos que terminar de ultimar las cosas para el baile, así que… ¿quieres comer conmigo, por favor?

Lily estaba casi alucinando. James Potter mirándola con ojitos de "te adoro" y pidiendo las cosas por favor. La pelirroja sabía que no podía luchar contra sí misma, porque no había nadie tan cabezota como ella. Era mejor una rendición a tiempo con su conciencia que una eternidad de infelicidad.

—Sí, James, me gustaría comer contigo—dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¡Genial! ¿Te parece a las doce y media en Las Tres Escobas?

—De acuerdo—esbozó una sonrisa—nos vemos allí.

—Hasta luego—dijo James, girando sobre sus talones y yendo en pos de Peter que metía chocolatinas en bolsitas clasificadas según la procedencia del chocolate para Remus.

Lily fue consciente en ese momento de que había estado conteniendo el aliento. Respiró profundamente, y casi al instante, Alice y Diane la atacaron desde detrás de unas estanterías llenas de bolsitas de aperitivos.

—¿Qué quería?—preguntó Alice entusiasmada.

—Me ha invitado a comer—reconoció Lily en voz baja.

—¡¿EN SERIO?—Diane bajó el tono de voz—¿Y con qué excusa?

—Para que terminemos de ultimar detalles de la fiesta de esta noche—explicó Lily, mientras pagaba la tableta de chocolate que acababa de coger.

Alice soltó una risita. Sabía que esos dos acabarían juntos. Las excusas no eran más que parte del juego.

Cuando salieron de Honeydukes, el cielo estaba empezando a encapotarse, y parecía como si fuese a echarse a llover. Diane suspiró. Si se echaba a llover se le jodería el alisado del pelo. Y si Edd la veía con pelos de loca, se quedaría con la _perestroika_ de las narices. Estaba empezando a rallar el histerismo.

De repente, alguien agarró a Alice de la cintura, logrando que la rubia soltase un chillido y que intentase agredir a su agresor con las uñas, mientras se revolvía como un gato.

—Eh… princesa, tranquila, soy yo—dijo Frank.

Entonces Alice soltó otro chillido y se giró automáticamente para colgarse de Frank.

—Cariño, cariño, cariño, cariño…—se abrazó a él con todas sus fuerzas—te he echado TANTO de menos…

—Lo sé… lo sé—Frank la levantó en brazos y la besó suavemente—chicas, ¿os importa si os la secuestro?—les preguntó a Lily y a Diane.

—En absoluto—dijo Lily con una sonrisa.

—Toda tuya, Longbottom—añadió Diane con una risita.

—Os veo luego, chicas—dijo Alice, mientras Frank la dejaba en el suelo. Agitó la mano a modo de despedida, mientras se alejaba en la dirección contraria a la de sus amigas.

Diane esbozó una sonrisa y Lily suspiró.

—Algún día me gustaría tener algo así…—comentó al pelirroja.

—Algún día lo tendrás, Lils—dijo Diane con dulzura—Ahora… ¿si te prometo no intentar matar a la _perestroika—_ignoró los ojos en blanco de Lily—vamos a las Tres Escobas?

Lily esbozó una sonrisa.

—Vamos. Pero al mínimo intento de matarla, nos largamos… ¿está claro?

—¡Cristalino! ¡Eres la mejor, Lils!—dijo Diane echando a caminar hacia las Tres Escobas con Lily de remolque.

La mañana había pegado un cambio interesante a los acontecimientos. Y tal vez ese cambio interesante pudiese cambiar lo que el destino tenía escrito.

oOo

Caminaban juntos por Hogsmeade. Iban lo más cerca posible sin ir de la mano, y Destiny sentía, por momentos, que si se le aceleraba un poco más el corazón, acabaría saliéndosele por la boca, pero intentaba reprimir lo que sentía por momentos; no quería estar con él mientras sintiese que estaba engañando a Justin, ya que no sería justo para nadie. Sam estaba callado, increíblemente callado; y aunque eso no era una cita (al menos, no una cita en el sentido estricto de la palabra, pues sólo eran dos "amigos" paseando juntos por el pueblo) Destiny no entendía por qué Sam parecía tan… triste.

Ella siempre había sido partidaria de hablar las cosas (sí, incluso cuando chantajeaba a Sirius para que se acostase con su hermana, cosa de la que no se sentía NADA orgullosa, lo hacía hablando, no por otros medios) así que lentamente se fue parando, hasta que Sam se giró y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Qué pasa, no puedes seguirme el ritmo?—preguntó con tono burlón.

Destiny alzó una ceja. Se había levantado burlón, y eso era bueno, aunque si se había levantado burlón no lograba ella entender por qué estaba tan… triste.

—No, en realidad me estaba preguntando por qué pareces tan…—hizo un vago gesto con la mano—… ya sabes, parece que estás a punto de derrumbarte y… me he preocupado.

Entonces Sam compuso esa sonrisa de cachorrillo abandonado y tiró de Destiny para abrazarla contra él.

—Estoy bien, de verdad—dijo, mirándola a los ojos—Es sólo que… este día me… trae recuerdos.

—Oh… ¿recuerdos? Si no quieres hablar de ello está bien…—murmuró enlazando las manos en la nuca de Sam y poniéndose de puntillas para ello, ya que era prácticamente imposible que desde su metro y medio llegase a su metro noventa sin mucha ayuda.

—Jess fue asesinada en Halloween—dijo él escuetamente.

Destiny cerró los ojos y pegó la mejilla al pecho de Sam. Jess. Justin. Ambos tenían heridas que necesitaban curarse. A veces le daba miedo lo muchísimo que Sam había tenido que querer a su chica, y sobre todo, le gustaba el cariño con el que la recordaba cuando le hablaba de ella. Sorprendentemente, Destiny no sentía ni una pizca de celos por Jess ni por todo lo que Sam la había adorado; al fin y al cabo, sería como tener celos de Lyanna. Los muertos están muertos, y a no ser que vuelvan en forma de fantasmas, muertos se van a quedar.

—Lo siento…—susurró la chica con suavidad, frotando la mejilla contra el pecho de Sam.

—Nah… más lo siento yo. Siento haberme puesto… nostálgico.

—No importa—repuso Destiny separándose de él con una sonrisa—puede que suene un poco raro, pero me hace sentir extrañamente bien, como cerca de ti, que me hables de Jess… entiendo que siempre vas a quererla, pero de verdad, no tengo ningún problema con ello.

La sonrisa de Sam Winchester podría iluminar hasta el infierno si él se lo hubiese propuesto. Pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Destiny y la condujo hacia unos bancos. Se sentó sobre el respaldo y Destiny se colocó de rodillas entre sus piernas, abrazada a él.

—¿No quieres ir a ninguna parte en especial?—preguntó ella con una pequeña sonrisa—Porque yo Hogsmeade ya lo tengo muy visto, pero tú eres nuevo por estos lares.

—Nah, estoy bien aquí…—cerró los ojos—De todas formas, vas a tener que perdonarme, porque te voy a abandonar dentro de un rato… mi hermano y yo hemos encontrado un rastro a dos horas en coche de aquí… y…

—Entiendo…—murmuró Destiny, intentando reprimir la punzada que sintió en el estómago ante sus palabras. Entendía que era necesario, pues intentaban mantener a raya a uno de los mayores males del mundo mágico. Y no era momento de ser egoísta.

—De todas formas, volveré para el baile…

—Ah… el baile, es cierto…

—Vendrás conmigo… ¿no?

—Claro. La verdad es que no tengo muy claro de qué voy a disfrazarme… pero te prometo que te voy a sorprender.

—No lo dudaba—dijo Sam con una sonrisa.

—¿Es muy peligroso que Greyback esté tan cerca de Hogwarts?

—No lo es, siempre y cuando nosotros estemos por aquí. Además, Dumbledore no dejaría jamás que ningún mal entrase en el colegio mientras él lo dirija—explicó Sam, jugueteando con las puntas del pelo de Destiny.

—¿Y si atacase Hogsmeade?

—Bueno, Hogsmeade entra dentro de la jurisdicción de Hogwarts. Dumbledore lo protegería. Además, Greyback jamás atacaría un pueblo tan lleno de gente a plena luz del día… aunque no esté transformado prefiere atacar de noche.

—Entiendo…—Destiny cerró los ojos, acomodando la mejilla en el hombro de Sam. Más allá de que él fuese a largarse y dejarla sola en Hogsmeade, la preocupaba y la asustaba a partes iguales el hecho de que el chico fuese a perseguir a Greyback, teniendo en cuenta que era un loco desquiciado y bastante peligroso—Prométeme que vas a tener cuidado…—pidió, esbozando una sonrisa en un intento de disimular su preocupación .

—Te prometo que volveré de una pieza…—dijo Sam, mientras una nube de polvo se levantaba en la entrada del pueblo, y el ruido del motor de un Chevrolet Impala del 67 resonaba por unas calles en las que no solían circular coches.

El coche de Dean, increíblemente limpio y reluciente pese al polvo que levantaba, derrapó delante de donde Sam y Destiny estaban abrazados. La ventanilla del lado del conductor se abrió lentamente, y del interior del coche salió la atronadora música de AC/DC.

—¡Tortolitos, despegaos!—aulló Dean por encima del sonido de la música—Tenemos que irnos, Sammy—añadió.

Sam se separó de Destiny, que retrocedió un par de pasos, dejando libre el camino entre él y el coche. El chico la estrechó con fuerza contra su costado, al mismo tiempo que depositaba un beso en lo alto de su cabeza. Después la soltó y se dirigió al coche. Lo rodeó, y se despidió nuevamente, con un movimiento de cabeza, a la vez que Destiny le decía adiós con la mano. Entró en el coche, cerró la puerta y Dean lo hizo girar en seco, levantando una ingente cantidad del polvo, antes de arrancar a más de ochenta por las calles de Hogsmeade.

Destiny suspiró profundamente, cuando el polvo se hubo disipado, y se giró en redondo, sin saber realmente muy bien qué hacer. Beth había quedado con Sirius, Jeyne estaba con Regulus, y Lya no tenía edad para ir a Hogsmeade. Suspiró… si al menos supiese donde estaba Sophie, porque hasta donde ella sabía no había quedado con nadie, podrían tomar un café o un refresco en Las Tres Escobas.

Se encaminó hacia la Casa de los Gritos, que estaba en la otra punta del pueblo, ya que así, de camino, probablemente pudiese ver a alguien. El cielo empezaba a estar cada vez más nublado, y Destiny temía que lloviese, pues no quería imaginarse lo complicado que tenía que ser para Sam y Dean intentar encontrar rastros en el suelo enlodado.

Hasta que de pronto, sus ojos se encontraron con una peculiar escena…

oOo

Había salido sola de su Sala Común y se había pasado por las cocinas en busca de un aperitivo antes de marcharse a Hogsmeade. Sola. Últimamente estaba siempre sola. Sus amigas, y no las culpaba por ello, tenían otras distracciones. Y Sophie lo único que hacía era pensar, cavilar. Comerse la cabeza. Sola. Siempre estaba sola. Puede que no les reprochase a sus amigas el hecho de que la hubiesen dejado de lado, pero eso no significaba que no doliese. Que no se sintiese totalmente abandonada por gente a la que siempre había querido con locura.

Vagaba sin un rumbo determinado por las calles de Hogsmeade, sintiendo como si nadie fuese consciente de su presencia, sintiendo como si nadie la viese. Como si fuese un fantasma, invisible, ignorable… olvidada. Sus pies se movían por voluntad propia, mientras Sophie se preguntaba si Remus habría acudido a Hogsmeade o, por la contra, se había quedado en el castillo con Dhalya. No quería odiar a la niña, pero no podía evitarlo. No sabía hacerlo. Ella, con sólo once años, había conseguido la atención completa de Remus, había logrado, aunque Sophie odiase siquiera la posibilidad de pensarlo, que un hombre casi hecho y derecho se enamorase de ella. Y realmente, no entendía qué podía ver Remus en ella.

Sin darse cuenta, había llegado a la Casa de los Gritos. Se apoyó en la valla y cerró los ojos, emitiendo un cansado suspiro. Cuando terminase el curso Remus se iría, y todo sería más sencillo, pues no tendría que soportar día a día el hecho de verlo con una niña de once años. Además, ella y Dhalya solas en el colegio, sin las miradas acusadoras del resto de su pandilla… podría resultar divertido. Vale que Destiny y Jeyne aún estarían por ahí… pero no estaría Remus, y con eso le bastaba.

Oyó unos pasos a su espalda, medio ahogados sobre la hierba, y se giró, sobresaltada. Con un minúsculo vestido rojo, que seguramente sería demasiado frío para la época, Juliet Blossom caminaba hacia ella, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como si fuesen amigas de toda la vida. Llegó a su lado y se reclinó en la valla, apoyándose sobre los codos. Miró a Sophie de soslayo y su sonrisa se volvió ligeramente perversa.

Se relamió.

—Vaya, querida Sophie… ¿sola de nuevo?—preguntó, burlona.

La morena puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Es que no vas a aburrirte nunca de perseguirme?—preguntó Sophie, pretendiendo sonar molesta. Sin embargo, se le escapó una sonrisa que logró que Juliet pegase un pequeño saltito, triunfante.

—¿Por qué habría de cansarme de perseguirte?—preguntó Juliet, apartándose de la valla y posicionándose en frente a ella—Sobre todo ahora…—la castaña invadió el espacio personal de Sophie—… que estás a punto de decirme que sí—añadió, rozando su nariz con la de la Ravenclaw.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?—preguntó Sophie, casi sin aliento. Un movimiento en falso y sus labios tocarían los de Juliet.

—Que yo soy del tipo de persona que siempre acaba saliéndose con la suya…—susurró Juliet, antes de atrapar el labio inferior de Sophie entre los suyos. La morena cerró los ojos, aturdida. Una chica la estaba besando. Juliet Blossom, para ser más concretas. Notó la lengua de la Slytherin entrando en contacto con la suya, y casi por inercia, entreabrió más los labios, humedeciéndoselos, y se rindió.

Juliet besaba lento, cadente. Como si tuviese todo el tiempo del mundo. Su lengua recorría la boca de Sophie sin descanso, sin tregua. La morena sentía que el corazón se le iba a escapar del pecho. Nunca antes había hecho algo así. De hecho, ni siquiera había imaginado jamás que haría algo así, pero, de una forma extraña, le gustaba. La Slytherin dio un paso contra Sophie, haciendo que a la morena se le clavase la valla contra la espalda. Aprisionó el cuerpo de la Ravenclaw con el suyo, calor contra calor, acorralándola contra la valla sin dejar de besarla.

Lentamente, retiró su lengua de la boca de Sophie, mordisqueando suavemente sus labios en el proceso, hasta que finalmente sus bocas rompieron el contacto y tan sólo sus narices se rozaban, respirando el mismo aire.

Sophie estaba sin aliento, sin saber realmente qué hacer o qué decir. Entreabrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada azul de Juliet a escasos centímetros de la suya. Respiró profundamente, vacilante. Alzó una mano y acarició la mejilla de Juliet con la palma abierta. Se acercó apenas un milímetro antes de hablar.

—Haré lo que tú quieras…—susurró, con la voz extrañamente tomada—… la respuesta es sí—añadió, buscando, ella esta vez, los labios de Juliet, invadiendo, ansiosa, la boca de la Slytherin.

Como una extraña droga, ahora que lo había probado, no sabía, no quería, realmente, parar.

oOo

Cuando Edd entró en el reservado de atrás en Las Tres Escobas parecía un condenado a muerte que caminase hacia el patíbulo. La mirada gris fija en el suelo y los pies más arrastras que caminando. No fue hasta que estuvo dentro que miró a su alrededor, y entonces pudo ver a una joven, sentada al lado de la ventana.

Tenía una larga melena castaña y ondulada, que caía por uno de sus hombros, de piel increíblemente blanca. Tanto, que una vez estuvo ante ella, Edd creyó que se trataba de una vampiresa, pues sus ojos azules y fríos destacaban enormemente contra la palidez de su piel. Ella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y le estrechó la mano, que estaba sorprendentemente cálida para lo que Edd se había esperado.

—Encantada de conocerrrrte Edgarrr—dijo, con un acento bastante marcado.

Edd respiró hondo, sentándose delante de ella.

—Lo mismo digo—repuso, siguiendo las normas de la cortesía.

Se sentía increíblemente extraño, sentado delante de aquella chica, que no debía tener más de dieciséis años. Se sentía increíblemente extraño porque sus padres y los padres de ella habían decidido que debían casarse. Y si las cosas no salían bien, debía pasarse el resto de su vida con ella.

—Irrrrré al grrrrrano, Edgarrr—dijo Katrin, juntando las yemas de los dedos de ambas manos y mirándolo con una leve sonrisa—yo no quierrrro casarrrrme contigo—dijo—Tengo un leve prrrroblema…—añadió levantándose de la mesa. Edd pudo apreciar una leve tripa que parecía anunciar un embarazo—… y el prrroblema es que estoy enamorrada del padrrrrre de mi bebé—añadió.

Edd no sabía si reír o llorar de felicidad. Tomó una de las manos de Katrin entre las suyas y esbozó una sonrisa.

—No tienes ni idea de lo muchísimo que me alegra el oír eso—dijo, en voz baja—porque, y no te ofendas, yo tampoco quiero casarme contigo—añadió.

Katrin esbozó una sonrisa cargada de dulzura mientras volvía a sentarse, y Edd reparó en que sus ojos azules parecían cálidos, pese a que ella procedía de la fría Siberia.

—¿Y qué vamos a hacerrr? Nuestrrros padrrrres hicierrrron runas te unforrrtunio en nuestrrrrrros horrroscopos, y es magia demasiado poderrrrosa parra que nosotrrros podamos eliminarrrla.

Edd asintió con la cabeza. Le constaba que Beth, la amiga de Diane y Black, el novio de ésta, habían estado investigando en la biblioteca, pero como la rubia había prometido avisarle en cuanto supiesen algo y de momento tenía un silencio sepulcral por su parte, no sabía realmente a qué atenerse.

—Dos amigos que dan clases avanzadas de Runas Antiguas están intentando revocar esas runas—explicó.

—¿Y cómo lo llevan?—preguntó Katrin mirando por la ventana. Edd miró hacia donde ella miraba y pudo ver a un chico alto y bastante desgarbado, que caminaba bastante torpemente. Su mirada y su cabello, oscuros y su nariz aguileña.

—Bien…—murmuró Edd—supongo que bien…—añadió, con una sonrisa—Cuando tengan algo te lo diré…—añadió, tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas.

Katrin esbozó una sonrisita, poniéndose de pie, mientras soltaba delicadamente su mano de la de Edd y cogiendo su chaqueta, que colgaba del respaldo de su silla.

—Edgarrr, me gustarrría que conocierras a una perrrrsona—dijo, mientras se abrochaba la chaqueta de modo que, como Edgar pudo comprobar, se disimulaba completamente su tripa.

Él se levantó a su vez y le tendió el brazo al que ella se agarró con una sonrisa, mientras Edd la guiaba fuera del reservado. El bar estaba abarrotado. Pudo ver a Beth y a Sirius en una de las mesas más apartadas, con un hombre que estaba de espaldas a él, de modo que no pudo reconocerlo; pudo ver a gente de su casa en pequeños grupos, y sobre todo, vio, en una de las mesas próximas a la entrada, una melena pelirroja, al lado de los ojos verdeazulados más hermosos que él había visto o vería jamás.

Diane se levantó a toda velocidad, y Edd no alcanzaría nunca a comprender cómo se las arregló para cruzar Las Tres Escobas tan rápido sin desnucarse en el proceso.

—Hola Eddie—dijo a modo de saludo.

Edd le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la atrajo contra su costado, antes de depositar un beso en su pelo.

—Katrin, esta es Diane Rushmore—explicó con una sonrisa—Mi novia—añadió, logrando que la Gryffindor esbozase una sonrisa complacida.

—Encantada de conocerrrrte, Diane—dijo Katrin con una sonrisa encantadora.

—Lo mismo digo—repuso la Gryffindor, no sin cierta cautela.

—Prrecisamente, ese que acaba de entrrrar es el padrrre de mi hijo—explicó ella mirando a Edd—No te prrreocupes, Diane, tengo tan pocas ganas de casarrrme como Edgarrr—explicó.

Edd pudo notar que la tensión que dominaba a Diane y que sólo él había notado porque tenía el brazo sobre sus hombros, se evaporaba como un hielo que tiras en una hoguera. Su sonrisa se volvió más genuina, y rodeó la cintura de Edd con los brazos, como él había rodeado su hombro.

El chico al que Edd había visto por la ventana acababa de entrar en Las Tres Escobas, caminó automáticamente hacia ellos, como una exhalación. Pasó un brazo protector alrededor de los hombros de Katrin y miró a Edd con cierta cautela.

—Soy Vanya Krum—dijo, tendiéndole la mano a Edd, que la estrechó con una sonrisa.

—Edgar Bones—repuso el Hufflepuff con una media sonrisa.

—¿Os gustaría conocer el pueblo?—propuso Diane, tras una breve consulta ocular con Edd—No es muy grande, pero es el único pueblo enteramente mágico de toda Gran Bretaña—añadió, con una sonrisa.

—Me encantarría—dijo Katrin con una ilusionada sonrisa que hizo que Edd se preguntase como demonios alguien con una apariencia tan inocente podía estar embarazada.

—Vale—Diane se alzó sobre las puntas de los pies y se volvió a posar sobre los talones—Voy a avisarle a mi amiga de que me voy—se volvió hacia Edd—de todas formas, ella tiene una cita dentro de un rato—explicó con una sonrisa, antes de salir disparada hacia la mesa en la que Lily Evans leía recostada contra la pared.

Vio como Diane se inclinaba, como el pelo negro caía como en una cortina sobre sus hombros, y no pudo evitar sonreír. La vio intercambiar unas breves palabras con Lily y al cabo de minuto y medio ya la tenía de nuevo a su lado.

La cita con su prometida había salido mejor que bien. No tenía que casarse, y tenía a Diane a su lado. En esos momentos, Edd decidió, la vida no podía ir mejor.

oOo

El bar estaba prácticamente vacío cuando ellos entraron, pues fue lo primero que hicieron nada más llegar a Hogsmeade. Sirius, con Beth de la mano, se encaminó hacia una de las mesas pegadas a la parte de atrás del local. La clientela de Las Tres Escobas era muy variada y pintoresca, pero si permanecían en la zona menos central, no tendrían tanta atención encima, o bueno, toda la poca atención que pueda tener Sirius Black. Dejó pasar a Beth a la silla contra la pared y él dejó su chupa de cuero sobre la mesa.

—Nena, ¿qué vas a querer?—preguntó, apoyándose sobre la mesa para mirarla a los ojos.

Beth se encogió de hombros.

—Lo que tomes tú, pero bien frío—respondió con una sonrisa.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza, dedicándole una sonrisa traviesa, y acto seguido se acercó a la barra. Rosmerta no tardó en atenderlo, apoyándose en la barra y componiendo su mejor sonrisa.

—¿Qué va a ser, guapetón? ¿Un Whisky de Fuego o un revolcón en la trastienda?—preguntó, toda ella descaro.

—Es demasiado temprano para el Whisky de Fuego, y si me voy contigo a la trastienda a pegarnos un revolcón, aquella rubia de la mesa del fondo—señaló a Beth con un gesto—nos mataría a ambos y lograría que pareciese un accidente, y entre nosotros, nadie sospecharía nunca de su cara de angelito, así que, Rosmerta, creo que mejor es que me des un par de cervezas de mantequilla bien, bien frías.

—Así que el gran Sirius Black ha sido cazado por fin—comentó Rosmerta, un tanto burlona, mientras accionaba el dispensador de cerveza.

—Hasta a los más grandes nos gusta caer, Rosmerta—dijo Sirius, con una sonrisa traviesa, recogiendo las dos jarras de cerveza y dejándole el importe sobre el mostrador antes de volver con Beth—Ten, nena, Cerveza de Mantequilla bien, bien fría—dijo, posándole la jarra delante y sentándose a su lado.

Beth bebió un sorbo de cerveza y después se relamió, como un gatito, la espuma que se le había quedado en las comisuras.

—¿Tienes ganas de ver a tu tío?—preguntó con suavidad, acariciando los nudillos de Sirius con su diminuta manita.

—Muchas—dijo él, esbozando una media sonrisa nostálgica—Como ya te había contado antes de que perdieses la memoria, nena, él es el único de mi familia que no… cree en la supremacía de la sangre, el único… como yo—explicó.

—Entiendo—sonrió. Beth se estiró levemente y depositó un suave beso en la mejilla de Sirius—Si quieres os dejo solos y me voy a buscar a las chicas cuando tu tío llegue—propuso, con voz suave.

Sirius negó con la cabeza, dándole un sorbo a su propia cerveza.

—Nah, está bien, te conoce, y tú lo conociste en la boda de mi hermano—explicó—Quiere volver a verte—añadió—Pero ojito, que es un ligón incurable—añadió, con una sonrisa.

—Como tú, entonces—repuso Beth, con una sonrisa gamberra.

—Sí, nena, exactamente como yo—susurró Sirius, inclinándose sobre ella y besándola.

De alguna forma, en medio del beso, Beth terminó en el regazo de Sirius, totalmente pegada a él. Vale que estuviesen en un bar lleno de gente, pero también llevaban mucho, mucho tiempo sin pasar más allá de los besos, porque desde que Beth había tenido el ataque de apendicitis, hacía casi una semana, no habían podido hacer nada de nada; y vale que una semana no es mucho tiempo, pero es Sirius Black de quien estamos hablando, y por eso ese beso se volvió un tanto efusivo de más y las manos del moreno se colaron bajo la chaqueta de su chica, buscando el contacto con su piel.

—Dale un descanso, ¿quieres?—dijo una voz profunda, que logró que ellos se separasen y que Beth casi se cayese del regazo de Sirius en el proceso.

Se trataba de Alphard Black, sin haber cambiado casi ni un ápice en el tiempo que había pasado desde la boda de Jeyne y Regulus. Tal vez las canas de sus sienes eran un poco más abundantes, o las finas arrugas en torno a sus ojos un poco más marcadas, pero seguía poseyendo esa vitalidad y ese aura de energía que lo hacía parecer un joven en la plenitud de su vida.

—Alphard Black—dijo Sirius, a modo de saludo, con una inclinación de cabeza, mientras Beth se deslizaba desde su regazo hacia su propia silla—Te presentaría a la rubia, pero creo que ya la conoces, ¿no?

—Así es—repuso el hombre—Y apuesto a que la joven Redford se alegra de poder respirar sin tener tu lengua en la garganta—añadió, con una sonrisa traviesa.

—No sabe cuánta razón tiene—replicó ella, un tanto burlona, ganándose una mirada de cachorrillo dolido por parte de Sirius—Encantada de volver a verlo, señor Black—añadió.

Sirius deslizó la mano bajo la mesa y la entrelazó con la de su chica, valiéndose de la otra para darle un buen trago a su cerveza.

—Bueno, tío, ¿qué era eso tan importante que tenías que contarnos?—preguntó el Merodeador, repantigándose hacia atrás en su silla.

Rosmerta se acercó y dejó un Whisky de Fuego delante de Alphard Black, lanzándole a Sirius una miradita incendiaria que logró que la manita que Beth tenía entrelazada con la de Sirius se tensase, en consonancia con el resto de su cuerpo. Sirius le acarició el dorso de la mano con el pulgar y ella bebió un largo trago de cerveza, intentando no pensar en cosas violentas que practicar con Rosmerta, porque una chica como ella no podía con una mujer como la tabernera.

—Hay algo que… seguramente no quieras revelar en esa revista vuestra—empezó Alphard—pero que seguramente te importe más que cualquier otra noticia—añadió—No sé cómo decirte esto, ya que, supuestamente yo debería alegrarme, pero… tú y yo no somos de la misma pasta que el resto de los Black, y así como a mí me parece increíblemente peligroso, estoy seguro de que a ti también…

—¿Tío…?

—Tu… tu hermano—Sirius se tensó por completo—se ha ganado el amor incondicional de tus padres y de resto de la familia… uniéndose al Señor Tenebroso.

—¿Qué?

Sirius se sentía como si le hubiesen dado un mazazo en pleno rostro. Sintió como el aire se le iba lentamente de los pulmones, y se sintió morir. No había logrado salvarlo. No había logrado sacar a su hermano del camino que debería haber sido suyo. Cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en la pared contra la que estaba su silla. Notaba la manita de Beth en la suya, y al cabo de dos segundos notó su otra mano acariciándole la mejilla. Sus labios suaves besando su sien. Y pese a que se sintió mejor, todavía se sentía peor que mal. Sentía como si estuviese a punto de echarse a llorar, y sabía que no debía. No debía montar una escenita.

Tragó en seco y respiró hondo, intentando reunir todo el aplomo que sabía que iba a necesitar para afrontarlo.

—No… no puede ser posible…—masculló—¿Tiene ya la marca?—preguntó luego, con un hilo de voz, ronco.

Alphard emitió un prolongado suspiro, antes de darle un trago, más prolongado aún a su vaso.

—No. Al menos hasta donde yo sé—dijo, mirando el hielo en el fondo de su vaso—Pero… puede que esté cerca de conseguirla.

Sirius se pasó una mano por el pelo, intentando respirar profundamente.

—¿Crees que Jeyne lo sabe?—le preguntó a Beth.

La rubia se mordió el labio inferior, dubitativa.

—No creo, la verdad… una cosa así… supongo que nos lo habría contado… ¿no crees?

Sirius se frotó la cara, intentando alejar de él la culpa, los remordimientos, la certeza de saber que si eso le estaba pasando a su hermano era por su culpa, por haberse ido.

—¿Qué podemos hacer?—le preguntó a su tío. Para ser un chaval que siempre lo había tenido todo muy claro, en esos momentos Sirius se sentía como un niño, como la persona de dieciocho años que realmente era, en lugar del hombre de veinticinco que aparentaba cuando se trataba de cargarse responsabilidades sobre los hombros. Sentía que había fracasado en la tarea de cuidar de Regulus, y eso le hacía sentirse jodidamente culpable.

—La verdad, Sirius…—y si algo podría decirse, era que Alphard Black parecía casi tan cansado como su sobrino—… no lo sé… podríamos intentar hablar con él… pero ya sabes que cuando entras al servicio del Señor Tenebroso, la hoja de renuncias es sinónimo de muerte…

—¿En qué cojones estaba pensando para aceptar?—masculló.

—Sirius, hijo, ya sabes que tus padres siempre han cargado demasiadas responsabilidades sobre sus hombros…—dijo el hombre con cierta cautela—Y sabes de sobra que Regulus nunca ha sabido echarle los cojones que tú le echas a las cosas… siempre ha sido más de achantarse y aceptar las cosas como vienen…

—Pero… aún así…

—Lo único que puedes hacer ahora… es cuidar de él, de que, por mucho que mate cada noche, la persona que él es, su humanidad, no se pierda en el camino…—dijo Alphard—… cualquier intento de disuadirlo del camino que ha tomado, podría causarle la muerte.

—¡Pero joder! ¡Me niego a aceptar que mi hermano sea un asesino!—masculló Sirius, dando un golpe en la mesa.

—¿Qué prefieres? ¿Que sea un asesino o que esté muerto?—preguntó Alphard, mirándolo por encima del borde de su vaso.

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

—Te dejo que lo reflexiones—dijo Alphard Black, dejando su vaso vacío sobre la mesa. Se levantó—Ha sido un placer volver a verte, pequeña—le dijo a Beth con una triste y cansada sonrisa.

Y sin más preámbulos, salió de Las Tres Escobas.

Beth se apresuró en abrazar a Sirius, que la rodeó con los brazos y escondió el rostro en su cuello. No sabía qué creer o qué pensar… pero sólo sabía que la perspectiva que tenía ante él, lo acojonaba. Más de lo que nada lo había acojonado jamás.

oOo

Caminaban de la mano por las calles de Hogsmeade. Jeyne notaba la mano de Regulus bastante fría contra la suya, así que la apretó un poco más. Las nubes encapotadas se cernían sobre sus cabezas, y parecía que iba a echarse a llover de un momento a otro, cosa que a Jeyne no le hacía especial gracia, dado que tenía ese día el pelo de color azul eléctrico y los ojos de color naranja fosforito.

—¿A dónde quieres ir?—preguntó Regulus, alzando su mano, enlazada con la de Jeyne, para besarle los nudillos.

—A donde tú quieras—replicó ella—En serio, sólo por hoy, con que nos sentemos en algún sitio me conformo.

—¿Te encuentras mal o algo?—preguntó Regulus parándose y mirándola a los ojos, mientras rozaba su nariz con la de Jeyne.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa.

—No, Reg, es sólo que quiero estar contigo… solos un rato—explicó la Gryffindor poniéndose de puntillas y abrazándose a su cuello.

—¿En serio estás bien?—preguntó él un tanto burlón—Estás como… cariñosa o algo—añadió, con una sonrisa un tanto traviesa.

Jeyne compuso un puchero y después soltó una risita.

—Reg, nos hemos pasado un mes alejados, así que ahora que no te extrañe que quiera estar más cerca de ti que de costumbre…—susurró, mientras él se sentaba en una pequeña pared que separaba un jardín del resto del pueblo.

—¿Sabes? Me gusta eso de que quieras estar más cerca de mí que de costumbre…—susurró él, mientras tiraba de ella hasta que quedó sentada en su regazo—Realmente, siento haberte hecho pasarlo mal durante todo este mes, mi niña, pero ahora lo tengo todo más claro—añadió—Nada de bebés, hasta que terminemos los estudios superiores por lo menos, y por mucho que mi madre proteste, tus deseos van antes—añadió, besándole el lunar negro que tenía bajo la oreja.

Porque de todas formas, estaba cumpliendo los deseos de su madre, estaba siendo el digno heredero de su linaje de sangre.

—Me parece bien—susurró Jeyne, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro y soltando un suspiro.

Regulus la rodeó con sus brazos, pegando su mejilla a la suya y disfrutando sólo de tenerla así. Le faltaba una sola muerte para conseguir la Marca. Y, siendo sincero, no entendía como no se había vuelto loco ya, teniendo en cuenta que sus víctimas suplicaban, confusas, sin entender qué pasaba hasta el momento de la verdad, en el que era demasiado tarde como para que pudiesen sufrir. Sabía que si no la tenía a ella, a Jeyne, se volvería loco.

—Reg…—musitó ella al cabo de un rato.

—Dime—susurró él, ente su pelo.

—¿De qué vamos a disfrazarnos en el baile esta noche?

Regulus sintió una punzada de culpabilidad. No iba a poder ir al baile; tenía una cita con el Señor Tenebroso para terminar lo que había empezado. Pero eso, claro está, no era algo que pudiese explicarle a su impulsiva, recta y combativa esposa.

—No creo que pueda ir, mi niña…—susurró con suavidad.

—¿Por qué no?—preguntó Jeyne, separándose automáticamente de él y asaeteándolo con esos ojos de color naranja que casi lanzaban chispas.

—Tengo que hacer un trabajo para Encantamientos…—explicó—Para el lunes, y aún me falta por hacer toda la parte de investigación…

—¿Reg? Ese trabajo lo he terminado yo hace dos semanas… ¿por qué no me pediste ayuda?

—Hace dos semanas no nos hablábamos, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, vale… pero no quiero quedarme sin baile—dijo con un puchero de niña pequeña, ese al que Regulus no sabía negarse.

—Pero no tienes por qué quedarte sin baile, mi niña…—dijo Regulus en tono conciliador—Puedes ir con tus amigas… apuesto lo que sea a que no todas están emparejadas…

—¡Pero yo quería ir contigoo!—protestó Jeyne.

—Lo sé, mi niña, pero no puedo… el deber es el deber, ve tú y diviértete—susurró volviendo a atraerla hacia su cuerpo.

—¿No prefieres que te ayude?

—No, Jey, tranquila, no quiero que te pierdas la diversión por mi irresponsabilidad—susurró contra su pelo antes de besar suavemente su sien.

Jeyne cerró los ojos y compuso una sonrisa.

—Bueno, vale… pero entonces vas a tener que darme ahora mis besos de buenas noches—susurró, girándose entre sus brazos y quedándose sentada a horcajadas sobre él.

—Sabes que eso no es un problema—susurró Regulus, enredando los dedos en la nuca de Jeyne y guiándola lentamente hasta llegar a sus labios.

Justo en ese momento, un trueno retumbó sobre sus cabezas y sin previo aviso, empezó a llover a cántaros, sobre ellos, mientras se besaban como si no hubiera un mañana. Pero ellos, lejos de importarles, siguieron besándose, porque (y Regulus lo sabía) no importaba nada más, ni lo que hacía cada noche, ni su linaje, ni nada siempre que estuviese con ella. Estaría bien.

oOo

Cargaba con dos bolsas repletas de chocolate de Honeydukes para Remus, y James con otras tantas de gominolas de todos los sabores que su amigo les había encargado para Lya. La verdad, Peter le tenía un especial cariño a Dhalya, pues había logrado en Remus lo que no había logrado ninguna otra chica antes. Lograba que sonriese casi por cualquier tontería. Y eso, para un chico que no sonreía a no ser que sus amigos pusiesen empeño en ello, era todo un logro. Y para Peter era una proeza, pues sólo quería ver a sus amigos felices; Sirius parecía estar completamente feliz con Beth, y el simple hecho de que sonriese con sólo pensar en ella, hacía que Peter sonriese también. James, por otra parte, quería a Lily, a Peter le constaba, sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta la sonrisa que había esbozado tras hablar con ella en la tienda de chucherías, que parecía una sonrisa sacada de una anuncio de dentífrico. A Peter le constaba que acabarían juntos, porque conocía a James, y sabía que no se rendía hasta conseguir lo que quería. Y él, bueno… él no tenía a ninguna chica en vistas, y tampoco le hacía falta, se conformaba con tener a sus amigos y con Hestia, cuando venía de vacaciones.

Entraron en Zonko, que estaba casi tan abarrotado como lo había estado Honeydukes hasta que ellos salieron, y Peter se escurrió entre dos estanterías, para evitar ser apisonado por una horda de cinco chicas que parecían de tercer año, que revoloteaban incansables desde la estantería de las pociones de tinte de pelo y los filtros amorosos.

—Joder, cómo está el patio…—masculló James, frotándose el estómago, donde una de las chicas le había clavado el codo en su desesperada carrera.

—Nosotros con trece años no éramos así—terció Peter con una sonrisa.

—Nosotros nunca hemos sido así—replicó James—¿Me ves a mí con necesidad de comprar filtros amorosos?

Peter soltó un pequeño resoplido burlón. No, James, en principio, no necesitaba comprar filtros amorosos. Pero entonces… ¿por qué no estaba con Lily de una maldita vez, si ella lo quería, y, desde luego, él la quería a ella?

—¿De qué te ríes?—preguntó James, entrecerrando los ojos tras los cristales de sus gafas.

—No me río de nada, Cornamenta—dijo Peter, avanzando hacia la estantería en la que tenían el polvo para encoger—Pero… ¿no deberías estar ya con Lily y dejarte de tanta tontería, tú, que no necesitas filtros amorosos?

—Yo no estoy con Lily porque no quiero—dijo James muy digno—Y además, hoy voy a comer con ella, y…

—¿Y vas a declararte por enésima vez y dejar de ser tan absolutamente cabezota?—preguntó Peter, un tanto burlón.

—Puede, Pet, puede—repuso el moreno.

El más bajito de los dos negó con la cabeza, tomando un frasco de polvos y poniéndose a leer la etiqueta, de la que no entendía nada, pues estaba en chino. Frunció la nariz, como haría una ratita. Se volvió hacia James, pero de repente, su amigo había desaparecido. Pestañeó un par de veces, momentáneamente confuso, y entonces salió en su busca.

Lo encontró entre la estantería de las varitas de goma y la de las bombas fétidas, siendo acorralado por, ni más ni menos que Ananda Justock, su profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Peter intuía que algo no marchaba bien, pero no podía quedarse a escuchar la conversación. Sin disimulo alguno, dejó caer el tarro de polvos al suelo, que rodó hasta llegar bajo la mesa. Se puso a cuatro patas y gateó tras el tarro, colándose bajo el elaborado mantel negro con estrellitas púrpuras. Una vez allí, sacó la varita y se transformó a sí mismo en rata.

Salió correteando de debajo de la mesa, y en dos ágiles saltitos, se encaramó a una de las baldas de la estantería. Se camufló tras una caja de bombas fétidas con olor a estiércol de dragón, y aguzó su ratonil oído, intentando captar, por encima del ruido de la tienda, la conversación.

—Ya está bien de que me chantajees, Nan—dijo James, sacudiéndose de su agarre con un brusco movimiento del brazo.

—No me rechaces, James—el tono de Nan era peligroso—Recuerda que tengo la sartén por el mango.

—No soy un juguete, Nan—la voz de James sonaba amenazadora—No estoy a tu disposición, no te engañes…—añadió el chico, irguiéndose en toda su estatura.

—Estarás a mí disposición hasta que yo lo diga…—susurró ella amenazadora—Recuerda que las notas de tus amigos dependen de ti.

—¿No te has parado a pensar que puedo decírselo a Dumbledore?

—Sería tu palabra contra la mía…—susurró Ananda, antes de alejarse de James.

Peter pasó por encima de la caja de bombas fétidas y se tiró en plancha al vacío. Correteó por el suelo, aturdido por el golpe, y se resguardó debajo de la mesa, para volver a adquirir su apariencia humana. Agarró el bote de polvos para encoger y salió de debajo de la mesa a cuatro patas, arreglándoselas para componer una expresión triunfal en vistas a que James creyese que había estado buscando el tarro de cristal.

La verdad, no sabía qué hacer con lo que sabía. Por lo que había visto, James se estaba acostando con Nan, que lo chantajeaba con suspenderlos a ellos. Una parte de él sabía que debía contárselo a Sirius y a Remus. Pero otra parte de él se resistía, se decía que debía serle leal a James, esperar a que él hiciese honor a su amistad y se lo contase, cuando estuviese listo para hacerlo.

James le revolvió el pelo cuando llegó junto a él, y Peter se las arregló para mirarlo a la cara sin que sus pensamientos lo delatasen. Estaba preocupado por cómo afectaría a James el hecho de tener que acostarse con una profesora bajo coacción.

—¿Dónde te habías metido, Pet?—preguntó James, poniéndose de puntillas para alcanzar las estanterías superiores.

—Bajo la mesa, se me escurrió el tarro—mintió a medias.

—Siempre tan torpe, Pet—James esbozó una sonrisa condescendiente y suspiró—Paguemos y vámonos—añadió—Tengo una cita con Lily.

—Cierto.

—La voy a recuperar—añadió, con cierto tono petulante.

Y Peter rogó, en su fuero interno, por que fuese verdad.

oOo

La lluvia repiqueteaba con fuerza contra los cristales de la Biblioteca. Dhalya miraba su libro de Encantamientos con el ceño fruncido, en actitud concentrada, mientras que Remus pasaba la mirada de su libro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras a los mechones de pelo que caían ante los ojos azules de la niña, sin saber a qué debía quedarse mirando, realmente. Respiró hondo. Hacía cosa de dos semanas había estado a punto de merendársela en esa misma biblioteca, y en ese preciso instante lo único que le apetecía era abrazarla.

Ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró fijamente durante un segundo. Se llevó uno de los múltiples mechones de pelo que le tapaban los ojos a detrás de la oreja y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Tenemos que hablar—dijeron ambos a la vez. Dhalya soltó una risita de hada y Remus esbozó una sonrisa en la que había un grado de ternura nunca antes experimentado.

Dhalya se cruzó de brazos sobre la mesa y miró al chico con una expresión seria, interrogante. El tono de Remus había sido grave, y ella estaba preocupada, pues a parte de ser su profesor, y de estar coladita por él, le gustaba considerar a Remus su amigo, y cuando un amigo suyo estaba tan serio, ella se preocupaba.

—Tú primero…—le dijo, con una sonrisa de hada.

Remus se rascó la nuca, suspirando profundamente, antes de cerrar el libro que tenía abierto delante y negar con la cabeza.

—Tú primero—dijo, ligeramente tajante. La verdad, tenía una ligera sospecha de lo que Dhalya quería decirle, y necesitaba tiempo, necesitaba encontrar una respuesta que darle. Llevaban ya más de un mes con esa tontería. El lobo había latido por ella, y estaba seguro de que ya empezaba a notar los efectos.

La niña permanecía con la mirada fija en sus propios deberes, sin saber qué hacer realmente. Respiró hondo y alzó la mirada. Sus ojitos azules brillaban ligeramente asustados. Remus la vio cerrar los ojos y aferrarse a los bordes de la mesa. Al cabo de unos segundos vuelve a abrir los ojos y sonríe, vacilante, mientras sus mejillas se cubren de un suave rubor rosado.

—Yo… creo que me gustas—susurró, mirando algún punto entre su estuche y las manos de Remus—Y sé que es una tontería porque un chico mayor como tú jamás se fijaría en una chica de mi edad… pero creo que es mucho mejor que te lo haya dicho—añadió.

El chico suspiró, cansado. ¿Y ahora qué? Cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente, y por una vez en su vida, dejó de ser responsable, dejó de ser Remus Lupin, y fue simplemente un Merodeador. Simplemente Lunático, el medio loco, el que las mata callando, el que aúlla a la luna porque no le queda otra y finge ser un estudiante modosito cuando en el fondo no es más que un gamberro incurable. Había llegado la hora de saltar a la piscina, y Remus John Lupin, alias Lunático, o lobito, como lo llamaba Sirius, iba a saltar.

—¿Sabes algo? Y no te asustes, ni nada de eso… pero tú también me gustas a mí…

Dhalya abrió mucho sus grandes ojos azules, sin poder creerse lo que estaba oyendo. Con pasitos delicados, sin hacer ruido, se levantó de la mesa, dio una vuelta alrededor, y una vez llegó junto a Remus, más ruborizada de lo que había estado nunca, lo abrazó.

* * *

_Bueeeeeno... tenemos un capítulo completito completito ;) Hay Merodeadores siendo guapos y sepsis, hay chicas Gryffindor comportándose como neuróticas, hay Sam y Destiny, hay ¡sorpresa, Sophie, te meto la lengua hasta las anginas! Hay Vanya Krum (padre de Viktor Krum, como podéis suponer :P) Hay Sirius y Beth y Alphard, y Sirius destrozado enterándose de lo de su hermano... y por otra parte están Regulus y Jeyne siendo tan monos que dan hasta asquito. ¡QUÉ DEZAZTRE! Peter sabe lo de James y Nan :O ¿Qué creéis que hará el pequeño Pet al respecto? :3 Se admiten apuestas xD Y por último... ¡qué valiente nuestra pequeña Dhalya! ¿Qué pasará a partir de ahora? Uyuyuyyy, más preguntas (y algunas respuestas, también) en el próximo capítulo (que con un poco de suerte no tardará tanto como este xDD)._

_Muchísimas gracias a todas las que seguís ahí, a todas las que me leeis. Os lo agradezco como no tenéis ni idea. De verdad._

**Thaly**


End file.
